Amor sagrado, amor prohibido
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Quizás el amor entre hermanos no este bien visto, pero... ¿y si son dos hermanos los que combaten por el amor de su hermana pequeña? Tai no tiene claro lo que siente, Kenji si lo tiene. Pero, ¿y Hikari? Capítulo 32
1. Regreso a casa

Hagamos unas aclaraciones con este fic antes de comenzar.

Para empezar la situación temporal: digamos que estaría situado poco después de la derrota de Diaboromon (el malo de la primera película, si ya sé que lo sabéis y demás pero hay gente que aún no la ha visto o no se acuerda del nombre al leerlo) por lo que la entrada al mundo digital no ha sido sellada y los digimon aparecerán en algunos capítulos.

Los nombres: Al contrario que los otros fics, usaré los nombres originales japoneses.

La historia: como pone el resumen es una historia de amor, con poca acción creo yo. Una relación amorosa prohibida entre los hermanos Kamiya, introduciendo a un personaje de mi invención, Kamiya Kenji, hermano mayor de Tai y Hikari, que ya ha parecido en mis otros fanfics de digimon "La batalla por el mundo real" y "Días pasados, días venideros".

¿Habrá escenas lemon?: Supongo que si… no porque me encante incluir temas sexuales en las historias ni nada por el estilo, sino porque al ser Hikari, la prota de la historia una loli, pues queda un poco feo usarla, ¿no? Pero si la meto tampoco quiero que se vea forzado, si no que salga con la historia. Aunque no me importaría escribir una historia de esas la verdad, bueno, ya más adelante.

Supongo que poco más queda por decir… salvo que espero no haceros aburrida la historia y cumplir expectativas de los lectores.

Por vuestra parte, espero que comentéis que os parece cada capítulo, si tenéis alguna idea decídmela y la introduciré siempre que crea que hará más interesante la historia y sobre todo, sed críticos. Las historias no las hacemos los escritores, las hacéis vosotros.

Después de este rollo, os dejo con el capítulo 1 de esta nueva entrega de fanfic por mi parte.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**REGRESO A CASA**

Que aburrida y monótona se había vuelto su vida. La batalla contra Diaboromon fue la última aventura que Tai y sus compañeros, los niños elegidos, habían vivido. Ahora todo se limitaba a ir al colegio, entrenar en el equipo de fútbol cuando tocaba y volver a casa para estudiar. Como echaba de menos el vivir aventuras por el mundo digital y pasarlo bien con Agumon. Seguro que aún le quedaban digimon por conocer.

Gennai les había prohibido el regreso hasta nuevo aviso. Aún estaba estudiando el cómo había podido colarse un digimon en la red. Yoshiro le había dicho que todo había sido a causa de un chico americano que había creado a un digimon en su ordenador. Todavía le costaba creerlo: ¿se podían crear digimon en un ordenador? Pensándolo bien, ¿él que tenía que decir? Su primer contacto con un digimon fue cuando un digi-huevo apareció de la pantalla del ordenador de su padre.

Un digimon apareció, luchó contra un pájaro gigante y tras destrozar la ciudad desaparecieron, dejando a Hikari y Tai solos. Durante años lo olvidó, como el resto de los niños elegidos. Salvo su hermana, ella se acordaba de todo. Era algo que siempre le había tocado. Era capaz de acordarse de cosas que habían pasado incluso cuando ella tenía dos años, como cuando en casa de sus abuelos Tai rompió el jarrón favorito de su difunto bisabuelo con el balón. Le cayó una buena regañina. Para los estudios no era mala, pero a veces le costaba recordar ciertas cosas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, entrando Hikari a toda prisa. Corriendo se quitó el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Qué forma es esa de entrar? Pareces un animal salvaje.

- ¿Y tú qué? En lugar de estudiar no haces otra cosa que estar tirado en la cama leyendo manga – le reprochó - . Te acabarás convirtiendo en una marmota.

Tai iba a contestarle, pero prefirió callar. No iba a caer en ese juego. Desde el regreso del mundo digital, la relación entre ambos se había distanciado bastante. Kari cada vez estaba mejor de su delicada salud, lo que le permitía hacer más cosas con sus amigas. Siempre se habían llevado bien, y no es que Hikari fuera una niña de estar siempre apegada a su hermano, pero últimamente Tai se sentía un poco solo.

Tras que casi la niña muere por la estúpida idea que tuvo de sacarla de casa estando muy enferma, siempre había estado muy encima de ella. Ahora, tras lo ocurrido en el mundo digital, la niña había madurado, incluso demasiado. A veces no se comportaba como una niña de ocho años. No era egoísta, daba más de lo que pedía, y casi nunca se la veía jugar a cosas de las chicas de su edad. Tai llegaba a pensar que era posible que hasta en edad mental tuviera la misma que él.

La observó por encima del comic. A sus casi recién cumplidos nueve años, ya comenzaba a mostrar un poco de pecho. Aunque no el suficiente como para usar sujetador. Había crecido también un poco en altura, y su cabello también se lo estaba empezando a dejar un poco más largo, sujetándoselo con horquillas. No le quedaban mal. Sin embargo hoy se sujetó el pelo con unos lazos de color naranja. Metió la cabeza por el hueco del vestido amarillo y lo dejó caer para cubrir su cuerpo. Seguidamente se miró en el espejo y unos cuantos pelillos que le sobresalían se los peino.

- ¿Es qué no piensas prepararte o qué? – Le preguntó, al verlo desde el espejo que no se movía de la cama.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- ¡Qué cabeza tienes! ¿Has olvidado que hoy regresa Kenji o qué?

Tai miró el calendario. Cierto, hoy era el día en que su hermano volvía a casa tras cinco años. Vale, mentira. Siempre volvía para navidad o celebrar alguno de los cumpleaños de su familia, como para la semana del O-bon. Llevaba cinco años estudiando en América con una beca, y parecía ser que finalmente iba a regresar a Japón. Su hermana tenía razón, lo había olvidado por completo. Por un instante comenzó a recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de que este se marchase, y se esfumaron como vinieron cuando Hikari le lanzó el cojín que usaba para sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

- ¡¿Quieres darte prisa?

- ¡Pero serás…! – Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la niña ya se había ido del cuarto.

El chico suspiró, volviendo a poner el cojín en su sitio. En serio, era imposible soportar a su hermana cuando Kenji volvía a casa. Siempre que estaba, su hermana no se despegaba de él, incluso bañándose en la misma bañera. Tai no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se bañó con su hermana. Por un momento, la imagen de él sentado en el taburete de plástico, con su hermana lavándole la espalda.

- Oni-chan, ¿te gusta?

- Si…

- Esto seguro que te gusta más.

De pronto Tai noto algo durillo y pequeño restregándose por su espalda, además del jabón. Se iba a girar lo que era y al darse cuenta de que eran los pechos de su hermana retiró esos pensamientos de su cabeza pegándoles un golpe, totalmente sonrojado. ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar que su hermana le hiciera eso?

- Argh… me estoy volviendo loco.

Se cambió de ropa a desgana y salió para el salón. Seguramente su padre ya estaría esperando con el coche en marcha, así que no había motivos para hacerle esperar. No se equivocó, en el coche ya estaba su padre. Al igual que su hermana, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú ahí?

- ¿Qué pasa? Papá me ha dejado, ¿verdad que si?

- Claro, mi niña ya es mayor para sentarse al lado de su viejo – le respondió sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza, lo que hizo feliz a la niña.

Pasando de ellos, Tai se sentó atrás. Su madre no tardó en aparecer. Ya todos listos, partieron hacia el aeropuerto. Ojala hubieran salido antes, porque ahora estaba a rebosar de gente que se estaba preparando para embarcar y había que avanzar a empujones. Quien más fácil lo tenía era Hikari, que al ser tan pequeña, podía avanzar más rápidamente.

Tras casi un cuarto de hora de moverse entre el mar de multitud, que casi parecía que fuera la cola para ver un partido de Japón, llegaron a la terminal por la que tendría que llegar Kenji.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que Kenji desembarque? – Preguntó la niña a su padre.

- Mmmm… - miró el reloj - . Unos veinte minutos. Eso si no llega con retraso el avión.

- Mirad, allí hay un sitio libre. Podemos sentarnos – señaló Susumu Kamiya.

Todos se sentaron, a excepción de Tai. No le gustaba esperar sentado. Así de paso si alguien quería podía ocupar su lugar. A él no le importaba. Total, solo eran veinte minutos. Al final se acabó sentando, porque los veinte minutos se convirtieron en una hora.

Hikari bufó, mientras balanceaba las piernas en el aire. Estaba ya cansada de esperar, y habían desembarcado cuatro aviones ya. En ninguno venía su hermano.

- ¿Dónde estará Kenji? – Su madre empezaba a preocuparse. Era la primera vez que venía con tanto retraso.

- No te preocupes. Seguro que el avión habrá parado a repostar o algo. Iré a preguntar a ver qué me dicen.

El hombre desapareció entre la marabunta de gente que iba de un lado a otro, dejando atrás a su familia. Cansado de esperar, Tai se levantó para estirar las piernas. No es que le apeteciese perder allí toda la tarde, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo que más le estaba mosqueando es que su hermana no paraba de preguntar la hora cada cinco minutos. Eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Hikari, ¿por qué no vas al puesto de allí y compras algo para beber?

Había un pequeño puesto a modo de bar y tapas, colocado aposta para sacar el dinero a los pobres ciudadanos que, cansados de esperar su vuelo o que viniera alguien que tenían que recoger, como era su caso, se gastasen allí el dinero. No estaba muy lejos, pero había tanta gente yendo de un lado a otro que le daba miedo. Su madre lo captó enseguida.

- Vale, iré yo mejor. ¿Qué queréis?

- Una cola – pidió Tai.

- Zumo de naranja.

- Vale, esperad aquí, ¿vale? En seguida vuelvo.

La mujer desapareció entre la multitud, teniendo que moverse de nuevo a empujones. Los dos niños, separados por una distancia de un par de metros, se mantenían en silencio.

- Deberías ser más egoísta y pedir más cosas, ¿sabes…? – Comentó de pronto Tai.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Aún eres una niña, y te comportas de forma contraria. Si sigues así te convertirás en una amargada cuando crezcas y ningún chico se fijará en ti.

- ¡C-Cállate! – Se picó, ruborizada - ¡Ese no es tu problema, tonto!

Hikari igual sabía picarle, y Tai no iba a ser menos. La niña aún no se había empezado a interesar en los chicos, que él supiera. Aunque a veces empezaba a ser bastante modosita con ciertas cosas. Según como le daba, a veces le daba vergüenza que la viera desnuda y otras no. Si venían sus amigas a casa, igual lo tiraba de la habitación que lo dejaba estar dentro. Estaba teniendo una pre-adolescencia muy rara.

Por un momento, Tai sintió curiosidad en cual podría ser el tipo de chico que le gustase a su hermana. Él mismo no lo tenía claro todavía. Muchas veces lo habían emparejado en su clase con Sora. No es que la chica fuera fea ni nada por el estilo, pero no sabía. No le atraía para nada. Miró a su hermana, el claro ejemplo de niña madura y con mente de adolescente, no preocupada por los chicos y centrada en los estudios. ¿Igual era ese el tipo de chica que Tai buscaba? No tenía ni idea.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Un chico, de unos 16 años, agarró a su hermana y le puso un cuchillo cerca de la garganta. La gente chilló y se alejó, mientras que Tai se puso en guardia. Parecía que ese chaval se dio cuenta, porque le lanzó una advertencia acercando el filo del cuchillo a la yugular de la niña.

- ¡Qué alguien me traiga más mierda! ¡¿Me habéis oído? ¡Si no le rajo el cuello a esta mocosa!

"¡Estupendo, un yonkie!"

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno cara a cara, pero ya los había visto en los documentales. Esa gente era capaz hasta de matar por poder meterse algo de droga en el cuerpo. El chico no lo comprendía, pero así era como vivía mucha de esa gente. Temas de marginados aparte, tenía que ver la forma de salvar a su hermana.

- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! – Se quejó la niña sintiendo que el brazo que cubría su cuello casi no le dejaba respirar.

Susumu Kamiya se metió entre la multitud, solo para ver horrorizada como la víctima del ataque de ese drogadicto era su propia hija. Eso la puso histérica, corriendo para ir a por su hija.

- ¡Quieta, zorra! – Giró corriendo el drogadicto apuntándole con la navaja - ¡Si alguien se acerca me cargo a la mocosa, ¿me habéis oído? ¡Os juro que me la cargo! ¡Joder, ¿dónde está mi mierda?

El tipo estaba tan colocado que la mano que sostenía la navaja no paraba de temblar. E incluso parecía que por la boca le salía espuma.

- ¡Por favor, si quieres a un rehén tómame a mí pero deja a mi hija!

- ¡A callar, joder! ¡Cómo no te calles te juro que le cortó el cuello!

Hikari empezó a llorar de miedo. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y estaba muy asustada. Pero no era capaz ya de rogar por ayuda, no le salía palabra alguna.

Tai vio su oportunidad de pillar al yonkie por la espalda y saltó sobre él. Este pareció prever que iba a hacer, porque dio un giro rápido y le atacó con la navaja. Pudo parar a tiempo, pero eso no evitó que le hiciera un corte en la mejilla.

- ¡He dicho que no se acerque nadie, joder! ¡¿Quieres qué te mate a ti también, eh? ¡¿Eso quieres?

La mirada desafiante de Tai pareció descontrolar al tipo, que levantó la cuchilla dispuesto a clavársela en la cabeza y acabar con la vida del chico. Tai no podía esquivarla, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad para, una vez recibido el corte, al menos liberar a su hermana. Si conseguía salvarla a ella ahora le daba igual lo que le pasase a él.

- ¡Tai, apártate por favor! – Le rogó su madre.

Como un lince que espera entre la maleza para atacar a su presa, una figura salió de entre la multitud y le pegó una patada voladora en la cara al drogadicto. El tipo cayó a tierra, soltando a Hikari, que fue corriendo su hermano.

- ¡Me cago en… ¿quién coño ha sido el hijo pu-? – Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el salvador de los niños le pisoteo sus testículos con fuerza - ¡Iaaaaaaaaagh!

- ¿Qué ibas a decir de mi madre, desgraciado? Lo que es más… - presionó con el doble de fuerza - ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para usar a mi hermana como rehén, insultar y amenazar a mi madre y hacerle daño a mi hermano, pedazo de basura?

Todos se quedaron mirando a ese chico que había sido el salvador de la niña. Cabello castaño alborotado, ojos marrones como la arena del desierto y piel blanca como la leche sin cola cao. Su familia ya no tenía ninguna duda.

- ¡Hermanito! – Se alegró la niña de verlo.

Como el drogadicto había perdido el conocimiento, Kenji se acercó a sus hermanos para comprobar que estaban bien. La niña se le lanzó a los brazos y este le respondió cogiéndola al vuelo y dándole varias vueltas en el aire. Luego la mantuvo en sus brazos.

- Estáis los dos bien, ¿verdad?

- Gracias a ti, desde luego – le respondió Tai.

Kenji se lamió el pulgar y lo restregó por el corte que Tai tenía en la mejilla izquierda, limpiándole la sangre. Hizo una mueca de dolor debido al escozor que sintió.

- Una cicatriz de un héroe, solían decir en las guerras de antaño – bromeó.

- No seas idiota, hermano…

- ¡¿Estáis bien?

Susumu se acercó a sus hijos. Cogió en brazos a Hikari llorando de felicidad al comprobar que estaba bien. También abrazó a Tai, feliz de que al final no le hubiese pasado nada.

- Ey, ey… ¿para mí no hay abrazo? – Se quejó un poco celoso, Kenji - . Que he sido yo quien los ha salvado, ¿eh?

- Claro que sí, tonto – sonrió su hermana, aun llorando.

Tras varios meses sin verlo, finalmente volvía a abrazar a su hijo mayor. Que ahora finalmente había vuelto para quedarse. Este le correspondió también con un abrazo. Estaba feliz de volver finalmente a casa.

La seguridad del aeropuerto llegó por fin y se llevaron al drogadicto. Emitir una denuncia sería estúpido, a fin de cuentas solo había sido el susto y nada más. Y gracias a dios no volverían al aeropuerto en mucho tiempo, así que pasaron de denunciar nada.

- Sí que has llegado tarde, Kenji. ¿Se ha retrasado el avión?

- ¿Retrasado? – Frunció el ceño –. Lo que yo quiero saber es que hacéis en la terminal siete.

- ¿Eh? Pero si papá dijo que vendrías por aquí, cielo.

- Dios… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza - . Le dije que vendría por la trece, la tre-ce.

Su familia se le quedó mirando, atónitos. Ahora entendían la razón por la que llegaba tan tarde. Se habían equivocado de terminal.

- Menos mal que se me ocurrió salir a buscaros. Ya pensé que me habíais dejado tirado.

- ¡De eso nada! – Protestó su hermana - ¡Llevamos aquí desde hace una hora! ¡Lo que pasa es que papá es tonto!

- Bueno, pero ya está todo resuelto en cuando vuelva vuestro padre nos iremos.

Tai miraba en silencio a su familia. Se sentía extraño. Por unos instantes, los sentimientos y el instituto de supervivencia y de proteger a su hermana se activaron, como cuando estaban en el mundo digital. La sola idea de que algo le pasase le había vuelto loco el corazón. Por un momento de verdad pensaba que algo le iba a pasar a Hikari.

Había sido un sentimiento protector que había regresado de golpe, y por alguna extraña razón, le hacía sentir bien. Su hermana sería una niña madura para su edad, pero aún seguía precisando de protección pues seguía siendo una niña indefensa. Y Tai, como su hermano, estaría allí para cuidar de ella. De quien fuera.


	2. ¿Sentimientos anormales?

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**POR FIN EN CASA**

**¿SENTIMIENTOS ANORMALES?**

- Aaaah, que gustazo… - suspiró relajado al tumbarse en su cama tras meses fuera.

Al mayor de los hermanos Kamiya no es que le molestase estudiar en el extranjero, pero había dos cosas de Japón que no cambiaría por nada del mundo: su cama y los baños típicos japoneses. Los baños occidentales eran demasiado aburridos, con poco sitio en el que moverte. Sin hablar de las duchas, todas al descubierto donde te metías rodeado de un montón de hombres moviéndose de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué no los harían mixtos?

- Kenji, el baño está listo.

- Vale, mamá. Muchas gracias.

Tras quitarse la ropa en el cuarto de la lavadora, estaba listo para entrar en el cuarto de baño cuando Hikari entró por la puerta.

- Hermanito, ¿me puedo bañar contigo? Es que sola me aburro mucho…

- ¿Mm? Por mí vale.

La niña empezó a desnudarse quitándose el pantalón, mostrando unas infantiles braguitas azules con conejitos. Al intentar quitarse la camiseta, se le quedó atascada en el cuello, por lo que Kenji la ayudó. En ese momento, el joven se topo de frente con los aún no desarrollados pechos de su hermana. Algo ruborizado y nervioso, cosa que su hermana no lo noto, se dio media vuelta para meterse en la bañera.

- Te espero dentro.

Corriendo, se quitó la ropa interior y los calcetines. Kenji, al llevar tanto tiempo en América, ya había perdido la costumbre de limpiarse en la ducha antes de meterse en la bañera. Hikari, como era habitual, comenzó a lavarse con la ducha.

De reojo, su hermano mayor la observaba. Cuando a la niña se le cayó al suelo la pastilla de jabón, y tuvo que inclinarse para recogerla, Kenji pudo ver claramente toda su parte mejor oculta tras su ropa diaria. Totalmente morena, como su piel, sin quererlo su hermanito le estaba enseñando una parte prohibida de su cuerpo. Para suerte de Kenji, la niña aún no conocía le importancia de ese lugar, o eso decían muchos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta que la miraba, desvió la mirada al cielo. Entró en la bañera con su hermano, tarareando una canción que a Kenji vagamente le sonaba. Seguramente sería de alguna de esas series de dibujos animados que ponían ahora por la tele. En América era raro, si ponían un anime lo emitían censurado, y encima de jactaban de ello. Era un cachondeo, por no decir de como ponían a los orientales en las películas: o eran expertos en artes marciales o catetos que servían para reírse de ellos. Demasiado triste.

- Oye, hermanito, ¿me acompañarías a ir a ver una película?

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana?

- Si… es que es de dibujos y a nuestro hermano no le gustan mucho.

- ¿De esas de Disney? – Su hermana asintió - ¿Y no le gustan? Pero si aún me acuerdo como salió llorando del cine con Bambi y el Rey león.

- ¿De verdad? – Frunció el ceño la niña, sin creérselo.

- Si. Y con Blancanieves tuvimos que irnos del cine porque le asustaba tanto la bruja que no dejó de llorar hasta llegar a casa. Tuve que dormir esa noche con él para que dejase de tener pesadillas.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Rio al imaginarse al serio de su hermano así - . No lo sabía.

- Y no es que no le gusten, solo que está en la edad del pavo. Nada más.

- ¿La edad del pavo? – Parpadeo, interrogante.

- Es… cuando te quieres hacer el mayor y todo eso. Pero en el fondo es muy niño.

- Si… entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? Y luego… - su tonito animado cambio a uno muy reservado.

- ¿Un helado? – Leyó sus pensamientos.

- ¿M-Me invitarás…?

- Solo si te portas bien.

- ¡Yo siempre me porto bien! – Infló los mofletes, cabreada, lo que divirtió a su hermano.

- Oooooh… ¿en serio? Seguro que… ¿nunca haces nada malo sin que nadie lo sepa?

- ¡Nunca! ¡Soy una niña buena! – Enfadada, le dio la espalda a su hermano, cruzada de brazos.

- Venga, no te enfades. Te prometo que te compraré dos si me perdonas, y la ropa que tú elijas.

- Que sea la ropa que yo quiera y tres helados – cambio la oferta.

- Hecho – aceptó con una sonrisa.

Esa noche, tal y como se esperaba Kenji, porque la niña lo hacía cada vez que volvía de América, su hermana quiso dormir con él. Generalmente se comportaba de una forma muy madura, pero últimamente estaba comenzando a comportarse como lo que era, una niña de ocho años. Eso lo hacía feliz. El mundo digital o como se llamase la había cambiado mucho, pero poco a poco estaba volviendo a su comportamiento infantil y caprichoso, más correspondiente a una niña de su edad.

Para su sorpresa, incluso le pidió que le leyese un cuento para irse a dormir. No le había leído un cuento en mucho tiempo. Juraba, si la memoria no le fallaba, que Hikari solo tenía cinco años la última vez que le leyó uno. Desde entonces, que él supiera, la niña no había pedido que le leyeran un cuento antes de irse a dormir. ¿Lo habría hecho Tai? No estaría de más preguntárselo, ya que estaba muy encima de su hermana pequeña tras lo que paso hacía cuatro años.

No le costó mucho que se quedase dormida, ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del cuento. En fin, era lo mejor. Al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para irse al colegio, de ese modo dormiría por lo menos las ocho horas que recomendaban para los niños.

Por un rato se la quedó mirando. Dormidita parecía un pequeño angelito, su respiración las campanadas del cielo, y los pequeños ruiditos que hacía mientras dormía murmullos que apenas se oían por el viento que entraba por la ventana. La agarró de la mano. Al lado de la suya era muy pequeña en comparación, pero cálida y suave al mismo tiempo. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Con un dedo, le toqueteo las sonrosadas mejillas, tan suave como su mano. Lentamente fue recorriendo su cara hasta la nariz, presionando un poco. La niña hizo una mueca de desagrado y movió su mano libre como si intentara matar un mosquito, lo que divirtió a Kenji. Siguiendo su camino hasta descender hasta los labios de la pequeña.

No eran muy carnosos, pero estaban un poco fríos por culpa de la bajada de temperatura que había habido esa noche. Dio una vuelta completa, despacio, muy despacio, notando cada parte de ese trozo de carne suave y blandito. Mientras lo hacía, se acostó a su lado, con su boca muy cerca de su oreja. Su respiración agitada llenaba el oído de la niña, escapándosele algún ruido de molestia y risilla a la vez.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido cautivarme así… Hikari?

Se reincorporó y poco a poco se fue inclinando, acercándose a la cara de su hermana.

Ya que Hikari no dormía con él esa noche, Tai podría haberse llevado una botella de agua a su habitación y así tener que evitarse el ir a la cocina si le entraba sed. En el camino, se detuvo un momento ante la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Era raro, la puerta estaba entre abierta, cosa poco habitual. Usualmente siempre la tenía cerrada.

No le gustaba mirar a escondidas de nadie, ni mucho menos. Pero quería ver si sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos, o despiertos como solía pasar cuando Kenji volvía, que su hermana empezaba a contarle cosas y no había forma de que se durmiese. Lo que vio, lo dejó helado.

La oscuridad no le permitía ver bien, pero la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, iluminando la cama de Kenji, le permitió ver como su hermano unía sus labios con los de su hermana, mientras rodeaba una de sus pequeñas manos con la suya y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Por un momento, Tai sintió que le fallaban las piernas, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Corriendo volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin dar un portazo para no despertar a sus padres ni que Kenji se enterase.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora de los nervios. No podía ser, seguro que se había equivocado. Kenji se habrá tropezado al levantarse y por eso estaba sobre Hikari. No había otra explicación, lo había visto mal. Claro que si. Y aun así, por mucho que se negaba a creerlo, en su mente no paraba de recrear esa imagen una y otra vez: su hermano inclinándose y besando los labios de su hermana pequeña. ¡Era absurdo!

"No puede ser… ha sido mi imaginación… Kenji no puede ser de ese tipo de personas…"

Se volvió a meter en la cama, tapándose al completo con las sábanas. Dé la impresión perdió las ganas de beber agua, incluso parte del sueño. Había sido un error, seguro que todo tenía una explicación. Y se la pediría a su hermano a la mañana siguiente nada más se levantase, vaya que si.

Lentamente, Kenji separó sus labios de los de su hermana. Conservaban todavía el saborcillo a limón de la cena, lo que no le desagradó. Muchos solían decir que los besos sabían a limón. En cambio para Kenji, cada vez que besaba a su hermana, le sabían en base a lo que había comido. Le acarició el cabello con ternura. En respuesta, la niña emitió un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción, lo que lo alegró.

- ¿No sabes que atacar a tu hermana, y más siendo menor, en plena noche es un delito?

En la venta, oculta por las cortinas, apareció una figura. Su fina y larga cola se movía de un lado a otro, sin seguir un ritmo aparente. No debía medir mucho más que Hikari, incluso menos. A pesar de que estaba cubierta por la cortina, sus brillantes ojos verdosos atravesaban la tela, mirando fijamente a Kenji. Y aunque no podía verlo, el joven sabía que estaba sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Y eso me lo dices tú, Mikemon?

La figura saltó a la habitación, siendo bañada por la luz que emitían las farolas de la calle, y que iluminaban levemente el cuarto. Una gata de pelaje naranja en su mayoría, salvo por su barbilla y su barriga. En el pelaje naranja tenía rayas negras, que a Kenji siempre le habían recordado como al pelaje de los tigres. En su opinión, le quedaban de lujo. Lo que tendrían que ser unas patas delanteras, que mostraban mezcla de su precioso y brillante pelaje anaranjado con el blanco, estaban cubiertos por unos guantes marrones, que únicamente dejaban al descubierto sus afiladas garras. Los mechones que tenía en ambas orejas, curiosamente eran del mismo color que los guantes, así como el de la cola.

- Un día se despertará y verás…

- Ah, cállate… - se rascó la cabeza. No le gustaba que le dieran lecciones de moralidad, y menos esa digimon - . Hago lo que quiero…

- No, si ya lo veo. Atacar a una niña indefensa en plena noche, todo un acto de galán de su hermano mayor.

- Vete al cuerno anda – le tiró un cojín. La gata lo esquivó de un salto sin problemas.

- Si quieres estar con ella, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes, Kenji.

- Oh, si claro… esto, Hikari, sé que somos hermanos pero, te amo y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. ¿Estás tonta o qué?

- Nah, no te enfades. ¿Cuándo irás al digimundo, eh? Me estoy cansando de dar vueltas por el mundo de los humanos.

- Te lo dije, yo no puedo ir si ellos no me llevan. Mi digivice no me sirve. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea auténtico.

- Si tienes un emblema es que eres un niño elegido.

- Pues vaya compañera más pesada me ha tocado.

- ¡Oye! – Echó humo por la cabeza, ofendida.

- ¡Sssssh!

La gata se tapo la boca. Por un momento, Hikari hizo un ruidito como de que iba a despertarse, pero se dio media vuelta y siguió dormida. Para su suerte, la niña dormía siempre como un tronco. Podía caer una bomba a su lado o marchar un ejército que no se enteraría para nada.

- En fin… llévame cuanto antes, ¿vale?

- Mira que eres… ¿sigues a tu hermana con el ejército de Vamdemon y luego te quedas atrapada en el mundo humano? Ya te vale.

- No quiero que alguien que abusa de su hermana mientras duerme me replique nada.

- Ah, déjame en paz… tú no sabes como es esto… - miró a su hermana.

Cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que oía su encantadora y hermosa voz, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla. Mientras dormía, con esa carita y esos ruiditos, sentía la necesidad de besarla. Y en el baño, bueno… no había llegado a ese extremo aún. Su amor era puramente platónico, y sabía que nunca sería correspondido. Pero estaba bien así, mientras Hikari no creciese todo estaría bien: podría seguir bañándose con ella, dormir con ella… para su desgracia eso no tardaría en acabarse. La niña dentro de poco se volvería más vergonzosa y poco a poco se alejaría de él. Solo de pensar en ello se le caía el mundo encima y se deprimía. Del mismo modo de pensar que otro podría poseerla y tenerla para toda la vida.

- Deberías aceptar las cosas como son: sois hermanos, jamás será lo que tú quieres.

- Lo sé… - le acarició la mejilla, con cariño - . Y no sabes lo duro que puede llegar a ser.

- Perdí a mi hermana y al digimon que amaba, ¿en serio crees que no sé lo que se siente?

- Venga, Mikemon. Tailmon era un digi-huevo cuando se la llevaron. Ella ni sabrá que existes. Es más, seguro que hay cientos de Tailmon en el mundo digital, ¿cómo sabes que el digi-huevo del que salió la compañera de mi hermana es ella?

- Instinto… sé reconocer a quien tiene los mismos datos que yo.

- Cuando vayamos al mundo digital te avisaré, no te preocupes.

- Igual deberías presentarte como un niño elegido ante los otros, así iremos antes.

- Niño elegido… ja… no sabes lo que dices.

- Por cierto, ¿te importa si paso aquí la noche?

- No… es más… tengo una idea…

La sonrisa maliciosa de Kenji no le gustó nada a Mikemon, que retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared mientras su amigo humano se acercaba a ella. Estaba preocupada, siempre que se le ocurría una idea acababan metidos en algún lío, y estaba segura que esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Para quien no conozcan algunos nombres aclaraciones:

Tailmon: Es el nombre original de Gatomon en japonés, salvo en Francia e Italia, en el resto de países se mantuvo su nombre americano Gatomon.

Mikemon: Es una variación de Tailmon que solo ha aparecido en el juego de cartas. Al contrario que su versión blanquecina, tiene un pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras con ojos anaranjados. Generalmente parece ser del género masculino, pero yo he creado una versión femenina.

Vamdemon: Es el nombre original de Myotismon en la versión japonesa.


	3. Asalto en el cine

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ASALTO EN EL CINE**

Ojos rojos e irritados, balanceándose como si se fuera a caer. Tai no podía ocultar que no había dormido en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de su hermano besando a su hermana le hacía abrirlos de golpe. Podría haber sido un accidente, Kenji podría haberse tropezado y caído, pero estaba seguro, casi al noventa por ciento, que le había visto inclinarse para besarla. Eso le había tocado, y mucho.

Y para colmo, tenía otro problema en casa.

- ¡Venga, mamá! ¡Por favor! – Rogó la niña por enésima vez.

- Hikari-chan, ya tenemos a Miho. No podemos ocuparnos de otro gato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tai, sin saber de que iba la conversación.

- Esto – su madre le enseñó lo que sujetaba en las manos.

Al verlo, por un primer momento, Tai había jurado que estaba viendo a Tailmon. Se restregó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no. Era muy parecido a ella, pero era otro gato. ¿Un digimon? ¿En el mundo real? Lo miró bien; no llevaba ni guantes ni su cola era tan larga como la de Tailmon, y aun así no pasaba por un gato normal y corriente, estaba seguro.

- Vamos, mamá. Me he tomado la molestia de traerla desde América como regalo para Hikari. No va a molestar. Es muy educada.

- ¿Y qué me dices de los gastos que conlleva cuidar a otra gata?

- Ya me ocuparé yo de eso – respondió, tras darle un trago al vaso de leche - . Ya que he sido yo quien la ha traído me ocuparé de sus gastos. Además, no araña, ¿no ves que no tiene uñas? No va a destrozarte los muebles ni nada.

- Si, hijo ya, pero… Ains… esta bien. No os voy a hacer cambiar de opinión así que vale. Pero que no ensucie ni rompa nada, ¿vale?

- ¡Genial! – Se alegró la niña cogiendo en brazos a la gata y metiéndose corriendo con ella en su habitación.

- ¿De verdad eso es un gato? – Tai no estaba muy seguro. Demasiado grande para ser un gato, para él era un digimon super claro. No sabía ni como Hikari no se había dado cuenta. Es más, ¿Kenji no lo sabía? Si estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado.

- Es una variación entre callejero y de clase alta. Lo llaman gato tigre o algo así. Me gustó tanto que decidí traérselo a Hikari como regalo.

- Ya…

- Ah, por cierto, Tai.

- ¿Ah?

- Me voy a ir al cine con Hikari luego, cuando terminéis las clases. ¿Qué es eso de no querer acompañarla tú?

- Va a ver esa de El emperador loco y…

Su hermano había cambiado el título de la película, pero Kenji la conocía de sobras. En América se estrenó el primer lugar, y la había visto. Ya sabía porque su hermano no quería ir a verla.

- Te traumatizó la bruja mala de Snowhite, ¿eh?

- ¡C-Cállate! ¡¿Quién fue el que la noche anterior se puso un disfraz de bruja y me estuvo atormentando toda la noche?

- Mmmm… - le dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche, terminándoselo – Me pregunto quien sería…

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡No hagas como si no supieras de qué te estoy hablando! – Saltó.

Kenji rio, era muy fácil picar a su hermano. Aún recordaba esa noche como si hubiera pasado la noche anterior. La película de Blancanieves la estrenaron en Japón para el día 1 de noviembre, lo que en otros países consideraban el día de los difuntos o, como decían en América, Halloween.

A Tai ya le gustaban poco las brujas, y para gastarle una broma, Kenji se disfrazó de una y por la noche salió del armario, dándole un pequeño susto. No solo mojo la cama, se ganó de por vida un miedo increíble a las brujas, aunque fueran en dibujos animados. Aún podía recordar como tuvo que llevárselo del cine porque no paraba de llorar con la bruja mala de la película.

- Pero si esta película es una comedia, hombre… en fin, iré yo con ella.

- Tú… ¿con ella…? – La imagen del beso de nuevo se repitió en su mente.

Kenji se levantó para irse a su habitación, al pasar por el lado de Tai se detuvo cuando su hermano le habló.

- Esto… Kenji…

- ¿Mm? – Le miró. Por unos segundos, Tai permaneció en silencio.

- No… nada…

Su hermano mayor lo miró interrogante. Pero si había dicho que nada, era nada. Se metió a su habitación. Tai por su parte no sabía como actuar. Quería preguntarle que si de verdad había besado a Hikari, y no se veía capaz. Tenía miedo por alguna razón. Si le decía que si, ¿qué iba a hacer Tai? ¿Decírselo a sus padres? ¿Considerar a Kenji un acosador de esos que se aprovechan de sus hermanas? No quería eso.

De momento no tenía pruebas claras como para decir tal cosa. Y sin embargo estaba muy nervioso, sobre todo porque Hikari iba a ir al cine sola con él. Hasta ahora no le había hecho nada, pero, ¿era de fiar con lo que "creyó" ver la noche anterior? Nunca se sabía. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero, quería asegurarse que no pasaba nada raro. No quería ver a una bruja ni nada por el estilo, pero iría con ellos al cine.

Mikemon dormía ronroneando plácidamente sobre las piernas de Hikari. Desde que había vuelto del colegio, la niña la acariciaba con tanta ternura y dulzura que le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo su hermana? Si era el caso, que envidia le estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

- Que mona esta así dormidita – rio la niña.

Con cuidado, la dejó sobre la cama. Ahora tenía que irse con su hermano al cine. Pero ya tenía ganas de volver para jugar con ella. Aún no había decidido su nombre. Daba igual, ya se le ocurriría uno cuando volviese.

Acarició a Miho, que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Estaba segura de que los dos gatos se llevarían bien. Por lo menos eso esperaba. Rápidamente, pero haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a ninguno de los dos animales, se cambió de ropa y salió, lista para irse al cine.

Tailmon disfrutaba de la agradable brisa digital. Por alguna razón se sentía muy relajada. Como el resto de sus amigos digimon, echaba de menos a Hikari y los otros. Sin embargo, Gennai no podía hacerlos venir para nada así sin más.

Al terminar la batalla contra Diaboromon, en la que la gata digimon no había formado parte al no estar su compañera humana presente para apoyarla desde el mundo humano, todo había estado muy tranquilo. Y, por pura experiencia de haber estado a las órdenes de Vamdemon, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

Unas nubes negras se aproximaban. Sería una lluvia normal y corriente, pero a la digimon le parecía sinónimo de un mal presagio, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir. Esperaba estar equivocada.

Al terminar la película, Tai sentía como si su corazón se le saliese por la boca de la alegría de haber salido de la sala. Cada vez que la bruja aparecía en escena, saltaba del asiento aterrorizado, sobre todo en la parte en la que está recién levantada. ¿Cómo podía la gente encontrar eso divertido? Era horrible. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para poder coger aire.

- Ya te vale, si no te gustan las brujas, ¿para qué vienes?

- ¡¿Y quién tiene la culpa, eh?

- C-Creo que va siendo hora de que borres ese rencor hacía mí por eso, ¿no?

- ¿Es culpa tuya, hermanito?

- Bueno… indirectamente, si – asintió.

- ¡¿Indirectamente? ¡Es culpa tuya claramente!

- Vale, vale, ya me ha quedado claro. Tranquilo hombre.

- Jo… así no he podido disfrutar bien la película…

- No te preocupes, mañana volvemos tú y yo solos.

- ¡¿En serio? – Le brillaron los ojos.

- Si, así no tenemos a uno que chilla cada vez que ve a una mujer con pinta de momia y usa sus habilidades para matar a alguien.

- ¡Lo siento, vale! – Se disculpó, dándose claramente por aludido.

Se oyeron unos gritos de la sala de al lado que cortó su conversación. Según el cartel publicitario, allí estaban poniendo una película de miedo. En ese caso, era normal que la gente gritase. Lo que si que no era normal es como salía corriendo la gente a toda velocidad de la sala.

- Vaya… - silbó Kenji – Si que tiene que dar miedo esa película, ¿no?

- No creo que hayan salido corriendo por la película… - murmuró Tai.

Odiaba tener razón. De la sala se oían unos pasos pesados, pero firmes. Una enorme figura, vestida con una pesada armadura, y portando una gigantesca espada, mucho más grande que su cuerpo, salió de la sala.

- ¡Un digimon! – Exclamó Hikari, sorprendida de ver a un digimon en el mundo humano.

- ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí!

Antes de que pudiesen hacer ninguna conjetura, o que pudiera preguntarle, el digimon atacó con un mandoble. Kenji reacción a tiempo para tirar de la camiseta de sus hermanos y salvarlos de que el digimon les cortará una parte de su cuerpo. No sabía que buscaba, pero estaba claro que no había venido en son de paz.

- Aquí no vamos a poder defendernos, tenemos que llevarle fuera del cine.

- ¿Y cómo? Nos corta la salida.

Kenji agarró a su hermana con uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre tiró de Tai, dirigiéndose a los baños. El digimon tardó en llegar, pues con esa pesada armadura iba a paso lento. Kenji captó el dato. Con la espada era rápido dando golpes, pero muy lento de movimientos. Esperaba que eso se aplicase a sus reflejos.

Nada más entrar en el baño, el digimon observo la zona al descubierto. Un pasillo sin nadie y dos hileras de cinco baños con puerta, a cada lado de la pared. No había que ser un lince para saber que se habían escondido en uno de esos. Podía abrir la puerta de uno en uno, pero era más rápido si acababa ya con ellos.

De un golpe, cortó por la mitad la puerta del primero. No había nadie, así que siguió al segundo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Nada le impedía ver si salían por la otra hilera, así que no tenía que preocuparse, no se le iban a escapar. En el último de esa hilera que el digimon estaba cortando, Tai, Hikari y Kenji estaban escondidos, bastante apretados por cierto.

La niña miró a sus hermanos, asustada. Estos únicamente le indicaron que guardara silencio. El digimon con armadura ya había cortado la puerta del cuarto baño. Ahora iría a ese, y como los pillase, estaban acabados.

- Tai, coge a Hikari.

- ¿Eh? – Miró a su hermano sin entender.

- Confía en mí.

No sabía muy bien que tramada su hermano, pero agarró a la niña en brazos. Kenji por su parte se apoyó en el borde de la pared del baño y flexionó las piernas. Ya comprendieron lo que iba a hacer. Cuando sonido metálico, fruto del metal de las botas de hierro del digimon, se paró ante su puerta, Kenji esperó un par de segundos. No podía ver al digimon, pero si había memorizado el sonido que hacía cuando alzaba el espadón para realizar un corte vertical. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Tenía que jugársela a un todo o nada. Si lograban salir del cine, quizás podría hacer algo con ese digimon, pero en un espacio tan reducido como la cabina de un váter, o un baño, no podía hacer mucho. Escuchó con atención cada sonido, cada movimiento proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. El golpe lo daba tan solo un segundo después de situar el arma por encima de su cabeza, tenía que ser ese momento.

Finalmente oyó el sonido, un estrepitoso ngggggh. Con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó la puerta, derribándola y tirándola encima del digimon, que cayó a tierra bajo la puerta.

- ¡Ahora, corred!

Como alma que se lleva el diablo, los niños salieron de la cabina, pisoteando al digimon, huyendo del baño. De un golpe rápido, el digimon caballero destruyó la puerta y se puso en pie. Esos niños no se le iban a escapar, y mucho menos después de lo que le habían hecho.

Se escondieron tras el puesto de palomitas. Parecía que todo el mundo había salido huyendo, asustados por la aparición de ese digimon. Casi mejor, así podían moverse con más libertad y usar lo que quisieran sin necesidad de llamar mucho la atención.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Tai.

- Yo me ocuparé de entretenerlo, vosotros marchaos de aquí.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Kenji? ¡No tienes ni idea de lo fuerte que pueden llegar a ser los digimon! ¡Te va-! – Su hermano le tapo la boca.

- Mi prioridad es que estéis los dos bien, ¿vale? Supongo que ese digimon habrá venido por vosotros. Si salís a la ciudad ya no os pondrá encontrar. Solo lo retrasaré, no puede ser tan difícil.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Kenji! ¡Te hará papilla!

Un espadón cortó justo entre los dos hermanos. Alzaron la vista, sabiendo lo que se iban a encontrar, los ojos azules de ese digimon caballero. De nuevo empezaron a correr. El digimon no era muy rápido, como Kenji había deducido, pero si bastante persistente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban de nuevo atrapados.

Solo había dos opciones, o saltar por la barandilla que tenían a su espalda o encarar al digimon. Y ambas llegaban a ser un auténtico suicidio. Tenían la ventaja de que bajo sus pies había una pequeña piscina, pero no sabían de que profundidad. No tardarían. El digimon clavó la espada en el suelo, partiéndolo y lanzándolos al vacío.

Para su suerte, la piscina era lo suficiente profunda como para detener la caída. Tai y Kenji salieron bien, pero Hikari perdió el conocimiento durante la caída y se estaba hundiendo. Ambos la recogieron y la subieron a la superficie. Kenji se quitó corriendo la camiseta para usarla como almohada para la niña. Pero no respiraba.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Protestó, mientras empezaba a hacerle un masaje cardíaco.

Cada cinco presiones, le hacía el boca a boca. Pero no había respuesta cuando lo hizo cinco veces seguidas.

- ¡Por favor, Hikari! – Rogó Tai, ya asustado de que su hermana no reaccionará.

El digimon saltó a la piscina, tirando una gran cantidad de agua fuera en la caída. En pocos segundos lo tendrían de nuevo encima.

- ¡Vamos, Hikari! ¡Despierta, hermanita! – Volvió a darle aire - ¡No nos hagas esto!

Por fin, la niña escupió el agua que había tragado. Pero el problema no había acabado, ya que le costaba respirar con normalidad. Encima su cuerpo estaba muy frío, eso no podía ser bueno. Si recaía ahora y le subía la fiebre la llevaban clara. De esta forma no podían huir del digimon.

- Tai, hazle el boca a boca en intervalos cortos de diez segundos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a…?

Su hermano ya se había ido antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada. Algo recatado, el niño tuvo sus dudas. Vale, solo era el boca a boca, darle aire y ya esta. Pero no dejaba de ser algo parecido a un beso, ¿no? Al contrario que su hermano, Tai no paraba de dudar de hacerlo. Por dios, era su hermana. Eso no podía estar bien. Un boca a boca era un beso, por eso siempre las chicas se negaban a practicarlo con los chicos en los simulacros.

La niña empezó a ahogarse, por la falta de aire. Fue un acto reflejo, el deseo de protegerla, lo que hizo que Tai uniera sus labios a los fríos y finos de su hermana, pasándole todo el aire que pudo. Cada diez segundos fue repitiendo el proceso, hasta que la niña volvió a respirar con normalidad. Fueron necesarios más de diez contactos orales para lograrlo, pero por fin estaba fuera de peligro.

El digimon usó el espadón para vaciar la piscina. Así le sería mucho más fácil salir. Antes de que pudiera moverse para ir a un borde, un montón de cables le cayeron encima. Miró al borde, allí estaba Kenji sosteniendo una regleta con todos los enchufes de esos cables conectados.

- ¿Sabes que por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi hermana?

El digimon no dijo nada. Solo empezó a caminar en dirección hacía Kenji, alzando la espada. En respuesta a su silencio, este apretó el botón de la regleta, dándole la energía recibida del enchufe al que la había conectado. Esto transfirió la energía a todos los cables, que comenzaron a emitir descargas eléctricas. El digimon, que al parecer estaba hecho completamente de metal, ni lo notó, pero cuando uno de esos cables tocó el agua, una enorme descarga lo envolvió, haciéndolo desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Y a qué tampoco sabes que el agua es una gran conductora de la electricidad?

Tirando la regleta a un lado, Kenji fue corriendo sus hermanos. Hikari ya respiraba con normalidad, pero estaba un poco cansada. Lo mejor era dejarla dormir. Ambos suspiraron, aliviados. Por un momento pensaron que se iba a morir de verdad.

- Creo que por aquí hay una tienda donde tienen su talla – dijo mientras la cogía en brazos - . Vamos allí para cambiarla. No es bueno que lleve ropa mojada o cogerá una pulmonía. Y creo que lo mismo va para nosotros.

- Tienes razón.

Era raro que ambos hermanos acompañasen a su hermana o su madre cuando iban a comprar ropa para Hikari. Los dos odiaban ir de tiendas. Esta vez era una ocasión especial, y como el centro comercial había quedado vacío, ¿iban a perder la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de cualquier chaval de su edad de llevarse algo gratis?

Primero cogieron algo para la niña. Tras usar una toalla de playa para secarle el cuerpo, la vistieron con un vestido y un bañador que encontraron por ahí. Para ellos cogieron otro bañador y una camiseta de tirantes de los Tigers. Mientras se cambiaba, Tai se miró al espejo, acariciándose los labios.

No contaba como un beso, y aunque había sido en periodos cortos, pero regulares, había sentido los suaves y tiernos labios de su hermana. Haberle hecho el boca a boca la había salvado, pero Tai se sentía mal por alguna razón. Para él, era como haber besado a su hermana pequeña, y eso le hacía sentirse raro. Ahora estaba a salvo, eso le alegraba, porque había colaborado en ello. Pero en el fondo, empezaba a sentirse raro, como si ese contacto labial le hiciera ver ahora las cosas de otra manera. Y no sabía de qué forma.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- N-No… nada… es solo que… ah… nada.

- Has hecho muy bien el boca a boca, Tai. Gracias a eso Hikari se ha salvado.

- No seas idiota, ha sido porque tú le aplicaste antes los primeros auxilios. Además… no dudaste en hacerle el boca a boca…

- Tampoco habría dudado de habértelo tenido que hacer a ti, ¿sabes? – Le confeso acariciándole la cabeza, con energía.

- Entonces me hubiera muerto del asco.

Ese reproche hacía su persona hizo reír a Kenji. La carcajada animada de su hermano le hizo sonreír. No tenía que comerse la cabeza por una tontería como esa. Había sido un boca a boca y ya esta. Pero le seguía preocupando lo de la noche anterior. Quería preguntarle a Kenji, pero ese no era el mejor momento.

Su hermano se cargó a Hikari a la espalda y empezaron la caminata para marcharse a casa. Salieron por la parte de atrás, con la intención de no ser vistos. Como les pillasen habiéndose llevado ropa sin pagar les iba a caer un buen paquete. Kenji tenía ganas de llegar a casa para que su hermana descansase, mientras que Tai quería llegar para llamar a Yoshiro y contarle lo ocurrido. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y eso le preocupaba.


	4. Amor fraternal

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AMOR FRATERNAL**

Tuvieron suerte al volver de que su madre no estaba en casa, lo que les permitió cambiarse la ropa sin que esta notase que ya no llevaban la misma. Nada más ponerse su ropa, Tai salió disparado a casa de Yoshiro. A Hikari la dejaron en la cama de Kenji, medio dormida. Tras lo que había pasado lo mejor era que descansase, y aún no se había recuperado del todo de casi ahogarse en esa piscina.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que cogió un batido de fresa y salió al balcón para tomárselo, acompañándolo de la agradable brisa del otoño. De paso desde allí podría vigilar si su hermana se despertaba, por si necesitaba algo.

- Así que os atacó un digimon – Mikamon saltó sobre la barandilla y se acomodó, para parecer un gato normal.

Kenji le había aconsejado que se comportase como tal, de esta forma podrían hablar sin problemas. Nadie vería raro a un chico hablando con su gato, ¿no?

- Más que atacar creo que iba tras mis hermanos, pero… - miró hacía su cuarto, donde Hikari yacía dormida. Suspiró - . No sé… ¿algún seguidor de los Dark Masters o de Apocalymon?

- Es posible – supuso - . O incluso de Vamdemon. Nadie nos asegura que acabasen con todos los secuaces que se trajo consigo.

- Aaaaah… que lata. A este paso no te podré llevar al mundo digimon como te prometí.

- Bueno, si traen a mi hermana también me vale. Solo quiero verla.

- ¿Qué harás si no es ella?

La gata digimon le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Por un momento, olvidó lo mucho que odiaba que sacase ese temita en lo referente a Tailmon.

- Cambio la pregunta; ¿qué harás cuando la veas?

- No lo sé… - respondió, un poco deprimida - . Ella a mi no me conoce… no sé como reaccionará.

- Mientras que no conozca tu mal humor, todo irá bien – comentó, dando un trago al batido.

- Tienes razón… ¡oye!

- Es broma, es broma… - se rio - . De todas formas esperemos a ver que dice mi hermano cuando venga. Tendrán que ir al mundo digital tarde o temprano, si no, no sé como traerán a sus digimon.

- ¿Y si solo era un digimon aislado? En ese caso no tendrán que hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

- Pues… ya pensaríamos en algo.

La gata miró hacía la calle. Para Kenji era muy fácil decir que había que esperar, pero, ¿y para ella? Había sido décadas buscando a su hermana perdida, y cuando por fin la encontró, la acabó perdiendo en el mundo humano. No sabía como, pero ella había acabado en América, donde Kenji la encontró, malherida porque unos críos se metieron con ella.

Desde entonces había estado a su lado. Le contó todo lo referente a los digimon, y cuando los niños elegidos se enfrentaron a Apocalymon, un combate que pudo verse en todo el mundo, le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco después apareció un dispositivo digital y un emblema en sus manos, pero por más que lo intentaron, Mikamon no podía digievolucionar al nivel Mega.

Su ahora "compañero" humano le hizo una promesa: "No te preocupes. Te llevaré al mundo digimon, solo espera un poco y verás". La gata no desconfiaba de su palabra, simplemente era demasiado nerviosa, las ganas de ver a su hermana pequeña le podían. Pero tenía total fe en Kenji. Era de las personas que si decían que harían algo lo cumplían a rajatabla, costase lo que costase. Por otro lado, también era muy bondadoso y caritativo. El tiempo que duró su recuperación, no le falto de nada a la digimon, incluso pasaba noches en vela cuando le dolía algo para poder curarla o hacerle caricias que la relajaban. En el fondo se sentía muy feliz de haberse encontrado con ese chico.

- Oye… Kenji…

- ¿Mm?

- Cuando me recogiste… no te sorprendió verme hablar ni caminar sobre dos patas… no saliste huyendo como hacían otros humanos con los que intenté establecer contacto… ¿por qué?

- No sé… simplemente, al verte ahí tirada malherida, no le di importancia a esas cosas después. Y una gatita tan mona no podía ser nada malo, ¿no?

- I-Idiota… - se ruborizó.

Kenji se rio con una carcajada. Si algo era difícil en el mundo era sacar los colores a Mikamon. Solía ser muy seria, pero también tenía su vena sensible. En un principio, pensó que era macho, porque no era nada femenina. Con el tiempo, fue descubriendo una parte de ella bastante sensible y mona, que no le desagradaba para nada.

- ¿Hermanito…?

Yoshiro introdujo el dispositivo digital de Tai en la ranura del portátil. El analizador de digimon no tardó en sacar la ficha del digimon que había atacado a Tai y sus hermanos en el centro comercial.

- Según esto se llama Knightmon, nivel Mega Campeón, tipo… vacuna. No es un digimon tipo virus como los Dark Masters ni Vamdemon.

- Entonces, ¿por qué nos atacó?

- Igual era un digimon extraviado del ejército de Vamdemon, no sabemos si los destruimos todos.

- No sé, Yoshiro… parecía que nos buscaba a nosotros.

- Le preguntaré a Gennai a ver si sabe algo, pero hasta la noche no podré conectarme con él.

- Mantenme informado, por favor.

Tai se despidió de los padres de Yoshiro, que en verdad eran sus padres adoptivos. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrirlo, al parecer su amigo hacía tiempo que lo sabía. Y aún así, había que ver lo bien que se llevaban. Durante toda la batalla contra Vamdemon había que ver lo mucho que confiaban en él.

Dejando atrás todo lo que había pasado, Tai era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza lo del boca a boca con su hermana. Se acarició los labios; aún podía sentir la suavidad de aquellos pequeños labios rosados. ¿Era normal que pensase en eso? No significaba nada, pero para él, era como si algo en su interior le dijese que no era así. Luego estaba lo de cuando vio a Kenji la otra noche. Tenía que hablar ya muy seriamente con él sobre ese tema. Quería quitarse las dudas de una vez, saber que realmente no había pasado lo que creía haber visto. En el fondo, le daba miedo la respuesta.

Kenji miró a su hermana, que se había asomado al balcón, tapándose con la sábana. Seguramente tendría frío. Tampoco es que Tai y él la hubiesen abrigado mucho cuando le cambiaron la ropa en la tienda.

- Ey, ¿cómo estás princesita mía? – Se acercó a ella, para tomarle la temperatura situando su mano en la frente. No estaba fría, pero tampoco muy caliente – Mmmmm… parece que ya te bajo la fiebre, pero aún estás un poco caliente.

- ¿Y Tai…? – Parecía tener un poco tocada la garganta, porque apenas le salía la voz.

- Pues, ha ido a casa de ese amigo vuestro que sabe tanto de los digimon. A ver si puede decirle porque nos atacó esa cosa.

- Ah… ugh… - la niña se tambaleó. Corriendo, Kenji la atrapó antes de que se cayera.

- Aún estás débil. Casi te ahogas, así que tomatelo con calma.

La agarró en sus brazos y la devolvió a la cama. La arropó y luego se tumbó a su lado. Hikari le tendió la mano, y este la rodeo con una de las suyas. Al contrario que su frente, la mano si que la tenía fría.

- Estoy muy cansada…

- Entonces descansa… - le aconsejo, acariciándole tiernamente la cabeza, por la frente.

En poco tiempo, la pequeña se durmió. El truco seguía funcionado al parece. Era algo que Kenji aprendió cuando ella era más pequeña. En un principio, Kenji y Tai compartían habitación cuando se mudaron a esa nueva casa, pero la pequeña era propensa a tener pesadillas y a ponerse enferma, así que tenía que estar acompañada. Por eso la pusieron con Tai.

Aún así, había noches que iba a la habitación de su hermano mayor porque había tenido alguna pesadilla y no podía dormirse. Entonces, Kenji la arropaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cabeza, lentamente. No tardaba ni un par de minutos en cerrar los ojos y empezar a soñar con los angelitos, o eso decía ella.

Se la quedo mirando, como dormía. Su respiración volvía a ser normal, y hacía unos ruiditos que le encantaban y le hacía gracia. A pesar de que ya dormía, no había dejado de acariciarle la cabeza. Le gustaba el contacto con su suave y fino cabello. Por no decir el contacto con su pequeña manita, pudiendo rodearla completamente con la suya. Pasó un dedo por cada uno de sus pequeños dedos, al lado de los de su hermano eran como pequeños gusanitos.

- Hikari…

No se pudo controlar. Unió lentamente los labios con los de su hermana, sintiendo el poco calor que estos desprendían, así como su respiración pasarse a su boca. No estuvo mucho tiempo por miedo a que se despertase. Entonces, es cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta. Era Tai.

- K-Kenji… t-t-tú…

Su hermano retrocedió unos pasos, hasta toparse con la pared del pasillo. Kenji, tranquilo y sin perder la calma, se fue acercando a él despacio.

- Escucha, Tai, esto no es…

No le dio tiempo a decirle nada más. Tai salió corriendo por la puerta de la calle. Kenji no lo dudó un momento y salió tras él, pudiendo atraparlo antes de que subiese en el ascensor. A fin de cuentas era mayor que él y tenía más velocidad.

- ¡Tai, escúchame…!

La respuesta de su hermano fue clara, un puñetazo en la cara que lo obligó a soltarlo. Con fuerza, lo agarró de la camiseta para tirar de él y estamparlo contra la pared.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? ¡Ella es nuestra hermana, maldita sea Kenji!

- Te he dicho que no es lo que te parece…

- ¡¿Qué no? ¡Te he visto como la besabas claramente! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacerle a continuación, eh?

- ¿Hacerle? Jamás le haría nada que ella no quisiera. No sé por quien me tomas.

- ¿Tienes la cara de decirme eso cuando te he visto como la besabas?

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Kenji, es nuestra hermana por el amor de dios!

- No tienes ni idea… - se soltó fácilmente con un rápido movimiento. Tai retrocedió unos pasos, no quería estar cerca de su hermano - . Para mi esas cosas no tienen ningún significado Tai.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?

- Ni me compares con esos hermanos mayores que abusan de sus hermanas pequeñas. En la vida le haría algo tan horrible como eso a Hikari. No… para mi ella no es eso…

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- La amo, Tai. Estoy enamorado de ella desde siempre. La quiero como mi hermana pequeña que es, como te quiero a ti, pero… no me es suficiente… no puedo verla con esos ojos… Intento resistirme, pero… a veces mi corazón ya no puede más.

- ¿Estás loco o qué? Es solo una niña, Kenji, aunque no le hagas nada eso ya es…

- ¿Antinatural? – Le cortó, adivinando que le iba a decir - ¿Qué está mal? ¿No es normal? Me da igual lo que piense la gente, Tai. Ninguna leí prohíbe a dos hermanos quererse y formar pareja, si así lo desean.

- P-Pero, eso es lo que tu querrías y ella…

- No voy a forzarla si es lo que más te preocupa. Llevo guardado esto todos estos años… esperando a que ella crezca, esperando a que se haga mayor, para poder decirle lo que siento… ¿crees que lo echaría todo a perder? Para mi todas esas cosas a los que los demás chicos le dan tanta importancia son secundarias.

Tai tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla para no venirse abajo. Respetaba a su hermano, claro, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Le había pillado infraganti dándole un beso furtivo a su hermana pequeña, y le acababa de confesar sin pelos en la lengua que estaba enamorado de ella, que no la veía solo como su hermana sino como algo más. No tenía ni idea de como encajar todo eso.

- Tú más que nadie deberías comprenderme, Tai.

- ¿Eh? – Esas palabras si que le pillaron por sorpresa- U-Un momento, Kenji… no me compares contigo. Yo tengo muy claro que Hikari es mi hermana, nada más.

- Entonces, ¿por qué la proteges de sobre manera? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan encima de ella, impidiendo que los demás la toquen?

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¿Ah, no? Haciendo siempre el trabajo de mamá en lo que respectaba a ella, si caía enferma te quedabas a su lado, si mojaba la cama te ocupabas de que todo estuviera limpio para que papá y mamá no se dieran cuenta, si tenía dificultad con los deberes la ayudabas, si está en peligro eres el primero que corre a socorrerla… dime, ¿por qué crees que haces eso?

- ¡Porque es mi hermana! ¡Además, eso es…!

- ¿Por lo qué pasó hace cuatro años?

Tai calló. Esa era justo la respuesta que iba a darle. Cuatro años atrás, Hikari cayó muy enferma. La fiebre le subió de una forma increíble, casi hasta 42ºC, y al volver del colegio y verla viendo la televisión, a su hermano mayor no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sacarla al parque para jugar. A Hikari, que ya le había bajado algo la fiebre, le volvió a subir, y no solo eso, tuvo otros serios problemas. Por su culpa casi se muere. Eso era una espina que llevaba clavada en el corazón desde hacía cuatro años, por más que su hermana le había dicho cientos de veces que no tenía que preocuparse.

Desde entonces Hikari había gozado de una salud muy delicada. Daba igual si era verano o invierno, no era raro que al menos una vez al mes decayera. Su cuerpo era más débil que el de otros niños, por lo que no podía hacer deportes que exigieran mucho esfuerzo porque si no recaía inmediatamente. Encima estaba lo peor, que era lo que más le preocupaba y que los médicos lo detectaron tras lo que ocurrió por la estupidez de su hermano de sacarla a jugar al parque. Algo que Kenji también sabía.

- Claro que es por eso, bueno, no – se corrigió inmediamente - . También es mi hermana pequeña, Kenji. Y la quiero por eso. Por eso quiero protegerla y cuidarla.

- No te lo crees ni tú.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Mira a los chicos o chicas de tu clase que tienen hermanos o hermanas pequeñas, ¿se preocupan por ellos tanto como tú y yo por Hikari?

- B-Bueno, pero su caso es...

- ¿Distinto? – Adivinó de nuevo lo que iba a decir - . Para nada. Tienen unos hermanos como nosotros, pero, ¿hasta donde llega su preocupación por ellos? Te aseguro que hasta el nivel que tú y yo demostramos por Hikari no, desde luego.

- ¿M-Me vas a decir que soy como tú? ¡Ni en broma! ¡Para empezar no siento nada por Hikari! ¡Ella es mi hermana y no soy capaz de verla de otra forma!

- Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero en el fondo sabes que no es así.

- ¿Q-Qué?

Kenji iba a decirle una cosa cuando oyeron a Hikari llorar. Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y corrieron a la velocidad del rayo de nuevo a su casa. Sobre la cama, Hikari estaba gritando, pataleando. Los dos se asustaron, a pesar de que ya sabían lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¡Tai, la medicina!

- ¡Voy!

Hikari no paraba de gritar y de abrir y cerrar la boca. Estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua, así que Kenji uso su brazo para taparle la boca. Sintió como los dientes de la niña, algunos aún de leche, se clavaron en su carne. Vio como salía algo de sangre, pero no le prestó atención, si sacaba el brazo corría el riesgo de que la niña se mordiese la lengua y se la tragase.

Tai finalmente llegó con la medicina. No perdió el tiempo en entrar en la habitación y se la lanzó a Kenji, que abrió el bote con la boca. Quitó el brazo y la sujetó presionando su cuerpo, intentando inmovilizarla para que no se moviera, si no, no podría darle a beber su medicina. Tai corrió a ayudarle, sujetándole la cabeza. Gracias a eso, pudo darle la dosis necesaria, equivalente a un pequeño chorrito. En unos segundos, la niña se calmó, volviéndose a dormir.

- Aaah… hacía mucho que no le pasaba, ¿no?

- Desde mediados del verano. No, espera… la otra noche le paso. Pero fue un ataque muy pequeño. Mamá y papá ni se enteraron. No hizo falta ni darle la medicina, se tranquilizó en pocos segundos. Ah, tu brazo… estás sangrando…

- Si – Kenji se miró el brazo. No en todas, pero en varias de las marcas dejadas por los dientes de su hermana estaba saliendo sangre - . No es nada, casi ni me duele.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la niña, que volvía a dormir plácidamente. Uno de los males derivados de lo que ocurrió, cuando empeoró cuatro años atrás, era que empezó a tener como una especie de ataques epilépticos. Sin embargo, no llegaban a ser como tales. Al principio le daba todos los días, hasta que empezó a tomarse la medicación que le hizo efecto. Aún recordaban, con pánico, como casi se traga la lengua durante su primer ataque en casa. Si no llega a ser porque Tai logró usar su mano para impedir que cerrase la boca y se la mordiese, no sabrían que habría pasado con ella.

- Dios… y todo esto es por mi culpa… - apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo cada vez que recordaba como había sacado a su hermana de casa estando enferma para ir a jugar al parque.

- No digas tonterías. No es culpa de nadie.

- Antes decías que por qué estaba tan encima de ella, ¿no te das cuenta? Es mi culpa, Kenji. Por eso tengo que estar siempre con ella, para redimir lo que hice…

- Eres un idiota si piensas eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo recordarás, algún día supongo… por mi parte haz lo que quieras. Puedes decírselo a mamá y papá si quieres. Me da igual.

- No voy a hacer eso… pero voy a vigilarte bien de lo que haces con ella.

- ¿Lo que yo hago con ella? Ja… más bien a quien habría que vigilar es a ti.

- ¿A mi? ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy como tú!

- Duermes con ella, la ves cambiarse, todo lo que hace… ¿de verdad me vas a decir que nunca has pensado en masturbarte pensando en cuando la ves desnuda?

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡En la vida haría eso! A-Además, yo aún no… - apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

Kenji se rio. A veces su hermano tenía una forma de cambiar de humor un tanto rápida. A Tai no le hacía ni puñetera gracia lo que acababa de descubrir. Y pensaba mantenerlo, iba a vigilar a su hermano por encima de todo, para que no le hiciese nada malo a Hikari.

- Jamás imaginé que esto sería así… y me da rabia, yo te respeto mucho Kenji. Pero, esto…

Antes de salir de su cuarto, Kenji únicamente le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

- Como te he dicho, ya lo recordarás algún día… y te lo aseguro, no eres tan diferente de mí.

Tai se quedó ahí quieto, reflexionando sobre lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. ¿Recordar? ¿Qué tenía que recordar? Que él supiera nada, por supuesto. ¿Y por qué seguía diciendo que era como su hermano? Eso era mentira. No pensaba en Hikari como nada más, solo como su hermana pequeña. Eso era todo.

Se sentó al lado de la pequeña, viéndola dormir. Su hermano se equivocaba, no era como él. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué no era capaz de decirse así mismo lo contrario en voz alta? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir las palabras? Lo tenía claro, entonces, ¿a qué venía la duda de decirlo en voz alta allí y ahora frente a su hermana. De alguna forma, mirarla directamente, le hacía dudar de decir eso.


	5. Provocación en el baño

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**PROVOCACIÓN EN EL BAÑO**

Tai se levantó para ir al baño. No debió beber tanto zumo de tomate, porque le habían entrado unas ganas terribles que tenía que ir corriendo. A pesar de la enorme necesidad que sentía, el ver por la puerta entre abierta, de la habitación de su hermano mayor, un pequeño haz de luz lo obligó a detenerse. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, ¿qué hacía despierto a esas horas?

Se arrimó a la puerta, para poder ver que estaba haciendo su hermano. De golpe la puerta comenzó a abrirse sola lentamente, lo que lo asustó. Su cuerpo se congeló cuando la puerta terminó de abrirse con un seco golpe contra la pared. Sobre la cama de su hermano, él y su hermana pequeña estaban besándose con pasión y frenesí. Los dos advirtieron su presencia, pero no se detuvieron.

- ¿Q-Qué hacéis…?

- ¿Es qué no lo ves? Dar a conocer al mundo nuestro amor, ¿tanto te cuesta de entender, Tai? – Le respondió su hermano, sin dejar de recibir besos de la niña.

Tai quería separarlos, pero le era imposible moverse. Es como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo. Tampoco le respondía el resto de su cuerpo. Y por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos, le era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, impotente, como sus dos hermanos intercambiaban besos y se manoseaban.

- De haber recordado… estarías aquí también, Tai… - le dijo.

- N-No… ¡nooooooooooo! – Gritó levantándose de golpe de la cama, pegándose un fuerte golpe con el somier de la cama superior.

Se había hecho un montón de daño, pero eso no le evitó salir corriendo de la cama para ver si su hermana seguía allí. Efectivamente, estaba durmiendo en ella. La oía respirar. Suspiró, aliviado de ver que solo había sido una pesadilla. Más tranquilo, entró de nuevo en su cama, todavía preocupado por la pesadilla.

Desde que Kenji le había confesado, hacía una semana, que estaba enamorado de Hikari todo había cambiado. No hacía más que darle vueltas al tema una y otra vez. Literalmente, toda esa situación lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Había conseguido que Hikari dejase de dormir con Kenji convenciendo a su madre de que ya era mayor para ir durmiendo en camas ajenas. Extrañamente, su hermana fue la que se cabreó, Kenji por otro lado la convenció también. La dejaría dormir con ella lo máximo una vez por semana, no más.

Esa actitud no la comprendía. Se supone que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿no sería normal querer dormir más tiempo con ella? Tampoco habían hablado mucho de todo ese tema durante la semana. Su relación con Kenji se había vuelto más neutral, apenas se habían dicho algo más que "Buenos días" o "Que descanses". Jamás imaginó que las cosas con su hermano acabarían así, es más, no quería que fueran así. Como a toda su familia, su regreso lo alegró, pensando en que le ayudaría a entrenar para mejorar su técnica en el fútbol o que jugarían juntos a videojuegos. Nada de eso habían hecho juntos desde que regreso.

Luego estaba las palabras que le dijo ese día: "ya lo recordarás algún día… y te lo aseguro, no eres tan diferente a mí". No hacía más que darle vueltas al tema una y otra vez, pero no lograba entender a que se refería. ¿Qué tenía que recordar? ¿En qué era igual a él? Para Tai, Hikari era su hermana pequeña, a la que cuidar porque casi se murió por su culpa. No había nada detrás de sus intenciones… ¿o quizás si?

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya eran casi las siete de la mañana. Había estado dando tantas vueltas al tema que no había conseguido coger el sueño. Menos mal que era domingo y no tenía clase, que si no iba apañado. Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, así que decidió salir a correr un poco. Hacía una eternidad que no lo hacía, sobre todo porque ya había corrido bastante en el mundo digital, pero no podía dormirse en los laureles.

A tientas se puso su ropa deportiva y salió en silencio de la habitación para no despertar a su hermana. También tuvo mucho cuidado por el pasillo, para no despertar a sus padres. Daba igual si le pillaban, tampoco iba a hacer nada tan raro, pero no le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. De pronto, una mano se posó en su hombro, lo que lo asustó. Se tapó la boca para evitar dar un grito, girándose rápidamente para ver quien tenía detrás.

- Ey, ey, tranquilo. Que no soy ningún ladrón – lo intentó calmar su hermano.

- ¿K-Kenji? ¿Qué haces despierto…? – Lo miró de arriba abajo, llevaba ropa deportiva - ¿Y esa ropa…?

- Iba a salir a correr un rato. Lo hago todas las mañanas por estas horas. No he perdido la costumbre de América, supongo.

- ¿V-Vas a correr todas las mañanas…? – Parpadeó, porque no se había enterado en toda la semana. Cuando Tai se despertaba para ir a clase Kenji solía estar ya desayunando.

- ¿Y tú? No sabía que corrías.

- B-Bueno si… es que no podía dormir y…

En cuanto su hermano apartó la mirada, triste, le bastó para adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza. El mayor problema de Tai es que, si le conocías, eras capaz de saber que estaba pensando fácilmente, pudiendo leer su mente como un libro abierto sin problema alguno.

- ¿Vamos juntos? Es aburrido ir solo.

- V-Vale…

Los dos hermanos salieron a hurtadillas. Al parecer nadie se había percatado de su mini-fuga diurna. Kenji solía hacer una ruta más larga, pero como Tai hacía tanto que no corría, le dejó a él marcar el ritmo y la ruta. Tras más de treinta minutos corriendo, se detuvieron en un parque, a refrescarse con el agua de la fuente. Al contrario que Kenji, Tai estaba exhausto.

Durante la marcha habían hablando un poco de todo; fútbol, series de televisión, videojuegos, manga… por un momento a Tai se le olvidó que estaba hablando con la persona que le había confesado una semana atrás que estaba enamorado de su propia hermana. Aprovecharon para descansar un poco, sentándose en un banco.

- Perdóname, Tai – dijo de pronto su hermano.

- ¿Eh? – Lo miró.

- No puedes dormir por lo que pasó, ¿no?

- Bueno… yo…

- Eres como un libro, tan fácil de predecir… - se rio con una carcajada.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, lo que hiciste y me dijiste fue muy fuerte…

- No le des más vueltas. Además, ahora Hikari-chan duerme contigo, ¿no?

- Y una vez a la semana lo hará contigo.

- No le haré nada, no te preocupes – prometió levantando la mano derecha y colocando la izquierda sobre el corazón.

- Te tomas muy en broma esta situación, y a mi no me hace nada de gracia…

- Si no lo hiciera así, no sería capaz de llevarlo bien.

- ¿Qué dices?

- En el fondo… ¿cómo crees que se siente cuando sabes que este es un amor que no puedes confesar? A mi me daría igual lo que me dijeran pero, ¿y a Hikari? La gente hablaría mal de ella, la insultarían y se meterían con ella. La tratarían fatal por salir con su hermano mayor. Aunque claro, eso es teniendo en cuenta que aceptase mis sentimientos – volvió a reírse con una carcajada.

Tai se había equivocado con él. Tras esa fuerte risotada había un profundo sentimiento de tristeza. Kenji estaba enamorado, o eso decía él, pero a sabiendas que las posibilidades de que fuera un amor no correspondido, y para siempre platónico, eran casi del 100%. Sin embargo, no se rendía, quería seguir pensando en que algún día podría tener a su propia hermana como su media naranja. Era increíble verlo pensar así.

- Esto, Kenji, una cosa… sobre lo que dijiste que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, ¿a qué…? – Se detuvo cuando el reloj electrónico de Kenji marcó que ya habían pasado los diez minutos de descanso.

Pareció que su hermano no se había dado cuenta de que le había dicho algo, porque no hacía más que pelearse con el reloj para apagar la alarma. Era mu bueno en los deportes, y también sabía cosas de informática, pero con los relojes, era un desastre. La primera noche que pasó en casa se cargó, tirándolo contra la pared, el despertador porque no conseguía apagar la alarma. Y eso que solo tenía que darle un golpe, que a fin de cuentas se lo dio.

Tardaron otros treinta minutos en regresar a casa, estando ya su familia al completo despierta. El desayuno ya estaba listo para cuando llegaron, cosa que agradecieron, porque volvían muertos de hambre.

- ¿Ya vuelves a salir por las mañanas a correr, hijo? – Le preguntó su padre a Tai, ya que hacía por lo menos un mes que no corría

- Si… es que quería mantenerme en forma…

- De paso me hace compañía a mí. Correr solo es muy aburrido.

- El baño estará listo para cuando terminéis de desayunar.

- Gracias, mamá – agradecieron ambos.

- Hermanito, ¿me puedo bañar contigo? Es que luego tengo que irme con una amiga.

- A mi no me importa.

La alarma de Tai se activó. Se habían bañado mucho juntos desde que Kenji volvió, pero ya pensaba que era suficiente. Iba a decir algo, pero Kenji se le adelantó.

- Que Tai se bañe con nosotros y así no malgastamos el agua, que hay sequía – su familia se lo quedó mirando, sin saber de que hablaba. Kenji comprendió y se río - ¡Perdón, perdón! Es que en América andan muy faltos de agua, y siempre dicen eso.

- Pues no es mala idea empezar a ahorrar agua – compartió su madre – Si os podéis bañar los tres, mejor que mejor.

Mientras se quitaban la ropa en el cuarto de la lavadora, Tai miró de reojo a su hermano. ¿De verdad pensaba lo del agua o lo había hecho por otra cosa? De todas formas a Tai le venía bien, así podía vigilarlo. Había prometido no hacerle nada a Hikari, pero eso refiriéndose a cuando durmiese con él, no cuando estuvieran en el baño. Quería confiar en él, pero había escuchado tantas historias de hermanos que atacaban a sus hermanitas pequeñas en los baños que no podía bajar la guardia.

Hikari fue la primera en empezar a lavarse el cuerpo, mientras que sus hermanos se relajaban en la bañera. Bueno, eso Kenji, porque Tai estaba de lo más nervioso. Si lo pensaba mejor, ¿cuánto hacía que no se bañaban los tres juntos? Si no recordaba mal, él tenía unos siete años, así que Hikari tendría por aquel entonces cuatro o así. Armaban tanto escándalo en el baño que su madre al final hizo que se bañaran por separado, o como mucho que Kenji se bañase con uno de los dos.

Era lógico, pero todo era culpa de Kenji. Se ponía hacer el tonto para hacerlos reír, haciendo que el rato que pasaban allí dentro fuera una fiesta, ya que a ninguno de los dos hermanos pequeños les gustaba bañarse por aquel entonces. Pensar en esos momentos le hacía ponerse nostálgico, e incluso estaba empezando a relajarse.

- Pssss… ey, Tai… - lo llamó su hermano, tirándole un poco de agua a la cara.

Cuando lo miró, este le indicó con el dedo que mirase hacía la derecha. Interrogante, lo hizo. En un segundo, su cara se puso roja como un tomate y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco. A Hikari se le había caído la pastilla de jabón, por lo que se había agachado a cogerlo. Se le podía ver su pequeña vagina a la perfección, así como su blanco trasero. Tai apartó la mirada corriendo, mientras que su hermano se partía de risa, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que Hikari no se diese cuenta.

Furioso por la jugarreta que acababa de hacerle, Tai le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano. Este estaba sujetando un espejo de mano, el que usaba su madre para quitarse las pestañas. Apuntaba al agua. Tai no entendía que estaba haciendo con ese espejo, pero pronto lo comprendió cuando vio lo que reflejaba.

Corriendo, se tapó la entrepierna. Había tenido una pequeña erección sin darse cuenta. De nuevo se puso rojo, y esta vez aún más nervioso. No podía ser, ¿se había excitado de verle el sexo a su propia hermana? No, seguro que no había sido eso. Tenía que ser culpa del calor que hacía ahí dentro. Al contrario que él, Kenji se lo pasaba pipa, casi muriéndose de la risa. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

Ya harto, Tai salió de la bañera para limpiarse con el jabón y salir de una vez de ese baño. Se estaba volviendo loco. A Hikari se le volvió a caer la pastilla de jabón. Sin darse cuenta, Tai la piso, y patinó hasta lanzarse sobre su hermana. Había caído de lleno sobre el suelo, y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero notaba un curioso calor en el pecho, a la vez que una pequeña opresión.

Al abrir los ojos, comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba. Encima de él, sobre su pecho, estaba Hikari, que al parecer había caído sentada encima de él, no se explicaba como. Estaba abierta de piernas, y esta vez, podía ver mil veces mejor su sexo.

- ¿Estás bien, hermano? Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía y…

Antes de que la niña pudiera terminar la frase, Tai la cogió, la levantó dejándola de nuevo en el banquito, y salió del baño en silencio. Hikari se quedó con cara de no entender nada, mientras que Kenji había tenido que sumergir la cabeza en el agua para que la niña no se diese cuenta de su risotada. Lo que acababa de pasar era demasiado.

- ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya! – Le gritó a su hermano, furioso.

Los dos estaban en el balcón, tomando un refresco de naranja. Bueno, era Kenji quien lo tomaba, porque Tai acababa de aplastar la lata con la mano. Su hermana se había ido con la amiga, y sus padres habían salido a dar un paseo. Así que estaban los dos solos, pudiendo hablar de ese tema sin problemas.

- ¿Culpa mía? Yo no soy el que se ha tirado encima de nuestra hermana y le ha visto "esa parte" – puso un tonito lascivo y picante en esa última palabra que a Tai le dio un escalofrío.

- ¡Eres tú quién me ha provocado todo el rato que hemos estado allá dentro!

- Pues bien que has mirado, ¿eh? Cierta parte de tu cuerpo ha demostrado que lo disfrutabas.

- ¡E-Eso ha sido por el calor que hacía ahí dentro! – Se defendió, ruborizado - ¡J-J-Jamás me pondría así por ella!

- Si chillas más los vecinos van a pensar mal…

- ¡Argh! – Abatido, se dejó caer sobre la barandilla. ¿Cómo podía su hermano mantenerse tan frío con este tema? - En serio, eres imposible…

- Tai, has tenido una erección viendo a tu hermana pequeña, no pasa nada. Es así como empiezan muchos.

- Deja el temita…

- Así fue como empecé yo.

- Ya… espera… ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?

- Claro, mi primera erección fue con ella.

- ¡Para, para, para, para el carro! ¡P-Pero si te llevas con ella casi siete años! ¡Y-Y-Y llevas cinco fuera así que…! Dios, me vas a matar… - solo de pensarlo, Tai se deprimió aún más. Su hermano era demasiado.

- No seas tonto, ¿cómo me voy a excitar cuando Hikari tenía tres años? Que va, no te creas que hace tanto, igual ella tenía cinco o seis.

- No es que me lo pongas mejor… aaaaaah… pero es que yo no soy así, no ha sido por verla a ella… no…

- Niégalo lo que quieras. También ha podido ser un acto reflejo, a veces nos pasa.

- ¡Si, claro, ha tenido que ser eso! ¡Qué haya visto su vagina antes no tiene nada que ver! ¡Si! – Asintió varias veces, convencido, aunque su hermano pensó que eso último sobraba.

Kenji le dio un tragó a su bebida. Luego se la pasó a su hermano. A fin de cuentas era su culpa que se hubiese sentido así. Había sido divertido, en verdad, por eso lo había hecho. Sentía curiosidad por saber que haría Tai en esa situación. Kenji no era tonto, sabía que su hermanito se iba a negar a que Hikari se bañase con él, por eso había puesto la excusa del tema de ahorrar agua. No imaginó que se lo fuese a pasar tan bien.

- Te tomas este tema demasiado en broma, Kenji… y eso no puede ser… es muy serio lo tuyo.

- Ey, yo no me he excitado viendo la vagina de mi hermana pequeña.

- Deja ya ese tema… - volvió a deprimirse.

- ¿Sabes? Esa fue una de las razones por la que me fui a América.

Tai miró de reojo a su hermano, sin comprender. ¿A qué razones se refería?

- Supongo que lo habrás visto, ¿no? Hermanos mayores que abusan de sus hermanas pequeñas, que les han metido mano mientras se bañaban con ellas o cuando dormían juntos con la excusa de que ella había tenido una pesadilla. No quería convertirme en uno de esos, por eso me acabé yendo… cuanto más lejos, mejor.

- ¿Kenji…?

- No soy de hielo… Hikari es preciosa y cuando la tengo cerca, me cuesta tanto reprimirme… a veces hasta tengo que golpearme a mi mismo para contenerme… pensé que lo tendría controlado pero…

Tai se lo quedó mirando. Así que, al final su hermano también veía a Hikari como esos abusadores que habían salido en la televisión. Era demasiado para asimilarlo de una vez, le estaba confesando ahora que abusaría de su propia hermana.

- Por eso te lo confesé todo.

- ¿Eh? – Esas palabras lo sacaron de su pensamiento.

- Tú siempre estás pendiente de Hikari, por eso te confesé lo que siento por ella. No quiero hacerle daño Tai, ni tampoco quiero convertirme en uno de esos monstruos que salen en la noticia. Mi amor por Hikari es sincero, pero no quiero satisfacerlo acosta de hacerle daño a ella. Por eso… te lo dije, para que me parases si llegase el caso que me pasase de la raya…

- K-Kenji… ¿tú… me estás pidiendo… ayuda?

- Algún día le confesaré lo que siento, Tai… pero aún es muy pequeña… yo tengo quince años ya, ella solo ocho… no puedo hacerle esto. Es muy madura de pensamiento y en la forma de comportarse, pero aún es una niña en otras cosas. Estoy seguro de que si le dijera lo que siento, lo malinterpretaría de otra forma, como que la amo como un hermano mayor. Y yo… seguramente no sería capaz de controlarme, haciéndole mucho daño. No quiero que pase eso.

Tai estaba alucinando. No sabía que su hermano lo estuviera pasando tan mal. Si estar enamorado de su hermana pequeña, quizás un amor que nunca sería correspondido y que traería muchos problemas para ambas partes, ya era demasiado duro, el tener que aguantarse las ganas de ir más lejos que un simple beso ya debería ser un infierno en vida. Tai no lo entendía bien, pero verlo hablar de esa forma tan dolorosa y deprimido, hizo que mirará a su hermano con lástima. Le daba mucha pena lo que estaba sufriendo, por más que no compartiese su forma de ver a la niña.

- No te preocupes… que yo también te vigilaré a ti…

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez! ¡Qué a mi ella no me gusta! ¡Lo del baño ha sido por el calor!

- Estoy seguro de que pronto recordarás. Tai, tú y yo sentimos lo mismo desde siempre. Niégalo ahora si quieres, pero pronto verás que no es así.

Su hermano se marchó, dejándolo solo. Ya estaba otra vez con lo de recordar. ¿Qué demonios tenía que recordar? Le daba ganas de gritárselo para que se lo dijera. Lo del baño había sido un acto reflejo, estaba seguro. En cambio, ¿por qué le costaba tanto creérselo cuando lo pensaba? Es más, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pecho cada vez que negaba sentir nada así por su hermana? ¿Quizás, Kenji estuviese en lo cierto?

Mikemon, desde el saliente de la puerta de la habitación de Kenji, lo había visto todo. Bostezó. Esos dos eran un caso perdido. Le daba igual esa relación tan rara que se traían los hermanos Kamiya, ella estaba impaciente por ir al mundo digimon para rencontrarse con Tailmon. Su compañero humano le prometió que irían el martes, y estaba ansiosa. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermana, y quizás, a ese digimon también si se daba la oportunidad…


	6. Triple destino

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**TRES DESTINOS**

Habían quedado todos para marchar al mundo digimon, bueno, en realidad solo podían ir Sora, Hikari, Yoshiro y Tai, que además se sumaba Kenji que iba para acompañarlos. Eso no había evitado que la pequeña de la familia Kamiya se detuviera, junto con sus dos amigas Yamachi y Kisara, en el puesto de un adivino.

El hombre aparentaba tener ya una edad, con dos largos bigotes que le llegaban hasta el pecho. Vestía las típicas ropas de los expertos en leer la buena fortuna. A cambio de 300 yenes, el anciano leería el destino de una de ellas, prediciéndole lo que quisieran.

- ¿Qué tal si nos dice como será el futuro amoroso de Hikari-chan? – Se adelantó Yamachi.

- ¿Q-Qué dices? – La niña se ruborizó.

- ¡Si, buena idea!

- Está bien…

Con una bola de cristal, el hombre comenzó a mover las manos a su alrededor. Una esfera azul se encendió en su interior, bailando al son de los movimientos que hacía el adivino. A Hikari en verdad nunca le habían interesado mucho el tema de los "chicos" que ya estaba picando a sus compañeras de clase, pero sentía curiosidad por cual sería su futuro.

Tras estar un par de minutos mirando atentamente la bola de cristal, a la vez que recitaba unas palabras en una lengua inteligible, el hombre se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente la bola de cristal.

- Mmmm… muy interesante…

- ¿Qué ve? – Preguntó Yamachi, interesada.

- Veo… que tu destino estará unido a dos personas…

- ¡¿Dos? ¡Menuda suerte tienes, Hikari-chan!

- Pero… hay tres caminos posibles a seguir…

- ¿Tres caminos?

- Dos de ellos te harán feliz, pero dañará a uno de las dos personas. Mientras que el tercero os llenará de felicidad tanto a ti como a ellos.

En ese momento comenzó a encontrarse mal. No es que creyese mucho en esas cosas, pero no le gustaba dañar a nadie. Iba a preguntarle quien eran esos dos chicos, pero su amiga Kisara, tan extrovertida como Yamachi, se adelantó.

- ¿Y quién son los dos chicos señor?

- Mmm… ya los conoce… son muy cercanos a ella y… vivirás con ellos una gran aventura muy peligrosa, en la que ambos darán su vida por protegerte.

- Ooooh… que romántico… - se emocionó Yamachi, adoradora de las historias de amor sobre valientes caballeros que corrían a rescatar a sus princesas.

- Sin embargo, parece que aún no te han dicho nada de sus sentimientos.

- P-Pues no… ningún chico se me ha declarado…

- Pues me das envidia, Hikari-chan – comenzó a rascarle la cabeza con el puño, celosa.

- ¡Ay, para Kisara!

Las niñas dieron las gracias al adivino y se marcharon. Este las despidió con un gesto. Enseguida volvió a mirar su bola de cristal, donde podía ver parcialmente la imagen de esas dos personas situadas ante la silueta de la niña. Eran increíblemente parecidos en físico, salvo que uno de ellos parecía mayor que el otro. Es más, el lazo que los unía era muy fuerte. Tanto que jamás había visto nada igual.

Aprovechando que no estaban sus padres en casa, y que Tai no llegaría hasta salir del colegio con Koushiro y Sora, Kenji aprovechó para fumar un cigarrillo. Era una mala costumbre que había cogido allí en América, donde a su edad ya era normal fumar. Nadie de su familia sabía que lo hacía, y en Japón era señal de rebeldía o chico problemática, así que prefería hacerlo en secreto. Por suerte, no era de los que fumaban dos paquetes al día, sino que podía pasar sin fumar un día sin morirse.

Había prometido dejarlo, cosa que no le resultaba nada fácil. No era nadie nervioso, tenía siempre las cosas claras y nunca se retractaba de lo que hacía, a pesar de todo le costaba un montón en pensar dejar de fumar. Aunque, solo fumando tres cigarros como máximo al día no debería ser complicado, ¿no? Nah, prefería no pensar en eso.

- ¿No deberías dejar de meter en el cuerpo esa porquería?

Mikemon apareció de un saltón en la cornisa, acomodándose como un gato doméstico normal y corriente, para disimular. Ya llevaba tantos días haciéndolo que se le había convertido en una costumbre. Nada desagradable, tenía que admitir.

- Eso me gustaría – respondió tirando el humo de la última calada que había dado.

- Me sorprende que aún no te hayan pillado. Más aún, que te dejen ir con ellos al mundo digimon.

- Curiosamente, no he tenido que decir nada. Ha sido Hikari quien me lo ha pedido. Quería presentarme a Tailmon, así como a los otros digimon.

Al oír el nombre de su hermana, Mikemon no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío, dejando notar, con su pelo erizado, lo nerviosa que estaba por el encuentro tras tantos años.

- Nerviosa, ¿eh?

- No sé como voy a reaccionar cuando me encuentre con ella…

- Si no te importa, hazlo…

- Lo sé, sin que nos vean los demás – le cortó, adivinando que iba a decir - . No te preocupes. Pero deberías decirle a tus hermanos que tienes ese dispositivo y el emblema.

- Eso es curioso… me llegó al mismo tiempo que ellos y sin embargo resulto que el digimon que tendría como compañero lo conocí más tarde. ¿Raro no?

- Oh, ¿me consideras tu compañera?

- Algo por el estilo – respondió acariciándole la barbilla, cosa que la hacía ronronear sin darse cuenta.

La gata se enfadó, apartándose de un salto. A Kenji eso le parecía divertido. Le costaba mucho admitir lo que le encantaba que la acariciasen ahí.

- Venga, no te enfades yo... – se calló al oír cerrarse la puerta. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¡Hermanito, he vuelto!

Corriendo, Kenji apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró a la calle, echó ambientador para que no oliese a humo y comenzó a masticar un chicle con sabor a menta para disimular el olor. Terminó justo en el momento en el que Hikari abrió la puerta corredera de su habitación.

- ¿Hermanito? ¡Ah, estás ahí!

- B-Buenas – disimulo, algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada, aquí, mirando a ningún lado y disfrutando el buen día que hace.

- Es verdad, se está muy bien aquí… pero… - la niña olfateó, notando un olor poco habitual - ¿No huele mucho al ambientador del baño?

- S-Serán imaginaciones tuyas. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el colegio? Has tardado más de lo habitual.

- Es que he ido con mis amigas a ver a un adivino.

- ¿Adivino? – Kenji parpadeo, extrañado de que su hermana pequeña se interesase por esas cosas.

- Si, yo no quería, pero le han preguntado sobre mi futuro amoroso.

- Oh, ¿y qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó interesado, aunque no creía mucho en esas cosas.

- Dijo que iban a haber dos chicos interesados en mi… y que son muy cercanos. Pero no sé quienes pueden ser porque… a ver… Koushiro no parece ser de los que se fijen en las chicas, siempre está pegado al ordenador, Yamato no creo que le gustase una niña como yo, Tk no le interesan las chicas y a Joe no creo que le gusten de mi edad, además, creo que le gustaba Mimi.

Mientras iba eliminando a los posibles candidatos, Hikari había ido bajando cada uno de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha, sin llegar ni a un quinto ni sexto pretendiente. Kenji pensó en si era posible que esas dos personas, más bien lo tenía claro, eran él y Tai. Pero no iba a decirle nada, Tai aún no había recordado nada y no daba señales de sus sentimientos por la pequeña.

- Cercanos a mi entonces quedaríais… tú y Tai, pero nah… eso es imposible. Vosotros jamás me miraríais así. Además, somos hermanos, esas cosas son imposibles.

Esas palabras le dieron la sensación a Kenji de que le arrojaban un jarro de agua fría en el cuerpo, enfriando la llamar de amor que sentía por su hermana. Permaneció inmóvil, no dando señal de que le hubiera afectado para nada.

- ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A mi no me importaría que fuerais Tai y tú porque… os quiero mucho a los dos…

Kenji se la quedó mirando fijamente. La niña apretaba con fuerza su mano en su pecho, mientras ocultaba su cara mirando al suelo. ¿Lo había dicho en serio o le había tomado el pelo?

- ¡Qué tonterías digo! – Se rio de si misma - Somos hermanos, eso es imposible, ¿verdad qué si? Yo os quiero porque sois mis hermanitos y vosotros me queréis porque soy vuestra hermanita, ¿a qué si?

Kenji estaba a punto de decirle lo equivocada que estaba. Sentía la tremenda necesidad de abrazarla y estrecharla en su pecho, para que sintiera como de fuerte le latía el corazón por ella. Pero la puerta de la calle se cerró, oyéndose varios pasos dentro de la casa. El saludo de Tai indicó quienes eran los que acaban de entrar.

- ¡Ya están aquí, vamos hermanito!

- S-Si… ahora voy…

Hikari corrió a recibir a sus compañeros de batalla. Kenji se quedó mirando al vacío, apretando con fuerza la barandilla del balcón, apretando los dientes. Mikemon le observaba, sintiendo lástima por él. Lo conocía el tiempo suficiente para saber como era realmente y lo que significaba alguno de sus gestos.

Estaba hundido. Las palabras de su hermana le habían dado algo de esperanza, hasta que le había recordado que ambos eran hermanos. A Kenji todo eso le daba igual, maldecía haber nacido como hermanos. Veía por encima de la relación de sangre, se atrevía a atravesar todas las fronteras. ¿Pero estaría Hikari dispuesta a hacer lo mismo? Por un momento había parecido que no le importaba.

- ¡Hermanito, si no vienes te dejaremos atrás!

- ¡Voy…!

Kenji se golpeó la cara para espabilarse. No era momento de pensar en esos, ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo con más frialdad en cuanto cumpliese la promesa que le hizo a Mikemon de llevarla al mundo digimon. La metió en su mochila, cubierta por dulces, para así camuflarla, y se presentó en el despacho de su padre, donde Koushiro estaba preparando el ordenador para viajar al mundo digimon.

- ¿Para qué te llevas esa mochila? – Preguntó, curiosa, Sora.

- Por si nos entra el hambre. ¿Solo vamos a ir nosotros?

- Yamato tenía cosas que hacer, Tk vive lejos y no podía venir si no es con su hermano, Joe tenía que ir a la academia y Mimi, bueno… no sabemos porque no ha venido – le respondió su hermano.

- Esto ya está listo, chicos.

- Bien, pues vamos – encabezó Tai la marcha sacando su dispositivo digital, apuntando hacía el monitor.

Sus compañeros lo imitaron. Hikari agarró la mano de su hermano para que este pudiera viajar con ellos. En secreto, Kenji sacó su dispositivo digital y lo mantuvo oculto. Una luz salió el monitor, reaccionando con su dispositivo, y los niños se vieron absorbidos por este, desapareciendo de la habitación y siendo transportados al mundo digital.


	7. Engaño

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**YUMEMON**

Cuando llegaron al mundo digital, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Eso sería lo normal. Tras derrotar a los Dark Masters, así como a Apocalymon, no había motivos para que el mundo digimon estuviera agitado. Pero, sentían algo en el ambiente digital que no le gustaba a ninguno de los niños. Kenji miraba con curiosidad el lugar. No le parecía tan diferente a la tierra. Habían caído en un bosque, pero esos árboles parecían tan normales como los del mundo humano. ¿De verdad habían llegado al mundo digital?

- Que extraño… - Koushiro comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, en el que apareció un mapa de la región del continente – Deberíamos haber aparecido cerca de la casa de Gennai.

- ¿Quizás nos equivocamos al usar los dipositivos?

- No parece ser eso, Sora. Gennai preparó las coordenadas en persona. Ha tenido que ser otra cosa… ¿pero qué…?

Comenzaron a oír unos zumbidos, lejanos, pero que cada vez los tenían más y más cerca. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, decenas de Flymon se lanzaron sobre ellos. Asustados, pues ante unos digimon así, que además lanzaban aguijones venenosos no podrían hacer nada, y mucho menos si eran demasiados, comenzaron a correr.

Tenían que moverse rápido para esquivar los aguijones, cosa que no era nada fácil. Mikemon quería salir para librarse de esas abejas, pero Kenji la detuvo. Si salía corrían el riesgo de que los niños los descubriesen, y su compañero no estaba dispuesto a eso. Al menos no por el momento. Les costó, pero finalmente lograron darles esquinazo escondiéndose tras una enorme roca. Estaban agotados, nada más llegar al mundo digimon y ya tenían problemas.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – Preguntó Sora en general.

Todos respondieron que si, salvo Mimi que se quejó de tener que volver a meterse en líos al volver al mundo digimon. Si estaban todo bien, podrían empezar a caminar para ir a casa de Gennai, si caía la noche lo iban a pasar fatal como se topasen con algún digimon violento. Kenji y Tai se detuvieron un momento, había algo que no les gustaba.

- Tai, ¿dónde está Hikari?

- ¿No iba contigo?

Miraron el camino por el que habían venido corriendo mientras huían, todo lleno de aguijones enormes de los Flymon. No podían ver a su hermana, pero les asustaba la sola idea de que se hubiera perdido o le hubieran podido alcanzar más atrás.

- ¡Tenemos que buscarla, es peligroso que vaya sola! – Apuró Tai. Kenji tuvo que detenerle para que no saliera corriendo.

- ¡Espera! ¡No sabemos donde puede estar, tenemos que pensar en alguna cosa, ¿vale?

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡¿Y si la han herido? ¡Un momento, los dispositivos! ¡Podemos localizarla con…! – Se quedó mudo en cuanto miró la pantalla del dispositivo digital.

Estaba negra, con unas líneas blancas y azules pasando de un lado a otro de la pequeña pantalla. Los niños miraron sus correspondientes dispositivos, estaban igual. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Hasta ahora nunca habían tenido ese tipo de problemas.

- No sé que era lo que estabas pensando hacer – mintió, en verdad si que lo sabía - . Mejor nos dividimos por equipos. Como no podemos dejar solas a las chicas, repartiros en dos grupos. Yo iré por mi cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco, Kenji?

- Soy más rápido que vosotros y no harán falta más equipos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y tú como lo sabes, eh? – A Tai le estaba poniendo de los nervios ver como su hermano se mantenía tan frío ante la desaparición de su hermana pequeña. Tanto que decía que la quería, ¿es qué no le importaba?

- Tai, tiene razón – intervino Koushiro - . Hemos venido en línea recta todo el tiempo. Hikari solo puede estar por donde hemos venido o al este u oeste.

- Yo volveré por donde nos han atacado esas abejas. Nos vemos aquí en… bueno, si no tenemos reloj. ¿Qué tal en cuánto se oculte el sol?

- De acuerdo – asintieron todos.

Kenji marchó por su cuenta, sin esperarse a que los demás decidieran como repartirse el trabajo. Tai admitiría que su hermano tenía razón con lo de los equipos de búsqueda, pero no se podía creer, que tras haberle confesado que estaba loco por su hermana, pudieran mantener la mente de una forma tan fría. Si supiera la verdad, sabría que su hermano si que estaba muy preocupado por Hikari. No tardó nada en llegar hasta el lugar donde las abejas los habían atacado. En todo el camino de vuelta no hubo rastro de Hikari.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás?", intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado desde la aparición de las abejas. Hikari iba por delante de él todo el tiempo, y detrás de Tai. Entonces, ¿en qué momento se había separado del grupo? Estaba tan preocupado por esquivar los aguijones que no se fijo en su hermana. Ahora se maldecía por ello. Podía haberse caído por alguna agujero, o quizás los digimon la habían capturado. A saber.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo encontrarla.

Mikeno salió de la mochila y se estiro. Estaba harta de parecer un muñeco encogido. Kenji se animó. Por un momento se había olvidado de su compañera Mikemon, a la que había traído a escondidas al mundo digital. Su olfato estaba tan desarrollado como el mejor sabueso del mundo humano, seguro que ella era capaz de encontrar el rastro de Hikari sin problemas. Si logró encontrar su bolígrafo en una residencia estudiantil de 600 personas, daría con ella. Comenzó a olfatear el lugar, siguiendo la huella dejada por los aguijones de los Flymon. Se detuvo en un punto, donde parecía que el olor se dirigía hacía otro lugar.

- Parece que entró en el bosque.

- Pues vamos.

Con la gata en cabeza, Kenji se adentró en el bosque. Su hermana le dijo que no habría ningún problema en el mundo digimon, pero tras haber sido atacados por esa bandada de abejas, no se fiaba ni un pelo de que la pequeña se encontrase con otro digimon hostil.

"Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada".

- ¡Tai! ¡Kenji! – Los llamó por enésima vez, sin obtener respuesta - ¿Dónde estáis…?

Hikari ya estaba cansada, además de desanimada. Se dejó caer bajo de los árboles agotada, de tanto caminar. La huída de los Flymon la había dejado agotado, así como todo el rato que llevaba caminando buscando a sus hermanos y sus amigos. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer tanto ejercicio, sentía como el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

- Chicos… - estaba empezando a preocuparse. Muy pronto oscurecería, y no le hacía ninguna gracia estar sola cuando cayese la noche.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, hasta que oyó como una melodía que llamo su atención. No sabía de donde venía, pero le resultaba muy relajante y llena de armonía. Caminó de nuevo, siguió el sonido de la música. Eso la llevó a un claro, donde caía una pequeña cascada. Sentado sobre una roca, había un ser mitad humano mitad cabra, con sus cuernos y todos, tocando una flauta. Los había visto en los libros de seres fantásticos, pero claro, en el mundo digimon todo es posible que existan en ese lugar.

Se quiso acercar más, cautivada por la melodía, pero al pisar una ramita alertó al sátiro, que dejó de tocar.

- N-No por favor, no dejes de tocar. Es una melodía preciosa.

- ¿En serio lo piensas? Muchas gracias – hizo un gesto de aludido, con gracia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llaman Yumemon, y la música es mi pasión.

- Se nota, lo haces muy bien. ¿Podrías seguir?

- Será un placer, Kamiya Hikari.

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Soy el vigilante de los sueños en el mundo digimon, conozco a todo el que se mueve por este mundo. Si lo deseas, puedo hacer que tengas un plácido sueño.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?

- Ya lo verás…

Comenzó de nuevo a tocar su flauta. Hikari cerró los ojos para disfrutar del dulce sonido que salía del instrumento de viento. Era placentera, que sentía como si se fuera transportando a un mundo de ensueño, como los que habían en sus más dulces y secretos sueños. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, fue quedándose dormida. Yumemon se reía por lo bajo mientras veía a la niña quedarse dormida, cautiva por el sonido de su flauta. Su cuerpo también fue cambiando, creciendo en altura, oscureciéndosele la piel, saliendo de su espalda dos alas de plumas negras y juntándose los cuernos en un único blanco. Cuando Hikari cayó a tierra, dejó de tocar.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que me imaginaba – rió al ver a su víctima en el suelo, plácidamente dormida - . Lamento haberte engañado niña, pero lo único que vas a tener es una horrible pesadilla que ira destruyendo tus sueños más preciados, hasta que lleguen a tu alma y la destruyan. Es mi Akumu Merodi. No es nada personal, pero mi señora os quiere muertos a todos los niños elegidos, no me odies por eso.

Se acercó a ella. Estaba realmente preciosa durmiendo, casi parecía un ángel. Era lo que más le gustaba, ver a sus víctimas dormir plácidamente antes de morir en una terrible agonía cuando su alma era destruida. No acostumbraba a terminar con sus víctimas personalmente, pero esa niña era un niño elegido, y eso podría traerle problemas si no acababa con ella ya. Así que se preparó para quitarle la vida.

Mientras tanto, Tai daba vueltas de un lado a otro, junto con Sora, Yamatto y Joe, buscando por su zona a Hikari. En otro lado, siguiendo de cerca a Mikemon, Kenji corría a toda velocidad tras la pista del rastro de su hermana. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba del peligro que esta corría. Mucho menos, de que no había nadie que la salvase.


	8. Beso de amor

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**UN BESO DE AMOR**

Yumemon se detuvo. Podía matar a esa chiquilla en cualquier momento. Le estaba entrando hambre, y su único alimento eran los sueños de los seres que caían víctimas de su ataque. Se le hacía la boca a agua de pensar en los dulces sueños que esa niña pudiera estar teniendo. No era algo que soliese hacer, menos aun cuando era un encargo de su señora, pero esta vez haría una excepción. Tocó su frente con uno de sus huesudos dedos y en segundos comenzó a viajar hacía el subconsciente de la niña, entrando en el lugar donde almacenaba sus sueños.

Lo normal sería que la mayoría de sus sueños ya hubieran sido devorados, víctima de su Akumu Merodi, que aparte de inducir a los que lo sufrían a un profundo sueño, también creaba unas criaturitas que los iban devorando a la velocidad del rayo. No era la primera vez que entraba en el subconsciente de una de sus víctimas para ver como sus pequeños trabajaban, pero está vez se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Nada agradable.

Todos sus pequeñines, en forma de perros con afilados dientes y largas colas, estaban atrapados en una red de luz, que envolvía todas las esferas que contenía los sueños de la niña. Se quedó con el hocico abierto. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Había visto resistencia por parte de sus víctimas, pero eso… era demasiado. Sus criaturas no podían ni moverse un centímetro.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios pasa aquí?

A través de la red de luz apareció la figura de la niña, envuelta en un aura blanquecina, tan potente que el digimon se quedó completamente ciego. Emitía un poder que no había sentido en toda su vida, ni siquiera su señora era capaz de desprender tanta energía.

- ¡¿Qué eres tú?

La luz se fue volviendo más intensa. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo frente al cuerpo dormido de la niña, agotado y asustado. Jamás había sentido tal cantidad de poder, y mucho menos un poder sagrado, como el de los digimon clase ángel. No sabía a que se debía, pero si esa niña contenía tal poder en su interior, como para bloquear su ataque, lo mejor era acabar con ella cuánto antes. Sacó su flauta y se dispuso a clavársela en la cabeza, pero alguien le golpeó en la cara.

Lo único que vio antes de caer una larga cola y un pelaje blanco. La atacante se situó ante la niña, intimidándolo con unos feroces ojos azules y unas afiladas garras.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Hikari!

- T-Tú… ya veo… eres Tailmon, la gata que estaba con Vamdemon, ¿me equivocó? – La reconoció al instante. Solo una gata de pelaje blanco se había hecho un nombre en el mundo digimon, y era la mano derecha del uno de los digimon oscuros más fuertes hacía años.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Hikari? ¡¿Por qué está dormida?

- ¿Quieres qué te lo diga? ¿Y si no quiero?

- ¡No juegues conmigo! – Le enseñó las afiladas garras.

Yumemon no era un digimon de combate, simplemente dormía a sus víctimas y luego acababa con ellas de una forma rápida y poco dolorosa. Como Tailmon, era un digimon de nivel Campeón, pero tenía poco que hacer contra ella en una contienda cuerpo a cuerpo. Sería pequeña, pero muy rápida y fuerte. Lo mejor era usar la astucia.

- Ha sido víctima de mi Akumu Merodi. En estos momentos está dentro del sueño que ella más desea, viviéndolo intensamente.

- ¿Dentro de un sueño? – Miró a su compañera. Parecía que no hubiese sufrido ningún daño físico, hasta tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, como si lo que estuviera soñando le gustase. Pero no podía dejarla así - ¡Despiértala ahora mismo!

- ¿Oh? Pero si parece que lo que sueña le está gustando, además…

- ¡Te he dicho que la despiertes! – La gata se acercó amenazante, dispuesta a usar sus garras para atacarle. Yumemon tenía que actuar con rapidez.

- Vale, vale. La despertaré. Pero tengo que usar mi flauta para hacer sonar la melodía.

- No intentes ningún truco… - lo avisó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

No hacía falta que se lo dijese. Comenzó a tocar. Lo lamentaba por Tailmon, pero no tardaría en caer ella también víctima de su Akumu Merodi. La gata fue notando como le pesaban los parpados. Hacía vagos intentos por mantenerlos abiertos, pero era muy difícil resistirse a la somnolienta melodía que entraba por sus largas y puntiagudas orejas. No podía entender como tenía tanto sueño de pronto. Entonces lo entendió.

- ¡T-Tú…! – Iba a atacarle para quitarle la flauta, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Ju, ju, ju, ju – rió el digimon, sin dejar de tocar - . Es inútil, ahora mismo todos los nervios de tu cuerpo están dormidos.

- M-Maldito… - cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos.

- No te preocupes. En cuanto acabe con tu amiga humana me haré cargo de ti – dejó de tocar - . Aunque, como te has atrevido a desafiarme, supongo que no estará de más que acabe contigo primero. Como venganza.

Empezó a patearla en el estómago, con todas sus fuerzas. Daba igual lo que lo intentase, no podría moverse así que le golpearía hasta hartarse. Tailmon se quejaba de los débiles, pero continuados golpes. Estaba empezando a dolerle de verdad. Se maldecía así misma por haberse dejado engañar de esa manera, no tenía que haberse fiado de ese maldito digimon.

No supo cuántas patadas le había dado, pero finalmente se detuvo. Parecía hasta cansado de haberle dado tantas patadas, como si le hubiera supuesto un terrible esfuerzo. Habían sido muy débiles, pero al haber sido golpeada tantas veces en el mismo lugar, Tailmon sentía un horrible dolor en el estómago. Que un digimon como ese le hubiera hecho tanto daño le dolía en su orgullo, pero era incapaz de mover un solo músculo para defenderse.

- Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de acabar contigo Tail-

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, alguien le pegó una fuerte patada en el hocico, tirándolo a un par de metro por el suelo. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero le pareció ver a un gato, como ella, pero algo diferente. Fuera quien fuera, le había salvado la vida.

- Ey, ¿estás bien, Tailmon? – Le preguntó una voz femenina, que curiosamente le resultó familiar.

- ¿Q-Q-Quién eres…?

Su salvadora parecía que revisó todo su cuerpo, para ver si no tenía nada grave.

- Está bien, no te has hecho nada grave. Estarás bien enseguida.

Yumemon se levantó furioso. Ya era la segunda vez que lo golpeaban por sorpresa, encima resultó ser otro digimon gato, como Tailmon. Bueno, esta se diferenciaba en el tono del pelaje y en el color de los ojos, pero era su viva imagen. No tenía ni idea de quien narices era, pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo con otro digimon que se interpusiese en su camino. Lo mejor era mandar a ambas a dormir y terminar con su trabajo.

Iba a tocar la melodía con la flauta cuando oyó unos gritos que provenían de un lugar no muy lejano. También pudo oír pasos. De varias personas. Eso quería decir que los niños elegidos se estaban acercando.

- ¡Hikari! ¡¿Dónde estás?

Tailmon reconoció enseguida la voz de Tai, el hermano mayor de su compañera humana. Usó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para llamarlo.

- ¡Tai, estamos aquí! ¡Por aquí! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Yumemon pensó su estrategia en solo un par de segundos. Si Tailmon se recuperaba, uniéndose a la intrusa, no iba a poder dormir a los niños elegidos. Y si venían junto con sus digimon mucho menos, así que lo mejor era hacer una retirada temporal, al menos hasta que pudiera pillarlos desprevenidos de nuevo.

- ¡Espera! – La gata de pelaje de tigresa se lanzó a su persecución. No parecía querer dejar marchar a Yumemon.

- ¡O-Oy…! – No le dio tiempo a decirle nada. Para cuando su vista se recuperó, ya no podía ver a ninguno de los dos digimon.

Se puso en pie. De golpe podía mover todo su cuerpo. No sabía quien había sido esa gata digimon, pero esa voz, le traía cierta nostalgia. Igual la había oído alguna vez en el pasado, pero no era capaz de situarla. La voz de Tai la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tailmon! – Tai corrió más veloz al ver a la gata digimon. Aumentó más la velocidad cuando vio a Hikari tendida en el suelo - ¡Hikari!

Comprobó corriendo que no tuviera ninguna herida ni nada grave, hasta le tomó el pulso. Algo inútil, pues estaban en el mundo digimon, donde eran datos. Allí no se respiraba, aunque no se diesen cuenta.

- ¡Hikari! ¡Oye, Hikari! – La llamó, pero no obtenía respuesta, lo que lo preocupaba todavía más.

- No te preocupes, solo está dormida. Ha sido víctima del Akumu Merodi – intentó tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Akumu Merodi?

- No sé como hacer que despierte… pero igual Gennai-san si que sabe. ¡Vamos, os llevaré con él!

Tai asintió y cargó con su hermana sobre su espalda. No sabía por donde andaba su hermano, pero le pediría a Sora que le dejase un mensaje en el lugar que habían quedado en reunirse. O también podía mandar a Biyomon a buscarlo. No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Lo más importante era averiguar como despertar a la niña. Sin perder un segundo, corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo a Tailmon, rezando porque Gennai supiera como despertarla.

Yumemon chocó contra la roca cuando ese humano le dio ya la tercera patada en sus costillas. Sin darse cuenta, esa gata intrusa le había conducido hasta ese humano, que al parecer tenía alguna relación con la niña elegida. Igual eran parientes, porque tenían el tono del cabello y los ojos bastante parecidos…

- Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿cómo puedo despertar a Hikari?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no se puede…

Esta vez el golpe fue en su hocico. Todavía le dolía del golpe que le había dado esa gata digimon, así que ahora el dolor era el doble. Si no hacía algo pronto esos dos acabarían con él. No podía usar la misma estrategia que con Tailmon, porque esa otra gata ya conocía el Akumu Merodi. Tendría que averiguar como controlar a ese humano.

- E-Espera… vale hay una forma. Es necesario un beso.

Sin decir nada, el humano lo golpeó de nuevo en el hocico.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Te he dicho la verdad! ¡Es necesario un beso de amor para despertarla!

- ¿Un beso de amor?

- Ahora mismo está inmersa en el sueño que más desea. Un beso transmitirá los sentimientos de del uno al otro, y eso hará que su subconsciente se despierte. Por eso es necesario que el sentimiento hacía esa persona sea muy fuerte – explicó.

El humano frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de él. Pero era la verdad, es la única manera de liberar a alguien del Akumu Merodi. Tenía que darse prisa en ganarse la confianza de ese humano, porque si no iba a matarle de verdad.

- Entonces, solo es necesario un beso, ¿verdad?

- S-Si, eso es. Solo un beso. Pero ha de ser un beso de amor verdadero. Sino, no servirá de nada.

- De acuerdo… Mikemon, acaba con él – le pidió a la gata digimon mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Yumemon se asustó al ver como la gata preparaba sus garras para acabar con su vida. En sus planes no entraba que el humano no tomase en consideración su ayuda. ¿O es qué no se había creído lo del beso? Daba igual, tenía que hacer algo pronto o era digimon muerto.

- ¡E-Espera! ¿Acaso no hay algo que tú deseas también? P-Puedo verlo claramente.

- ¿Algo que yo deseo? – Se detuvo.

- Seguro que guardas en lo más profundo de tu corazón algún sueño que deseas cumplir con todas tus fuerzas, ¿me equivoco? Yo podría lograr que se hiciera realidad.

El humano no decía nada, solo se mantenía inmóvil. ¿Estaría pensando en lo que le acababa de decir? Por si acaso, sostuvo fuerte su flauta. Tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para librarse de él y de la gata digimon, que ahora sabía que era Mikemon.

- ¡Kenji, no le escuches! ¡Nada bueno puede salir de lo que dice!

Kenji dio media vuelta, caminando hasta situarse frente a Yumemon. Este temblaba, nervioso. No sabía si iba a recibir una nueva patada o algo similar, pero intentó que no se le notase mucho el miedo que tenía.

- ¿Dices la verdad? ¿En serio puedes cumplir ese sueño?

- ¡C-Claro! ¡Déjame que te lo demuestre!

Puso los dedos en los agujeros de la flauta y comenzó a tocar. Mikemon no pudo hacer nada, su compañero había caído en la trampa del digimon. Todo a su alrededor cambio. Kenji se encontró en su cuarto, en Odaiba. Nada parecía haber cambiado, todo estaba igual que lo dejó antes de marcharse con sus hermanos al mundo digital.

- ¡Hermanito!

Por la puerta apareció Hikari, que se lanzó al cuello de su hermano mayor, dándole un beso en los labios. Esto dejó a Kenji de piedra por unos segundos. Si era un sueño todo era muy real, porque había sentido los dulces y cálidos labios de su hermana, como cuando la besaba aprovechando que estaba dormida. Además, notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito?

- ¿Eh? Esto… Hikari… ¿por qué me has besado?

- ¿Ah? – La niña mostró su asombro - ¡Pero qué tonto eres! ¿Acaso no somos novios? ¡Es normal que bese a mi novio a primera hora de la mañana!

- ¿N-Novios?

- ¡Claro! ¡Tú me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? ¡Así cumpliremos nuestra promesa!

Kenji pensó las cosas fríamente por un momento. Yumemon había dicho que le cumpliría su sueño, pero, ¿eso era el mundo real o estaba soñando? Notaba la cálida piel de su hermana, su aliento de sabor a menta golpearle la nariz, el calor de su cuerpo, su peso entre sus brazos. Todo era tan real…

- Hikari, ¿y qué pasará con Tai? A él también…

- ¡Yo a quién amo es a ti, hermanito! ¡Nunca he sentido nada por Tai!

Kenji no podía verlo, pero tras Hikari estaba la imagen de Yumemon, riéndose. Jamás imaginó que el sueño de aquel humano era que su hermana correspondiese sus sentimientos. De modo que esa era su relación… eso si que era toda una sorpresa. Era peligroso dejarle marchar, porque sin duda sus sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a la niña del Akumu Merodi. Lo mejor era dormirlo para siempre y matarlo. Así acababa con dos de los niños elegidos.

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada, porque de golpe agarró la imagen de su hermana del cuello y la lanzó a un lado. Yumemon salió disparado con ella. Cuando chocaron con la pared del cuarto, toda la habitación se hizo trizas, como si se tratase de pedazos de cristal. Volvieron al lugar donde se encontraban, Yumemon de nuevo con su forma, sin comprender nada.

- N-No me lo puedo creer… ¿h-has podido hacerle eso a tu propia hermana aun cuando te decía que te quería? ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

- ¿Monstruo? No sé que clase de poderes posees, Yumemon, pero si querías engañarme con un truco como ese deberías haber estudiado mejor lo que había en mi corazón. Hikari jamás habría dicho que nunca ha sentido nada por Tai – la indiferencia y tranquilidad con la que lo decía lo dejaron de piedra. Lo que es más, sentía como un aura oscura emanar de su cuerpo, incluso le pareció ver que sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un segundo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?

- Mikemon…

La gata pasó como un rayo por un lado de Yumemon. No sintió nada, ni dolor ni la herida en forma de cruz que le hizo en el pecho. Ni siquiera sintió miedo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desvirtualizarse. Ese humano le había provocado una sensación familiar, como la de cuando se encontraba frente a su señora. Había fallado, y de todas formas ella acabaría matándolo. Era mejor morir así, sin dolor. No sabía que era lo que había visto dentro de esa niña ni lo que había visto en ese humano, pero, ya no le importaba.

Kenji y Mikemon abandonaron del lugar a toda velocidad. Tenían que llegar hasta la casa de ese tal Gennai cuanto antes. Si un beso era la única forma de despertar a Hikari, Kenji era el mejor candidato para eso. A no ser, claro, que Tai estuviese dispuesto.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Tai, cuando oyó la explicación de Gennai.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Para despertarla solo hace falta que le den un beso de amor. ¿Los humanos no tenéis un cuento en el que pasa eso?

- ¡P-Pero eso es fantasía! ¡Esto es la vida real! – Aunque ahora estaban en el mundo digimon.

- Además hay que darse prisa… si Hikari-chan sigue en ese sueño, es muy posible que nunca desee despertar…

- ¿Cómo dices…? – Todos se quedaron mirando a Gennai.

- El secreto del Akumu Merodi es que si una persona vive ese sueño, pero luego no quiere volver, resulta imposible despertarlo. Por eso es tan peligroso; se suele llevar a esa persona a lo que más desea su corazón.

- Lo que más desea su corazón… - Tai miró a su hermana.

Esta parecía estar feliz con lo que estaba soñando, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser. Si Gennai decía la verdad, igual jamás querría volver a despertar. Pero, ¿un beso? ¡Era ridículo!

- ¡Hikari! ¡Despierta! – La llamó dándole palmaditas en la mejilla, cosa que ya había hecho rato antes sin éxito. Ahora seguía igual - ¡Vamos, despierta!

- Tai-kun, ya te he dicho que es inútil.

- ¡P-Pero…!

- Hikari-chan aún es muy joven para tener novio, ¿no es así? Y tú la quieres mucho, seguro que es un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberarla del Akumu Merodi.

- Pero yo… - eso era mentira. El más idóneo para esto sería Kenji, que era el que estaba enamorado de ella. Para Tai, Hikari solo era su hermana pequeña, a la que debía proteger porque era su hermana, y porque casi murió una vez por su culpa.

No tenían ni idea de donde estaba Kenji. Sora había salido a buscarlo, pero todavía no habían vuelto. No sabía cuanto tiempo podían tener, y solo de pensar en besarla se estaba volviendo loco. Pero si tenía que hacerlo… Miró a la niña, fijándose sobre todo en sus delgados y finos labios. Ya los había probado cuando le hizo el boca a boca el otro día. Recordarlo lo puso nervioso. Esto era muy diferente, esto tenía que ser un beso de verdad. No, no era capaz de hacerlo.

- Fíjate… - Gennai le señaló la piel de la niña. Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. – Eso es señal que cada vez tiene menos ganas de volver a este mundo… Tai-kun, tienes que darte prisa.

- P-Pero es que… yo…

Si no hacía nada, su hermana no podría despertar nunca más. Sus padres no se lo perdonarían, Kenji lo mataría. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Por un lado quería hacerlo para salvarla, pero por otra la idea de besar a su hermana le tiraba para atrás. Se estaba volviendo loco. Entonces recordó una cosa que Kenji le dijo: "no eres tan diferente de mi". No estaba de acuerdo con eso, él no veía a Hikari con esos ojos. Y, sin embargo, si quería salvarla parecía que tenía que ser así esta vez.

Dejó de darle vueltas al tema y la beso de golpe, antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiera reaccionar. Noto sus finos, pero suaves labios, entrar en contacto con los suyos. No podía mirarla la cara, así que cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Le daba demasiada vergüenza eso que estaba haciendo, sobre todo con sus amigos delante.

Comenzó a notar algo parecido a una brisa fresca que le recorría la cara. ¿Es qué había abierta alguna ventana? No, estaba seguro que Gennai las tenía todas cerradas. Entonces, ¿de qué era esa brisa? Lo entendió al abrir los ojos. Ahora estaba en un prado inundado por la suave y fresca brisa de la primavera. Las plantas habían florecido, las nubes viajaban a través del cielo azul, y los animales daban vuelta de un lugar a otro disfrutando de ese maravilloso día.

- ¿Dónde…?

El lugar le resultaba conocido, pero era incapaz de recordar el porqué. Empezó a caminar en una dirección cualquiera, mirando a todas partes. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Hacía un momento estaba besando a su hermana en casa de Gennai, ¿y ahora había acabado allí?

- ¡Esperad, Tai-onichan! ¡Kenji-niichan! – Se detuvo al oír esa voz.

Había venido de su espalda, y no había duda posible, era la de Hikari. Se dio la vuelta y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Descendiendo una pequeña colina, Hikari estaba persiguiendo a dos niños, a los que reconoció al instante; eran él mismo de pequeño y Kenji, también cuando era pequeño. Hikari igual, había encogido, parecía que tuviera cuatro años o así.

Se cayó al suelo al tropezarse con una roca, ante lo que empezó a llorar. Los dos se acercaron hacía ella, para consolarla. En un momento dejó de llorar.

- Tienes que ir con más cuidado, Hikari-chan – le riñó Kenji.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a caballito? – Se ofreció Tai.

La niña saltó sobre ellos de golpe, acabando encima de los dos. Los niños protestaron, había hecho lágrimas de cocodrilo para pillarlos con la guardia baja.

- ¡Bleh! – Sacó la lengua - ¡Os he pillado!

- ¡Eres una tramposa!

- ¡Eso no vale!

- ¡Ahora os tendréis que casar conmigo cuando seamos mayores!

"¿Casar?", Tai no sabía si lo podían ver o no, pero se ocultó tras una roca más grande, para poder ver lo que pasaba. Ahora reconocía el sitio. Era un prado que había en el pueblo donde vivían sus abuelos maternos. Solían ir allí cuando eran niños. Tras la marcha de Kenji, era raro que Tai y Hikari volvieran a pasar poco más de un día.

- Tonta… - Kenji se la quitó de encima y la dejó sentada en el suelo. Luego se espolsó la ropa – Te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces, no es posible que te quedes con los dos.

- ¡Es cierto! Tienes que elegir a uno, Hikari.

- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero! ¡Os quiero a los dos! – Se rebotó, como solía hacerlo cuando sacaban el tema.

- Hikari… Ains… eso no es posible, cariño. Además, somos hermanos. No podemos casarnos.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero que siempre estemos juntos los tres!

Tai y Kenji se miraron. Era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a ese tema, y menos cuando se ponía así. De golpe, Tai le dio un beso en los labios, que fue rápidamente correspondido por la niña.

- ¡Oye, tú! – Saltó Kenji - ¡No te aproveches, que eso iba a hacerlo yo!

- Se siente – le sacó la lengua – A mi me da igual que seamos hermanos, Hikari. Yo estaré contigo siempre.

- ¿De verdad? – A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Claro – Kenji empujó a su hermano, tirándolo aun lado – Yo también lo estaré… da igual lo que diga la gente.

También la beso, siendo correspondido por la pequeña. Tai los miraba fijamente, resultándole muy familiar todo eso, pero sin poder creérselo. Las dos versiones de niños de él y Kenji comenzaron a discutir sobre quien cuidaría mejor a Hikari en el futuro, cuando todo se volvió oscuro y desapareció.

- ¡Tai! ¡Tai!

La voz de Hikari hizo reaccionar a Tai. Lentamente abrió los ojos, cegándole la luz de la lámpara de la mesita que tenía al lado.

- ¿Hikari…?

La miró fijamente. Por un momento la vio borrosa, pero luego la imagen se fue mejorando hasta verla claramente. Parecía que había estado llorando.

- ¡Menos mal! – Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar llorar - ¡De pronto te caíste delante de mi y no reaccionabas! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

- ¿Me… caí? – Tai no entendía nada.

Todo lo que recordaba era haber besado a su hermana para liberarla del Akumu Merodi y verse de pronto en un recuerdo del pasado. ¿O todo había sido un sueño? No era capaz de saberlo. Sin embargo, todo eso le había resultado tan familiar… ¿habrá pasado en verdad?

- Al parecer te afectó el Akumu Merodi – le explicó Yamato.

- Ya veo… - acarició la cabeza de su hermana para tranquilizarla. Le reconfortaba ver que estaba bien, y mucho más que se preocupaba tanto por él. Pero tampoco hacía falta exagerar, que ya estaba recuperado.

Todos sus amigos se acercaron a él, para preguntarle como estaba. Ninguno se dio cuenta que, desde una ventana, en el exterior Kenji los observaba. Había estado en todo momento: cuando Tai le dio el beso a su hermana y cuando se desmayó de golpe. Como estaban todos sus amigos dentro, no se había molestado en entrar cuando vio como su hermana se despertaba. Al menos Yumemon había dicho la verdad, se necesitaba un beso de amor verdadero. Parecía que Tai por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos, ¿o igual había sido su subconsciente?

- Parece que no hacía falta que viniéramos tan de prisa.

- Tienes razón… al final todo ha ido bien. Menos mal que se han despertado los dos.

- No sé porque, pero me parece que estás… ¿celoso de tu hermano? Seguro que te hubiera gustado darle ese beso…

- No sabes cuánto… despertar a la bella durmiente y que se enamore de su príncipe… pero bueno, se me escapó la oportunidad.

Por lo que más curiosidad sentía Kenji, era por lo que le había pasado a Tai. ¿Por qué se había desmayado tras el beso? ¿Es qué el efecto se transmitía a la persona que intentaba anularlo? Difícil de saberlo sin poder hacer una prueba. Se lo preguntaría cuando regresasen a casa. Ahora Hikari estaba despierta y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Algunos me habéis preguntado por el digimon Yumemon, así que paso a explicaros sobre él.

Por un momento, cuando estaba escribiendo, al digimon pensaba llamarlo Nightmamon (de Nightmare que es pesadilla en inglés) o Akumumon (qué es pesadilla en japonés), pero como Hikari tenía que fiarse de él, pues decidí llamarlo Yumemon (Yume es sueño en japonés). Como la película de "Las crónicas de Narnia: El armario, el león y la bruja" el sátiro usa una flauta para dormir a la niña, pues se me ocurrió darle esa habilidad.

La sorpresa vino cuando, al preguntarme alguno si ese digimon era cosa de mi invención o ya existía, me puse a buscar para ver si por casualidad existía. Me lleve una sorpresa. Oficialmente el digimon no existe, pero un fan de digimon dibujó un fan art de un digimon llamado Yumemon que tenía forma de ovejita. Así que… ¿se puede considerar un plagio XD?


	9. Pesadilla

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**PESADILLA**

- ¡Hermanito, no lo hagas! – Gritó suplicante Hikari, impotente al verse sin poder hacer nada.

Unas cadenas le inmovilizaba los pies, bloqueando todos sus movimientos. Ante ella, estaban Tai y Kenji, sus dos hermanos mayores. El mayor de los dos, Kenji, sostenía en su mano derecha un puñal, y se acercaba amenazante hacía Tai, con una mirada tan fría que la niña le aterraba lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡No lo hagas, Kenji! ¡Te lo suplico, no! ¡Tai, apártate! – Pero parecía que ninguno de los dos la oía.

Kenji se detuvo justo frente a Tai. Pareció que le dijo algo, que Hikari no fue capaz de escuchar. Justo entonces, pasó lo que más le había aterrado; Kenji apuñaló a Tai en el estómago y su hermano se derrumbó en el suelo, cubierto en un charco de sangre.

Hikari miró al suelo temblando, no pudiendo contenerse y orinándose encima, sin creer todavía lo que habían visto sus ojos. El charco de sangre iba acercándose más y más a ella, hasta tocar sus rodillas finalmente. Los pies de su hermano mayor aparecieron ante ella. La miraba con indiferencia, con ojos fríos de un asesino de sangre fría, como si no le importara haber acabado con la vida de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho, Kenji? ¡Esto no tenía que acabar así!

Daba igual lo que le dijera, su expresión no cambiaba. Una especie de aura oscura comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo y comenzando a formar a su espalda la silueta de una mujer, que reía con voz chillona, como si todo eso le resultado divertido.

- ¿Q-Quién eres tú…?

Kenji se arrodilló para acercarse a ella, como si tuviera intención de hacerle algo.

- ¡N-Noooooooooooo!

Hikari se levantó de golpe en su cama, asustando a Miho, su gato, que había decidido pasar la noche al lado de su dueña. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo estaba todo sudoroso y sus ojos lloraban sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

- ¡Hikari, estás bien! – Se agitó su hermano que se despertó de golpe al oír su grito, asomándose por el borde de la cama.

- T-Tai… - de lo aterrada que estaba por el sueño que acababa de tener casi ni le salía la voz.

- ¡Hikari-chan, ¿pasa algo? – Kenji, que aún no se había ido a dormir y estaba en el salón viendo una película, entró abriendo la puerta de golpe. Al oír el grito de su hermana había dado un brinco en el sofá y ya pensaba que había sido obra de un digimon.

Al mirar a Kenji asomarse por el borde de la cama, le vino la imagen de este apuñalando a Tai y no pudo evitar llorar a lágrima viva, hundiendo la cara en la sábana. Miho, preocupada por su dueña, se arrimó y comenzó a lamerle la mano con intención de animarla, pero parecía que no surtía efecto. Los hermanos Kamiya se miraron. Estaba claro que había tenido una pesadilla, ¿pero cómo para ponerse a llorar?

- Hikari, oye… - Tai iba a decirle algo para calmarla, pero entonces su hermano le dio un golpecito en el hombre.

Cuando lo miró para ver que quería, este solo le señalaba las piernas de la niña. La sábana estaba totalmente empapada. Y no parecía ser cosa de Miho. No sabían que había soñado, pero estaba claro que había sido lo suficiente para que se lo hiciera encima del miedo.

- Vamos, Hikari-chan, te lavaremos las sábanas y el pijama.

Les costó un poco convencerla, pero lograron sacarla de la cama. Mientras Tai ponía en marcha la lavadora, y preparaba el baño, Kenji la desvistió. En ningún momento la niña dijo nada, solo gimoteaba. Eso aumentaba las ganas de Kenji y Tai de saber que era lo que había soñado su hermana pequeña.

Mientras Hikari se bañaba, pues quiso meterse sola, Tai y Kenji esperaron en el cuarto de al lado, por si acaso quería algo o volvía a asustarse.

- ¿Qué habrá soñado, Kenji?

- Ni idea – se encogió de hombros - . Sea lo que sea, ha sido lo suficientemente aterrador para hacerla temblar aún después de haberse despertado.

- Y hacía mucho que no mojaba la cama… menos mal que papá y mamá está noche vuelven tarde.

- Quizás ha soñado con una película de miedo… aún recuerdo aquella vez que mojaste la cama tras ver Pesadilla en Elm Street.

- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Cómo para qué no! – Saltó - ¡¿Qué clase de hermano se mete en el cuarto de su hermano pequeño de noche con una máscara de cartón y unas garras en las manos?

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Pasó eso? – Se empezó a reír.

- ¡Yo no le veo la puñetera gracia!

A pesar de que podía oír perfectamente lo que estaban hablando sus hermanos, Hikari no les hacía ni caso. Simplemente miraba su reflejo en la superficie del agua. Aún estaba aterrada por esa pesadilla, y no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Kenji apuñalando a Tai? ¡Eso era absurdo! Además, ¿para qué? No su hermano mayor jamás sería capaz de eso, ¿verdad…?

Se salpicó la cara con agua, para así eliminar las pocas lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas. Solo había sido una pesadilla, pero por un momento le había parecido tan real, que no era capaz de saber que debía pensar al respecto. No quería decirle a sus hermanos lo que había soñado, si pensar en ello la aterraba, hablarlo la paralizaba. Prefería guardar silencio por el momento. Además, solo había sido una pesadilla, nada de importancia.

Esa mañana, los tres hermanos se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Kenji y Tai no dijeron nada al respecto del "incidente" de Hikari con la cama, y como prometieron, no le preguntaron nada a la niña sobre la pesadilla que había tenido. Ya esperaría a que ella se lo contase por si misma.

Como Hikari había quedado con sus amigas para ir al centro, se comenzó a cambiar la ropa. Tai, que aún estaba medio dormido, se metió en la cama. Por lo que había pasado con Hikari no había dormido mucho luego, así que ahora estaba agotado. Además, no tenía nada especial que hacer ese domingo, así que daba igual si se tiraba parte de la mañana durmiendo. Al girarse, Tai entre abrió los ojos, y se encontró, desde una vista magnífica, el sexo de Hikari que en ese momento estaba desnuda e inclinada buscando algo en un cajón.

Tragó saliva. Había visto a su hermana desnuda centenares de veces, pero desde que entró en el interior de sus sueños y vio ese momento, algo había cambiado en su interior. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y notaba poco a poco como se iba excitando de verla desnuda.

Recordó que al poco de volver, cuando pilló a Kenji besando a Hikari a escondidas, este le dijo que seguro que se masturbaba mirando a la niña mientras se cambiaba. Nunca lo había hecho, y si que se había masturbado alguna que otra vez, pero esa era la primera vez que sentía el impulso de tener que hacerlo mirando a su hermana pequeña.

Deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón, buscando su ya erecto miembro. Mientras que su cuerpo hacía una cosa, su mente solo pensaba en cuan miserable era por querer masturbarse mirando a su hermana pequeña mientras se cambiaba la ropa. Finalmente logró alcanzar su miembro, y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacía abajo, mientras miraba el sexo de su hermana.

- Hikari, ¿te falta mucho? – Entró su madre, ante lo que Tai se sobre saltó y tuvo que darse la vuelta a toda velocidad para que su madre no le viera lo que estaba haciendo. Aún estando cubierto con las sábanas no se fiaba.

- Ya estoy casi lista, mamá. Dame solo un par de minutos.

- Vale, pero solo un par, ¿eh?

Ya teniendo claro que iba a ponerse, Hikari se vistió rápidamente. Se peino, colocó una diadema roja en su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Adiós, Tai! – Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Tai se mantuvo unos minutos quieto, no queriendo moverse por si entraba su madre o volvía su hermana por cualquier cosa. Al oírse cerrar la puerta de la calle, ya estaba fuera de peligro así que salió de la cama. El susto que se había llevado cuando su madre abrió la puerta le había quitado de golpe todo el sueño que tenía, al mismo tiempo que la excitación que había sentido al mirar a su hermana.

Fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Estaba empezando a perder el control y eso no era bueno. A pesar del frío se tiró agua fría al rostro, pensando que eso lo ayudaría a pensar mejor. Ya que estaba, se remojó también el cabello. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, recordando lo que pasó en el mundo digimon.

Para salvarla de la muerte, Tai la besó para poder entrar en sus sueños y así liberarla. Eso le ayudó a ver un sueño, o lo que él pensaba que era un recuerdo del pasado, porque también había vivido ese momento. Momento en el que él y su hermano mayor le prometieron amor a la niña. Pero, ¿realmente todo había sido así o era solo un sueño de Hikari? Quería creer eso, pero sabía que no era verdad. En su interior, algo le decía que todo eso que había visto era algo que había pasado hacía años, cuando los tres eran muy pequeños. Tanto, que incluso lo había olvidado. Quería, no, deseaba hablar del tema con Kenji. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hablarle sobre ello.

Su hermano ya le dijo que no eran muy diferentes el uno del otro respecto a Hikari, y Tai estaba empezando a pensar que era verdad. ¿Qué el corazón le latiera tan fuerte cuando veía a su hermana desnuda o cuando estaba con ella era por eso? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella como Kenji? Era algo tan nuevo y tan raro que no podía asimilarlo ni admitirlo sin ninguna prueba. Aunque masturbarse viendo a tu hermana desnuda era más que suficiente como prueba, ¿no?

Al salir del baño, vio a su hermana tirado en el sofá, con la gata que le había regalado a Hikari sobre su estómago, viendo un programa de humor. Se notaba que estaba vago, porque ni se molestó en dirigirle la palabra.

- Oye, Kenji… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- ¿Mmm? – Lo miró perezoso. Estaba claro que él tampoco había dormido bien esa noche tras lo de Hikari – Claro – se reincorporó para sentarse y dejarle un hueco a su hermano que ocupó el lugar encantado - . Tú dirás.

- Pues esto… verás… es que…

Kenji lo miraba interrogante, lo que ponía a Tai más nervioso. ¿Qué podía decirle?; "Oye, Kenji, que tenías razón. Estoy enamorado de nuestra hermana como tú y me he masturbando mientras ella se cambiaba la ropa", ¿eso era lo que tenía que decirle? Pensar en el momento en el que se había "tocado" mirándola lo ponía de los nervios, no permitiendo salir ninguna palabra de su boca.

- ¿Tai? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S-Si… n-no es nada, olvídalo, ¿vale?

Sin dirigirle la mirada, Tai se levantó del sofá y se metió dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sobre la cabeza de Kenji apareció un signo de interrogación porque no entendía que le pasaba a su hermano pequeño. En fin, si no quería decirle nada, podía volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Recuperó la posición y continuó viendo la televisión.

Tai por su parte volvió a meterse en la cama y se escondió bajo las sábanas. No, era imposible. No estaba enamorado de Hikari, no era posible. Ella era su hermana pequeña y él su hermano mayor. Ese tipo de relaciones no existen, son imposibles. La forma de pensar de Kenji no era la correcta. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el corazón al pensar eso?

El día fue pasando, y al final Tai no habló del tema con Kenji. Hikari regresó acompañada de su madre bastante animada, así que sus hermanos no sacaron el tema de la noche anterior, no querían fastidiar su buen humor. Mientras su madre preparaba la mesa, Kenji y Hikari ponían la mesa para la cena. Tai mientras tanto se estaba bañando con su padre.

- Hermanito… ¿t-te importa si duermo contigo está noche…?

- ¿Ah? No, claro que no – aceptó sonriendo, lo que alegró a la pequeña que marchó a la cocina para traer los palillos.

Seguramente necesitaba dormir al lado de alguien tras lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y como la cama de Tai era tan pequeña, pues sin duda ir con Kenji era la mejor opción. No le importaba, le encantaba dormir con ella. Sabía que a su hermana también le gustaba mucho dormir a su lado, pero estaba claro que no de la misma forma que a él.

- Mamá, ¿falta mucho para la cena?

- Unos diez minutos, hijo – le respondió con un grito, porque con el sonido del agua hirviendo oía poco.

- ¡Entonces me voy a dar un paseo, ¿vale? Necesito que me dé un poco el aire.

No sabía si su madre lo había oído o no, pero si su hermana, así que ella avisaría a su madre. Salió a la calle y disfrutó del viento fresco que le golpeó el rostro. Se había pasado todo el día en casa, así que ahora necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas. Al entrar en el ascensor, sin embargo, no pulsó el botón del entresuelo si no más bien el del ático.

Al llegar así, como esperaba no vio a nadie. Se dirigió al centro, donde apareció una llamarada negra en forma de pantalla hacía un fondo de color turquesa, donde se encontraba la figura de una mujer oculta en las sombras. Kenji se arrodilló ante ella, inclinando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

- Mi señora…

- No me avisaste de que los niños elegidos fueran a venir al mundo digimon, Kenji.

- Salió de improviso, yo tampoco lo sabía – mintió, sabiendo que seguramente esa mujer supiese leer a través de su mentira.

- Yumemon ha sido derrotado, pero no por uno de los digimon de los niños elegidos, ¿sabes tú algo?

- Me separé del grupo tal y como se me ordeno para que Yumemon pudiera acabar con ellos. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó, cuando me volví a juntar con el grupo no había ni rastro de que ese inútil hubiera hecho nada.

- Ya veo… Dime, ¿has logrado averiguar algo?

- Todavía no la he encontrado, mi señora. Pero puedo aseguraros que lo haré, solo dadme tiempo. Tengo que ganarme la confianza de los niños elegidos para que me permitan entrar más en su círculo.

- Necesitamos encontrarla, será la única forma de poder tomar el control del mundo digimon y el humano.

- Nadie más que vos tenéis derecho a gobernar ambos mundos, mi señora.

- Me alegró que pienses así, Kenji-san. Tú serás recompensado, por supuesto. Tal y como dicta nuestro trato…

Kenji levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación.

- Exterminaremos la vida de tu hermano y el corazón de tu hermana será tuyo.

- Prometo no fallaros, mi señora.

- Espero mucho de ti.

Las llamas negras desaparecieron en un vórtice, sin dejar señales de que alguna vez estuvieron allí. Kenji volvió a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, para cenar con su familia. Un trato que llevaba consigo la obtención de aquello que siempre había deseado. Tenía que darse prisa y cumplir su parte. Cuando lo hiciera, finalmente el corazón de Hikari sería solo para él.

Al entrar en la casa, vio a su hermano recién salido del baño, todavía en albornoz. Este lo saludó, y Kenji hizo lo propio devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa. Lo lamentaba por él. Lo quería, claro que sí, pero era más su amor por Hikari que lo que podía sentir por él. Le daba igual el resto, solo le importaba obtener el corazón de su hermana, y estaba dispuesto a pagar o hacer lo que fuera necesario. Incluso sacrificar la vida de su hermano.

Con total naturalidad, se sentó en la mesa para cenar. Tenía que cumplir su misión lo antes posible, así, por fin se cumpliría su sueño de poder estar para siempre junto a su hermana. Y lo iba a hacer, al precio que fuera.


	10. La pesadilla de Hikari

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA PESADILLA DE HIKARI**

- Lo siento mucho… - se disculpó Hikari, casi sollozando mientras veía ruborizada como sus hermanos metían las sábanas y su pijama en la lavadora y dejaban el colchón en el balcón.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- Pero ya es la cuarta vez está semana, Kenji.

Era cierto. Desde que Hikari comenzó a tener la pesadilla, ya era la cuarta vez que mojaba la cama. No les quería decir que era lo que estaba soñando, y ellos no querían insistir. Pero estaban empezando a preocuparse.

- Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso luego. Vete al baño, ahora iré yo y me bañaré contigo, ¿vale? – Propuso Kenji.

Sin decir nada, la pequeña se metió dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Sus hermanos mayores suspiraron. Habían logrado ocultarles a sus padres todo esto, pero tarde o temprano acabarían dándose cuenta.

- Menos mal que papá y mamá se marcharon anteayer, sino a ver como hacemos esto.

- La cosa ya está siendo demasiado sería Kenji. También mojó tu cama la otra noche y aún no se ha secado y si duerme en la mía y hace lo mismo, cuando vuelvan pasado mañana a ver que decimos.

- ¿Qué quieres que le haga, Tai? No podemos obligarla a contarle que son esas pesadillas que tiene.

- Ya lo sé pero… es que no podemos seguir así. Si quiere que duerma conmigo mañana, pero como se mee otra vez, vamos listos cuando vuelvan papá y mamá.

- No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá. Ahora mejor vete a dormir, yo voy a entrar al baño con ella.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo, Kenji – mantuvo su tono de voz normal, pero estaba claro que era una amenaza.

- Oh, ¿no te fías de mí?

- En este tema no mucho.

Kenji rio y se metió en el baño. La verdad es que no podía decir que le fuera a desagradar bañarse con su hermana, le ponía feliz tanto en su sentimiento como hermano como a su corazón. Dadas las circunstancias no debería ser así, pero él no mandaba en su corazón.

Cuando entró, la vio en la bañera, encogida. Entendía como debía sentirse. Mojar la cama era de menos, pero esas continuas pesadillas… ¿tan atroces eran que no era capaz de olvidarlas ni despierta? El otro día, cuando se orinó en su cama, al tocarla la niña salió corriendo, aterrorizada. Vale que en el mundo digimon había tenido que ver muchas cosas horribles, pero hasta donde llegaba lo que veía en sueños.

- Ey, ¿ya estás mejor? – Intentó animar un poco el ambiente, mostrando buen humor mientras se metía en la bañera.

Hikari por su parte no le respondió.

- No te avergüences de esto. Tai estuvo mojando la cama hasta los siete años. A algunos niños les pasa.

De nuevo, la pequeña guardó silencio. Kenji se rascó la cabeza, calentándose los sesos en como podía animarla. Entonces miró bote de champú que había en el estante y se le iluminó una bombilla sobre la cabeza. Se remojó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con el jabón. Hikari lo oía perfectamente en el chapoteo del agua, pero no le hacía mucho caso.

- Ey, ey, Hikari-chan, ¡mira!

No tenía muchas ganas, pero aún así alzó la mirada. Al mirarlo fijamente, no pudo evitar reír. Su hermano se había puesto jabón en la cara simulando una barba en forma de remolino.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero qué pintas!

- Y ahora… - removió el jabón de su cara, hasta darle forma en su cabello a dos orejas de conejo, unos bigotes y unas gafas para gente con poca visión – Ahora soy un conejo ciego!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Hikari se reía tan fuerte que incluso Tai podía oírla, y lo más seguro es que algún vecino también.

Su hermano no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Kenji pudiera estar haciendo haciendo, pero al menos Hikari había vuelto a reír.

- ¡Ay, para hermanito que ya me duele la barriga, ja, ja, ja!

Ahora su hermano, usando su pene, había dibujado con el jabón la forma de un elefante y estaba bailando de un lado a otro.

- Ula, ula – decía mientras movía su cuerpo como si bailase un típico baile caribeño.

La pequeña ya no podía más, tuvo que salirse de la bañera porque ya le estaba doliendo el estómago de tanto reírse. Y sus padres siempre le habían dicho que lo mejor era estar fuera del agua si le pasaba eso. Incluso había empezado a llorar de la risa.

- Eres un tonto, ahora me duele la barriga por tu culpa.

- Bueno, al menos ahora tienes esa sonrisa tan linda que nos alegra a todos el día, ¿no? - se metió en la bañera, disfrutando el agua caliente.

- Lo siento… siempre os estoy causando problemas a Tai y a ti.

- No seas tonta.

- Lamento no deciros que pesadilla tengo pero… es que tengo miedo que se haga realidad.

- Si no quieres hablar de ella no nos importa. Ya lo harás cuando quieras, Hikari.

Como ya le había dejado de doler la barriga, se metió de nuevo en la bañera. Recordando cuando era más pequeña, Hikari se arrimó a su hermano y se acomodó entre sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, para oír los latidos de su corazón. No sabe cuantas veces se quedó dormida así en el pasado mientras se bañaba con él. Por su parte, aunque no le desagradaba, Kenji lo estaba pasando bastante mal, ya que su miembro estaba rozando la vagina de Hikari, y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no excitarse, pensando en otras cosas. Igual la niña no diría nada si notara algo duro ahí abajo, pero no quería hacer la prueba.

- E-Esto, Hikari… ¿t-te importaría…? – Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida. Tal y como hacía cuando era más pequeña.

Kenji suspiró aliviado. Sentir ese contacto corporal de su hermana le gustaba, pero no era momento para pensar en eso. La sacó de la bañera, la secó, le puso su albornoz, que le venía bastante grande por la diferencia de tamaño, pero así no pasaría frío, y la dejó en la cama de sus padres. Estaba tan mona así dormidita, que no pudo evitar darle un leve beso en los labios. Esperaba que Tai no se levantase en ese momento, porque la escena de Hikari en albornoz, sin nada debajo, y Kenji desnudo, podría llevar a la confusión.

- A ver si de esta forma tienes dulces sueños, mi ángel – le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente.

Le encantaría irse a dormir con ella, pero le apetecía terminar de darse el baño y total, solo faltaban un par de horas para las nueve, no iba a dormir mucho más antes de que sonase el despertador. Lo mejor era entretenerse y ya vería como evolucionaban las cosas.

A partir de las diez, cada cual fue por su lado. Kenji se marchó con un amigo al que hacía tiempo que no veía, Tai fue a casa de Izzy donde había quedado también con Sora, y Hikari se quedó en casa, porque no le apetecía nada salir.

Aún solo con el albornoz, acariciaba a Miho y Mikemon, con la mirada puesta en la televisión, pero sin demasiado entusiasmo en lo que estaba viendo. Suspiró. El resto de la noche había dormido estupendamente, pero aún sentía escalofríos de recordar esa pesadilla. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, lo que le provocó un leve tembleque. Las dos gatas la miraron.

- Oh, perdonad… pero es que… bueno, ¿sabéis una cosa? Últimamente tengo una terrible pesadilla y… estoy muy preocupada.

Las dos gatas la miraban fijamente, sobre todo Mikemon que era la que estaba más atenta.

- Os la voy a contar, pero no se lo digáis a mis hermanos, ¿vale?

Tai daba vueltas en la silla del escritorio de Izzy mientras esperaba una respuesta de sus amigos. Les había contado lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente con Hikari, sus pesadillas y ese otro problema que tenían. De hecho él era quien había quedado con ellos para tratar ese tema.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pobre Hikari-chan… ¿pero por qué no os lo quiere contar?

- No lo sé, pero como le prometí a Kenji que esperaríamos a que ella nos lo dijera…

- Si quieres puedo hablar con ella, igual consigo que me lo cuente.

- Como se entere de que os lo he contado me mata seguro. Y tú Izzy, ¿qué opinas? – Preguntó a su amigo que en todo momento había estado tecleando en su ordenador portátil.

- Mmmm… ¿es posible que todo viniera por el efecto del ataque de Yumemon?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quizás el ataque le provocó algún tipo de alteración en sus sueños, lo que provoca que últimamente tenga tantas pesadillas.

- Mirado así… no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad. ¿Y cómo podríamos saberlo?

- He estado contactando con Gennai, para exponerle mi teoría, y dice que es posible que sea así. Esta tarde te podre decir algo más.

- En ese caso, mejor regreso a casa. Hikari está sola y no me hace mucha gracia que lo esté mucho tiempo con lo que pasa estos días.

- Espera, te acompaño y así de paso la veo.

- Vale.

Kenji escuchó lo que Mikemon le estaba contando con suma atención mientras se veía el zumo de tomate. Su amigo había tenido que irse pronto, así que, sin nada más que hacer, regreso a casa para que Hikari no estuviese sola por mucho tiempo. Lo que no esperaba es que al regresar se enterase de cual era la razón de los males de su hermana pequeña.

- Así que es por eso… yo matando a Tai, ¿eh? – Murmuró sin mucho interés mientras se terminaba el zumo.

- No le digas nada porque Miho y yo prometimos no deciros nada, y los gatos no hablan, ya sabes…

- Ya sé, ya sé… ¿y tú que opinas?

- ¿De lo del sueño? – Kenji asintió - ¿De verdad quieres que te responda?

- Por esa razón te pregunto, ¿no?

- No te responderé, porque creo que ya sabes lo que pienso.

- Que fría eres, Mike.

- Sé que por tu hermana eres capaz de lo que sea, así que, ¿esta no es una posibilidad?

- ¿Matar a Tai? ¿Yo? No creo que llegase tan lejos…

Mikemon iba a decirle algo cuando oyó la puerta de la calle. Estaba tan distraída que no mantuvo su sentido auditivo alerta por si venía alguien. Eran dos personas, una de ellas claramente Tai, la otra no le sonaba mucho.

- Con permiso – Sonó una voz femenina que Kenji reconoció al instante.

- Vaya, Tai ha traído a Sora. Me parece que de momento hoy se acabó el hablar, Mike.

Kenji le acarició la cabeza y se metió de nuevo en la casa, para saludar. Mikemon sabía que su compañero podía disimular todo lo que quisiera, pero el hecho de que haría lo fuera por el amor de su hermana no se lo podía negar. Aunque eso significase quitarle la vida a su hermano pequeño.

Aprovechando la presencia de Sora, Tai y Kenji pudieran levantar el ánimo de Hikari. Mientras que los dos niños contaban aventuras del mundo digimon antes de la unión de la pequeña, Kenji contaba algunas anécdotas de su estancia en América. El tiempo se les fue volando. Comieron los cuatro juntos y cuando ya caía la noche, Tai acompañó a Sora un tramo del camino de vuelta.

- Puedes dejarme aquí, Tai.

- ¿Estás segura? No me importa acompañarte hasta casa.

- No te preocupes, además tienes que volver a ayudar a Kenji a animar a Hikari-chan, ¿no?

- Lamento que al final se te haya hecho tan tarde.

- No pasa nada. La historia de Kenji y el filete ha sido muy divertida.

- Si… en fin, te veo mañana – Tai se volteó para irse pero la voz de Sora lo detuvo.

- E-Espera un momento Tai… e-esto…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

La cara de Sora estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y evitaba mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- E-Esto… es que veras… yo…

- ¿Si?

- Ah, n-no es nada – se rio y tras despedirse con un gesto se marchó corriendo.

Tai se quedó un momento parado, sin entender que le había pasado a su amiga de la infancia. No se dio cuenta de que esta se marchó con la cara completamente colorada. Sin más que hacer allí, volvió a su casa. Al llegar, se encontró a Kenji al teléfono, pero dejó de hablar cuando entró Tai.

- Ah, Tai, es para ti. Es Izzy, tiene algo que hablar contigo.

- Gracias – cogió el auricular - ¿Si? Dime.

- He estado hablando con Gennai, y parece ser que hay altas posibilidades de que la pesadilla se derive del ataque de Yumemon, tal y como pensaba.

- En ese caso, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Habría que introducirse en los sueños de Hikari mientras está dormida y buscar la pesadilla para destruirla.

- ¿Eso es posible?

- En un rato os llegará algo por el ordenador de tu padre. Eso si, antes de usarlo, aseguraos de que Hikari esta completamente dormida, sino, no servirá de nada.

- D-De acuerdo.

En cuanto oyó el "clock" en el otro lado de la línea, Tai colgó. ¿Qué era lo que iba a llegar desde el ordenador de su padre? Más importante, ¿cuándo llegaría?

- ¿Algo importante? – Preguntó, mostrando interés.

- Parece ser que la pesadilla que tiene Hikari puede estar provocada por el ataque que le hizo Yumemon cuando fuimos al mundo digimon.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué podemos hacer para hacer que deje de tener pesadillas?

- Pues verás, Izzy va a… - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una luz muy potente salió del despacho de su padre.

Los hermanos se acercaron corriendo a la habitación. Flotando en el aire, había un digimon al que reconocieron al instante.

- ¡¿Yumemon? – Exclamaron los dos, poniéndose en guardia.

El digimon se asustó, pensando en que le iban a atacar, pero una imagen de Gennai en la pantalla del ordenador los calmó a ambos.

- Tranquilizaos, este Yumemon no es maléfico. He sido yo quien os lo ha enviado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha sido cosa tuya Gennai?

- L-Lamento venir de improvisto pero… como me han dicho que alguien sufrió el efecto de uno de los nuestros, he pensado que lo mejor era venir personalmente a solucionarlo. Lamento mucho los problemas causados por uno de los míos.

- ¿Y qué puedes hacer para solucionarlo? – Quiso saber Kenji.

- Mientras la niña esté dormida, puedo introduciros en sus sueños, justo en el momento de la pesadilla. Solo tenéis que destruírla.

- ¿Eso se puede hacer? – Tai no estaba muy convencido.

- Si la cambiáis, si. Pero, existen ciertos riesgos…

- Era de esperar – Kenji se encogió de hombros, porque eso ya se lo esperaba.

- ¿Cuáles son esos riesgos?

- Si no tenéis cuidado, podríais destruir por error un sueño hermoso de esa niña. Y eso podría ser fatal. Un sueño humano es como un deseo oculto que tenemos en nuestro interior.

- ¿Y en qué puede afectarle?

- Un cuerpo sin sueños es como un cuerpo que ha perdido las ganas de vivir, en otras palabras, podría morir.

- Nos lo estás diciendo de coña, ¿verdad?

- Lamento mucho daros está información, pero es así. Las probabilidades de que ella pierda la vida si os introducís en sus sueños y cometéis un error son muy altas. Si estáis dispuestos a asumir el riesgo, esta misma noche os meteré dentro de sus sueños.

- En ese caso ni hablar – se negó Tai.

Kenji se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a ver que decía su hermano. No iba a llevarle la contrario, por el momento, porque eso de que Hikari pudiera perder la vida tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

- A un extremo así llegaríamos como último recurso. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de que Hikari no tenga más pesadillas.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea, y para llevarla a cabo necesito tu ayuda.

Kenji parpadeó. ¿Qué idea descabellada estaba pasando por la cabeza de chorlito de su hermano pequeño? Yumemon no pareció decepcionado, al contrario, parecía estar satisfecho con que hubieran decidido optar por ese camino.

- En ese caso, si cambian de idea, por favor, usen esta campanilla – le lanzó una pequeña campana de cristal a Tai que la agarró al vuelo – Vendré y les introduciré en el sueño de su hermana. Mientras tanto, estaré por aquí.

- Estoy seguro de que no la necesitaremos.

- Y yo espero que así sea.

El digimon desapareció desvaneciéndose. Tai se guardó la campanilla en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras su hermano lo miraba interesado en como iban a conseguir que su hermana no tuviera más pesadillas.

- ¿Me vas a contar tu plan tan brillante?

- Je, je. ¿En serio no se te ha ocurrido a ti lo mismo? Vas perdiendo facultades, Kenji.

Cuando Hikari salió de la habitación, se llevó una sorpresa. Tai y Kenji habían cogido el colchón de la cama de sus padres y lo habían llevado al salón, colocándolo en el lugar donde estaba la mesa y el sofá, todo movido a un lado para hacer espacio al colchón.

- ¿Qué… hacéis?

- Esta noche vamos a dormir los tres aquí – respondió Tai – Vamos a estar contigo los dos para evitar que tengas otra vez esa pesadilla.

- ¿E-Eh?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres dormir con nosotros?

- ¡N-No es eso! ¡Claro que quiero! – Se le iluminaron los ojos – Hace tanto que no dormimos juntos… la última vez yo era muy pequeña… ¡esperad que me pongo el pijama y vengo enseguida!

Se encerró en la habitación para cambiarse. Los dos sonrieron, pero Kenji estaba gratamente sorprendido. No creyó jamás que a su hermano se le ocurriese algo así.

- Así que como cuando era pequeña… ¿eh? Dormir los dos con ella para evitar que tuviera un mal sueño. Eso solía funcionar.

- ¿A qué es una buena idea? No quiero usar algo tan peligroso con Hikari si no es estrictamente necesario. Perdona que no haya pedido tu opinión, pero…

- No, no – negó con un gesto de sus manos – A mi me parece bien. Yo también iba a negarme. Creo que este método es mejor.

- Será mejor prepararse, dentro de nada estará aquí.

- Tienes razón.

Los dos se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Cuando Hikari salió de la habitación, directamente se lanzó sobre el colchón y se acurrucó entre sus dos hermanos. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que incluso estaba nerviosa.

- Ahora estás protegida por ambos lados.

- La pesadilla no tendrá por donde entrar.

- Gracias… en serio… lamento todo esto… pero… ¿de verdad os vais a quedar conmigo toda la noche, a mi lado?

- Cuando te despiertes, aún estaremos aquí – le respondió su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

- O-Os puedo pedir… ¿una cosa…? – Soltó, con voz temblorosa y sonrojada.

- Claro, lo que quieras – afirmó Tai.

- ¿M-Me podéis contar un cuento? C-Cómo hacíais antes cuando dormíamos los tres juntos… - se tapó con la sábana de la vergüenza que le daba pedir algo así.

Sus dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro. Luego sonrieron. Esa parte se le había olvidado a los dos. Cuando Hikari tenía pesadillas, y los tres dormían juntos, ambos solían inventarse una historia para dormirla. Algo bonito, fantástico, bello… para que así se olvidase de todo lo que pudiera provocarle pavor.

- A ver… pues había una vez, en un reino lejano, una bella princesa llamada Hikari…

- ¡Jo, ¿por qué se tiene que llamar como yo? ¡Ya me da bastante vergüenza pediros que me contéis una historia! – Se quejó, porque era la pura verdad.

En lo más hondo de su corazón, quería volver a vivir esos momentos que había perdido con la marcha de Kenji al extranjero. Pero, si sus amigas se enteraban que aún mojaba la cama y que encima le pedía a sus hermanos que le leyesen un cuento para irse a dormir y no tener pesadillas, seguro que se reían de ella. Aún así, estaba feliz, porque en el pasado era así siempre como empezaban las historias: con ella de protagonista. Y entre Tai y Kenji contaban cada uno algo de la historia, sumando a lo que cada uno se le ocurría.

- Era una chica tan guapa, pero estaba triste, porque sus hermanos estaban lejos en la guerra. Sin embargo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano regresarían, por eso rezaba todos los días que así fuera.

- Deseaba tanto verlos que cada día miraba sus retratos en los pasillos de palacio que…

Y así siguieron durante por lo menos media hora, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Tenía una expresión de agrado, como si le gustase lo que estaba soñando. Pareciese que la vieja estrategia que los dos hermanos inventaron años atrás seguía teniendo su efecto. Kenji le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, lo que relajaba aún más a la dormida niña.

- Tiene una expresión tan dulce cuando duerme así…

- Es verdad… parece que al final hemos acertado.

- Has tenido una buena idea, Tai.

- Gracias. La verdad es que… - Tai calló al ver como su hermano le daba un beso en la frente a Hikari, lo que lo ruborizó - ¡Kenji, tú-!

- ¡Ssssssh! ¿Es qué quieres despertarla, idiota?

Tai se tapó la boca y miró fijamente a su hermana. Esto emitió un pequeño gemido, pero no de queja, sino como que estaba soñando algo que le gustaba. Menos mal, no la había despertado.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo darle un besito en la frente a mi hermana pequeña o qué?

- S-Sabes que no lo has hecho por eso.

- ¿Eh? Ah… ya… tú también quieres darle otro, ¿verdad?

- ¡N-No digas tonterías!

- No va a pasar nada porque seas cariñoso con tu hermana pequeña, ¿sabes?

Miró a su hermana. ¿De verdad estaba bien hacer eso mientras estaba dormida? Para Tai era como hacer un ataque a traición, y sin embargo Kenji lo hacía total normalidad. Ahora su hermana estaba indefensa, pudiendo recibir cualquier ataque furtivo de ese tipo. Lentamente fue bajando la cabeza, con intención de darle un beso en la frente, como había hecho Kenji. Pero en el último momento, se dio media vuelta y se tapó con la sábana.

- ¡Yo no hago esas cosas! – Se negó.

Kenji rio por lo bajo del comportamiento de su hermano. Era increíble lo fácil que era liarlo. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que él también quería darle un beso a la pequeña, solo que le costaba admitirlo. En fin, ya era tarde y lo mejor era irse a dormir. Así que le dio otro beso en la frente a su hermana, para desearle unos dulces sueños y se acostó, cubriéndose con su parte de la manta. Sin embargo, en sus pensamientos, ahora era él quien no podía dejar de darle vueltas al sueño de Hikari: él matando a su hermano pequeño.


	11. Hermano mayor

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**HERMANO MAYOR**

Kenji tuvo que apartar a Tai antes de que la mano de su madre le cruzase la cara. No fue un movimiento bastante rápido, al final fue él quien recibió el golpe que intentaba evitar.

- ¡Cariño, ya basta! – Yuuko Kamiya agarró a su esposa para alejarla de sus hijos. Estaba muy nerviosa, cosa que era normal puesto que tuvieron que ingresar a Hikari de urgencia.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió sacar a tu hermana al parque? ¡Sabías que esta mañana tenía 40 de fiebre! – Gritaba mientras su padre se la llevaba.

Mientras que Tai miraba al suelo, con lágrimas de la impotencia y la rabia, su hermano se acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada por el bofetón. Su madre no se había contenido ni un poco, y no recordaba la última vez que le había puesto la mano encima. Juraría que nunca.

- K-Kenji… yo… - sollozó.

- Han dicho que Hikari está fuera de peligro, ¿no? Entonces no te eches la culpa de lo ocurrido.

- P-Pero… p-podría… es como esa otra vez… ¡maldita sea, lo he vuelto a hacer!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, que golpeó con fuerza con sus puños. Su hermano mayor suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado, para tratar de animarlo.

6 HORAS ANTES

- A ver, Hikari-chan, abre la boca.

La pequeña obedeció a su madre que le quitó el termómetro digital. Marcaba cuarenta de fiebre justo.

- Vaya, si que te ha subido esta vez. Lo mejor será que te quedes en la cama. Pero, ¿cómo te ha podido subir tanto la fiebre en una semana?

Hikari se ruborizó levemente, cosa que casi ni se le notó por tener las mejillas ya bastante sonrojadas por culpa de la fiebre, pero si se tapó un poco la cara, mientras miraba a sus hermanos. Ellos ya sabían el motivo: tanto bañarse por la noche cuando cambiaban las sábanas, al final pasaron factura. Por las noches había refrescado bastante y al final había pescado un resfriado.

- Lo malo es que voy a tener que salir todo el día fuera.

- Yo solo tengo que irme un momento. Será cosa de un cuarto de hora a lo sumo. No tardaré en regresar.

- Gracias, hijo.

- Tai tú mejor vete al colegio – apuró a su hermano que ya llegaba tarde - . A mi todavía me quedan unos minutos antes de irme, así que me quedaré con ella.

- Está bien… - Tai no estaba bastante animado al ver a su hermana en ese estado. Si parecía incluso que le costaba respirar.

- Volveré tan pronto como pueda, Hikari-chan.

- No te preocupes, mamá. Estaré bien.

Kenji se recostó a su lado, empezando a acariciarle la cabeza. Cuando llegaba a la zona de la frente, podía notar lo caliente que estaba. Parecía unas brasas pequeñas al rojo vivo.

- Lo siento… al final he pescado un resfriado por meona…

- No seas boba. Te sueles bañar todas las noches, así que lo habrías cogido igual.

- Pero…

- Al menos desde que nos turnamos para dormir contigo ya no tienes esa pesadilla, ¿no?

- No…

- Algo bueno hemos sacado entonces. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme? Si quieres, te llevo a mi habitación, allí tengo televisión.

- N-No te preocupes… estaré bien aquí tumbada. Seguro que Miho y Tora vienen conmigo.

- ¿T-Tora?

- Es el nombre de la gatita que me trajiste.

- Ah, vale. En ese caso me puedo ir tranquilo.

No pudo marcharse sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Al salir por la puerta de la habitación pasó por al lado de Mikemon, que estaba tranquilamente tumbada en el sofá.

- Vigila que este bien, ¿vale, Tora?

Lo había hecho con intención de picarla, y no le sorprendió esa mirada furtiva y rabiosa. A Mikemon no le gustaba nada estar haciéndose pasar todo el día por un gato callejero, y menos que Hikari le hubiera puesto un nombre tan… normal.

Cerró la puerta con llave. No sería necesario porque no iba a estar lejos ni tampoco iba a tardar mucho, además Mikemon estaba dentro. Pero toda precaución era poco esos días. Montó en el ascensor y subió a la azotea. Al llegar allí, ya había una pequeña columna oscura que emanaba del suelo.

- Mi señora… - se arrodilló ante el aura oscura que formó un círculo mostrando una figura de mujer.

- ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

- Sigo sin encontrarla… en cuanto a los niños elegidos, no parecen tener muy claro que hacer. Parece que aún no se hayan dado cuenta de la presencia de un enemigo tan peligroso como sois vos.

- Eso es bueno, así podré moverme sin problemas.

- ¿Hemos terminado? Mi hermana tiene bastante fiebre y me gustaría volver a su lado cuanto antes…

- Vaya, si que te preocupas por tu hermanita… que adorable.

- ¿Me puedo marchar ya?

- Todavía queda algo que debo discutir contigo. Tranquilo, será un momento.

- Usted dirá…

Tai regresó a casa bastante animado. Se habían suspendido las clases por la amenaza de un posible terremoto. Era lo mejor, así podría estar al lado de su hermana y darle una sorpresa a su hermano cuando volviese, así como a sus padres.

- Ya he vuelto – avisó al entrar por la puerta, aunque ya sabía que Hikari seguramente estaría dormida y Kenji no habría vuelto todavía de a donde fuera que tenía que ir.

Se llevó la sorpresa de ver a su hermana asomada en el balcón. Lo cual lo preocupó y se acercó corriendo hacía ella.

- ¡Hikari, ¿qué haces levantada? ¡Tendrías que estar en la cama!

La niña lo miró, como desorientada. Tenía mejor aspecto que hacía diez minutos, pero eso no le aseguraba que estuviera bien. Puso su mano en su frente, no noto nada de calor, estaba templada total.

- ¿Y-Ya te ha bajado la fiebre?

Como si no hubiera oído la pregunta, de nuevo se asomó por la terraza. Intrigado por si había algo que fuera interesante ver, Tai se asomó también, pero todo lo que vio fue el parque había cerca del edificio.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese parque? ¿Quieres ir allí?

Parece que dio en el clavo, porque la pequeña fue a su habitación, se vistió y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Tai no estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer. No parecía tener fiebre, pero si que se estaba comportando de un modo bastante raro. De momento la llevaría allí, igual es que quería hacer algo. Lo que más le recomía los pensamientos era: ¿por qué no le contestaba cuando le hablaba?

Tal como supuso, su hermana quería ir al parque. Pero únicamente permanecía de pie frente a los columpios, sin moverse ni mirar fijamente a ningún sitio.

- ¿No quieres subirte a alguno, Hikari? Escucha, lo mejor será que volvamos a casa y…

Al intentar cogerle la mano, esta la aparto de mala manera y corrió hacía el tobogán. Tai suspiró, al final parecía que si tenía ganas de jugar un poco en el parque. Y hacer solo eso, si ya estaba recuperada, no le haría daño bajarse un poco por el tobogán. Lo hizo un total de cinco veces, luego comenzó a balancearse en el balancín con bastante desgana, pero no la detuvo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Por más que le dijera algo, no respondía.

Desistiendo ya en su empeño, se sentó en un banco cercano para vigilarla. Si quería algo de ella, ya le llamaría si necesitaba algo. No pudo evitar acordarse de cuando Hikari era más pequeña y la llevo al parque pensándose que la fiebre le había bajado. Ese día le sentó tan mal salir a la calle que casi se muere. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo delicada que podía llegar a ser su salud. No había día que no estuviera pendiente de ella. Más aún cuando Kenji se marchó a América para estudiar.

Por raro que pareciera, nunca le hecho la culpa de lo ocurrido. Él estaba en el colegio limpiando el aula cuando pasó todo eso, y al llegar al hospital junto con su padre, Hikari estaba a punto de ingresar en urgencias. Fue entonces cuando su madre le pegó la bofetada echándole la culpa de todo. Kenji le consoló, sin echarle la culpa de lo ocurrido. Eso hizo que lo apreciara bastante, pero nunca eliminó la punzada que Tai tenía en el corazón cuando Hikari dijo: "Hermanito, perdona por no saber chutar bien". Casi se moría por su culpa y ella solo le preocupaba esa tontería.

Oyó un golpe secó que lo liberó de sus pensamientos. Al dirigir la mirada a Hikari casi le dio un vuelco al corazón, porque la vio en el suelo. Temiéndose lo peor, corrió hacía ella alterado, rezando que no hubiera vuelto a pasar lo de la otra vez.

- ¡Hikari! ¡¿Qué te pasa? – La recogió entre sus brazos. La niña apenas respiraba y de golpe la temperatura de su cuerpo había vuelto a aumentar. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Si hacía un momento estaba bien - ¡Hikari! ¡Ey, Hikari!

PRESENTE

En la sala de espera, Kenji estaba sentado al lado de su hermano pequeño, escuchando con atención todo lo que le había contado de lo ocurrido. No sabía que pensar, y también veía raro el comportamiento de la niña.

- Si dices que Hikari no tenía fiebre si que es raro…

- Lo comprobé… ¡te lo juró! ¡Y no tenía, Kenji! ¡Te juro que no tenía nada de fiebre! – Le apretó el brazo con fuerza, desesperado.

- Ey, ey, calma… - le colocó la mano en el hombro - . Claro que te creo. Ya sé que tú no habrías sacado a Hikari fuera sin haber comprobado si tenía fiebre.

- ¿Qué haré si se muere? ¡Kenji, será por mi culpa!

- No digas tonterías, ¿vale? Va a estar bien. Ahora lo mejor es que te calmes para cuando entremos a verla, estar nervioso no le hará ningún bien si esta despierta. Igual simplemente es que estaba sonámbula o algo.

- Pero…

Le rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa, para indicarle que dejará de darle vueltas al asunto. No era tan fácil. Había repetido el error que años atrás y esta vez había sido mucho peor, porque ahora creía que era mucho más responsable. Se equivocaba.

- Voy a subir a la azotea a fumarme un cigarrillo. No se lo digas a papá y mamá, ¿vale? Ni a Hikari-chan tampoco, que luego me sermonea.

- Está bien… y Kenji… - su hermano se volteo – Gracias por animarme.

- Ey, ¿para qué están los hermanos mayores?

Solo tenía que subir dos pisos, pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía, de modo que usó el ascensor. Nada más llegar encendió el cigarrillo y se acercó a las verjas, para contemplar las vistas de la ciudad y disfrutar de la fresca brisa que se notaba allá arriba. Pegó una patada a la verja, lleno de rabia contenida. No tenía que haber dejado a la pequeña sola ni un solo segundo. Y encima Tai había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

Que había comprobado que tenía fiebre se lo podía creer, ¿pero que le desapareciera y reapareciera de golpe? Algo raro ha tenido que haber ahí, de eso estaba seguro del todo. Quizás no era culpa de Tai, pero es que le daba tanta rabia que necesitaba descargarla.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que demonios ha pasado, Mikemon?

La gata digimon, que estaba encima de la entrada a la terraza, miraba a su compañero sin interés, meneando la cola de un lado a otro.

- Tal y como ha dicho tu hermano. Estaba muy rara. Se levantó de golpe, sin decir nada y salió al balcón. No le quite la mirada de encima hasta que llegó tu hermano. En todo el momento, no habló ni tampoco mostró algún interés por nada de lo que Tai le decía, como si no le oyera.

- Es decir… que podía estar sonámbula… pero… nunca le ha pasado antes.

- No le eches la culpa a tu hermano, está tan confuso como tú.

- Sabía perfectamente que Hikari estaba mal y la dejó salir, ¿cómo demonios quieres que no me cabree? Al menos deja que en privado haga lo que me dé la gana.

- Kenji… hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo… ¿odias a Tai?

- ¿Eh? Que esté cabreado con él no significa que le odie, ¿vale? – Le dio una calada al cigarrillo, dejándolo a la mitad, luego dejó salir el humo – Es solo que me cabrea que, sabiendo lo delicada que es la salud de nuestra hermana, no sea más maduro.

- Es decir… ¿qué a él también le protegerías si pasase algo malo, verdad?

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? Pues claro, es mi hermano. No sé a que viene ahora que te preocupes por él.

- Es que a veces… no sé… me parece ver algo raro en ti cuando lo miras.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. No digas tonterías, Mikemon. Mejor vuelve a casa, no me gusta que esté sin nadie. No tardaré en regresar.

- Está bien… te veo luego.

Aunque la gata digimon se fue, Kenji permaneció allí en silencio, terminándose el cigarrillo. ¿Odiar a su hermano? Admitía que no sabía que pensar. Esto que había hecho hoy desde luego no le había hecho ganar muchos puntos al hermano del año. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, ¿si de verdad se diera una situación de peligro, lo ayudaría? Había dicho que si, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro. De todas formas, ¿qué podía decir alguien que como parte de su trato había puesto la vida de su hermano pequeño? A veces, cuando Mikemon le sacaba el tema de los hermanos, le hacía dudar si había hecho bien. Daba igual lo mucho que amase a su hermana, Tai también llevaba su misma sangre, y lo quería, pero… ¿por qué le costaba tan poco asimilar que no sentiría su pérdida?

- Joder, voy a tener que ponerle un bozal a esa gata… - protestó tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo de un pisotón. Como estaba algo nervioso, encendió otro.

Tai miraba a su hermana, que estaba completamente dormida. Habían dicho que estaba fuera de peligro, lo que le alivio, pero que iban a tenerla unos días en observación. Le tranquilizaba que ahora estuviera estable, pero, verla así… todo había sido culpa suya. Ahora sus padres estaban con el papeleo de ingreso, así que estaba solo con ella. Tiernamente, le cogió la mano, su pequeña y delicada mano. Estaba ardiendo.

- Lo siento… Hikari yo… lo he vuelto a hacer… ¡maldita sea! – Hundió la cara en la cama, apretando la sábana con fuerza con su mano libre - ¡Despierta y dime algo! ¡No sabría que hacer si te pasará algo!

Daba igual lo que dijera su hermano. Su madre ya le había pedido disculpas, pero incluso se dejaría abofetear, porque se lo merecía. Como deseaba que alguien le hiciera pagar el mal que había hecho.

- Hermanito…

Fue solo un murmullo, pero pudo oír con claridad la débil voz de su hermana. Rápidamente se puso en pie para mirarla, tenía los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Hikari, ¿estás bien? – Gritó, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos al ver que se había despertado.

- ¿Q-Qué me ha pasado…? ¿D-Dónde…?

- Estás en el hospital, tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Esto… yo… Hikari, yo…

De golpe, la niña atrajo su cara hacía ella y lo besó. Tai se quedó bloqueado. Era algo que no se esperaba. Lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios le había besado? ¿Y por qué se estaba dejando besar? Se apartó a toda prisa, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?

- Hermanito… ¿acaso… no te gusto…?

- ¿E-Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La niña salió de la cama, y fue caminando hacía su hermano. Tai no comprendía que demonios le pasaba, pero estaba claro que no era ella misma. Era imposible que se comportase así, nunca lo había hecho. Con cada nuevo paso que daba su hermana, Tai retrocedía, hasta que al final se topo con la pared.

- Hermanito… ¿no te gusto?

- ¡¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¡Somos hermanos! ¡No podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas!

- Tú me lo prometiste… ¿lo olvidaste?

- ¡E-Era solo un crío y yo…!

- Hermanito… seamos uno… por favor… - extendió sus brazos, para invitarlo a acercarse a ella.

Tai iba a salir corriendo, cuando la niña se desplomó de nuevo.

- ¡Hikari! – Se acercó corriendo a ella. Cuando la cogió en brazos, comprobó que se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

"Mocosa estúpida, ya casi lo teníamos"

La voz resonó en toda la habitación, lo que puso a Tai en alerta. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie allí.

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Del cuerpo de Hikari salió una especie de aura que tomó forma en el aire. Parecía un fantasma de esos de manta, con un solo ojo. De los pies le salían un montón de tentáculos.

- ¡¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Parasitemon. Ya casi te tenía… maldita mocosa… si hubiera aguantado un poco más…

- ¿Aguantado? Espera… ¡¿eres tú quién le ha hecho hacer esas cosas?

- Si no llegas a aparecer en la casa esta mañana habría logrado que se tirará desde el balcón y hubiera parecido un suicidio. Eres un mocoso entrometido, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Miserable!

El digimon se marchó riendo a carcajadas. Tai dejó a la niña en la cama y salió corriendo tras él. No sabía hacía donde había ido hasta que oyó su carcajada. Eso le guiaría, el eco de sus risas. Parecía que el resto de la gente no podía verlo ni oírlo, porque nadie le prestaba atención. Mejor, así nadie se asustaría de ver a ese digimon. Lo malo es que Agumon no estaba allí para hacerle frente, pero daba igual, le haría pagar lo que le había hecho a Hikari.

Lo siguió hasta la azotea, pero al llegar allí no lo vio por ningún lado. Dio un paseo, estando alerta, pero no lo encontró, ¿tendría la capacidad de hacerse invisible? No tardó en confirmar su teoría cuando una fuerte ventolera lo lanzó por encima de la verja de seguridad. Logró agarrarse al borde de la repisa por pura suerte, pero por culpa de los guantes no era capaz de aguantarse bien.

- ¡M-Maldita sea!

- Jijijiji – rió el digimon reapareciendo ante él – Quería que fuera la niña la que se suicidará, pero estoy seguro que contigo la cosa quedará más creíble.

- ¡M-Maldito!

El digimon desapareció de nuevo. Tai hizo todo lo posible por alcanzar la verja, pero era imposible. Estaba muy mal agarrado y los guantes resbalaban por culpa del musgo acumulado en la repisa. Si seguía así, pronto se caería. Y no tenía tan claro que sobreviviese a la caía.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando a que alguien lo oyese.

Por su parte, Parasitemon se escondió tras la entrada. Estaba agotado. Usar tanto la invisibilidad y la posesión de un cuerpo, de una niña que encima estaba enferma, lo había dejado agotado. Apenas podía mantenerse flotando. Lo bueno era que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. El niño pronto caería y la niña seguramente, al haber movido su delicado cuerpo, no aguantase mucho más.

- Jijiji, ha sido per- - se estampó de morros contra el suelo cuando algo le pisoteó la cara - ¡¿Q-Quién se atrave a piso-?

Enmudeció al ver de quien se trataba. Kenji lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos, mientras no hacía más que presionar su pie sobre lo que sería su nuca.

- K-Kenji-sama… ¡q-qué grato verle!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Parasitemon?

- M-Me ha mandado el ama para acabar con los niños elegidos… y m-mire por donde… voy a acabar con dos ahora mismo.

- Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces, que la niña se moviera sola era cosa tuya, ¿no?

- ¡S-Si! ¿Buen plan, verdad? Pensaba hacer que se desnucase en la calle, pero por desgracia llegó su hermano. He tenido que esperar mucho tiempo hasta poder hacer algo… pero ha sido divertido ver la reacción del chico.

- ¿Reacción? – Frunció el entrecejo.

- He hecho que la niña le de un beso… ¡y no vea como ha reaccionado! ¡Jijijijji- jiaaaaagh! – Se quejó cuando la presión aumentó - ¡¿K-Kenji-sama?

- Supongo que no te lo habrán dicho… pero… ¿sabes que esa niña con la que te has estado divirtiendo, y a la que pretendías desnucar, es mi hermana pequeña?

- ¡¿Q-Qué? No bromee, Kenji-sa- - Enmudeció al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de rabia y odio hacía el digimon que lo congeló.

- ¡E-Entonces, ese chico es-! ¡P-Perdone, Kenji-sama! ¡No lo sabía! ¡J-Juró que ahora mismo lo arreglaré!

Según veía como sus ojos se tornaban rojos y un aura oscura lo envolvía, el terror se apoderaba más y más del digimon. Quería hacerse invisible, pero le era imposible. Es como si hubiera cortado por completo su capacidad de volverse invisible.

- Ya creo que vas a arreglarlo… ¡pagándolo con tu vida!

- ¡Perdónemeeeeeee!

El aura oscura absorbió por completo al digimon, convirtiéndolo en cientos de datos que flotaron en el aire. Sin perder un segundo, Kenji se dispuso a volver junto a Hikari, para asegurarse que estaba bien, cuando oyó los gritos de auxilio de su hermano.

- ¡Por favooooooor! ¡Ayudadmeeeeee!

Se detuvo, sin voltearse. Tai tenía lo que se merecía. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de Hikari todo esto no habría pasado. Y luego estaba lo del beso. No había sido culpa suya, lo sabía, pero podía haberlo evitado. Además, tarde o temprano, cuando su parte del trato estuviera completo, su señora se ocuparía de acabar con su vida. ¿Para qué esperar? Si todo terminaba como un accidente, nadie podría echarle a él la culpa. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto pasar por esa puerta y dejarlo allí?

No podía parar de pensar en los momentos que pasaron juntos de niños, jugando y riendo, como cuando cuidaban a su hermana en sus primeros años de vida. E incluso, cuando estuvieron hablando hacía un momento y Tai le daba las gracias por consolarlo. Se mordió el labio de rabia. Le dolía tanto el corazón por lo que estaba pensando que comenzaba a sentirse mal por su comportamiento. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto la vida de su hermano?

- ¡Por favooor! ¡Me voy a caer!

Tai ya no aguantaba más. Sus dedos, lo único que lo aferraba a la vida, se estaban resbalando por completo. Era el fin. Su vida iba a terminar, sin poder pedirle perdón a la cara a su hermana pequeña. Ya no pudiendo aguantar más, se soltó. Ya se veía en el otro mundo, pero todo pasó muy deprisa. Kenji saltó por encima de la verja y logró coger su mano al vuelo.

- ¡Aguanta, Tai!

- ¡K-Kenji!

No había sido muy buena idea hacer eso. Ahora los dos estaban colgados y sin muchas posibilidades. Estar enganchado en la verja con una sola mano no le aseguraba a Kenji que pudiera subir a los dos. Estando el solo no tendría problema, pero con ambos, era bien difícil.

- ¡Kenji, suéltame! ¡O te caerás tú también!

- ¡No digas tonterías, Tai!

- ¡Pero yo… ha sido mi culpa, Kenji! ¡En verdad no merezco vivir! ¡Ya es la segunda vez que casi hago que Hikari muera!

No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo salir de sus labios. ¿De verdad pensaba tal cosa de si mismo? El si lo pensaba, o eso creía. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si odiaba a su hermano o si lo apreciaba, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ella si se entera que te has tirado por lo ocurrido? ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es vivir para solicitar su perdón! ¡Y aprender a no cometer otra vez el mismo error!

- K-Kenji…

Tuvo una idea. Estaba justo delante de una ventana. Si lo arrojaba dentro podría salvarlo. No había más opción, lo mejor era probarlo. Lo balanceó un poco y lo arrojó contra la ventana. Tai se protegió como pudo, pero no pudo evitar que algunos cristales se le clavasen. Kenji lo siguió con un movimiento ágil que su hermano no pudo ver. Mejor si era así.

Tai se puso en pie, espolsando los cristales de su ropa y quitándose los pechos cachitos pegados al cuerpo.

- Kenji, yo- - el puñetazo en la cara de su hermano lo cortó en secó. Este lo cogió con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó en el aire. Tai estaba impactado, era la primera vez que le pegaba.

- ¡¿Eres idiota o que te pasa? ¡Qué sea la última vez que te oigo que quieres morir, ¿te has enterado?

- K-Kenji… p-pero yo… ¡no he sabido cuidar de Hikari! ¡No merezco que me llame hermano! ¡Ni siquiera en el mundo digital supe cuidarla como era debido!

- ¡Pues aprende de tus errores para remediar eso! ¡¿Acaso no te importa como pueda sentirse? ¡¿Lo qué pueda afectarle si desapareces de su vida? ¡¿Sabes lo que lloraría si supiera que has muerto, imbécil?

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo seguir así! Yo… yo… ¡si no puedo proteger a alguien que quiero no puedo suponer estar a su lado! – Gritó, llorando de rabia.

Esto último dejó a Kenji bloqueado.

- ¿Q-Qué has dicho?

- ¡¿Quiero a Hikari, vale? ¡Quizás no sé si llegaré al grado que tú! ¡Pero yo también la quiero! ¡Verla así me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuan importante es para mí! ¡No sabría que hacer si ella no estuviera en mi vida!

Soltó a su hermano. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que oía esas palabras salir de su boca. Y este no parecía darse cuenta muy bien de lo que había dicho. Lloraba de la rabia que sentía por no haber sabido cuidar bien a Hikari. Lo que había pasado no había sido culpa suya, sino de Parasitemon. Si Kenji no hubiera sido tan descuidado, ese digimon no se habría metido en el cuerpo de su hermana. En parte, lo ocurrido era en mayor parte culpa suya, y había dejado a su hermano pequeño cargar con el paso de esa culpa y de su rabia. Sin poder evitarlo, le dio un abrazo.

- No sabes lo mal que lo pasaría yo también si te pasará algo, idiota…

- ¿K-Kenji…?

Se separó de él, y se dirigió hacía la puerta de la habitación.

- Vayamos a ver como está Hikari. Que aquí estamos molestando.

Es entonces cuando Tai se dio cuenta que había ido a entrar en una habitación donde habían dos ancianos ingresas, con sus respectivas familias en la habitación. Tai se disculpó por la intromisión y siguió a su hermano. Kenji por su parte no se arrepentía de su decisión. Había descubierto que su hermano pequeño le importaba más de lo que imaginaba. Eliminarlo era demasiado, igual solo con borrarle la memoria o sus sentimientos por Hikari bastaría. Si, seguro que con eso bastaba.


	12. Momentos antes

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**MOMENTOS ANTES**

- Mamá, estoy bien. No hace falta que vaya en la silla – le repitió por no sabía que vez a su madre.

Finalmente le habían dado el alta en el hospital. Había sido una semana muy aburrida allí dentro, pero al menos había tenido a toda su familia dándole regalitos y mimándola. Algo que no le desagradaba. ¡Si hasta sus abuelos habían ido a verla! Ahora por fin podía salir y volver con sus amigas al colegio, que alguna también había ido a verla y prometió regresar cuanto antes.

Sus padres y Tai, junto con Sora, fueron a buscarla. La pequeña echaba en falta que su hermano mayor no estuviera allí. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y que para cuando regresase a casa ya estaría esperándola. Por muy caprichoso que pudiera sonar, ella quería verlo ya. Llevaba dos días sin saber nada de él. Sus padres siempre le decían que estaba muy ocupado, pero no sabían haciendo que. Hikari no paraba de preguntárselo. ¿Será que su hermano mayor se había echado novia? No, no lo creía. No era ese tipo de chicos.

Por un momento pensó en ello, y se puso algo celosa. Que su querido hermanito, que siempre estaba tan pendiente de ella, de pronto se fuera con otra le hacía sentirse triste, porque entonces, todo el cariño y amor que le daba a ella se lo daría a otra persona. Entonces, ¿qué habría para ella? No, Kenji era solo suyo y de nadie más.

- Hermano, ¿sabes dónde está…?

- No lo sé – respondió inmediatamente, ya sabiendo por quien le iba a preguntar - . Últimamente sale mucho por ahí. Supongo que estará con algún amigo o algo. Joder… ya le vale, sabía que salías hoy del hospital.

- Bueno, Tai. Hace dos días pasó con ella también la noche – le recordó su madre - . Además, dijo que estaría en casa para cuando volviéramos.

- Ya, pero… no sé. Me da rabia que no haya venido con nosotros a buscarla.

- Tampoco es para tanto, Tai – comentó Sora.

Tai se mordió el labio. Estaba muy mosqueado, sobre todo porque estaba oyendo cosas que no debería aguantar. Al contrario que ellos, y muy probablemente que la misma Hikari, sabía que Kenji estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y resulta que no puede venir para buscarla al hospital? ¿Había algo más urgente que ir a recoger a su hermana? ¿Si hubiera habido alguna complicación qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo se habría enterado? Ni el mismo se aclaraba. Tan pronto era lo más importante de su vida como la dejaba en segundo plano.

Aunque Tai tampoco podía hablar mucho. Tras el incidente, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. No estaba seguro, pero juraba que le había declarado abiertamente a su hermano, y a la gente de esa habitación, que estaba enamorado de Hikari. Ya no sabía si lo había hecho de corazón o por la tensión del momento y se había dejado llevar. Cuando estaba a solas con ella se ponía nervioso, incapaz de mirarla directamente, hasta el punto de tener que abandonar la habitación de lo exaltado que se ponía. Quizás si que estaba enamorado de ella en verdad, pero al contrario que su hermano, no era capaz de reconocerlo. Había cosas que le daba miedo: ¿estaba eso bien? ¿Era correcto? ¿Cómo lo verían los demás? Muchas preguntas y a ninguna encontraba respuesta.

- Tai, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – La voz de Sora lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Llevas un buen rato ido, ¿te preocupa algo?

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Nada, nada! Estaba pensando en las musarañas.

- Venga chicos, subid al coche – apuró su padre, que había aparcado en plaza para minusválidos aprovechando que sacarían a su hija en silla de ruedas y así no tener que irse lejos para encontrar un lugar donde dejar el coche.

Hikari se puso en pie, ayudada por Tai y Sora. Aún le fallaban un poco las piernas, ya que se había tirado siete días en cama. Iba a tener que caminar mucho esa tarde para poder ponerse en forma si mañana quería ir al colegio. Aunque su madre le había dicho que no iría hasta que estuviera recuperada del todo. Dos días de reposo no se los quitaba nadie.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y darle una sorpresa a su hermano. Seguro que la recibiría con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos al llegar.

- ¡Uuuuuuuuuahg! – Al estrellarse con la pared de piedra, Kenji escupió sangre del impacto.

Esa había sido la tercera vez que lo lanzaban contra la pared, y como siguiera así, no podría aguantar mucho más.

A tan solo unos metros, la figura oscura lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Kenji se puso en pie como pudo, sin embargo, las piernas le fallaron y cayó a tierra. Podía resistir dos veces, pero ya tres era excesivo. Y eso que no le había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, sino sabía que estaría muerto.

- Te lo volveré a preguntar, Kenji-kun… ¿con qué derecho acabaste con la vida de Parasitemon?

- Y-Ya os lo he dicho… - jadeo – Iba a matar a mis hermanos…

- Su misión era matar a todos los niños elegidos, si tus hermanos lo son, pues…

- ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver! ¡Además, me prometió que dejaría a mi hermana en paz!

- Si, es cierto, lo hice. ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? ¿No lo querías fuera de tu camino? ¿Por qué lo salvaste entonces?

- Yo… porque…

Echando la mirada hacía ese día, aún no lograba explicarse porque lo había salvado. ¿Se había despertado el amor de hermano que había sentido por él? ¿Solo por eso? Si, no podía haber otra explicación. No había parado de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, hasta llegar a tener dolor de cabeza. Quería a Hikari para él solo, entonces, ¿por qué no dejó caer a Tai? No era capaz de responder esa pregunta tan sencilla.

- No… no deja de ser mi hermano pequeño… os lo ruego… acabad con el resto de niños elegidos, pero dejadles a ellos en paz. ¡Os lo suplico! – Inclinó la cabeza, implorante.

Pedir por la vida de su hermana no le costaba, ¿pero por qué de golpe le importaba tanto la de Tai ahora? Creía que lo odiaba por lo que pasó años atrás, e incluso por lo que pasó hacía una semana, ¿y ahora estaba rogando también por su vida? No lograba entenderse así mismo.

- ¿Y qué pasará si me negase?

- En ese caso… - alzó la mirada, denotando un increíble cambio. Ahora no eran unos ojos suplicantes sino todo lo contrario, mostraban una ferocidad y una furia indescriptibles – Me ocuparé yo mismo de segar vuestra vida con mis propias manos.

La figura oscura lo miro, interesada. Esos ojos, tan ardientes, tan feroces, tan llenos de odio hacía su persona… esos fueron los ojos que hizo que lo permitiese entrar en sus tropas dos años atrás. Soltó una risilla, satisfecha de ver que no había perdido lo que más le gustaba de él.

- Esta bien, acepto. Ahora escucha tus órdenes.

- Si…

- Vamos a enviar un mensaje de socorro a los niños elegidos, para atraerlos al mundo digimon. Me encargaré personalmente de ellos.

- ¿V-Va a personificarse ante ellos?

- Es mejor cortar el mal de raíz yo misma. Espero que esta vez no te metas mucho, Kenji. Prometo que a tus hermanos no les tocaré un solo cabello.

- Eso espero… mi señora…

- Ji, ji, ji… - rió al ver de nuevo esos ojos que tanto le gustaban – Recuerdo claramente el día que te conocí, cuando te hable de los niños elegidos… juraste que me matarías si le hacía algo a tu hermano, mirándome así… Tus ojos son preciosos cuando estás cabreado.

No dijo nada. Él también recordaba cuando la conoció, y deseaba muchas veces que ese día nunca se hubiese dado. Pero pasó, ahora no podía hacer nada.

- Recuerda que me debes tu vida… me pertenece…

La figura se desvaneció en las llamas negras, como hacía siempre. Kenji se apoyó en la pared para poder levantarse, le dolía el cuerpo. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría? Es gracias a ella que estaba con vida, no se le olvidaría jamás. Pero prefería, o intentaba, no recordarlo. Miró su reloj. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, sería mejor regresar a casa para recibirla. Tendría que cambiarse las ropas, para así que no se dieran cuenta de nada. No estaba para muchos trotes, así que esperaba poder disimular ante Hikari.

Estaba también el problema de como iba a ir al mundo digimon con sus hermanos. Más aún, ¿cómo iba a llevar a Mikemon sabiendo que su señora iba a estar presente? Si no iba con cuidado, podían acabar descubriéndole, y no podía permitir que eso pasase aún. Suponía que tendría un poco de tiempo, así que se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia para ir a su casa. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Y aquí se termina el capítulo. Lo sé, muy cortito pero para este es que no había más _. El próximo será más largo!

Y lamento no publicar más a menudo como antes, pero ahora estoy de exámenes y tengo que concentrarme. La semana que viene que ya estaré de vacaciones prometo ponerme al día. Espero que por ello no haya bajado la calidad de mis fanfics T.T…

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, en serio, me animan mucho a escribir ^^.

See ya!


	13. El noveno niño elegido

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**OTRO NIÑO ELEGIDO**

- ¡Eres tonto, Tai! – Hikari se marchó de la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Tai suspiró, agotado. Llevaba por lo menos un cuarto de hora discutiendo con ella, ¿y para qué? ¿Para qué se enfadase? Si no tenía razón no tenía razón. ¿Tanto le costaba entender lo que le decía?

- Vamos, Tai, no creo que pase nada porque venga con nosotros.

- Acaba de salir del hospital, ¿no lo dirás en serio?

- Estamos tú y yo para cuidar de ella, ¿no?

- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡¿Voy a tener que discutir contigo también?

- Ey, ey, cálamte, ¿quieres? Mira, a mi tampoco me hace gracia llevarla, pero si quiere no somos nadie para impedírselo.

- Sus hermanos, ¿te parece poco?

- ¿Pues no te la llevaste la anterior vez al mundo digital sabiendo que estuvo enferma no hacía mucho? ¿Dónde está la diferencia ahora?

Le iba a protestar sobre lo que acababa de decir, pero tuvo que callar, ya que esa vez, fue toda una imprudencia por su parte, pues Hikari empeoró y tuvieron que ir corriendo a un hospital. Había dicho una verdad bien clara, pero le dolía que clavase el dedo en la yaga.

- No te lo digo para mal, pero Tai, voy a estar con ella. No dejaré que le pase nada.

- ¿Y quién cuidará de ti?

- Me las puedo apañar solo. Total, solo vamos a ver a ese amigo vuestro, ¿no?

- Si, ¿y qué paso la última vez?

- Bueno, pues con vigilarla bien no tiene porque repetirse, ¿no crees?

Se dio por vencido. Si Hikari era cabeza, Tai lo era cinco veces más. Viendo que la conversación no iba a ningún lado se tiró en su cama.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Eso haré – sonrió, porque pensaba llevar a Hikari pasará lo que pasará.

Salió de la habitación en su busca. Seguramente habría ido a su habitación. Como Tai, no estaba de acuerdo con llevarla con ellos, pues ya sabía que iban a situación de peligro. Tal y como había dicho esa mujer, el mensaje de que acudieran a un lugar en concreto había sido enviado, y los niños elegidos habían caído en la trampa.

Si de él dependiera, no dejaría a sus hermanos ir. A Hikari igual podría convencerla con algo más de facilidad, pero, ¿y a Tai? Ese sería un hueso más duro de roer. Esperaba que no fuera con intenciones de matarlos a todos y cumpliera su promesa de no hacerles daño, porque si no iba a acordarse de él toda su existencia digital.

Como esperaba, la pequeña estaba en su habitación, tirada sobre la cama. Como solo llevaba un vestido, desde la puerta podía ver perfectamente sus braguitas rosas. No podía decir que le disgustase la vista, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

- No te enfades con Tai, solo se preocupa por ti.

- ¡Es un tonto! ¡Estoy harta de qué me trate como una cría!

- Es que eres una cría.

- ¡Mentira! – Negó tirándole el cojín, que logró esquivar en el último segundo.

- ¿Una persona adulta enseñaría las braguitas por ahí? Te las puedo ver desde aquí.

- Si no te gustan pues no las mires.

La verdad es que le encantaban, por eso las miraba. Se acercó a su lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama y levantándola, no opuso resistencia alguna, hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

- Hikari, si fuera por mi no os dejaría ir ni a ti ni a Tai. Ese mundo es demasiado peligroso.

- Pero yo también soy una niña elegida…

- Esa es la razón por la que es peligroso para vosotros ir a allí. Mira, haremos una cosa: vas a venir, pero con la condición de que en ningún momento, pase lo que pase, te separes de mí, ¿vale?

- ¿Ah? ¿Vas a venir también?

Asintió. Pensaba que ella ya sabía que iba.

- ¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti, hermanito? No tienes un digimon…

- Ya me las apañaré. Pero, ¿aceptas?

- Esta bien… ¡en ese caso seremos Tailmon y yo quienes te protejamos si ataca algún digimon!

- Oh, vale, me parece bien.

Juntaron sus meñiques para hacer la promesa. Kenji la mando para que se cambiara, así no la iba a dejar ir al mundo digimon. Mikemon, que ya estaba preparada dentro de la mochila, lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Vamos a tardar mucho…? Hace mucho calor aquí.

- Tranquila que ya nos vamos. ¿Está vez hablaras con Tailmon o qué? No siempre me van a dejar ir al mundo digital.

- No lo sé… tampoco sabría que decirle.

- Es fácil: hola, Tailmon, soy tu hermana. Es un placer – imitó la escena de como si se presentase ante alguien, lo que mosqueó a la gata digimon que incluso se le erizó el cabello.

- ¡¿Te estás cachondeando, verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿No es una buena forma?

Tailmon desistió de hablar con Kenji, no le gustaba como se tomaba su encuentro con Tailmon de esa forma tan cómica. Tenía razón en algo: ya era hora de hablar con ella, ¿pero qué iba a decirle? Solo era un digihuevo cuando las separaron, no sabrá ni que existe. Y luego está el problema del otro digimon que estaba buscando, ¿qué habrá sido de él?

De golpe, la mochila se cerró. Iba a protestarle a Kenji, sin embargo, el traqueteo que hubo enseguida le impidió decir nada. ¿Es qué se iban ya? ¿Tan de golpe?

Así fue. Se reunieron todos en casa de Koushiro y fueron al mundo digital. Tal y como paso la otra vez, se encontraron solos, pero está vez en una especie de desierto. Hacía un calor abrasador, y el viento levantaba la arena, que al golpear la piel no solo quemaba, sino que se clavaba como si fueran agujas.

Kenji se quitó la camiseta para cubrir el cuerpo de su hermana, le indicó a Tai que se acercara. Al haber estado en América, estaba algo más acostumbrado que ellos a ese tipo de cosas, así que podría pasar un rato recibiendo los picotazos de los granos de arena. Yamatto hizo lo propio con su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No íbamos a casa de Gennai? – Le preguntó Joe a Koushiro, sin entender nada.

- Estás son las coordenadas que me mandó en el mensaje, no lo entiendo.

Los granos de arena dejaron de moverse, como si el viento se hubiera calmado. Los niños miraron a su alrededor. Sabían que en el mundo digimon pasaban cosas raras, así que no era de extrañar ese fenómeno. Pero, que de golpe toda la arena comenzará a subir hacía el cielo, formando tornados.

- ¡¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa? – Exclamó Sora, que tuvo que sujetar su gorro, como Mimi, para que no saliera volando.

- ¡Mirad, allí! – Tk señaló algo que había en el cielo, en verdad habían varias cosas iguales.

Una especie de vórtices oscuros estaban absorbiendo la arena del desierto, generando los tornados. Eso si que era algo raro.

- ¡Son agujeros negros! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí o nos absorberán! – Avisó Koushiro.

Comenzaron a correr en la única dirección en la que los tornados permitían el paso. Solo era pasar una duna y parecía que ya estarían a salvo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando creían que iban a pasar la duna y ponerse a salvo, una ola de arena apareció de la nada, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Intentaron volver atrás, pero era demasiado tarde, ya casi la tenían encima.

- ¡Toketsu iki!

Una ráfaga helada golpeó la ola de arena, congelándola en cuestión de segundos. Seguidamente algo pasó muy rápido de un lado a otro, destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos. Pasó lo mismo con los tornados. Fue cuestión de tiempo que todo volviera a estar en calma.

- E-Eso ha sido…

Al mirar al cielo, los niños elegidos se alegraron de ver a sus compañeros digimon. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon habían digievolucionado para llegar antes, porque previeron que los niños estaban en peligro. Hicieron bien en confiar en su instinto. Los niños saludaron a sus compañeros digimon que se alegraron mucho de verlos, además, les dieron una sorpresa.

- ¡¿Cómo que no nos esperabais? – Exclamaron todos, con gran sorpresa.

- Gennai nos dijo que habíais entrado por la puerta, pero no teníamos ni idea de para que – explicó Tentomon – Por eso vinimos lo más de prisa que pudimos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Sora-san? – Pregunto Biyomon.

- P-Pero si fue Gennai quien nos dijo que viniéramos – respondió Sora – Que extraño…

El cielo se oscureció de repente, lo que de nuevo sorprendió a los niños. Eso tampoco había pasado nunca. Al alzar la mirada, vieron como las nubes negras soltaban descargas eléctricas, que pronto se convirtieron en rayos que se dirigieron hacía ellos. Todos corrieron para ponerse a salvo. Sus digimon lograron deshacerse de la mayoría de los rayos, pero no podían con todos. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon unieron sus fuerzas para intentar librarse de la tormenta, cosa que fue inútil. Finalmente, todo se redujo a un gran rayo que cayó justo en el centro de donde estaban los niños, generando una poderosa onda de choque que los lanzó a todos volando por los aires, tanto humanos como digimon.

Cuando los niños lograron ponerse en pie, notaron un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. De todo lo que habían llegado a ver en el mundo digital, eso había sido lo más raro de todo. Nunca habían tenido ese tipo de tormentas eléctricas, y menos que les atacasen de golpe.

- Hohoho… espero lo hayáis disfrutado, niños elegidos.

La voz era la de una mujer, no tenían duda, pero a la vez que suave y seductora sonaba fría y puntiaguda. Todos se pusieron en guardia. La mayoría de los digimon estaban inconscientes, quedando solo en pie Biyomon y Tailmon, que se situaron al frente de los niños mientras la figura de la mujer descendía.

- Es un placer conoceremos, niños elegidos.

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer tenía una forma casi completamente humana, con aspecto de una mujer joven y bella, casi parecía que usará atuendos japoneses, alas de murciélago a su espalda, unas uñas de un tono morado, que parecían bastante largas y afiladas y unos labios carnosos que no paraban de soltar una respiración agitada.

- Me llamo Lilithmon, es un placer conocer a los que derrotaron a Apocallymon.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Lilithmon? – Los dos digimon no cabían en su asombro.

- ¿La conocéis? – Les preguntó Tai, por un momento les pareció que incluso se asustaron de saber su identidad.

- Es una de Los siete señores demonio. Su poder es tan grande que domina varios terrenos del mundo digital oscuro.

- ¿Señores demonio? – Los niños no habían oído hablar de ellos nunca, y la digimon murciélago no le sorprendía su asombro, ya que se solían mover entre las sombras.

- Digamos que… somos los que movemos los hilos en el mundo de la oscuridad… Si Apocallymon hubiera sido más inteligente, podría haber acabado con vosotros sin dificultad alguna.

- ¡¿Quieres decir con eso qué eres nuestra enemiga?

- Bingo, has acertado guapo – le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le lanzaba un beso.

A los chicos les ruborizó momentáneamente esa acción, incluso gustándoles, pero a las chicas les desagrado esa forma de comportarse.

- Ahora, ¿os importaría morir? – Movió grácil y sensualmente su mano, lo que generó una enorme onda de choque oscura - ¡Kurai nami!

La onda se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía los niños, que no se podían mover por el temblor que esta generaba. Tailmon y Biyomon sabían que no iban a ser capaces de detener esa onda de choque, y aún así lo intentaron. El resultado fue que salieron volando por los aires al recibir contra si mismos sus ataques.

- ¡Biyomon!

- ¡Tailmon!

La gata digimon aterrizó no muy lejos de por donde iba a pasar la onda de choque. Si la volvía a recibir, moriría seguro. Hikari quería ir con ella, pero Kenji se lo impidió.

- ¡Tailmon, apárate de ahí por favor! ¡Muévete! – Era inútil, la gata no se movía.

A la velocidad del rayo, Mikemon salió de la mochila y corrió en dirección al rayo. Usando sus zarpas, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndolo en pedazos. Los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos. Tailmon tuvo en un primer momento la vista borrosa, pero poco a poco fue recuperando visión, y vio a la gata digimon frente a ella. En un momento no la reconoció, pero al ver el pelaje, la situó: fue la que la salvó a ella y a Hikari en el bosque de Yumemon.

- ¿D-De dónde ha salido ese digimon? – Quiso saber Tai.

- ¡¿Tora? – Exclamó Hikari reconociendo a la que había sido en los últimos días su gata doméstica. Esta por un momento se sobresaltó, lo que le confirmó que era ella.

Los niños elegidos se quedaron de piedra. ¿De verdad esa era la gata de Hikari? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes de que era un digimon? Kenji no pudo evitar correr a su lado y darle un capón.

- ¡Idiota, te dije que no salieras!

- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Y no vuelvas a pegarme! – Le amenazó, enseñándole las garras.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir a gritos. Mientras que los niños elegidos no cabían en su asombro, Lilitmon se sentía como que se habían olvidado de que ella estaba allí y que había ido a destruirlos. Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida, como los niños, porque no esperaba ver a ese digimon, y mucho menos que su subordinado lo conociera. ¿Qué hacía allí?

- BT, ¿eres tú verdad? – Se acercó Mikemon. Parecía triste y feliz a la vez de verla, sin embargo, Lilithmon no mostró ninguna muestra de simpatía o de tristeza.

- De modo que sigues viva… y yo que pensaba que habías muerto, Mikemon…

- BT, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué atacas a los niños?

- Mis motivos no te importan.

- ¡BT!

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, estúpida gata! – Le lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura, seguida de la misma onda de choque de antes. Mikemon no iba a apartarse, se salvó gracias a que Kenji la arrastró con él, sino, habría recibido el golpe de lleno.

Del brusco movimiento, del bolsillo de Kenji cayó un pequeño aparatito que Tai recogió. No tardó en reconocerlo, porque era exactamente igual que su digivice.

- N-No puede ser… ¡¿Kenji es un niño elegido?

Kenji se giró a mirar a su hermano en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenía su digivice. Miró entonces a Lilithmon, quien por un momento pareció sorprendida de descubrir tal información, era algo que desconocía por completo de su subordinado. Lanzó una risita divertida, si que tenía secretos que no le había contado.

- Así que resulta que los niños elegidos son nueve… vaya, vaya… Mikemon, ¿te has convertido en la compañera de este humano?

La gata no respondió, estaba como en estado de shock. Haber sido atacada de esa manera tan fría por ella la había dejado muy dolida, todavía estaba temblando de no poder creérselo.

- De momento me retiro, pero nos volveremos a ver niños elegidos, y espero que recordéis esto: voy a destruiros a todos.

Acompañada de una risilla, fue ascendiendo hacía el cielo hasta desaparecer en un pequeño destello. Mikemon empezó a llorar, invadida por la tristeza de ver en que se había convertido BT, mientras que, por parte del resto de los niños elegidos, sobre todo entre Tai y Hikari, tenían muchas preguntas que deseaban hacerle a su hermano. Este los miró, sin saber que decir. No quería que lo descubrieran no de esa forma, pero quizás era lo mejor. Había llegado la hora de ser claro con ellos, quizás así, podría moverse con más libertad.

- Supongo que querréis hacerme preguntas… muy bien, vayamos a un lugar más seguro y os lo contaré todo.


	14. Mikemon y Tailmon

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**TAILMON Y MIKEMON**

Para esconderse, contactaron con Gennai que les mencionó una fábrica abandonada, con un fuerte escudo digital. Allí Lilithmon no lograría encontrarlos, o eso esperaban. Mientras que los digimon vigilaban fuera, los niños se escondieron en el interior, en lo que parecía ser una especie de antiguo almacén.

- Ahora, habla, ¿sabías lo de los digimon? – Tai fue directo al grano.

Sus amigos también querían saber como es que Kenji poseía un digivice, así como es que tenía a Tora, bueno, Mikemon como compañera.

- Como todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿acaso no se os vio luchar en el cielo hace unos meses? También armasteis una buena en Odaiba, os lo recuerdo.

- ¡Hablo en serio, Kenji! ¡¿Por qué tienes un digivice? ¡¿Y por qué habías metido a un digimon en casa?

- ¡Tai, cálmate! Estoy segura que Kenji tendrá una explicación para esto, ¿verdad?

Si su hermana esperaba que le diera una respuesta sincera, iba a estar muy decepcionada. Podía contarles algo, pero no toda la verdad. No podía mencionar que estaba de lado de Lilithmon, ni otras muchas cosas que habían pasado en el mundo digital. Sin embargo, había cosas que si les podía decir.

- Este digivice llegó a mis manos hará un tiempo, no recuerdo exactamente cuando porque en el mundo digital no existe el tiempo como en el nuestro, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estuviste en el mundo digimon?

- Creo que no es igual que al que fuisteis vosotros. El mío era todo un mundo de oscuridad – no quería entrar en muchos más detalles, porque por la mente se le iban sucediendo unas serie de recuerdos nada agradables de su estancia en aquel lugar, y no quería recordarlos.

- Y ahí sería donde conociste a Mikemon.

- No, no fue allí. Tampoco sé el tiempo que estuve en ese mundo oscuro, solo sé que de pronto regresé a mi dormitorio de los Estados Unidos, y ni siquiera había pasado un minuto en el mundo humanos desde que me había ido.

- Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Mikemon si no? ¿Y qué relación guarda con esa digimon que nos ha atacado? ¿Y con Tailmon? Porque parecía que se conocían. Además, ¿ella es tú compañera digimon no? Entonces tú también eres un niño elegido, ¿verdad?

- Ey, ey… Tai, poco a poco, ¿quieres? A ver… antes de empezar a contaros nada sobre como la conocí y todo lo demás… Mikemon y yo no somos compañeros como vosotros y vuestros digimon, solo estamos juntos por conveniencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Mikemon quería encontrar a dos digimon, y como vio que os conocía, bueno, que éramos familia, pues el venir conmigo le ahorraba mucho trabajo.

- ¿Uno de esos digimon era Lilithmon?

- Eso es. Aunque bueno, ella la llama BT. Al parecer, antes de verla por última vez, no tenía esa forma.

- ¿BT? – Ese nombre a Mimi no le parecía de un digimon.

- Mmm… esperad, a ver si encuentro algo… - Koushiro comenzó a buscar en la base de datos digimon que Gennai le instaló en el portátil.

- El otro digimon a quien quería encontrar era Tailmon. Al ver que estaba con Hikari, pues pensó que sería fácil encontrarla si venía conmigo, a fin de cuentas yo era su hermano.

- ¿A Tailmon? ¿Para qué la quería?

- Al parecer son hermanas.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeee…? – Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

- No conozco todos los detalles, pero al parecer ella salió del digihuevo antes que su hermana. El caso es, que luego se llevaron el huevo de la ciudad del comienzo, para convertirlo en el compañero de Hikari. Durante años, Mikemon estuvo buscando a su hermana, pero no lograba dar con ella.

- ¿P-Pero los digimon pueden tener hermanos…? – Yamatto jamás había oído hablar de eso, ¿dos digimon podían ser hermanos?

- No tengo muy claro el procedimiento por el que nacen los digimon pero… si Mikemon y Tailmon eran de la misma raza, todo cabría pensar en que fueran hermanas, ¿no? ¿Acaso los polluelos cuando rompen el cascarón no reconocen a sus hermanos en los de su alrededor?

- S-Si, bueno… pero es que es la primera vez que oímos que dos digimon pueden ser hermanos.

- La cosa está en que quería encontrarla a cualquier precio y, por casualidad, la vio cuando estaba reclutando soldados para atacar el mundo humano.

- Cuando lo de Vandemon… pero, ¿cómo supo que era ella? Hay muchas Tailmon en el mundo digital, ¿no? – Como Sora, el resto de los niños elegidos también habían pensado en eso.

- Parece ser que el anillo sagrado que lleva en la cola era su pista. No me preguntéis más sobre eso, porque Mikemon nunca me ha querido dar detalles – viendo que por ahí no iban a sacar nada más, le dejaron continuar - . La cuestión es que se infiltró en la fortaleza de Vandemon, pero cuando llegó ya se estaban marchando, así que se ocultó para que no la localizasen y cruzó la puerta con ellas. Sin embargo, no llegó a Japón, sino a América. Así fue como la conocí, cuando la encontré malherida y la lleve a mi habitación. Reconocí enseguida que no era una gata normal, así que no podía dejarla allí tirada.

- Y entonces, ¿es cuándo te contó todo?

- No me contó nada al principio. La verdad me costó bastante que confiase en mí… pero, tras ver como luchabais contra Apocallymon y reconocer a su hermana, ya decidió confiar en mi y acompañarme de vuelta a Japón.

- Entonces… si no es tu compañera… ¿por qué ese digivice?

- A mi no me preguntes. Cayó del cielo de pronto.

- Que extraño… ¿has encontrado algo de esa BT?

- No… no aparece ningún digimon que empiece o termine por ese nombre. Igual es una forma que tenía ella de llamarla. Solo Mikemon nos podría dar más datos al respecto. Y en cuanto a lo del digivice, igual Gennai sabe algo.

- Pues vayamos a verla ahora mismo a buscarla y que nos cuete lo que sabe sobre Lilithmon.

- ¡Tai, no! – Hikari le cortó el camino.

- ¿Q-Qué haces…?

- Ahora está con Tailmon, déjalas estar un rato a solas, por favor.

- P-Pero, Hikari, no tenemos tiempo…

- Gennai dijo que aquí estaríamos seguros y seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, por favor… - le suplicó.

Hikari había quedado cautivada por el reencuentro de las hermanas separadas. Podía entender como se sentía Mikemon, porque si la separasen de sus hermanos, removería cielo y tierra para volver a estar junto a ellos, a cualquier precio. Además, Tailmon siempre ha creído toda su vida que estaba sola, ahora que por fin había encontrado a su posible familia, ¿cómo iban a estropear ese momento?

No fueron las suplicas de la niña lo que le hicieron ceder, sino que simplemente era incapaz de decirle que no a su hermana. También aprovecharía para aclarar sus ideas. Quitando cierto tema que todavía no tenía solucionado con Kenji, era demasiado de golpe. Su conexión con los digimon, el extraño digivice y que conociera a Mikemon. Además, ¿cómo siquiera se había dado cuenta que Mikemon era un digimon cuando la había tenido sobre su regazo varias veces?

- Hermanito…

- ¿Mmm? Dime, princesa.

- Aunque no seas un niño elegido… tú… tú y Mikemon nos ayudaréis a pelear, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si – le acarició la cabeza con cariño – Y aunque Mikemon no estuviera os ayudaría igual. Sois mis hermanos, no voy a permitir que os pase nada malo, os lo prometo.

Los digimon tomaron sus posiciones para vigilar la fábrica. Tailmon y Mikemon, puesto que poseían una agudeza auditiva y visual muy superior a la de sus compañeros digimon, estaban en lo más alto de la fábrica, sobre una de las chimeneas. Desde allí podían ver todo su alrededor. Si venía algún enemigo, lo verían sin problemas.

Mientras vigilaban, Mikemon le había contado toda su historia. La gata de pelaje blanco solo se limitó a escuchar en silencio cada palabra de quien decía ser su hermana mayor. No es que pudiera negar que estar a su lado le hiciera sentir una cierta nostalgia, así como paz interior, pero, ¿cómo podía creerla? De pronto, ¿resultaba que tenía familia? En los años que estuvo sola nunca pensó en que tuviera una familia, solo esperaba la llegada de su compañera humana. Y cuando comenzó a trabajar para Vandemon, el tener idea de todo eso ya no era más que un sueño.

- ¿Cómo voy a creerte…?

- No espero que lo hagas, Tailmon. Eras un digihuevo cuando te sacaron de la Ciudad del comienzo… han sido tantos años buscándote, y ahora, al fin te encuentro.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que eso me es indiferente – dijo con frialdad – Aunque sea verdad que eres mi hermana mayor… para mi esa es una palabra vacía.

- ¡Tailmon, yo…! ¡Te estuve buscando, durante años! ¡Desde que se te llevaron de la Ciudad del comienzo estuve buscándote!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no me encontraste durante esos años que pasé sola? ¡¿O durante los años de tortura que tuve que pasar al lado de Vandemon? ¡¿Tienes siquiera la más remota idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar?

Mikemon calló. No sabía como responderle a eso. Sabía que su hermana pequeña lo había pasado muy mal, la noche antes de que partieran al mundo humano, vio como Vandemon la maltrataba a latigazos, solo porque no había podido dar con uno de los digimon que este le había pedido. No tenía perdón que no la hubiera ayudado en ese momento, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran, sino, jamás podía ver a su hermana pequeña.

- No tengo excusa, Tailmon… ni tampoco quiero que me perdones… sé que tampoco seremos felices como me gustaría, pero yo… como tu hermana mayor, te juro que te protegeré.

- Ya es tarde para que me digas eso… sé protegerme por mi misma. Y también cuidar de Hikari-san.

- Pero, yo… - calló cuando vio una cortina de humo en el horizonte. Algo se estaba acercando a toda velocidad.

- ¡Avisa a todos, viene alguien!


	15. Aviso

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**AVISO**

Los niños elegidos esperaron precavidos dentro de la fábrica, mientras que los digimon, en su forma Campeón, estaban situados estratégicamente para atacar si se trataba de un enemigo.

Una motocicleta se detuvo frente a la puerta de la fábrica. De ella se apeó un digimon con forma humanoide. Un casco cubría parte de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto tres ojos de color verde. Por sus pintas, en el mundo humano podría pasar perfectamente por un motorista, porque parecía llevar como ropa de cuero.

- Sé que estáis ahí, niños elegidos. Salid. He venido a hablar con vosotros.

Ninguno hizo ni un solo movimiento. Por su aspecto, estaba claro que se trataba de un digimon oscuro. Hasta Vandemon daba menos miedo que él. Los digimon si que salieron de su escondite, situándose frente a la puerta de la fábrica.

- Decidles a vuestros compañeros humanos que salgan, digimons.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso? – Preguntó Greymon, sin fiarse.

El digimon motero sacó las pistolas de las cartucheras, lo que hizo ponerse en posición de defensa a los digimon. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, las dejó en el suelo.

- He venido en son de paz. Únicamente quiero hablar con vuestros compañeros humanos.

Los digimon se miraron los unos a los otros. ¿Realmente podían fiarse de un desconocido que estaba claro que se trataba de un digimon de la oscuridad? Tai salió acompañado de su hermano, situándose no muy lejos de Greymon.

- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió saber Tai.

- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- Me llamó Tai, y este es mi hermano mayor, Kenji.

El digimon y Kenji cruzaron un momento la mirada. Este último la apartó por un segundo, pues sabía bien que ese digimon lo conocía muy bien.

- Mi nombre es Beelzemon.

- ¿Beelzemon? Eres uno de los Nanaidamaou, ¿verdad?

- Bien visto, Greymon. Ahora, si no os importa, tengo prisa y no me hace mucha gracia que me hayan hecho servir de mensajero.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

- Es un mensaje de parte de nuestro líder: "No os enfrentéis a Lilithmon, da igual lo que ocurra"

Tai guardó silencio, mientras lo escuchaba. ¿Era un aviso o una amenaza?

- Desde que alcanzó su forma Hipercampeón, ha estado bastante incontrolable. Ni siquiera nosotros, los Nanaidamaou, sabemos bien que trama.

- ¿No vais a hacer nada con respecto a ella?

- No intervendremos a no ser que lo que haga directamente nos afecte. Pero, hacedme caso, no os metáis con ella. Es más peligrosa de lo que os podáis imaginar – les aconsejó mientras recogía las pistolas y volvía a montar en la moto.

- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Lilithmon?! – Quiso saber Mikemon, quien se acercó a muy pocos pasos del digimon - ¡Ella antes no era así!

- A mi no me preguntes gata, porque no tengo la menor idea. La única que te puede responder a esa pregunta es ella misma. Ahora me voy, pero antes, una última cosa: "la próxima vez que nos veamos, más os vale marcharos, porque es posible que seamos enemigos" – y arrancó la moto, marchándose.

Hasta que no lo perdieron de vista, no regresaron a la fábrica. Allí Tai puso al corriente a sus amigos de lo que había dicho Beelzemon. Algunos, como Joe, estaban de acuerdo en no meterse con Lilithmon, parecía muy peligrosa. En cambio, otros como Tai pensaban que tenían que hacer algo con ella, precisamente por eso, porque era un peligro para el mundo digital.

Tenían que esperar un día por lo menos hasta que Genai diera señales de vida. Mientras los niños descansaban, los digimon continuarían haciendo guardia. Tai estaba frente a la fogata que habían encendido en la habitación, una especie de almacén. Su hermana yacía a su lado, haciendo ruiditos mientras respiraba.

Le pareció preciosa. Mientras dormía, parecía tan frágil, como que si la tocabas se fuera a romper. Algo tan indefenso y a la vez tan bello. Al verla temblar, la cubrió más con la manta y esta sonrió, del gustito de sentir calor. Eso sonrojó a Tai un poco, lo que hizo que a su cabeza vinieran esas locuras de amor hacía su hermana.

Necesitaba despejarse, así que subió a la azotea, a tomar el aire fresco. Allí se encontró a su hermano mayor, sentado en la cornisa. Ni se inmutó al oírle acercarse.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

- Esto… perdona por lo de antes, hermano… fui muy grosero contigo.

- No pasa nada… perdóname a mí, por haberos ocultado lo de Mikemon y el digivice.

- Nos podrías haber dicho algo… - tomo asiento a su lado.

- Quería estar seguro, hablándolo primero con ese tal Genai. Si los niños elegidos sois ocho, ¿Qué razón hay de que yo tengo uno? Igual simplemente es un producto defectuoso que llegó a mis manos por accidente.

- Pero también estuviste en el mundo digimon, ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no tenía un digimon como vosotros. Estuve solo.

- Lo siento… como nunca dijiste nada…

- Porque pensaba que me había vuelto loco. De hecho, cuando me desperté de nuevo en mi cuarto, pensé que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que os vi a vosotros, y a Mikemon.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido con Tailmon…?

- Parece que no muy bien – respondió, mirándola.

Estaba sentada sobre la chimenea más alta de la fábrica, con la cara hundida entre las piernas. Tailmon estaba en la otra punta, dándole la espalda, como si su hermana mayor no existiera. Era triste verlas así.

- Es una pena… pero una sorpresa que tuviera una hermana.

- Parece ser que igual el único que sabía algo era Wizardmon.

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó - ¿Sabías sobre Wizardmon?

- Nuestra hermanita me ponía al día de todo, ¿lo has olvidado? – Eso era verdad – De todas formas, una de las veces que Mikemon creyó encontrarla, estaba con un Wizardmon, pero al parecer Tailmon ya apenas recordaba su pasado.

- Es verdad… cuando supimos que era la octava digimon no recordaba casi nada de su pasado hasta que se encontró con Hikari…

- De todas formas, lo importante es que podremos volver a casa mañana, ¿no? No me gusta este mundo, aunque es más tranquilo que el otro.

- ¿Tan malo era?

- Los primeros días estuve varios días sin dormir, y no veas que mal lo pasé… en fin… ¿vas a lanzarte con Hikari al final o qué?

- ¡N-No empieces otra vez con eso, Kenji! – Protestó, ruborizado.

- Vamos…

- Me voy a dormir un poco, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- Mejor me quedo, algún humano tiene que estar despierto para despertar al resto, ¿no? Y a fin de cuentas, soy el mayor. Legalmente estáis bajo mi responsabilidad.

- Está bien. Entonces, buenas noches.

Tai cerró la puerta tras de si. Kenji observó el cielo estrellado. Sabía que todo aquello no eran más que simples datos, un mundo creado por alguien desconocido, pero, que paz. El aire fresco le golpeaba suavemente la piel, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y hacían hermoso aquel desierto lugar.

Pronto regresó a la realidad, sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Lilithmon ya había empezado a moverse en serio, y no sabía hasta cuando podría seguir con su tapadera. Sabía de sobras que Beelzemon lo había reconocido, pues ya lo había visto un montón de veces en las reuniones a las que había acudido con su señora.

Lo que había dicho estaba claro que era un aviso de su señor. Un aviso para los niños elegidos. No estaban preparados para hacerle frente. Al lado de Vandemon o Apocallymon, Lillithmon era mucho más poderosa y peligrosa, Kenji lo sabía de sobras porque la había visto erradicar a un ejército ella sola, y eso sin usar todo su poder.

En realidad, mientras cumpliera su parte de dejar vivos a sus hermanos, el resto le daba igual, pero claro… ¿podía fiarse de ella? Estaba seguro que ella tampoco se fiaba de él. No, claro que no se fiaba. En ese caso, no le quedaba otra opción. Iba a tener que hacer algo que logrará ganarse su total confianza, para asegurar así que sus hermanos sobrevivieran a la lucha que iba a venir, porque ella no iba a dejar a los niños elegidos en paz.

En su mente repasaba varias posibilidades en cuestión de segundos, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, a la vez que el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Si algo le había ayudado a sobrevivir en el mundo digital oscuro fue su gran capacidad de pensar estrategias para actuar en las distintas situaciones. Si tenía que llegar a traicionar a Lillithmon para salvar a sus hermanos lo haría sin dudarlo, a fin de cuentas poseía el poder oscuro que esta le había otorgado. De alguna forma podría sacarle partido para hacerle frente.

Ya tenía claro un plan para empezar a moverse, pero todavía no podía ponerlo en marcha. No mientras los niños elegidos estuvieran juntos. Lo tenía claro: le serviría a los niños elegidos en bandeja, para que así no tuviera razones para atacar a Tai ni a Hikari. Lo malo es que tendría que esperar una buena ocasión, pero, otra de sus virtudes era la paciencia. Actuaría con naturalidad, haciéndose su amigo, ganándose la confianza de ambas partes, y luego, pondría a salvo a Hikari y Tai. Sabía que luego lo odiarían si llegaran a descubrir su traición, pero también sabía muy bien con quien tenía que hablar para borrarles la memoria, para que olvidasen todo lo relacionado con el mundo digital.

Incluso, era posible que pudiera hacer que Tai olvidará lo que siente por Hikari, y de ese modo sería únicamente suya. Si, era muy posible que pudiera hacerlo, pero era de lo único que no se veía capaz. No sabía porque razón, pero no quería jugar sucio en ese aspecto. De todas formas, el sol ya estaba asomando por el horizonte. Pronto volverían a casa, y comenzaría a mover los hilos para que plan empezase.


	16. Calma antes de la tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Genai fue a buscar a los niños elegidos con un vehículo especial pilotado por Guardromons. No tuvieron ningún contratiempo más hasta llegar a su casa, bajo el mar.

Era curioso. El anciano seguía prefiriendo vivir en las profundidades que estar arriba con los demás digimon. Antes tenía sentido porque debía esconderse de los Dark Masters, ¿pero ahora? Igual es que simplemente se había aclimatado a ese nivel de vida.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su laboratorio para examinar el digivice de Kenji. En todo momento, no dejaba de mostrar su asombro, mirando y remirando al joven. Eso no hacía más que desesperar a algunos como Tai, que querían obtener ya una respuesta de donde había salido ese dispositivo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo ya, Genai?

- Mmm… si que es un dispositivo digital, pero… parece más antiguo que los vuestros.

- ¿Y eso es posible? – Quiso saber Koushiro – Creía que nos elegisteis a los ocho el mismo día.

- Si, es verdad. Y el laboratorio donde trabajabais fue destruido por Piedmon y tu nos mandaste los digivice – comentó Yamato.

- Si, si… a los ocho os elegimos el día en que apareció un digi-huevo en el mundo humano, pero… este digivice… por fuera podría pasar casi por el vuestro, pero por dentro tiene una tecnología un tanto más antigua.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, muy fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente habló.

- No tengo ni idea – todos cayeron al suelo, porque esperaban oír una explicación no una negativa tan clara.

- Entonces… yo no soy un niño elegido como ellos, ¿verdad?

- Todavía es pronto para decir nada. Dime una cosa, cuando encontraste a Mikemon, ¿el digivice reaccionó?

- ¿Reaccionar?

- Mira, hermanito – Hikari se acercó con Tailmon – Se refiere a esto.

Cuando Hikari extendió la mano con el digivice, y Tailmon la puso encima, el aparato comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco que desapareció cuando la gata digimon apartó la garra.

- No. No que yo recuerde. La encontré por pura casualidad.

- Tiene razón – garantizó Mikemon – Ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese trasto.

- Pues si que es extraño… - acarició sus bigotes, mirando intrigado el dispositivo - ¿Te importa que me lo quede? Cuando termine de hacerle unas pruebas, te lo devolveré.

- Faltaría más. A fin de cuentas, usted fue su diseñador.

- Oh, no. Para nada. Yo no creé los digivice.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?! – Exclamaron a la vez los ocho niños elegidos.

Como si hubiera dicho algo raro, Genai miró a los niños.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

- ¡P-Pensábamos que habías sido tú quién creó los dispositivos! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos los envió!

- No, que va. Yo era un simple trabajador más que se ocupaba de los datos. El creador fue otro.

- Pues no lo sabíamos.

- De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo… fue él quien puso en marcha el proyecto "niños elegidos". Era un auténtico genio.

- O lunático para enviar a unos niños a luchar contra digimon malvados – comentó Kenji, que nunca le había hecho mucha gracia enterarse de los peligros a los que se habían tenido que enfrentar unos niños de primaria.

- Sea como sea, lo estudiaré más profundamente.

- Por favor, dinos algo cuando sepas algo.

Los niños volvieron al mundo humano y de ahí cada uno para su casa. El único digimon que partió con ellos al mundo humano fue Mikemon, ya que los hermanos Kamiya no podían decir de pronto que la gata había desaparecido como si nada. Anda que no se enfadaba su madre cada vez que Miko se escapaba de casa para dar un paseo.

Los dos hermanos entraron juntos a darse un baño, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban. Así tendrían más libertad. Hikari dijo que se bañaría después, junto con Mikemon, pero que de momento se iba a dormir un poco.

- Uff… - suspiró Kenji relajándose en la bañera – Que gusto…

- Para todo lo que ha pasado hoy, pareces muy tranquilo, Kenji.

Tai estaba en la otra parte del baño, enjabonándose. Miraba a su hermano a través del cristal levemente empañado.

- Al lado de lo que era el día a día en el mundo digimon oscuro, esto no ha sido nada.

- Dime… ¿cómo era ese mundo?

- Bastante triste… era como si le hubieran quitado el color, Todo era blanco y negro, como en las películas antiguas. Y los digimon… parecían amargados, como si el mero hecho de vivir les supusiera una desdicha. En cambio, los digimon poderosos, estaban sedientos de poder y no paraban de luchar entre si. Un mundo de pena, tristeza y guerra, así fue el mundo digimon oscuro.

- Lo siento, no quería… - podía notar en las palabras de su hermano que no le agradaba hablar de ello.

- Tranquilo. Es normal que tengas curiosidad. Fui a parar allí, pero no hecho la culpa a nadie. Ni sé porque me llegó el digivice ni que hacía allí – sonrió – pero, lo importante, es que ahora quizás pueda luchar a vuestro lado, ¿no?

- Si – se tiró un poco de agua para quitarse el jabón – Tienes razón.

Tai se dirigía a la bañera, pero se quedó quieto al ver que Kenji lo miraba muy fijamente, cosa que no le gustaba mucho.

- Tai… - dijo muy serio

- ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

- ¿No la tienes muy pequeña para tu edad? – Le preguntó mirando fijamente a su entrepierna, ante lo que Tai se tapó, avergonzado.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios miras tú, eh?!

Beelzemon detuvo la moto en cuanto la mujer digimon cayó grácilmente sobre uno de los pilares, sonriente de ver al digimon demonio.

- ¿Sigues haciendo de recadero, Beelzeemon?

- ¿Acaso eso es asunto tuyo, Lilithmon?

- Si vais en contra mía, es asunto mío, querido.

- Tú nos has obligado – desenfundó las pistolas, apuntando directamente al pecho de la mujer – Nos han ordenado que si te veíamos debíamos eliminarte. Dame una sola razón por la que no deba atravesarte el pecho con mis balas.

- No sé… quizás… ¿tenga algo que ofrecerte?

Directamente disparó. La digimon logró esquivarlas sin ningún problema, pues ya estaba preparada para esa reacción por parte del digimon demonio. No en vano ya lo conocía de hace tiempo.

- Oh, que grosero. Abrir fuego ante una dama.

- Nada de lo que tengas que ofrecerme me interesa.

- ¿En serio? Quizás… el unirte a mi te convendría más que trabajar de recadero, Beelzemon.

- Simplemente le he hecho un favor personal a nuestro señor – guardó las pistolas – Y más te vale que no te vuelva a ver, porque la próxima vez te volaré la cabeza, Lilithmon.

- Oh… que animal eres.

Beelzemon arrancó de nuevo la motocicleta y retomó la marcha. Un pequeño digimon murciélago con un solo ojo se acercó a Lilithmon, susurrándole algo al oído.

- Oh… ¿Kenji-kun quiere hablar conmigo? Muy bien, ahora mismo voy – y desapareció.

Hikari lanzó la cubeta de agua sobre Mikemon, quien estuvo apunto de apartarse, pero la niña la agarró.

- Estate quieta, Mikemon. Si mamá te ve llena de barro se va a poner hecha una fiera.

- Brrr… ¿cómo os puede gustar tanto a los humanos limpiaros?

Porque es muy relajante, ya verás – la cogió como si se tratará de un peluche y entró en la bañera.

Al principio, la gata alzó las patas, asustada de lo que pueda ser el contacto con el agua, pero al final, estando ya dentro, comprobó lo a gustito que se estaba dentro de esa bañera con agua caliente.

- Que gustito…

- ¿Verdad qué si? Aquí dentro se te olvidarán todos tus problemas – sonrió contenta de ver que a Mikemon le gustaba.

Estuvieron un buen rato disfrutando del agua caliente, hasta que la niña se quedo mirando a la gata digimon. Realmente, si no fuera por los colores del pelaje, es que era exactamente igual que Tailmon.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta.

- ¿Eh? – Miró a la niña sin comprender.

- Me refiero a Tailmon. Lo que ha pasado hoy… no se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor.

- A mi me parece que me odia…

- No, no. Para nada. Es solo que… enterarse que tiene una hermana, así de pronto, pues le ha chocado un poco. Sufrió mucho mientras estuvo sola.

- No, si me odia lo veo normal… la estuve buscando durante muchos años. Pero el mundo digimon es muy grande y apenas tenía pistas, solo su digi huevo y un poco información que había reunido.

- Créeme. Estoy segura que le habrá hecho ilusión el saber que tiene una hermana mayor. Solo dale tiempo, Mikemon.

- No sé yo… pero… Hikari-san, quiero agradecerte por haber estado a su lado. Como compañera humana, quiero decir.

- Yo la veo más como una amiga, pero de nada.

En la azotea, Kenji terminaba de explicarle su plan a Lilithmon, que en todo momento había estado escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Qué le parece?

- No está mal… se nota que fue tu inteligencia lo que te permitió sobrevivir en el mundo digital cuando estabas solo.

- Gracias, señora.

- Muy bien, lo pondremos en marcha cuanto antes. Por cierto, me ha sorprendido mucho ver a Mikemon contigo, no me habías dicho que tenías a esa gata digimon a tu lado.

- No me pareció relevante. Ni tampoco sabía que a la BT que tanto se refería fuera usted. ¿Qué relación tienen?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – pareció molesta – Ahora, ocúpate que todo vaya bien y encuentra la "luz" de una vez. Enviaré a más digimon para que puedas disponer de ellos.

- De momento, solo precisaré de su ayuda en persona, mi señora.

- Mmmm… ¿y cuál es el primer objetivo?

- Ishida Yamato.

- Ah, el niño rubio de Gabumon… bien. Haré los preparativos para partir al mundo digimon. Dame un par de días.

- La estaré esperando.


	17. Trampa

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**LA TRAMPA**

Pasaban los días y no recibían ninguna noticia por parte de Gennai. Tampoco había señales de que su nueva enemiga estuviera haciendo ningún movimiento, por lo que los niños hacían su vida cotidiana del modo más normal, salvo porque ahora Mikemon, la gata que Kenji recogió en el mundo humano, seguía viviendo en casa de los Kamiya. Y la cosa es que se había aclimatado muy bien a ese modo de vida, porque recogida como una bola, sobre las rodillas de Hikari, parecía realmente un gato normal y corriente.

- Que mona es – pensó Hikari, sin dejar de acariciarle el lomo.

Mientras que a Kenji le parecía bien que Mikemon viviera como un animal doméstico más, a Tai no le hacía tanta gracia. Sabía cosas sobre Lilithmon que no quería contar. Más de una vez intentó sonsacarle algo, pero su hermana se llevaba cabreada a la gata antes de que esta soltará prenda.

Desde la cocina, observaba, esperando a que su hermana se quedará dormida para poder cogerla y sonsacarle información.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas? – Le preguntó su hermano, que estaba sentado a su lado bebiéndose un zumo.

- ¿El qué?

- Acosar a Mikemon. Solo vas a hacer que Hikari se enfade más contigo. Te recuerdo que la otra noche te tocó dormir en el sofá.

- Tiene información que nos vendría muy bien sobre nuestra enemiga y…

- Mikemon nunca me ha contado nada de su pasado. No te lo va a contar a ti.

- Aún así, lo intentaré.

- Tú mismo – se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A dar un paseo. Si mamá pregunta, dile que volveré en un par de horas.

- Pues vale… ¿es qué soy el único de los tres que tiene sentido común o qué…? – tomó el vaso que tenía delante, pero al beber su contenido tuvo que escupirlo, porque casi sintió ganas de vomitar al sentir el sabor amargo. Por error había cogido el vaso de cerveza que su padre había dejado en la mesa durante la comida - ¡Puagh, que asco… agh!

- Con que sentido común, ¿eh? Venga, hasta luego Tai.

Yamatto cerró la puerta antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras. Su padre le había pedido que le llevará unos documentos al trabajo que necesitaba antes de la retransmisión de un programa de la tarde.

Tardaría cosa de media hora en llegar si iba corriendo, de modo que comenzó a correr a buen ritmo. En parte le venía bien, porque ya se había ocupado de todo lo referente a la casa, y como no tenía deberes, iba a ser una tarde muy aburrida.

Esquivaba a la gente con gran destreza cuando se cruzaban en su camino, así como esprintaba cuando algún semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar de color. También alguna vez miraba a los escaparates, sin ningún interés especial, solo cuando la calle estaba vacía y no había peligro de que chocará con nadie.

Hasta que al final, si que chocó con una persona. Ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, y el sobre con los documentos cayó suavemente a los pies de la otra persona.

- ¡D-Disculpe, no miraba por donde iba y…! – Yamatto se quedó sin habla.

Frente a él tenía una mujer bellísima, con una larga y lisa melena que parecía brillar, como las estrellas en la noche, unos increíbles ojos color turquesa y una esbelta y maravillosa figura. Cuando habló, su voz era suave y dulce.

- Oh, disculpa… iba mirando a donde no debía… - separó un momento las piernas, momento en el que Yamatto pudo ver perfectamente algo fino a través de la obertura inferior de la falda.

Se puso totalmente rojo y tuvo que mirar a otro lado, esperando que no se hubiera dando cuenta. La mujer recogió el sobre y ayudó al niño a levantarse. Si se la miraba bien, podría tener unos veintitantos, aunque tenía el cuerpo de toda una señorita. Vestida un top negro con una falda morada, todo apretado, que dejaba notar su potente cuerpo.

- Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?

- G-Gracias, y discúlpeme, ha sido mi culpa.

- Oh, no, no… ha sido culpa mía. Por cierto, ¿vas a los estudios de televisión?

- Si, a llevarle esto a mi padre.

- ¿En serio? ¿Trabaja allí?

- Si, ahora si me disculpa… - iba a marcharse, pero la mujer le tomó del brazo.

- Ha sido culpa mía que chocáramos. Por favor, permíteme que te compense de alguna forma.

- D-De verdad, no hace falta… yo…

- Ya sé. Mi coche está aparcado en el parking de aquí atrás. Te llevaré hasta los estudios.

- Se lo digo en serio, señorita, no hace falta, yo…

- Insisto.

La verdad, es que la idea de estar con una chica tan guapa no desagradaba a Yamatto. Y si eso acortaba el tiempo de llegar hasta los estudios y darle el sobre a su padre, mejor que mejor.

- Vale, acepto.

- Genial. Sígueme.

La mujer lo tomó del brazo, y Yamatto pudo notar el contacto con sus voluptuosos pechos, lo que lo puso un tanto nervioso. Aún así, fue con ella hasta el aparcamiento. Se extrañó de ver que allí solo había un coche descapotable negro. Era extraño, a esas horas debería estar lleno de automóviles.

- ¿Qué te parece? Bonito, ¿verdad?

- S-Si, es increíble. ¿Qué marca es?

- Oh, de ninguna en concreto. Es de fabricación propia.

- ¡¿L-Lo ha hecho usted?! Le debió costar mucho.

- Oh, solo unos segundos.

- ¿Eh?

El coche de pronto cambió de forma a una forma irregular negra que se abalanzó sobre Yamatto. Este intentó esquivarla, pero no le dio tiempo y fue absorbido por esa cosa. Luchaba por liberarse, pero le fueron abandonando las fuerzas, muy lentamente, hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente.

- Fu, fu, fu… - Lilitmon recuperó su auténtica forma y de golpe en el aparcamiento aparecieron media docena de vehículos en sus respectivas plazas. La ilusión había funcionado muy bien – Tenías razón, Kenji… este chico ha sido muy fácil de cazar.

Kenji estaba sentado sobre el capó de un coche, y camuflado en la barrera, esperaba oculto por si al final había necesidad alguna de actuar. Aunque sabía desde un primer momento que no iba a darse el caso. Siendo sincero, esperaba que Yamatto, uno de los niños elegidos más peligrosos, diera uno poco más de batalla.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente objetivo?

- Kido Joe y Izumi Koushiro, aunque con este último esperaremos un poco más. Quizás será mejor intentar ir a por Tachikawa Mimi.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Koushiro está en todo momento en contacto con el digimundo, y le necesitan para ir y venir. La desaparición de Yamatto Ishida es más fácil de explicar, así como la de Kido Joe.

- ¿Y como piensas atrapar a Kido Joe-kun?

- Esta mañana ha recibido una carta diciéndole que ha sido seleccionado para realizar una prueba para entrar en un prestigioso colegio privado. Es un obseso del estudio. Ahora mismo va directo hacía la dirección falsa de la carta, donde le esperaban unos cuantos Knightmon.

- Sus padres lo echarán en falta, Kenji-kun…

- En la carta ponía que serían varios exámenes en varios días, y que para que los alumnos no tuvieran que estarse desplazando continuamente, se llevarán cosas para pasar la noche en hostal. Los gastos corrían a cargo del centro examinador. Para asegurarme que no decía que no, puse el logotipo de una prestigiosa escuela de Tokyo.

- Piensas en todo, ¿eh? ¿Y qué pasa con esa tal Tachikawa Mimi?

- Hay dos Skull Ninjamon vigilándola. Parece ser que en breve sus padres harán un nuevo viaje a Hawai y que ella iba a quedarse en casa de una amiga. Pero… los planes pueden cambiar, claro está. En cuanto sus padres se marchen, los Skull Ninjamon tienen órdenes de atraparla. Según su información, será en tres días.

- ¿Y qué pasa con este? – Miró a Yamatto, que flotaba en la masa oscura – Papá Ishida preguntará por él.

- Un digimon experto en camuflaje se hará pasar por él y luego dirá que se va unos días con su madre, porque su hermano pequeño está enfermo y no puede evitar preocuparse.

- ¿Qué harás con el resto?

- Takaishi Takeru será fácil de atrapar. Usando el mismo sistema que usaremos para engañar a su padre con la "ausencia" de Yamatto, le atraparemos enviando a un digimon camuflado como su padre que va a buscarla. En cuanto a Koushiro, cuando dejen de moverse de un lado a otro en el digimundo, lo atraparemos. Takenouchi Sora será la más complicada. Siempre que se mueve va con amigas y su madre siempre está en casa con ella. Esperaré alguna oportunidad para atraparla.

- ¿Y tus herman…? – No terminó la frase, porque la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzó fue suficiente para hacerla callar. No la asustó, pero si le recordó que era un tema tabú a tratar con él. Desapareció y reapareció a su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos, con ternura – Eres especial a la hora de realizar estrategias, piensas en todo: las cosas que pueden servir, las que no, los posibles fallos que pueden haber y como subsanarlos por si ocurriesen… eres uno de mis mejores soldados.

- Favor que me hace al decirme eso.

- ¿Y qué haremos con sus digimon? Podrían ser un problema si no los ven aparecer por el digimundo.

- Hasta donde se, viven con el tal Gennai en su casa. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que se mueven por el digimundo por su cuenta. Ya hay digimon ocupándose de espiar sus movimientos. En cuanto salgan, usaremos a sus compañeros humanos para atraparlos.

- Muy bien. Entonces, me retiro. Mientras, no te olvides de buscar a la "luz".

- Estamos trabajando en ello, mi señora.

- Bien – la masa negra se transformó en una burbuja que fue flotando al lado de Lilitmon – Me lo llevó al mundo digital. Estaremos en contacto.

- Si.

Lilithmon desapareció junto con Yamatto y Kenji se dejó caer sobre el coche, para mirar el despejado cielo azul. En tan solo unos cuantos días, tres o cuatro niños elegidos habrían caído en su pequeña red. Lilithmon tenía razón, su especialidad era mirar todas las opciones de una estrategia, y esta vez no era lo contrario. Sin embargo, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Conciencia? No podía describir con exactitud que era ese pequeño gusanillo que lo reconcomía por dentro. Pero le daba igual. Una vez Lilithmon se hubiera librado de los niños elegidos, Hikari sería suya. Y ella y Tai estarían a salvo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba. Si, por eso lo hacía. Y le daba igual como le tratarán si descubrían la verdad o como se sintiera. Todo iba a salir como lo había planeado.


	18. Pensamientos de los hermanos

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**CADA HERMANO EN SU PENSAMIENTO**

No sabía porque, pero esa mañana se despertó muy temprano. Seguía teniendo sueño. Cerraba los ojos, pero nada, ya no podía dormirse. Era una de esas veces en las que uno de pronto se desvela, sin saber porque. Ahora Kenji ya no podía seguir descansando. Miró el despertado; marcaba las ocho y cuarto de la mañana.

Se reincorporó, echando las sábanas a un lado. Entonces se dio cuenta que había alguien a su lado. Ya no se acordaba que su hermana pequeña le había pedido dormir con él la noche anterior. Como hacía bastante calor, Hikari solo dormía con una camiseta de manga corta y su ropa interior, unas braguitas de conejitos de color blanco. La cosa era, que al parecer se había movido mucho aquella noche, porque sus braguitas estaban ligeramente bajadas, dejando al descubierto su trasero.

Kenji ya lo había visto muchas veces cuando se bañaba con ella, con miradas indirectas cuando se enjabonaba o caminaba para ir a echarse agua, del mismo modo que el sexo de la niña. La cosa era, que nunca podía hacer como que la miraba fijamente para que su hermana no sospechase. Ahora, podría verlo sin problemas, si le bajará aún más la ropa interior.

Lentamente, acercó la mano, con cuidado de que ella no lo notará. Ya estaba a punto de tirar de la prenda para bajarla cuando la oyó emitir un sonido, por lo que apartó la mano corriendo. La miró atentamente: seguía profundamente dormida. Le parecía tan indefensa, tan inocente, que se sintió fatal por lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer.

Con sumo cuidado, el puso la ropa interior bien, la tapó con la sábana y la beso en la frente, sintiendo la atracción de hacerlo también con sus labios, pero se abstuvo de esa idea. En silencio, salió de la habitación, y entornó la puerta. No tenía sueño, pero se dejó caer sobre el sofá, de mala manera.

No podía parar de pensar en el cuerpo de su hermana. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora, y levemente, en sus pantalones se notaba la erección que le había provocado la pequeña. Podía haber aprovechado la situación, podía haber mirado y masturbarse mientras ella no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Pero no, no era ese tipo de cosas las que quería hacer con ella. Por no decir, que Hikari todavía era muy pequeña para moverse por ese tipo de "juegos".

Durante su estancia en América no paraba de oír casos de hermanos que abusaban de sus hermanas pequeñas, padres o madres que lo hacían con sus hijos u hijas. En el fondo, comprendían que quisieran hacer esas cosas, pero, también lo repugnaba. De modo que, sentía asco de si mismo. Hikari solo tenía nueve años, ¿cómo iba a pedirle que abandonará su niñez para hacer ese tipo de cosas? No podía, era demasiado.

Iba a salirse a la terraza un poco cuando vio una sombra tras la cortina. Abrió la puerta corredera y apartó la corina. Arrodillado, había algo parecido a un ninja en tono oscuro. Sus ojos rojos miraron a Kenji.

- Señor, ya está todo listo para atrapar a Tachikawa Mimi. En cuanto se quede sola, será nuestra.

- ¿Y qué hay del chico?

- Lo hemos atrapado sin problemas. Ya está en el castillo de Lilithmon-sama.

- Bien… proceded pues.

- Si, señor.

- Ah, y una cosa… hoy no me molestéis en todo el día. ¿De acuerdo? Estaré ocupado con unos asuntos. Solo llamadme en el caso que algo vaya mal y sea muy urgente.

- Entendido, pero… ¿necesita ayuda para…? – La mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para hacerlo callar. Dark Ninjamon tragó saliva y se disculpó - . D-Disculpe, Kenji-sama… como usted desee.

El digimon oscuro desapareció, dejando a Kenji solo otra vez, quien se apoyó sobre la barandilla para mirar la ciudad. Aunque en verdad, sus ojos veían otra cosa: las posibilidades.

Algo que lo calificaba era lo precavido que era. Analizaba todas las posibilidades de que un plan fuera bien o fuera mal. Para empezar estaba el problema de que a Mimi sus padres la llamarían desde América para saber de ella. Aunque por los datos que poseía, eran una familia muy unida pero a la vez descuidada. Era posible que incluso ni llevarán el número de teléfono de la casa de la amiga de su hija. Pero, por si de caso, su equipaje sería revisado por algún Dark Ninjamon para asegurarse. Y por si se les ocurría llamar, algún Bakemon estaría en la casa para avisar y buscar alguna solución.

Con el caso de Yamato y su hermano pequeño era el menor de los problemas. Según las investigaciones, cuando el pequeño estaba en casa de su hermano, casi nunca estaba su padre y su madre apenas llamaba. Y si su padre, o su madre, llegaban a preguntar por sus hijos, bastaba con usar algún tipo de hipnosis para manipularlos. El problema era que esa habilidad solo la poseían los Tailmon, y el digimon de Hikari no iba a colaborar en algo así. Aunque Lilithmon le dijo que si llegaba el caso de tener que hacer algo, ella misma se ocuparía.

Pensaba en los pros y los contras de su plan, repasándolos una y otra vez, analizando cual debería ser el próximo paso a dar. Pronto, los niños viajarían al digimundo, así que seguramente les podrá extrañar la ausencia de sus amigos. Y sus hermanos también irían, y podrían ser un blanco fácil. Luego tenía otro problema: Mikemon. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el digimon al que buscaba era su señora Lilithmon. Si volvían a encontrarse, es posible que su relación saliera a la luz, tenía que andarse con cuidado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pervertidor de niñas?

Miró a su derecha, donde estaba Mikemon, sentada sobre la barra.

- ¿A qué viene que me llames así?

- He visto lo que ha pasado en tu cuarto.

- Simplemente le he puesto bien la ropa interior, ¿pasa algo con eso?

- ¿Seguro que esas eran tus intenciones? Porque en un primer momento no me lo ha parecido.

- Déjame en paz…

- No conozco bien vuestras leyes ni vuestras costumbres humanas… pero si has retrocedido en tu idea, será porque…

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Mikemon… además, ¿no estabas durmiendo en la cama de mis padres? A fin de cuentas no están.

- Me he despertado hace un buen rato, porque había sentido una presencia aquí fuera.

- ¿U-Una presencia? – Se puso nervioso. ¿Lo habría visto con el Dark Ninjamon?

- He dado la vuelta al edificio, pero cuando más cerca estaba desapareció de pronto. Entonces es cuando he visto lo que ha pasado en tu cuarto por la ventana. De pronto la he vuelto a sentir y he subido a la azotea a ver si la detectaba mejor, pero ha vuelto a desaparecer.

- Ya veo… - eso quería decir que no lo había visto por poco. Tenía que tener más cuidado en ese aspecto.

- ¿Me vas a explicar entonces que ha pasado en tu cuarto?

- No es asunto tuyo, Mikemon. Deberías preocuparte solo por Tailmon, ¿no?

- Mpf… - bufó.

Kenji entró en la casa para ir preparando el desayuno. Por un momento se le olvidó que Mikemon era capaz de sentir muy bien a otros digimon cuando estos estaban cerca. A partir de ahora tenía que tenerlo muy en cuenta.

Tai respiraba hondo, mientras su mano derecha movía abajo y arriba la piel de su pene, totalmente erecto. Con su mano izquierda sujetaba una foto, en la que aparecía su hermana en bañador, una de las veces que fueron a la playa el año pasado. Aunque apenas le hacía caso, porque su mente se iba por completo a esas ocasiones donde la había visto en el baño: donde pudo ver por completo su vagina, sus pechos aún sin desarrollar, su trasero desnudo… todo.

No lo pudo evitar más, y con el último movimiento su miembro soltó el esperma que cayó sobre su pecho desnudo. Tai respiraba, agotado. No había su primera vez, de hecho lo hacía cada vez que podía, pero se cansaba demasiado. Disfrutaba, sentía placer cada vez que lo hacía, pero luego, le invadía la culpa por usar a su hermana en sus fantasías. No, por usarla no, porque era lo único que conseguía excitarlo.

Usó un pañuelo para limpiarse y lo tiró en la basura, removiéndola bien para que su hermana no lo viera. ¿Cómo había podido acabar de esa forma? Desde que en el baño Kenji le mostró como su pene se ponía duro de ver a su hermana pequeña desnuda, Tai no había parado de darle vueltas. Hasta que, finalmente, realmente se masturbó viendo esa foto que encontró en un álbum.

Siempre intentaba evitar hacerlo, pensando: "Es mi hermana pequeña, ¿cómo puedo hacer esto pensando en ella?", pero al final le podía más el deseo que la fuerza de voluntad y empezaba a toquetear su miembro, sin control, hasta que eyaculaba.

Quizás Kenji tuviera razón. ¿estaba enamorado de su hermana? ¿O simplemente sentía atracción sexual? No sabía si su hermano lo hacía. ¿Se masturbaría él pensando en Hikari? Le daba miedo preguntar y escuchar que si. Si se diera el caso, ¿en qué los convertía eso? Según sus propias deducciones, en un peligro para su hermana.

Al mirar la hora vio que aún era temprano. Marcaba las ocho y media. Todavía podía descansar un poco más antes de que sus hermanos se levantaran. Así que se cubrió con las sábanas y se preparó para dormir, hasta que oyó un grito que provenía de la habitación de su hermano. Pero no había sido él, porque la voz era de una chica. Había sido Hikari.

Salió corriendo hacía allí, tropezándose con Miho en el camino, pero se levantó y entró rápidamente en la habitación. Su hermano estaba al lado de Hikari, que temblaba entre sus brazos. No le hizo falta preguntar para saber que había pasado. Las sábanas estaban empapadas, así como la ropa interior de la pequeña.

Tai se sentó al otro lado de la cama, acariciándole la cabeza a la temblorosa niña que parecía gelatina. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Ambos se miraron, creyendo que la cosa se había solucionado.

- Ey, Hikari, ¿qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Tai.

- Ha tenido una pesadilla, y de la impresión se lo ha hecho encima… mira lo pálida que está…

Su hermano tenía razón. Era como si hubiera perdido el color. ¿Qué demonios había soñado esa vez?

- Vamos, princesa, te prepararé un baño, ¿vale?

- L-Lo siento, hermanito… yo… yo…

- Ey, no pasa nada. Papá y mamá no se enterarán, ¿vale? Ahora – la aupó, cogiéndola en brazos – nos vamos al baño. Mientras te bañas, Tai y yo lo limpiaremos todo, ¿vale?

- L-Lo siento…

La llevó hasta el baño, la ayudó a desnudarse. La pequeña se tapó, avergonzada de lo que había hecho y entró corriendo en el baño. Kenji se quedó ahí, arrodillado, apenado de ver a su hermana así. Seguramente no querría su ayuda para limpiarse ni para preparar el baño, así que volvió a su cuarto. Tai ya había quitado las sábanas.

- Hacía mucho que no le pasaba…

- Si vuelve con las pesadillas, esto va a ponerse feo como papá y mamá se enteren.

- ¿Y qué harán? No es culpa suya…

- Enviarla a un psicólogo, obligarla a usar otra vez pañales o uno de esas prendas para niños que mojan la cama… el peor es como la afectará en el colegio si esto sigue así.

- ¿Tan grave es?

- Tu dejaste de mojar la cama cuando eras pequeño, Tai. Pero… con nueve años, y si te pasa aún seguido, da igual que sea por culpa de una pesadilla, es algo que te afecta mucho psicológicamente. Al menso, eso me parece a mi.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Dormimos con ella otra vez?

- Había pensando en eso… pero…

- ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! – Tai fue disparado a su cuarto.

Cuando Tai fue a ver que hacía, curioso, lo encontró rebuscando en un cajón. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una campanilla.

- ¡Digamosle a Yumemon que nos introduzca en la pesadilla de Hikari!

- Pensaba que te negabas a hacerlo, Tai.

- Esto es algo que preocupa muy seriamente a Hikari, Kenji. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto y ver que es lo que la tiene tan aterrorizada. Lo que ve en sus pesadillas.

- Si no digo que no… - él ya lo sabía, pero no le dijo nada a su hermano - . Lo veo invadir su intimidad. Ella no quiere contárnoslo.

- Nuestro deber como sus hermanos mayores es protegerla, en la vida real, en la digital y en sus sueños. Da igual lo que sea.

- Ooooh… que bonito… está bien. Lo haremos. Esta noche cuando se duerma, entraremos en sus sueños. Eso si, prepárate para lo que sea.


	19. El mundo de las pesadillas de Hikari

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**EL MUNDO DE LAS PESADILLAS DE HIKARI**

Tardaron un poquito en conseguir que la niña se quedará dormida. Pero claro, finalmente le venció el cansancio. Eran las dos de la madrugada, y ellos no podían negar que también tuvieran ganas de meterse en la cama, pero no era una opción. Tenían algo importante que hacer.

Fueron a la habitación de Kenji e hicieron sonar la campanilla. No emitió ni un solo sonido, lo que les pareció extraño. La movieron cada vez más fuerte, pero no conseguían nada. ¿Estaba rota?

- No hace falta que la hagáis sonar tan fuerte – sonó la voz de Yumemon sobre sus cabezas – Con un solo movimiento basta.

- Pero si no se oye nada.

- Es un instrumento especial para que lo podamos oír nosotros. En todo caso, si la habéis hecho sonar, es porque ya tenéis claro que vais a ir al mundo de los sueños de la niña, ¿no es así?

- Si.

- Muy bien, vayamos a su lado, pues.

Fueron a la habitación donde dormía la pequeña. No tenía cara de estar disfrutando demasiado con el sueño que estaba teniendo, porque no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

- Está teniendo una pesadilla – señaló Yumemon algo que ya suponían los dos hermanos.

- Déjanos entrar. Tenemos que pararla.

- De acuerdo… una vez dentro os explicaré lo que tenéis que hacer. Tumbaros cada uno a un lado de ella. Y coged cada uno una mano.

Así lo hicieron, Tai a la derecha y Kenji a la izquierda. El digimon sacó algo de la nada parecido a un reloj antiguo de esos que se llevaban en los bolsillos y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus cabezas.

- Yume o watasu

Fue algo instantáneo. En un momento sintieron que sus parpados pesaban demasiado como para mantener los ojos abiertos y se quedaron dormidos. Eso les pareció, porque se encontraron de pronto ante una puerta de color blanco, que resaltaba sobre toda esa oscuridad. Era como si los hubieran simplemente teletransportado a otro lugar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y avanzó hacía ellos, llevándoles a una nueva "habitación". Esta vez todo era una mezcla de colores que formaba algo semejante al arcoíris. A su alrededor flotaban un montón de esferas de distintos colores, que se movían de un lado a otro. De entre todas ellas, la que más resaltaba era una que estaba envuelta en una especie de aura negra, aunque el color de la esfera era de un tono dorado.

- ¿Q-Qué es este sitio?

- Esto es el espacio de la mente de Hikari-chan donde se almacenan sus sueños. Así como sus pesadillas.

- Es esa, ¿verdad? – Supuso Kenji por su aura oscura.

- Así es. Usualmente, las pesadillas es algo momentáneo que aparece en nuestro subconsciente porque tenemos miedo a alguna cosa. Sin embargo, hay veces que es un miedo tan grande, que se apodera de nuestro subconsciente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Una vez toquéis la esfera, entraréis en el mundo de la pesadilla. Tenéis que encontrar que es lo que sueña la niña y destruirlo. Pero, debo advertiros, tened cuidado que no os pase nada ahí dentro.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó Tai.

- Significa que, las pesadillas pueden ser muy peligrosas. Allí es como si estuvierais vivos de verdad. En otras palabras, en el mundo real, si os apuñalan, os desangráis, ¿no es así?

- Si… eh… - Tai sintió un escalofrío de pensarlo. Eso quería decir que, si Hikari estaba soñando con un asesino en serie, y se lo encontraban, podían morir.

- Entonces, mientras tengamos cuidado, no nos pasará nada, ¿correcto?

- Eso es… lo normal es que si algo que no forma parte de la pesadilla entra, esta se detenga y no corráis peligro. Pero hay veces que la pesadilla es muy fuerte y toma forma propia.

- De acuerdo – Kenji se acercó a la esfera y la tocó sin pensárselo dos veces, desapareciendo en su interior.

- ¡K-Kenji! ¡Ey, espérame! – Tai lo siguió

Ambos se vieron en un enorme desierto de arena de un tono gris. El cielo también era un tono oscuro, que no llegaba a ser totalmente negro. Era como si hubieran quitado el color. Al mirar a su hermano, Tai se sobre saltó, porque este era blanco y negro.

- ¡¿K-Kenji?1 ¡¿P-Por qué te veo así?!

- No hace falta que grites… tú estás igual.

- ¿Eh? ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó al comprobar que el color de sus ropas y de su piel había cambiado a blanco y negro, como en las películas antiguas que tanto le gustaban a sus abuelos - ¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?!

- Estamos en el mundo digital oscuro, de modo que esto es completamente normal.

- ¿Eh? ¿El mundo digital oscuro? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Por un momento olvidó que su hermano había estado allí.

- Mira el desierto, ¿ves esas dunas de allí? – Le señaló unas a varios cientos de metros, que parecían unirse en una colina – Esa colina se llama "El monte de la muerte", y este es el "desierto de los desolados".

- ¿Desierto de los desolados?

- Es un desierto cuyas arenas siempre están moviéndose, y las dunas cambiando. Dicen que gira en el sentido de un reloj. Nadie puede salir de él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mmmm… a ver… cuando nadas en el mar, hay veces que te mueves del sitio sin darte cuenta, ¿verdad?

- Aja – asintió.

- Bien, ello se debe a que las corrientes te arrastran sin que tú puedas hacer nada. Digamos que aquí pasa lo mismo. Parece ser que hay unas corrientes subterráneas que mueven la arena, por ello, a veces, cuando estás a punto de salir, en realidad has estado vueltas en círculo, porque las corrientes dan vueltas continuamente.

- Q-Qué miedo…. – tembló solo de pensarlo, porque el desierto de los postes de luz era mejor al lado de eso.

- Menos mal que parece que la pesadilla esta detenida, porque si no tendríamos problemas.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No tenemos ni idea de hacía donde ir.

- Como el desierto está detenido, no tendremos problemas en movernos, así que nos separaremos. Por aquí solo se puede llegar a dos sitios; por el este a las "llanuras de la pena" y por el oeste "a los acantilados del llanto".

- V-Vaya nombrecitos…

- Yo iré a los acantilados, tú ve a las llanuras. Si no encontramos nada, nos reuniremos en este punto – dibujó una cruz en el suelo con el pie, bien grande, para que se viera. Aunque costaba un poco con esa tierra tan poco colorida.

- Vale, entonces nos vemos aquí dentro de… ¿una hora?

- Está bien.

Tai se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el este. Kenji esperó a perderlo de vista para emprender la marcha. Lo sentía por su hermano, en realidad le mandaba a un lugar donde no iba a encontrar nada, pero no podía permitir que viera lo que ocurría en la pesadilla de su hermana. No había decidido ir a los "acantilados del llanto" por pura casualidad. Allí era donde se encontraba el castillo de Lilithmon y donde, según lo que le había contado Mikemon, la niña soñaba que ocurría todo.

Kenji comenzó la marcha a buen ritmo, no tardando más de quince minutos en atravesar el desierto. En realidad, ese lugar no tenía más que unos 10 kilómetros de diámetro. Si se conocían las corrientes subterráneas, hasta resultaba divertido moverse por ellas. Pero para quienes no las conocían, como fue el caso de Kenji la primera vez que lo atravesó, suponía un infierno. Una semana estuvo dando vueltas en ese desierto sin darse cuenta que en todo momento era porque la tierra se movía por si sola.

Llegó al palacio de Lilithmon, viendo que no había nadie a su alrededor. Lo había visto tantas veces que le extrañaba no ver centinelas ni guardias. Bastante era ya que su hermana hubiera reconstruido gran parte del mundo digital oscuro en sus pesadillas. Una vez acabará con todo esto, incluso sentía ganas de ver hasta donde había llegado a extenderse la recreación. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Mikemon, por su descripción de la habitación, fue a la sala del pozo. Una habitación que se usaba para librarse de los prisioneros que ya no eran útiles.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con la escena que su hermana pequeña venía soñando tan repetidamente: Kenji sostenía un cuchillo, con el que atravesaba el pecho de Tai. Atados, en unas cruces, se encontraban todos los niños elegidos, a excepción de Hikari. Lilithmon también estaba allí, sonriendo con la escena.

Se acercó a las figuras que representaba a su hermano y a él, mirándolos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, totalmente indiferente. Hikari solo soñaba con esa escena una y otra vez, entonces, ¿qué representaba que estuvieran allí los niños elegidos y la mismísima Lilithmon? Miró a su alrededor, y entonces se fijó que lo que empuñaba su "yo asesino" era una navaja, no un cuchillo. Y una que le resultaba muy familiar, porque estaba en su cuarto. Se la había regalado su abuelo, muchos años atrás. Apenas se acordaba de ella, porque nunca le habían gustado esos chismes, y si no recordaba mal, estaba metida en una caja bajo su cama.

Miró la expresión de la figura que lo representaba. Su cara era de un auténtico asesino de sangre fría, que iba a apuñalar a su hermano sin ningún remordimiento. Iba a acercarse más, para intentar tomar la navaja, cuando la figura que lo representaba fijó la vista en él. Pudo esquivar la puñalada por un pelo, saltando hacía atrás.

Como si se le dislocasen todos los huesos al moverse, su "otro yo" comenzó a moverse con bastante dificultad, pero con paso firme. Su cara no le gustaba nada.

- Así que a esto se refería Yumemon con "una pesadilla fuerte", ¿eh?

- Matar… a mi hermano… matar…

- ¿Tan bloqueado estás que no eres capaz ni de articular palabra?

Se lanzó sobre él para lanzarle una puñalada, pero Kenji la esquivó y lo golpeó en la cabeza, reventándosela y convirtiéndose en polvo. Eso debería bastar para acabar con todo ese problema, pero la cabeza se regeneró con arena que procedía de la nada.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡Mataaaaaaaaar!

Las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas, costándole cada vez más esquivarlas. Finalmente, le alcanzó en el hombro izquierdo, hiriéndole de grande.

- ¡Agh….! ¡Desgraciado! – Lo empujó con una patada.

Su "otro yo" se levantó rápidamente, lanzándose de nuevo hacía él, dispuesto a matarlo. A Kenji no le gustaba hacerlo, pero liberó el poder oscuro de su cuerpo y aprisionó la pesadilla atándola con unas cadenas negras. Ahora estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

- ¡Agh, suéltame! ¡Debo matar!

- ¿Matar? ¿A Tai? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- ¡Mataaaaaaaar!

Le reventó de nuevo la cabeza, y como esperaba, esta se volvió a regenerar de nuevo en esa cara de psicópata que tenía su "otro yo". Le desagradaba verse así.

- ¡M-Maldito! ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo matar!

- Parece que cada vez que te reviento la cabeza recuperas un poco más de vocabulario, ¿eh? Bien… - hizo crujir los huesos de los puños, preparándose – A ver cuantas veces tengo que golpearte antes de que me des alguna explicación.

Tai no encontró nada en ese lugar. Solo casas viejas y abandonadas, pero nada que pudiera parecerse a una pesadilla. No le gustaba nada ese lugar: tan vacío de colores, tan triste… ¿en serio su hermano tuvo que estar en esa clase de mundo? Comenzaba a compadecerle sobre todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Regresó al desierto, pero allí no vio a su hermano en el lugar de reunión. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se marchó, porque no llevaba reloj, ni tampoco el digivice, de modo que decidió esperar dando vueltas de un lado a otro. No duró ni un par de minutos en ponerse nervioso, a pesar de que a él le pareciese que había sido mucho tiempo.

- ¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde se habrá metido?! ¡Se acabó, voy a buscarle!

Corrió en dirección contrario de por donde había venido, llegando a un camino muy estrecho sobre un precipicio. Al final de ese camino, había un castillo, bastante siniestro. Miró al precipicio, y tragó saliva cuando vio un montón de afiladas agujas de tierra con cuerpos sin vida de digimon.

- ¿K-Kenji ha venido… por aquí?

La distancia del camino no era más de unos ciento y pico metros. Era algo que se podía hacer en nada, pero claro, con eso debajo, ¿quién no tendría miedo? Tai se armó de valor, y comenzó a pasar con cuidado, diciéndose así mismo que no debía mirar abajo. Estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, pero finalmente llegó al otro lado.

- ¡Bien, lo he conseguido!

El suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, y cayó. Pudo agarrarse a tiempo al borde con la mano derecha, quedando suspendido sobre un montón de agujas muy afiladas.

- ¡M-Maldita sea!

La suerte no estaba de su parte. Su mano izquierda había quedado atrapada en un agujero de la pared y sus rodillas se habían magullado, por lo que no tenía fuerzas como para subir. No podía estar en una peor situación.

- Joder… ¡socorro! – Gritó, esperando que su hermano, o alguien que formase parte de la pesadilla lo oyera.

La cabeza se regeneró por treinteava vez, y el "otro yo" del mayor de los Kamiya ya estaba harto de que le rompieran la cabeza.

- ¡Estate quieto de una vez!

- Resulta hasta divertido hacerlo, ¿sabes? Vamos, respóndeme, ¿por qué quieres matar a Tai?

- Muére… - se la reventó de nuevo y esta se regeneró. La boca ya le sabía a tierra - ¡Puagh! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- Siguiente intento: ¿por qué quieres matar a Tai?

- Idiota, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

- Si te lo pregunto, es porque no lo sé.

- Ese bastardo… ¡iba a quitarme lo que es mío!

- ¿Lo qué es tuyo? – Miró a Tai, que no parecía tener nada de valor encima, estaba como siempre – No te entiendo.

- ¡A mi la diosa de la luz! ¡A mi amada!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿La luz? ¿Te refieres a lo que busca Lilithmon?

- Si, esa maldita mujer… quería quitarme a mi amada diosa… igual que el estúpido de mi hermanito… pero no… ella es solo mía.

- ¿A quién te refieres? Sé más concreto.

- ¡Habló de Hikari! ¡La encarnación de la luz del mundo digital!

- ¿Qué? ¿Hikari? No digas estupideces.

- Fufufufu… ella es la luz… lo que me liberará de toda esta oscuridad… ¡ella es luz en si misma! ¡Por eso, me libraré de Tai! ¡Y luego de Lilithmon! ¡Me desharé de todo aquel que intenté arrebatármela! ¡También de t….!

Hizo que las cadenas oscuras lo envolvieron por completo, destrozándolo entero. Hizo lo mismo con todas las figuras de la habitación, y todas se deshicieron en polvo. Más que una pesadilla, esto lo que le parecía era una preomonición. Sin embargo, ¿tenía su hermana tal poder? Quizás, ¿su hermana estaba teniendo pesadillas con el futuro?

No… Kenji no se veía volviéndose tan loco como para acabar siendo ese psicópata. Aún así, le preocupaba lo que había dicho sobre Hikari y la luz. Sabía, por las historias sobre las aventuras de sus hermanos, que el emblema de la pequeña había sido el de la luz, pero nunca se le había ocurrido relacionarlos con la "luz" que estaba buscando.

- No… - se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza – Han sido tonterías de un loco.

Era imposible. La luz que Kenji estaba buscando era omnipotente, la que se suponía que era la luz guía del mundo digimon. Era imposible que fuera su hermana. Solo era una casualidad que su emblema significará "luz". Aunque, pensándolo de otra forma, Lilithmon le ordenó encontrar a la "luz" en el mundo humano. ¿Significaba eso qué…?

- ¡Auxilioooooo! – El gritó de Tai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Subió corriendo a la habitación del trono, para poder asomarse por una de las ventanas. Sujeto de una sola mano, Tai estaba colgando en el precipicio, a punto de caerse.

- ¡Kenjiiiiiii! ¡Ayúdame!

Estaba dispuesto a ir corriendo en su ayuda, pero de golpe, un terrible sentimiento afloró en su interior, relacionado con la escena en la que había visto como mataba a su hermano con la navaja y las palabras de su "otro yo". Si lo dejaba caer, moriría, y Hikari sería únicamente para él. No tendría que dar explicaciones, pues Tai cayó por culpa de la "pesadilla". Su hermana se sentiría culpable, pero con su amor acabaría olvidándolo y…

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! – Tai no aguantó más y se soltó.

Iba directo a una de las agujas de piedra. Kenji reaccionó a tiempo y usó el poder de la oscuridad golpeando el suelo. Esta viajo hasta el precipicio y un látigo negro atravesó la pared, agarrando a Tai y lanzándolo de nuevo a un lugar seguro. Al parecer, había perdido el conocimiento durante la caída.

Por su parte, Kenji respiraba agitado y nervioso. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había podido dudar tanto en salvar a su hermano? Las palabras de su alter ego en esa pesadilla lo había dejado por un momento trastornado y dudoso de si era buena idea o no salvar a su hermano. Juró que los salvaría a ambos, pero ahora había estado a punto de dejar morir a su hermano pequeño. Eso quería decir que, ¿tarde o temprano sentiría la necesidad de matarlo? ¿Era verdad lo que había visto en esa pesadilla?


	20. Declaración en nochebuena

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**DECLARACIÓN EN NOCHEBUENA**

Hikari tarareaba la musiquilla de "Noche de paz" mientras terminaba de decorar el árbol con ayuda de Tai. Desde que destruyeron su pesadilla, Hikari ya dormía con total tranquilidad y no habían vuelto a tener ningún otro incidente nocturno. Ya hacía un mes de eso, y la navidad había llegado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

- Hermano, ¿me pasas la estrella?

- Si, toma… ¡¿uh?! – Tragó saliva cuando vio con total claridad como las mallas blancas transparentaban la ropa interior rosada de su hermana.

Era algo que nunca había entendido de las chicas. Estaban en pleno invierno, hacía un frío que congelaba los huesos tanto en casa como en la calle, y su hermanita pequeña llevaba un vestido de mangas largas, cubriendo la parte inferior con unas mallas de lana que le había regalado su abuela. Ella decía que eso servía y daba bastante calorcito, pero no Tai no lo creía posible.

- T-Toma… - apartó la mirada, nervioso.

Como Hikari estaba sobre la escalera y hacía lo posible por no moverla, intentó agarrarla sin mirar, y tardaron un buen rato hasta que finalmente se hizo el intercambio. La niña pensó que su hermano estaba jugueteando con ella, de modo que no se molestó porque tardase tanto en darle la estrella.

- Por cierto, ¿y Kenji?

Fue nombrarle y la puerta de la calle se abrió, apareciendo por ella su hermano mayor con varias bolsas. Se quitó la nieve de los hombros antes de dejar colgada la chaqueta en la percha.

- Ufff… hay que ver que frío hace en la calle. Y encima ha empezado a nevar – comentó mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

- Perdona que te haya mandado a hacer la compra, hijo.

- No pasa nada, mamá – fue al salón, y entonces vio cómo su hermana terminaba de colocar la estrella – Anda, que árbol tan bonito.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Se nota que lo has decorado tú, es precioso. Aunque, ¿la estrella no debería estar un poco más alta?

- Es que no llegó más alto…

Le pareció lógico. El árbol media dos metros de alto, y la escalera como mucho le daba a Hikari unos 20 centímetros de altura. De sopetón, Tai la agarró y sentó sobre sus hombros.

- Vamos, ponla en la cima – le dijo, mirando al suelo porque aún estaba un poco nervioso por la vista de antes. Y ahora no era mucho mejor porque podía sentir el calor de la entrepierna de la niña justo en su cuello, cosa que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¡Voy! – Y así lo hizo, la colocó en lo más alto y se bajó de su hermano para encender las luces del árbol que comenzaron a emitir un brillo entre rojizo y blanco, apagándose y encendiéndose según la secuencia para la que había sido programada - ¡Es precioso!

- Si, aunque… no sé… yo creo que aquí hay algo más precioso.

- ¿El qué? – Miró a su hermano mayor, que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga - ¡Ay, para, para….!

- Pues tú, ¿qué va a ser?

Hikari cayó al suelo donde Kenji continuó haciéndole cosquillas. Tai por su parte fue al baño, donde se echó agua fría a la cara para bajar el "calor" que sentía en su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo sin llegar a reconocerse.

Si unos meses antes le hubieran dicho que se masturbaría pensando en su hermana pequeña, no se lo hubiera creído. Es más, le habría partido la cara a quien se lo hubiera dicho. Pero, allí estaba: no podía evitar hacerlo en cuanto tenía oportunidad, y es que "los calores" no paraban de venir cada dos por tres, pues al dormir con su hermana en la misma habitación era imposible no verla desnuda o cuando se bañaban juntos. Era insoportable.

Había intentado buscar alternativas, cogiendo algunas revistas porno que su hermano escondía en su habitación o mirando en internet, y nada de nada. No había nada más que lo excitará tanto como el cuerpo de su hermana. Empezaba a pensar que estaba enfermo, pero de verdad. Hasta el mero hecho de verle un poco la ropa interior a través de sus mallas le provocaba tal excitación. Por suerte con un poco de agua fría le basta, pero no podía evitar sentir las ganas de tocarse… y es que hacerlo pensando en su hermana le resultaba tan satisfactorio.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y oyó como su hermana decía que abría ella. Se preguntó quién podía ser, porque a esas horas el único que faltaba por venir era su padre, y él tenía llaves. Entonces, oyó a su hermana gritar.

- ¡Abuelos! – La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su anciana abuela. Estaban fríos, pero el abrazo era tan cariñoso y cálido que no le importó.

- ¿Qué tal está mi pequeña?

- Toma – le entregó su abuelo una bolsa – Es nuestro regalo de navidad.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? A ver qué tal te queda.

- ¡Voy! – Y se metió corriendo en la habitación.

Kenji dio también un abrazo a sus abuelos. Al salir del baño, los dos ancianos también fueron a abrazar a su tercer nieto, felices de ver a los tres juntos tras tanto tiempo.

- De haber sabido que vendríais antes de hora habría ido a buscaros, mamá.

- Oh, no te preocupes cielo. La estación no está tan lejos.

- Pero, tu espalda…

Las dos mujeres se pusieron a hablar en la cocina mientras los varones se sentaban en el sofá. Al anciano se acomodó, crujiéndole sus doloridos huesos. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus dos nietos, y mucho menos juntos.

- ¿Y qué tal os va todo?

- Normal. Mamá no nos había dicho que veníais a cenar.

- Era una sorpresa para Hikari-chan, y bueno… esperemos que le guste el regalo.

- ¿Y qué es? – Le preguntó Tai mientras le daba un sorbo a la lata de zumo. Su hermana salió de la habitación llevando lo que sus abuelos le habían traído, ante lo que Tai no pudo evitar escupir todo el zumo de la impresión.

Llevaba un vestido de Santa Claus, más bien de la Señora Claus, porque era una versión femenina del traje del famoso señor gordinflón de los anuncios.

- ¡Me encanta! – Dio una vuelta para que todos pudieran verla bien y luego fue corriendo hacía su abuelo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, mimosa como agradecimiento por el regalo.

- Estas preciosa, cielo – comentó su abuela mientras se acercaba para ser partícipe de los mimos de la pequeña.

No pudieron resistirlo más, Tai se marchó de nuevo al baño, metiendo esta vez toda la cabeza bajo el grifo. Vale que estaban en navidad, pero eso ya le parecía demasiado. ¿Le estaba jugando el destino una mala pasada o qué?

De nuevo sonó el timbre de la puerta. Esta vez fue su madre quien abrió.

- ¡Tai, ven! ¡Es Sora-chan!

Se secó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la entrada, donde estaba su amiga abrigada hasta el cuello con chaquetón y bufanda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que mi madre me ha mandado a comprar algunas cosas, y como algunas son pesadas, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar. Será solo un momento.

- Em… - miró el reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto. Aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena – Si, vale. Cojo mi abrigo y nos vamos.

- Gracias.

Tai entró corriendo en su cuarto para coger su abrigo. Mientras, Kenji fue a la puerta, agarrando su abrigó y su bufanda.

- ¿A dónde vas, hijo?

- Es que se me ha olvidado una cosa. No tardó nada.

Salió al rellano no sin antes despedirse de Sora. Cogió el ascensor, pues no le apetecía ir por las escaleras. Sora lo miraba solo de reojo mientras lo esperaba. El ascensor empezó a subir hacía arriba, cosa que le pareció rara. ¿No había dicho que se le había olvidado algo? Igual era que algún vecino había llamado al ascensor, así que no le dio mayor importancia.

- Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿E-Eh? Ah, sí. Vamos – y los dos se marcharon para ir a la tienda.

Kenji subió a la azotea, que parecía un polvorón de lo blanca que estaba a causa de la nieve. No duró mucho, porque esta se derritió cuando un portal oscuro se abrió, derritiendo todo a su alrededor por culpa de la energía oscura. Algo que le pareció una pena.

Lilithmon lo miraba coqueta, sonriendo de esa manera tan fría pero a la vez sensual que tan loco volvía a humanos y digimon.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo?

- La cosa se ha calmado y no echan en falta a los otros niños elegidos.

- Pero, estás son unas fiestas para pasarlas en familia, ¿no es así, Kenji-kun? ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

- En la familia Tachikawa nada ha cambiado, pues han prolongado su estancia en Hawái. En cuanto a Kido Joe, la familia no se encuentra aquí y no les ha extrañado que su hijo esté de exámenes incluso en estas fechas. Parece ser que en su familia son propensos a tomarse muy en serio los estudios.

- ¿Y en cuanto a los hermanos?

- Ninguno de los padres parece que les sea raro que pasen la navidad en casa de uno de los dos. Dos Bakemon se han hecho pasar por ellos para hablar con sus padres. Pero la mentira no durará mucho.

- Entonces, habrá que pasar a la acción pronto, ¿no lo crees, Kenji-kun?

- Si así lo deseáis, mi señora

- Como estáis en fiestas, mantendremos las cosas como están. Una vez acaben, debes ponerte en marcha.

- Así lo haré. Pronto el resto de niños elegidos serán capturados.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces, y, Feliz Navidad.

- Igualmente, mi señora.

Lilithmon desapareció y la nieve volvió a llenar la azotea. Había sido una suerte que Mikemon estuviera fuera, pues había preferido ausentarse durante esas fechas. No tenía muy claro porque, pero decidió regresar al mundo digimon. Seguramente para arreglar las cosas con Tailmon. No tenía ni idea, porque no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Iba a meterse por la puerta para ir a las escaleras cuando vio a Yumemon, sentado sobre la barandilla de seguridad al lado de la puerta. Eso lo puso nervioso, ¿acaso lo había visto?

- ¿Aún estás por aquí, Yumemon?

- Ah, hola Kenji-san. Si… es que este mundo es tan curioso y extraño.

- ¿Y eso?

- En estas fechas, los sueños son tan fuertes y puros en los corazones humanos, que me siento en paz. Veo sueños de esperanza, de familiaridad, fraternidad… y son tan cálidos que me envuelven. Sin embargo… no todos son así.

- Normal. No todo el mundo tiene buenos deseos para estas fiestas.

- Supongo… pero no me refería a eso.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No… si no a lo que un corazón puede pensar cuando ve a un ser querido en peligro, y siente el deseo de dejar que muera. ¿Qué te parece eso, Kenji-san?

Tai cargaba cansado con las bolsas. Sora no había mentido, pues eran algunas cosas las que tenía que comprar, pero había que ver qué cosas.

- ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude?

- N-No hace falta, tranquila… - respondió.

En realidad no quería que lo ayudara porque eso le servía para olvidarse del tema de su hermana. Entre el frio de la calle, y el peso y cansancio que le provocaba llevar las bolsas, podía despejar todo pensamiento impuro al respecto. Salvo cuando se acordaba de ello, claro estaba.

Tardaron en llegar hasta el portal del edificio en el que vivía Sora por culpa de la cantidad de gente que había a esas horas por la calle. Por no hablar del tráfico. Ahora todo el mundo tenía prisa por estar en casa de la familia en nochebuena. Ni se quería imaginar al día siguiente en Navidad.

- Gracias por ayudarme. Déjalas en el suelo, que con el ascensor será un momento.

- V-Vale… - las dejó en el suelo mientras esperaba a que bajara el ascensor.

- Esto… dime… Tai… esto… ¿qué planes tienes para Navidad?

- Bueno, han venido mis abuelos, así que supongo que estaremos en casa. ¿Y vosotros?

- Em… pues papá ha venido así que… supongo que igual.

- Ya…

Se produjo un silencio que a Tai no le parecía molesto pero si extraño. Cuando estaba con Sora rara vez permanecían callados, pero esa tarde, su amiga había hablado con mucho tartamudeo y parecía que estuviera más colorada que de costumbre. Aunque con el frío que hacía no le había dado mayor importancia.

El ascensor llegó y Tai metió las bolsas en el interior. Sora entró y pulsó el botón. Tai iba a esperar a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran para irse. Estas no tardaron ni cinco segundos en empezar a cerrarse.

Sora las detuvo, volviéndose a abrir, tiró a Tai de una mano y lo besó. Le había pillado tan de sopetón que no supo cómo reaccionar. Sentía sus fríos labios en contacto con los suyos, y aun así era un beso que lo envolvía en calor y dulzura, un sentimiento muy diferente a cuando le abrazaba su hermana o alguien de su familia, y aun así tan acogedor y genial.

La niña se separó de él, sonrojada y volvió a pulsar el botón de su piso.

- F-Feliz Navidad, Tai…

- E-Eh si… Feliz Navidad….

Esta vez las puertas sí que se cerraron, y el ascensor comenzó a elevarse a su destino. Tai estaba confuso y desconcertado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? En su mano tenía un papelito que Sora le debió dar en el momento del beso. Lo desdobló y leyó lo que ponía:

"Sé que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero estas cosas no se me dan bien, Tai. Igual nunca te fijarías en una chica como yo, pero decidí que esta sería la noche en la que mostraría mis sentimientos por ti. En realidad, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Tai, pero nunca me había atrevido a confesártelo. Por eso… esta noche, yo… ah, no puedo hacerlo… hasta escribiéndotelo me da vergüenza. Espero no haberte parecido demasiado directa, pero… lo que he hecho, es porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. De modo que… yo… Tai… dime… ¿podríamos… salir juntos… como novios? No hace falta que me des una respuesta tan rápido… piénsatelo"

Ahora sí que estaba totalmente en estado de shock. ¿Sora? ¿Enamorada de él? Comprobó en el digivice que no era 28 de diciembre para ver si le estaba gastando una broma. También se pellizcó. Dolió, de modo que no era un sueño.

- ¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar aquí…?

Kenji miraba a Yumemon de reojo. Sabía porque había dicho eso, lo que significaba que lo debía de saber todo, como su relación como Lilithmon, que probablemente les hubiese oído hablar.

- Dime, Kenji-san, ¿qué opina de que alguien piense en dejar morir a un ser querido? Como…. ¿un hermano?

- Algo detestable, sin duda.

- Si… yo opino igual… durante mi estancia en este mundo he visto muchos corazones llenos de maldad, así como sus sueños más profundos eran egoístas y malvados. En cambio, he encontrado otros que eran de otra forma totalmente opuesta.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Pero, ¿sabe? En todos esos corazones tan malvados, sin duda… no he encontrado ninguno que llegue a compararse al suyo.

- ¿Eh? Ja, ja, ja… ¿a qué te refieres? – Preguntó, preparándose para lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer antes de que ese digimon hiciera algo que no le conviniese.

- Cuando entraron en el sueño de su hermana, estuve observando en todo momento lo que ocurría en su interior… como esa pesadilla lo atacó, y lo que le dijo.

- Aja, ¿y?

- Nunca había visto a nadie que se enfrentará a uno mismo de una forma tan fría y natural como usted lo hizo… ni mucho menos, que viera como su hermano iba a caer en una muerte segura y dudase en salvarlo un solo instante. Lo que es más… que usará ese poder oscuro un humano.

- ¿Insinúas algo, Yumemon?

- No… solo comentó lo que vi. Igual consiguió algo de poder en la pesadilla, es comprensible. A veces ocurre. Al fin de cuentas, una pesadilla es un sueño. Malo, pero lo es. Allí la gente corriente puede hacer cosas que en el mundo real no podría.

- Supongo que eso pasó.

- Sin embargo… eso que dijo la pesadilla… sobre Hikari-san… y la luz.

- ¿No te lo tomarías en serio, verdad?

- Oh, para nada… pero… ¿y si fuera posible…? ¿Se lo diría a su señor o se callaría hasta tener una prueba?

- Supongo que se lo diría a quien sirviese, está claro.

- En ese caso, será mejor que se lo diga a Gennai-san. Es mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes. A no ser, que usted tenga algo que objetar al respecto.

- Para nada.

- En ese caso, si me disculpa, regresaré al mundo digimon.

- Por favor – se apartó para dejarle pasar.

Cuando lo tuvo de espaldas, creó un látigo negro que se deslizó por la nieve hacía Yumemon, con intenciones de matarlo, pero el digimon logró esquivarlo sin ningún problema. Es más, contraatacó con un resplandor que dejó a Kenji paralizado.

- ¡M-Maldita sea…!

- Es usted el ser más desagradable que conozco, Kenji-san. No solo es un vil sirviente de esa mujer demonio, sino que además está vendiendo a los niños elegidos e incluso estuvo a punto de dejar morir a su propio hermano. La maldad de su corazón no conoce límites.

- ¿Maldad? No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, digimon.

- Tiene razón, porque su corazón es tan negro que ni siquiera puede llamársele maldad… Lo miro, intento entrar en él, y todo lo que veo es oscuridad. Es algo mucho peor que… - calló cuando algo le atravesó el pecho. Era un látigo negro que había salido del que antes le había lanzado para atacarle. El cuerpo del digimon comenzó a evaporarse en datos muy lentamente – T-Tú…. ¿q-qué….? Eres pura maldad… solo llevas una máscara… pero al final… serás como el ser de la pesadilla de tu hermana porque… eso no fue un sueño… si no una premonición de lo que tarde o temprano ocurrirá… ya que ella es…

Kenji le cortó la cabeza con sus propias manos envueltas en el aura oscura formando unas cuchillas. El cuerpo de Yumemon terminó de evaporarse, dejando solo una estela de datos brillantes que ascendían al cielo como si fueran estrellas.

- ¿Así que en mi corazón albergo maldad…? No… - posó su mano en el pecho, en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón – Solo podría hacerlo si tuviera corazón… de ahí a que solo vieras oscuridad en mi interior… sin embargo, no ibas tan mal encaminado, Yumemon. Es cierto que soy algo peor que pura maldad… y solo por querer que alguien me amo con todas mis fuerzas me corresponda. Aunque esa persona sea el ser más buscando de todo el mundo digital.

Miró como lo que quedaba del digimon ascendía a los cielos, del mismo modo que su hermano lo hacía desde la calle, pensando en que alguien había tirado algunos cohetes o algo desde lo alto de la azotea de su edificio. Ahora las cosas serían mucho más difíciles para ambos, porque uno tenía que acabar enfrentándose a la realidad de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus hermanos, mientras que otro en su interior sentía el confuso sentimiento de duda de qué hacer con lo que había pasado.


	21. La luz de Hikari

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**LA LUZ DE HIKARI**

Finalmente los niños elegidos recibieron un aviso de Gennai para ir al mundo digital. Había terminado de examinar el digivice de Kenji y los había convocado a su casa. Todos quedaron en reunirse en la casa de Koushiro para viajar al digimundo.

La situación no era para nada cómoda. Empezando por que cuatro de los niños no habían acudido, Sora y Tai apenas podían mirarse a la cara. Todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero no habían dicho nada al respecto. Igual simplemente es que se habían peleado. Pero, no, era por todo lo contrario. Desde la "declaración" de Sora, Tai y ella no habían hablado sobre el tema.

¿De qué iban a hablar? Todavía andaba confuso de que debía responder. ¿Si quiero? ¿No? Su amiga no era fea, todo lo contrario, siempre le había parecido una chica muy guapa, a pesar de que todo el mundo la consideraba una marimacho. Pero nunca la había considerado como una futura novia. Y si le rechazaba, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿"Lo siento, estoy enamorado de mi hermana pequeña de nueve años"? Ni él mismo podía atreverse a responder algo así con tanta facilidad como lo hacía su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, la puerta ya está lista. ¿Sabéis algo de los demás?

- M-Mimi sigue de viaje con sus padres, y Yamatto está en casa de Tk porque está enfermo – respondió Sora, que era la que más mantenía contacto.

- ¿Y Joe? – Quiso saber Hikari.

- Me dijo que se iba a examinarse de algo muy importante, y todavía no ha vuelto – explicó Koushiro, suspirando – Tendremos que irnos solos.

- Pues vámonos ya.

Poniendo los digivice al frente, la pantalla del ordenador comenzó a brillar y todos partieron al digimundo, llegando esta vez a la casa de Gennai sin ningún problema, donde los esperaban el anciano y sus digimon, que se lanzaron corriendo a recibirlos felices de verlos, salvo Mikemon, que actuaba con indiferencia, como siempre.

- Me alegra que esta vez llegarais bien.

- ¿Son buenas noticias, Gennai?

- Pasad dentro y os explicaré.

Siguieron al anciano hasta el salón, donde les ofreció unas tazas de té. Aunque eran simples datos, cada sorbo que daban les hacía sentir como si bebieran té de su mundo.

- Empezaré disculpándome por haber tardado tanto en los análisis, pero las pruebas requerían mucho tiempo.

- No pasa nada, pero dinos, ¿Kenji también es un niño elegido? – Apuró Tai, que era lo que más deseaba saber.

Todos miraron al anciano, esperando una respuesta, que no fue la que realmente esperaban.

- Los niños elegidos eran únicamente ocho. Esos fueron los que elegimos, en cambio, este digivice – lo alzó para que todos los vieran – es idéntico al vuestro, pero a la vez diferente.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – Preguntó Hikari.

- Por fuera es como el vuestro, aunque un modelo más antiguo. Sin embargo, por dentro es totalmente distinto. Sus piezas son más antiguas, pero al menos tiempo más avanzadas que los de vuestros digivice.

Ninguno de ellos entendieron que quiso decir con eso. Ni siquiera Koushiro, que era el más inteligente del grupo.

- Respóndeme a una cosa, Kenji-kun, ¿alguna vez usaste el digivice?

- ¿Mmm? ¿Usarlo?

- Si, para digievolucionar a un digimon, por ejemplo.

- No – respondió tajante.

- Ya veo… es raro, porque el digivice… - en el exterior se produjo una explosión que alertó a los niños.

Todos salieron de la casa para ver que pasaba, y se vieron rodeados de digimon en tonos grises y apagados. Muchos conocidos, otros que no tenían ni idea de que existían.

- ¡¿Enviados de Lilithmon?! ¡Agumon, vamos a por ellos!

- ¡Si, Taichi!

- ¡Nosotros también vamos! – Se unieron Tentomon y Biyomon.

Sin embargo, una Dark Floramon usó sus látigos y logró atraparlos sin ningún problema. Tailmon intentó liberarlos pero fue alcanzada por el ataque de un Skull Greymon. El daño fue leve, pero el suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Tailmon! – Hikari fue corriendo al lado de su compañera digimon. Al llegar la cogió en sus brazos, pero cuando un Black Flymon iba a atacar, Tailmon apartó a la niña de un empujón y salió despedida por la embestida del digimon oscuro - ¡No, Tailmon!

Gennai observaba lo que ocurría en silencio, hasta que Kenji pasó por su lado tomando el digivice.

- ¡Lo tomo prestado! ¡Mikemon!

- ¡Voy!

La gata digimon, que había estado logrando retroceder a algunos digimon, saltó al lado de Kenji y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que el dispositivo, cambiando su forma por completo a la de algo parecido a una mujer bailarina árabe, pero con orejas, dos colas y extremidades de felino.

- ¡¿Mikemon ha digievolucionado?!

Koushiro buscó en su analizador de digimon, y enseguida dio con los datos de la mujer gato.

- Se llama Persiamon, es de nivel Mega Campeón.

Lo primero que hizo la gata bailarina fue atacar y destruir al Black Flymon que había atacado a su hermana pequeña, convirtiéndola en un montón de datos que se evaporaban con velocidad. Luego, liberó al resto de digimon destruyendo a Dark Floramon. Ahora solo tenía que ocuparse de la otra veintena de digimon oscuros que habían frente a ella.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma sensual y provocativa, captando la atención total de los digimon. Era como si verla menear así sus elegantes curvas los hipnotizaran.

- Helter Skelter

Todos los digimon oscuros cayeron medio embobados por el baile de la gata digimon, que aprovechó para destrozarlos uno a uno con sus garras, acabando en menos de un minuto con todos.

- Un día te llevaré a un cabaret, seguro que te haces famosa Persiamon.

- ¿Quieres que te responda a eso, Kenji? – Se cabreó la gata digimon, porque eso era algo que ya le había comentado alguna vez.

Pasando de él, fue junto a su hermana, que se encontraba en los brazos de su Hikari.

- ¿Está bien, verdad?

- Si, solo han sido unos arañazos.

- Me alegro… - respiró aliviada.

Tai fue directo hacía su hermano, un poco cabreado por lo que había sucedido.

- ¿No decías que nunca habías usado el digivice? ¿Qué ha sido lo que acaba de pasar, entonces?

- Ey, no te embales hermanito. No he mentido. Nunca he usado el digivice como hacéis vosotros.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo ha podido Mikemon digievolucionar a Persiamon?

- No lo sé como lo hace, pero esto ya pasó algunas veces en América.

- ¿Cómo qué "había pasado algunas veces"?

- ¿Recordáis cuando se conectaron nuestro mundo con el digital? Algunos digimon vinieron, ¿cierto? En América, Mikemon los mantenía a raya, pero había algunos con los que no podía y, cuando se veía en problemas, el digivice comenzaba a brillar y de pronto se convertía en Persiamon.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Cada palabra, hermanito – le dio un golpecito en la frente – Lamento que no hayas podido lucirte, no era mi intención robarte el protagonismo.

- ¡No lo digo por eso! ¡Es solo qué…!

Unos aplausos hicieron que callara. Al darse la vuelta, flotando en el aire, estaba Lilithmon, mirándolos de esa forma sensual y seductora de siempre.

- Vaya, vaya… os habéis portado bien con mis niños, ¿eh?

- ¡BT! – Exclamó Persiamon al verla e intentó acercarse, pero una ráfaga oscura se lo impidió.

- Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba que pudieras digievolucionar. Toda una sorpresa.

Miró a Kenji se reojo y este apartó la mirada, disimuladamente. La digimon rió elevándose en el aire, preparándose para atacar.

- ¡BT, ya basta!

El primer ataque iba directo había Persiamon, pero Tailmon saltó hacía ella, logrando salvarla al tirarse sobre ella. Los demás fueron directos al resto de digimon, que vieron como sus cuerpos se veían incapaces de moverse.

- Si no os importa, debo ocuparme de los niños elegidos… empezando por esa mocosa de allí.

Los rayos negros iban directos hacía Hikari, pero sus hermanos mayores se interpusieron recibiendo las descargas, no cayendo inconscientes, pero si malheridos.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Tai!

- Si que tenéis prisa por morir… ¿queréis ser los primeros?

- ¡Vete al infierno! – Le gritó Tai, preparando el digivice para intentar que Agumon digievolucionara en WarGreymon, pero bastó un movimiento de la mano de Lilithmon para generar una corriente de aire negro que lanzó a los dos hermanos por los aires.

- ¡Noooo, ya basta! ¡Déjales en paz! – Gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una brillante luz blanca que no solo liberó a los digimon, sino que también detuvo la corriente negra de Lilithmon e hizo descender lentamente a sus hermanos al suelo.

La luz de Hikari desapareció de golpe y esta se desmayó, ante lo que sus hermanos y Tailmon fueron a su lado rápidamente. Lilithmon por su parte estaba petrificada, pero no del miedo, sino de la emoción. La emoción de haber encontrado por fin lo que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando.

Sin embargo, ahora no podía obtenerlo, pues todos los digimon estaban preparados para digievolucionar y atacar si era necesario.

- Ju, ju, ju… nos volveremos a ver niños… muy pronto.

- ¡BT, espera!

Entre risas, la digimon desapareció en el aire. Kenji ni le prestó atención a su señora, pues solo le preocupaba Hikari, y más ahora que había comprobado lo que tanto temía: su hermana era la luz que buscaba su señora. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?


	22. Llamadas

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**LLAMADAS**

Los acontecimientos no marcaron una gran señal en los niños elegidos, pero si en Kenji. Había escuchado que tras su batalla contra los Dark Masters, su hermana pequeña había emitido una especie de brillo, dándole energías a algunos digimon. Cuando se lo contaban por el teléfono, pensaba que se referían a su emblema, el de la luz y no a que era su cuerpo lo que había brillado. A la vuelta al mundo de los humanos se lo preguntó a su hermano y este le confirmo sus temores, era ella la que emitía la luz.

Ahora caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del castillo de Lilithmon, que lo había hecho llamar. Sabía a la perfección porque requería su presencia, y no le gustaba. De todas las personas, a su hermana pequeña era a la que más quería mantener alejada del plan de esa bruja. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más complicadas, y por más que pensaba en alguna forma de volver a encaminarlas, no se le ocurría ninguna.

Dos enormes Dark Knightmon abrieron la gigantesca puerta, permitiéndole la entrada a los aposentos de la digimon que, sentada sensualmente en su trono, jugaba con el contenido de una copa de cristal. Tenía cara de estar muy feliz o eso le pareció a Kenji pues la iluminación no era demasiada, ya que únicamente usaba unas pequeñas velas para alumbrar toda la cámara.

- He llegado, mi señor – se arrodilló, inclinando la cabeza.

- Dime… Kenji-kun… ¿sabías que la "luz" se encontraba en el interior de tu hermanita pequeña…? Se sincero conmigo, te lo ruego.

Kenji tragó saliva. Aunque le dijera que lo sabía, no le mataría, pero quizás si que significase un duro castigo. Y no quería que Hikari tuviera problemas, así que lo mejor era desviar la atención de Lilithmon a otra cosa.

- Para nada, mi señora. Estoy tan sorprendido como vos, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- ¿Estáis segura que ese brillo que observamos era el de la "luz" que estáis buscando?

- ¿Mmmm…?

Ese sonido era la señal de que Lilithmon esperaba una explicación. Llevaba bastante tiempo sirviéndole como para saberlo.

- El emblema de mi hermana pequeña es la "Luz". Seguramente el brillo se debió al poder de su emblema. Vamdemon le tenía mucho miedo justamente por eso.

- Y, sin embargo, cuando Apocallymon les atacó, destruyó sus emblemas…

- …que lograron activar por propia voluntad, sin necesidad de los emblemas materiales – intentó dirigir la conversación por buen camino, para eliminar toda sospecha sobre la niña.

No iba a ser fácil. Lilithmon no era tonta. Además, cuando quería algo, sabía perfectamente que era lo que buscaba, y más cuando lo había visto delante de sus propias narices. Esperaba poder eliminar sus sospechas sobre Hikari, al menos para ganar tiempo de encontrar una forma de proteger a su hermana.

- Es una teoría interesante… de todas formas, no tardaremos mucho en comprobarlo.

- ¿Q-Qué queréis decir…?

- Están trabajando en una máquina… la que extraerá la luz del cuerpo de tu hermanita pequeña…

- ¡¿Qué…?! – Se levantó de golpe - ¡Me prometisteis que no le haríais ningún daño!

- Cálmate… tu hermana no sufrirá daño alguno. Sea o no, la portadora de la luz, es una operación indolora y sin riesgos. Una vez tenga lo que quiero, te la devolveré sana y salva.

- ¿M-Me lo prometéis…?

- Dime… - desapareció y reaparición frente a Kenji, tocando suavemente su rostro y dirigiéndolo hacía sus ojos -¿…te he mentido yo alguna vez?

- N-No… - desvió la mirada, para no sucumbir a sus encantos.

- Entonces, no temas… tu pequeña hermanita estará sana y salva. Tienes mi palabra – se separó de él y volvió a su trono dando vueltas de felicidad en el aire – Puedes retirarte.

- Si… mi señora – hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación.

Se marchó en silencio, sin mirar atrás. Y hasta que no se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la cámara del trono, incluso lo suficiente para que los Dark Knightmon no lo oyeran, no golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared, con un fuerte puñetazo. Sintió un fuerte y terrible dolor. Igual se había roto el brazo, pero le daba igual.

La había jodido a base de bien. Su reacción le habrá bastando a Lilithmon para saber si Hikari era la contenedora de la luz o no. Había desmotando su "historia" en un solo segundo, y todo por perder la calma. Era una auténtica bruja, atacándole en su punto débil. No había sido informado de que se estuviera creando dicha máquina, y de haberlo sabido, habría podido haberse preparado para eso.

Lo mejor sería volver a casa, pero antes, decidió pasar por el laboratorio, de modo que fue hacía allí.

Koushiro navegaba por la red, hasta que una pequeña ventana, que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje, apareció en la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Mmm…? ¿De quién puede ser?

Pulsó en abrir y una nueva pantalla se abrió en el centro. Apareció la imagen de la casa del anciano del mundo digital, así como él mismo a modo de avatar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gennai? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me preocupa, Koushiro-kun…

- ¿Y qué es?

- Verás… últimamente no paró de recibir señales de llamadas que se están haciendo al mundo humano. En un principio no le di mayor importancia, porque no es extraño que un digimon intente comunicarse con vuestro mundo desde que estamos conectados por la red, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Estas llamadas son realizadas todos los días, a la misma hora a dos números de teléfono. No sé de donde provienen por más que intento localizar la fuente, pero si estoy seguro que son realizadas al mundo humano, una en Odaiba y la otra no he podido especificar donde.

- ¿Aquí? Pero…

- Eso no es todo. Otras, menos frecuentes, también son realizadas en Odaiba a teléfonos humanas. Al principio no les presté atención, pero cuando se empezaron a repetir, a la misma hora como las otras dos, me preocuparon.

- ¿Tienes los teléfonos? Igual puedo averiguar a quien son.

- Claro, te los adjunto en un e-mail.

En cuestión de segundos, un pitido le aviso de que tenía un nuevo correo. Koushiro lo abrió y miro los números. Dos de ellos en concreto, le dejaron de piedra, porque los conocían muy bien. Aún así, miró en su agenda para comprobarlo. Y no había duda alguna de que eran de quien pensaba.

Uno era el de Mimi y el otro el de Joe. Siguiendo su intuición, miró en la I y T, averiguando rápidamente a quienes correspondían los otros dos números: Takaishi Takeru e Ishida Yamato.

- S-Son los números de Tk, Yamato, Joe y Mimi… ¿q-qué significa esto?

- ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

- El otro día llame a casa de Yamato para decirle que iríamos al mundo digital. Su padre me dijo que estaba cuidando de Tk, porque había caído enfermo.

- Que extraño… Koushiro-kun, deberías comprobarlo. Esto no me gusta.

- De acuerdo.

Kenji entró en el laboratorio. Como siempre, ese lugar apestaba por culpa de los incontables potingues que los "científicos" usaban en sus experimentos.

Se acercó a la mesa de uno de ellos, un Skull Vademon. No sabía si ese tipo de digimon eran ideales para investigar, pero desde luego habían logrado crear algunos inventos bastante extraño y curiosos, sobre todo en lo que a armas se refiere.

- ¡Oh, Kenji-sama! ¡Bienvenido! ¿A qué se debe su visita?

- Lilithmon me ha dicho que estáis trabajando en una nueva máquina… para extraer la "luz".

- Oh, si. Estamos todos muy contentos tras oír la noticia de que Lilith-sama por fin había encontrado la "luz". Venga, venga. Se la enseñaré.

Siguió los tentáculos del digimon, hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde varios digimon pequeños trabajaban sin parar en una enorme máquina. Sobre lo que parecía una cabeza, había un asiento, y detrás de estos un montón de tubos que se perdían en la coraza del monstruoso aparato.

- Aún falta mucho para que esté acabado, pero creemos que en una semana o así estará listo.

- Ya veo…

- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Quiere ver como va el progreso?

- ¿Alguna mejora?

- ¡Si, por supuesto! Venga, venga…

Lo siguió, al otro lado de la habitación, donde había un montón de gigantescas vainas. Algunas contenían digimon, otras estabas totalmente vacías y otras simplemente tenían algún tipo de líquido.

Se detuvo ante una que tenía un líquido rosado. En su interior, flotaba un cuerpo, en cuyo pecho había una especie de flor que palpitaba lentamente. A Kenji aún se le hacía extraño ver ese cuerpo.

- Habéis logrado reconstruir el brazo…

- Nos ha llevado mucho tiempo, pero por fin logramos los datos necesarios.

- ¿Y la herida del pecho?

- Tardará todavía… suerte tuvo de que su corazón no lo tenga en ese lado, Kenji-sama.

- Si…

- Ahora, si me disculpa, debo regresar a mi trabajo.

- Claro…

El digimon desapareció entre el montón de vainas, y Kenji se quedó ahí, enfrente a esa vaina, mirando como el cuerpo flotaba y la rosa, que representaba el corazón, palpitaba. Miró su brazo izquierdo. Por un momento dudo, pero luego lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

En el cuerpo flotante apareció una herida en el lugar que había mordido, y algunos datos comenzaron a evaporarse, pero la herida pronto se reconstruyó y desapareció. Volvió a mirar. Ese sentimiento tan extraño… mirarse a un espejo estaba acostumbrado, pero, ver tu propio cuerpo flotar en una vaina regenerativa ya era otra cosa.

- Ya falta menos… pronto podré recuperarte… - acarició la carcasa, no pudiendo esperar al momento de que terminara de recuperarse.


	23. Investigación

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**INVESTIGACIÓN**

Koushiro viajaba en el ferry, dirección a casa de la madre de Yamato y Tk. Había estado ya en casa de su padre, pero no estaba y le abrió la casera cuando explicó que quería entrar porque le había llamado su amigo.

La casa estaba completamente desierta, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. Por el trabajo del padre de los hermanos, sabía muy bien que había veces que este debía ausentarse durante días, pero la casera le explicó que no había sido el caso, que hacía mucho que no lo veía pasar por casa. Además, le explicó que al parecer Yamato se había ido a casa de su madre, porque Tk estaba muy enfermo y quería cuidarlo en persona.

Aún le faltaba media hora para llegar. En esos momentos es cuando echaba de menos que Tentomon no estuviera con él. De ese modo podría llegar en unos pocos minutos volando sobre Kabuterimon. Pero, no podía hacer nada. Le tocaba aguantarse y utilizar el transporte como todos los demás. Al menos esperaba que en casa de su madre encontrará alguna pista, y más que nada, ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Kenji paseaba, pensativo, sin rumbo fijo. Lanzándola al aire y recogiéndola, jugueteaba con la vieja navaja que le regaló su abuelo de crio, la que se supone que utilizaría para apuñalar a Tai en un futuro no muy lejano.

Todavía no se le ocurría forma alguna de evitar que Lilithmon tocara su hermana. Los científicos ya habían confirmado que la luz que emitió el cuerpo de su hermana era la de la "luz" que andaban buscando. Así que el diálogo no era una opción. Ni tampoco traicionarla, porque si no, jamás podría recuperar su cuerpo.

Se apartó de la gente, a un callejón oscuro, donde nadie pudiera verlo, abrió la navaja y se apuñaló el corazón. No sintió nada. En su pecho en lugar de sangre solo había una especie de aura negra que emanaba de la herida que acababa de hacerse. Un cuerpo inmortal que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer si Lilithmon lo deseaba.

Jamás negaría que le debía algo a esa mujer digimon, de hecho, no estaría con vida de no ser por que ella lo encontró aquel día, en el desierto. Pero, para su agradecimiento, había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, y una de ellas era su hermana pequeña, ni tampoco a su hermano. Salió del callejón por el otro lado, llegando a un edificio en construcción que parecía que no tardaría en completarse.

Estaban asfaltando las calles, por lo que el paso estaba prohibido. Sacó la navaja de su pecho, pues se le había olvidado a causa de no sentir dolor, y la miró. Ese sería el arma que sellaría el destino de Tai, y muy posiblemente el suyo, así que debía hacer algo con ella. No tardó en decidir el que.

La lanzó dentro de uno de los camiones que estaban tirando el alquitrán sobre la calzada, y el arma quedó enterrada en la masa viscosa. Pronto, descendió con la sustancia hasta el suelo, donde quedó sepultada por el paso de la apisonadora. Ahora, ya nadie la encontraría ni podría usar esa navaja, ni el mismo Kenji.

- Cabréate todo lo que quieras, Lilithmon… pero no voy a dejar que le toques un solo pelo a Hikari ni a Tai… - dijo mientras desaparecía de nuevo por el callejón, para regresar a casa.

Tai tomaba nervioso el batido de fresa mientras Sora le miraba, fijamente. Iba vestida igual que siempre: uno de sus característicos gorros, una camiseta de manga larga y unos vaqueros azules, con zapatillas deportivas.

Le había llamado porque estaba harta de tener que esperar su respuesta, y si que parecía estar bastante cabreada, porque en todo el rato lo único que hacía era mirarlo fijamente.

- O-Oye… no me mires así… me pones nervioso.

- ¿Y cómo debería mirarte? ¿Sabes lo que me costó decidirme para declararme? Y tú aún no me has dicho nada de nada… ni siquiera que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo…

- ¿P-Pero aquello… iba en serio?

- ¡Por supuesto que iba en serio! – Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos - ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?!

- ¡B-Bueno… no era mi intención… perdona!

Cabreada, Sora se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo la mirada hacía otro lado. Ahora si que la había hecho bueno.

- Será posible… primero me mandas ese mensaje, ¿y ahora me vas con estas? ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo, Tai?

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿D-De qué me estás hablando?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Del mensaje que me enviaste el día que Diaboromon atacó!

- ¿M-Mensaje…? – En ese momento se le encendió la bombilla.

Si había dicho del día que Diaboromon atacó, solo podía ser el mensaje que escribió como disculpa cuando Sora se mosqueó por la horquilla, y en lugar de escribir "tu amigo, Tai" escribió sin querer "con amor, Tai". No podía ser que ella…. Bueno, Tai no podía negarlo, siempre le había gustado Sora, porque tenía una parte masculina que le encantaba, además era super maja y siempre estaba pendiente de todo. Pero, como para llegar a novios…

- E-Esto… sobre ese mensaje…

- Si necesitas tiempo, te lo daré. Pero si vas a darme largas, preferiría que fuera cuanto antes.

- N-No quería decir eso… em… es que… verás… yo… ahora mismo…

- ¿Si?

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué respuesta iba a darle? ¿Estoy dudando de si estoy o no enamorado de mi hermana pequeña, por la que me masturbo cada día viendo una foto de ella en bañador? Aparte de que seguramente se llevaba un buen guantazo, la cosa podía liarse a base de bien.

- N-Necesito algo más de tiempo… ¡una semana! Te prometo que en una semana te responderé.

- Mmmm… está bien. Pero no te daré más para que te decidas. Y luego no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

- N-No…

Koushiro finalmente llegó a casa de la madre de los hermanos. Tuvo suerte, porque la pilló en casa. Inmediatamente, le ofreció té y pastas, aunque las rechazó.

- ¿Cómo está Takeru-kun? ¿Se ha recuperado de su resfriado?

- Si, Yamato-kun ya está casi recuperado. Me dijo por teléfono que ya le bajo la fiebre.

- ¿Por… teléfono? ¿A Yamato…?

- Aja. Pilló una buena y Takeru estaba tan preocupado que fue a cuidarlo.

- V-Vaya… - eso si que era extraño, porque en casa del padre no había nadie, ni tampoco rastro de que hubieran estado allí por mucho tiempo - ¿Y sabe si… su exmarido ha salido de viaje? He estado llamando y nadie me ha cogido el teléfono.

- No que yo sepa. No dejaría solo a sus queridos hijos estando Yamato tan enfermo.

- C-Claro…

Algo no le cuadraba. Por la información de la vecina, era Tk quien estaba enfermo, no Yamato. Y hacía mucho que su padre no pasaba por casa de modo que, alguien estaba mintiendo o algo muy raro les había pasado a sus amigos.

- Takeru siempre me llama a las nueve de la noche, para explicarme como le ha ido el día. Pero si quieres verlos, solo tenías que ir hasta casa de mi exesposo.

- S-Si bueno… estaba por aquí y… no sabía que Yamato estaba enfermo, por eso pasé por aquí. C-Creo que si aceptaré esas pastas y ese té, señora.

- ¿En serio? Ahora mismo te las preparó, dame unos minutos.

En cuanto la mujer se metió en la cocina, Koushiro sacó el portátil y lo conectó a la red telefónica. Tecleó en el programa que Gennai le había enviado la otra noche; una especie de virus que serviría de grabadora para saber quien estaba realizando esas llamadas desde el mundo digital, y desde donde. Por desgracia, en casa de Yamato no pudo activarlo porque la casera no paraba de vigilarlo en todo momento y estar a su lado.

Sabía que algo iba mal, e iba a descubrir que era.


	24. Pruebas

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**LAS PRUEBAS**

Koushiro esperaba impaciente frente a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil a que Gennai le dejará un mensaje sobre lo que había descubierto. Habían grabado varias de las llamadas y el anciano las iba a analizar en el mundo digimon para ir más rápido.

Sin embargo, ya pasaban dos horas desde la hora que le había dicho el anciano, y todavía no sabía nada de él. Estaba comenzando a impancientarse. Ya sabía que algo les pasaba a los padres de Tk y Yamato. Al estar con su madre, la había notado como ida, que no se enteraba bien de lo que hablaba, como si reprodujera algunas palabras que otros les decían. Pero, en esa casa estaban ellos solos.

También llevaba unos días sintiendo como que alguien le observaba, por lo que las cortinas siempre estaban corridas, ocultando cualquier cosa al mundo exterior. Seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas, pero tras la desaparición de sus compañeros, prefería no dar nada por sentado.

Kenji observaba como Hikari jugaba con sus amigas al parque en los columpios. Sentado desde un banco, estaba con Tai, que parecía bastante decaído. Le había contado su problema con Sora, y Kenji lo había escuchado. Sabía que su hermano pequeño buscaba algún consejo de su hermano mayor, pero estaba claro, solo tenía que responder a una pregunta obvia:

- ¿A ti te gusta esa chica?

- Pues… no sabría decirte… para algunas cosas pienso que si pero… agh… me pongo a pensarlo y no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

- Entonces, ¿estás enamorado de Hikari?

- Ya estamos…

- Hombre, si sales con Sora-chan por mi perfecto, así nuestra hermanita es sola para mí.

- ¡Vete al cuerno! ¡Cómo si la fuera a dejar a tus manos!

- En otras palabras, que te gusta, ¿no?

- Ah, déjame…

- Si eres tú el que me ha pedido consejo…

Oyó como algo se movía entre el matorral. No le había prestado mayor atención si no llega a ser porque el sonido del arbusto era una señal. Lo estaban llamando. Suspiró, fastidiado de tener que irse cuando podía pasar un rato con sus hermanos.

- Bueno… ocúpate de llevar a Hikari a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Ey, todavía no me has dicho que hago con lo de Sora!

- Chico, es muy sencillo: ¿te gusta o no? No tienes que darle más vueltas. Piénsalo y ya está.

Kenji se marchó dejando solo a su hermano al cuidado de las niñas. ¿Qué lo pensara? Si se masturbaba pensando en su hermana pequeña, ¿qué había que pensar? Intentó hacerlo, pensando en Sora, pero no conseguía nada. Solo su hermana pequeña le daba esa relajación a la hora de hacerlo. El problema era, ¿cómo iba a afectar a su relación con Sora si la rechazaba? Todo por culpa de un error al escribir un estúpido mensaje. Abatido, se tumbó en el banco, queriendo quedarse dormido, porque llevaba dos noches sin dormir pensando en eso. Y el tiempo en el que tenía que darle una respuesta a Sora se iba acercando.

Kenji logró alejarse lo suficiente, sentándose en otro banco del parque, donde sus hermanos no pudieran verle. Por atrás, un Skull Ninjamon apareció, manteniéndose en la sombra.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? Dije que no se me molestará si no era urgente.

- Kenji-sama, lo lamento. Es una orden de Lilithmon-sama. Al parecer tenemos problemas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Koushiro Izumi ha estado indagando. Nos informaron que el otro día fue a las viviendas de los niños elegidos que están en nuestras manos.

- ¿Y qué ocurre con eso? Los familiares están hipnotizados por Lilithmon. No tendría que notar nada sospechoso.

- Parece ser… que con algo de ayuda, logró insertar algún tipo de virus en la línea telefónica, y han grabado nuestras conversaciones en las que hablamos con los familiares.

- Ya veo…

- Ahora mismo se dirige a su casa, para mostrarle a su hermano los resultados de los análisis.

- No hagáis nada. Iré a casa y yo mismo me ocuparé de él. Dile a los Bakemon que estén alerta.

- A sus órdenes, señor.

El Skull Ninjamon desapareció y Kenji comenzó a caminar con naturalidad hacía su casa. Ya había pensado en que pudieran darse cuenta de que la usencia de los demás niños elegidos pudiera deberse a causas no "naturales". Lo que no esperaba es que se diera cuenta tan pronto. Koushiro había resultado ser más inteligente de lo que esperaba. Bueno, daba igual, enseguida estaría bajo su poder como los otros cuatro, así que, su hermano no se enteraría de nada.

Sora caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Había salido a la calle únicamente porque le apetecía dar un paseo, para despejar sus ideas. Seguía sin noticias de Tai, pero no quedaba mucho para que le diera una respuesta. Había que ver, con lo decidido que era para unas cosas y lo que le costaba otras. Iba a entrar en una tienda, cuando, en la otra acera, vio a un niño pelirrojo que le sonaba mucho. Si, al ver su portátil en su espalda, no cabía duda.

- ¡Koushiro-kun! – Lo llamó, pero este no la oyó y siguió corriendo.

Parecía tener mucha prisa. Se preguntó si no era que ocurría algo malo, y así debía ser, porque iba en dirección hacía donde estaba la casa de Tai. Igual solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero fue tras él, para ver si es que ocurría algo importante.

Koushiro llamó a la puerta varias veces, hasta que finalmente Kenji le abrió. Estaba agotado de la carrera que había tenido que darse para llegar hasta allí.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Koushiro-kun? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

- E-Está… Tai… ¿en casa…?

- Ha salido con Hikari y sus amigas. ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿P-Puedo pasar…? – Preguntó, nervioso mirando que no hubiera nadie que los viera.

- Claro, adelante – se apartó, dejándole paso, ante lo que Koushiro entró en la casa y Kenji cerró la puerta.

Se quedaron en el salón, sentándose cada uno en un sofá. Koushiro parecía muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces asustado.

- E-Es para estarlo… es que… a mis amigos… ¡los han secuestrado, Kenji-san!

- ¿Secuestrado…? – Se hizo el sorprendido - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué amigos te refieres?

- Joe, Mimi, Yamato, Tk…. A los cuatro los han secuestrado… ha sido Lilithmon.

- ¿Te refieres a esa mujer que vimos en el mundo digimon? Venga ya, ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?

- ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Mira! – Activó el portátil.

Primero puso un archivo de audio en el que sonaba la voz de Yamato, y después, volvió a poner otro, pero esta vez ya no era la de su amigo. Hizo lo mismo con cada archivo de voz, repitiéndose el mismo proceso.

- ¿Lo ves? Estas voces son las que hablan por mis amigos. Gennai hizo las comparaciones varias veces y salió este resultado.

- Mmmm… parece ser que así es – se hizo el interesado, mientras que intentaba mantener la calma - ¿Sabes quién puede ser el responsable?

- Las llamadas provienen del mundo digital, así que debe tratarse de digimon. Seguro que es obra de Lilithmon y su gente.

- Es muy probable si… pero, tampoco tienes pruebas. ¿Quién te dice que no fue ese digimon de la moto que se nos acercó?

- También es una posibilidad… pero, hay más.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Gennai me ha dicho que ha detectado varias entradas y salidas del mundo digimon, muy continuadas. Es como si los digimon oscuros nos estuvieran invadiendo poco a poco.

- O simplemente se dan un paseo, Koushiro-kun.

- ¡Mis amigos están en peligro! ¡No te lo tomes a broma, Kenji-san!

- Tranqui, tranqui. Está bien… pues vayamos a buscar a Tai para contarle sobre esto. A ver que opina él.

- ¡Si! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, igual están en peligro!

Koushiro guardó su portátil en la mochila y fue corriendo hacía la puerta. Espero a que Kenji, quien se lo tomaba con más calma, fuera con él.

- ¡Deprisa! ¡No tenemos tiempo que…! – Una mano atravesó la puerta y golpeó a Koushiro en la nuca, haciendo que se desmayara.

Agarró al niño antes de que se desmayará y abrió la puerta. Detrás había un Bakemon.

- Muy bien hecho. Avisa a Lilithmon de que ya no hay peligro.

- Muy bien, Kenji-sama. Le espera arriba de todas formas. Quiere que le entregue el crío.

- Vale… en serio, cuanto trabajo da está mujer.

Lo cargó a cuestas y fue al ascensor, pulsando el botón de la azotea. En ese momento Sora subía por las escaleras y los vio subir. Se asustó, no solo de ver a su amigo desmayado, si no a un Bakemon al lado de Kenji. Pensaba que había visto mal, pero aún así subió corriendo, siguiendo el ascensor, para averiguar que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, Tai y Hikari llegaban al piso en el otro ascensor. No se cruzaron por muy poco. Los dos entraron en casa y cerraron la puerta con llave.

- ¡Voy a darme un baño! ¿Sabes donde está Miko?

- Yo que sé… yo me voy a echar un rato, que tengo sueño.

- Pues vale… ¡Miko! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Es hora del baño! – Se fue a buscarlo por la casa.

Tai entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si. No había podido dormir mucho en el parque porque casi cuando estaba a punto su hermana lo llamó para irse a casa. Iba a dejarse caer, pero se tropezó con el balón de fútbol y cayó directo en el colchón de su cama.

El problema era que Miko estaba allí, y ambos se dieron un cabezazo el uno con el otro, quedando Tai totalmente inconsciente.


	25. Aquella promesa

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**AQUELLA PROMESA**

Tai abrió los ojos con la cabeza dolorida. El coscorrón que se dio junto con Miko le había dolido un montón. En un principio, pensó que todo lo veía borroso, pero había algo raro: todo lo veía en blanco y negro.

Debía ser cosa del golpe. Parpadeó varias veces esperando ir recuperando poco a poco la visión, pero no hubo manera. Seguía viéndolo todo sin colores. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Y eso no era lo único raro. Todo a su alrededor lo veía más grande; la cama, el escritorio… todo era enorme.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios pasa aquí…? ¿Es qué me he encogido o qué?

Caminó un poco por el piso. Estaba en el suelo, estaba claro, y todo era mucho más grande y enorme. Dio un saltó para subir a la silla y poder ver desde una mejor perspectiva la habitación. No pensó que llegaría, pero fue un impulso enorme que lo subió a la silla de ruedas sin problemas. Salto otra vez, llegando al escritorio con éxito. Allí miró a su alrededor. En la cama, hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención, como un bulto entre las sábanas.

Se arrimó al borde para verlo mejor; era una persona, de pelo abultado, que vestía una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts. Se quedó de piedra: ¡era él mismo!

- ¡¿Q-Qué hago yo ahí…?! ¡Pero si…! – Al girarse, se topó de lleno con el espejo de la puerta del armario.

Sobre la mesa, no se encontraba Tai en miniatura, sino más bien un felino de pelajo castaño y blanco, con pista de asustado.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! ¡¿Q-Qué hago en el cuerpo de Miko?!

Palpaba el cuerpo con las patas delanteras del felino, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Hasta ahora no se había fijado ni que iba a cuatro patas. ¿Significaba eso que él y Miko habían cambiado sus cuerpos? ¿Y por qué no se despertaba? Iba a saltar hacía su cuerpo para ver que pasaba cuando alguien lo agarró.

- Así que aquí estabas, pillín.

- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿Hikari?! – Exclamó, pero a la niña lo que le pareció fueron unos maullidos.

- Siempre te estas escapando cuando te toca darte un baño. Menudo trabajo me das – bufó – Que hace mucho desde la última vez. Limpiarse con la lengua no significa que estés limpio.

- ¡Hikari! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tai!

La niña cargó con el gato hasta el baño y dejó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Tai se sentó, desesperado. ¿Su hermana no podía escucharle? Pues estaba listo, ¿cómo iba a volver a su cuerpo si no tenía ninguna ayuda?

Se dio media vuelta cuando la puerta corredera se abrió y sus ojos casi se salieron de orbita, pues se topó de lleno con el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana pequeña. No es que no la hubiera visto ya, se sabe.

Su hermana se agachó para agarrarlo. Tai intentó huir, pero le fue imposible. Primero lo remojó en agua, cosa que no le gusto nada. Igual porque ahora un gato. Luego lo empezó a enjabonar bien por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para que no le entrará el jabón. Cuando el agua le cayó encima, y el jabón desapareció de su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos la nariz de Tai empezó a sangrar un poco, pues se topó de lleno con la entrepierna de su hermana.

Generalmente, cuando la veía era como una pequeña ranura cerrada, pero ahora que estaba de cuclillas, podía verla a la perfección, con todo lujo de detalles. Rosada y linda, como se la había imaginado alguna vez ya. De nuevo Hikari lo agarró entre sus brazos y ambos entraron en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, pero parecía que la calentura que Tai tenía ahora mismo encima era mucho más, por lo que casi ni noto la diferencia.

- ¿Ves? ¿A qué no es tan malo darse un baño de vez en cuando? Siempre te relajas cuando te metes en la bañera.

- No me extraña… - pensó Tai para sus adentros – Maldito gato… lo que tiene que ver casi a diario… seguro…

Hikari lo agarró entre sus brazos, donde Tai se sentía realmente cómodo. Su pelaje chocaba con los pechos casi inexistentes de su hermanita, y de sus pequeños pezones. Estaba realmente cómodo así. Ahora mismo, no se sentía tan mal por ser un gato. Más a gusto se sintió cuando la niña empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, con cariño.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que mis hermanos están muy raros… sobre todo Tai. Ultimamente se comporta de una forma muy rara.

Que Tai supiera no estaba comportándose de forma rara. Pero claro, ahora no podía defenderse ni hablar, porque era un gato.

- Kenji sigue igual de cariñoso que siempre… incluso me da besos por la noche… cree que no me doy cuenta, pero yo me hago la dormida a esperar que hace. Y si él está dormido, se los doy yo. También se los doy a Tai, y nunca se entera – rio, dándole a Tai una información que desconocía.

Es más, se preguntaba cuando demonios lo hacía, si ella se solía dormir mucho antes que él.

- Espero que ambos recuerdes su promesa…

Tai la miró intrigado. ¿A qué promesa se refería? ¿Le habían prometido algo él y Kenji? Porque ahora mismo no caía.

- Ya sabes… hace cinco años, cuando Koromon vino y regresó al mundo digimon, en Hikarioka. Ambos me prometieron que estarían a mi lado para siempre, protegiéndome, queriéndome. amandome… - esas dos últimas palabras las dijo con ternura, emitiendo una sensación de que le llenaba de alegría poder pronunciarlas. Recuerdo cuando lo dijeron delante de papá y mamá… se rieron mucho, diciendo que estaba muy bien, pero los hermanos no pueden estar juntos. Se pueden querer y amar, pero solo como hermanos… no como algo más. Y sé que ellos lo decían como "algo más" porque así lo aseguraron. Que si hacía falta se casarían los dos conmigo… ¡Ah, que me pongo roja solo de pensarlo!

Se sonrojó y llevó las manos a la cara, de la vergüenza de imaginarse en el altar con sus hermanos. Eso implicó que soltara a Tai y este cayera al agua. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba nadar. Y eso que no era algo que se le diera mal. Al oír sus maullidos, Hikari se dio prisa en sacarlo del agua.

- ¡Ay, perdona Miko! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡¿Y a ti que te parece?! – Le bufó malhumorado, ante lo que Hikari se disculpó varias veces más.

- Aaaaah… yo creo que Kenji si que sigue adelante… pero… ¿y Tai? ¿Tú que crees, Miko? ¿Recordará lo que me prometió? ¿Qué se casaría conmigo y estaría a mi lado para siempre?

Tai no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo la miraba. ¿Acaso los gatos asentían cuando se les preguntaba algo? Que supiera, aparte de los digimon, no lo hacían.

- Ambos me regalaron un anillo de compromiso y todo… aún los guardó en mi cuarto, pero ya no me vienen… - se entristeció por ello - ¿Te imaginas que ambos me regalaran un anillo? Sería genial – ahora sonrió, su hermano estaba flipando con lo rápido que le cambiaba el humor – En fin… supongo que será difícil que estemos los tres juntos, ¿no crees? Pero, ojalá…

Sin que se diera cuenta, las caricias de su hermana le fueron provocando sueño. Poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron y su mundo se fue tornando oscuro. Hasta que, finalmente, se quedó totalmente dormido. Todo fue apacible, todo calmado, hasta que una voz empezó a llamarlo.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Tai?

En un principio no hacía caso. Solo le apetecía dormir. Pero algo movía su cuerpo, una y otra vez, lo que le molestaba.

- ¡Tai, despierta de una vez!

Un fuerte pellizco en la mejilla fue el remedio para despertarlo. Tai dio un brinco en la cama, provocado por el dolor y la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?!

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo. ¿Qué haces durmiendo a estas horas?

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó - ¿Durmien…? – Se miró rápidamente las manos. Contó cada uno de los dedos de su mano, sus extremidades, se tocó todo el cuerpo… estaba todo bien. – Ha sido un sueño… menos mal…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó su hermana curiosa.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Nada, nada! Un momento… - la olió - ¿Te acabas de dar un baño? Hueles a jabón.

- Si, he bañado a Miko. Que ya le tocaba. El baño está libre, por si quieres entrar.

- S-Si… ya voy.

La niña salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano solo. ¿De verdad había sido todo un sueño o era una mera coincidencia que todo eso hubiera pasado? ¿En serio se había convertido en Miko por un ratito y había estado bañándose con su hermana? Acordándose de las palabras de su hermana sobre unos anillos, fue corriendo a buscar los albunes de fotos. El que le interesaba era uno de cuando aún vivían en Hikarioka y Hikari era pequeña. Rebuscó entre las fotos hasta encontrar una en la que aparecían los tres de pequeños.

En esa foto, Hikari estaba en el centro, con Tai a su derecho y Kenji a su izquierda, ambos arrodillados, posando para la foto. Su hermana tenía las manos juntadas en su pecho. En dos de sus dedos, habían dos cosas que se asemejaban a unos anillos. Miró en otra, esta vez Kenji los subía a ambos sobre sus brazos. Hikari saludaba con ambas manos al aire. Igual, tenía esos anillos. Fue mirando foto tras foto y, en todas, la niña tenía los anillos.

Entonces, se percató de algo muy extraño. Algo que le llamó la atención en la primera foto. Regresó de nuevo a esa. La foto estaba tomado seguramente en alguno de los parques de su antigua ciudad. Los tres niños estaban frente a un árbol, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención. Era que sobre una de sus ramas había una figura no muy humana, como observándolos.

- ¿E-Eso es…? ¿Un digimon? ¿Qué… qué significa todo esto? – No podía asegurarlo, pero eso no era una persona. Lo parecía, pero no lo era. Sacó la foto del albúm y buscó la lupa para verlo mejor, pero no lograba distinguirlo bien.

¿Acaso hubo algún otro digimon después de que Agumon llegará a la ciudad? Parecía que si, pero no podía confirmarlo. Solo Koushiro podría. Sin ninguna razón en particular, le dio la vuelta a la foto, y vio entonces que en la parte posterior había escrito una especie de mensaje. La letra era muy mala, así que seguramente lo escribieron él o Kenji cuando eran niños. Por lo que podía leer, decía así:

"Juramos proteger, amar y cuidar a nuestra hermana, hasta el final de los días. Da igual cual sea el enorme peligro al que se enfrente. Estaremos a su lado hasta el final. Porque nosotras la queremos. Nosotros la amamos"

Firmado Kamiya Taichi y Kamiya Kenji

Tai se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar el momento en el que firmó ese juramento, porque su nombre estaba escrito con su letra, no había duda alguna. ¿Y de que peligro hablaban? ¿Es qué alguna cosa mala le pasó a Hikari entonces y por eso juraron protegerla? Por más que se rebanaba los sesos, era incapaz de acordarse de nada. No había otro modo, tendría que preguntárselo a su hermano…. O directamente a Hikari.

Mientras tanto, Sora regresaba a su casa en silencio. Aún no se creía lo que había visto. En la azotea, presenció como Kenji le entregaba un inconsciente Koushiro a Lilithmon. Es más, se arrodillaba ante ella y le honraba con una reverencia. ¿Quería decir eso que era uno de los sirvientes de Lilithmon? Lo había visto todo, así como escuchado todo. Y lo que más le aterrorizó, fue lo que Lilithmon le entregó a Kenji.

- Esto es lo que me pediste – le dijo – Dásela a tomar a tu hermano, y se olvidará de todo lo relacionado con tu hermana. Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos… para él será como si no existiera. Y será toda tuya.

- Gracias, mi señor – le agradeció Kenji, inclinando la cabeza – Pronto le enviaré los niños elegidos que faltan.

- Estaré esperando.

No tenía ninguna duda. Pero, ¿ahora que podía hacer? Sus amigos llevaban tiempo sin dar señales de vida. Lo que quería decir que seguramente habrían sido capturados. Solo quedaban ella, Hikari y Tai. Lo que más le asustaba era lo que le quería dar a Tai. ¿Por qué necesitaba que Tai se olvidará de Hikari? Este asunto le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina. No podía regresar a casa. Tenía que darse prisa y avisar a Tai.

Al dar la media vuelta, se chocó con alguien y Sora iba a caer de culo. Pero la persona con la que chocó la agarró del brazo, impidiéndolo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sora-chan?

- Si… ¿eh? E-Esa voz… - se quedó helada al ver que con quien había chocado no era otro que Kamiya Kenji.

Nerviosa, se puso de pie y separó de él unos pasos, intentando disimular calma. Pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Es qué tienes prisa?

- N-No que va. Me había olvidado de decirle algo a Tai y… bueno, ya se lo diré mañana.

- Si quieres yo se lo puedo decir.

- A-Ah, no… es algo íntimo entre nosotros.

- Ya veo… ¿romances de pareja, eh? – Rió – Bueno, disculpa que me marche ya pero tengo que volver a casa ya. Nos vemos, Sora-chan.

- S-Si…

Kenji se fue camino hacía su casa. Ahora Sora no podía ir a hablar con Tai. Tendría que esperar a un momento en el que su amigo estuviera solo y su hermano no estuviese presente. Le daba mucha pena pensar en como le sentaría eso a su amigo… ni que decir de a su hermana pequeña que tanto lo quería. Pero, si lo que había oído era cierto, todo lo que Kenji hacía era pura fachada. Por alguna razón, quiere quitarse a Tai de en medio, y esta ayudando a Lilithmon a capturar a los niños elegidos.

Se marchó para casa. Al día siguiente iría corriendo a casa de Tai para hablar con él. Tenía que decírselo o estaría en peligro. Lo que Sora no sabía es que Skull Ninjamon la seguía de cerca, sin que se percatara. Tras la captura de Koushiro, uno de los tres sería el siguiente, pero su señor le había ordenado vigilar a esa niña en particular. No sabía porque, pero si él lo decía, no podía equivocarse.


	26. Respuesta

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**LA RESPUESTA**

Sora corría tan deprisa como le permitían sus piernas. Su idea era la de ir a primera hora a casa de los Kamiya para hablar con Tai sobre su hermano, pero estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto que se durmió tarde y esa mañana no pudo despertarse.

Llamó al timbre de la casa nerviosa. Por más vueltas que le había dado al asunto, todavía no tenía ni idea de como iba a decírselo. "Tai, ¿sabías que tu hermano es un traidor?", no. Eso era demasiado directo. "Tai, lo siento. Tu hermano nos ha traicionado y encima quiere borrarte la memoria". No, tampoco podía hacerlo así. Parecería que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

La puerta se abrió. Esperaba encontrarse con la señora Kamiya, pero se llevo un susto. Su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando vio que era Kenji quien le había abierto la puerta.

- Anda, Sora-chan. ¿Has venido a ver a Tai?

- S-Si… ¿está aquí?

- Ha salido un momento con mi hermana y mi madre para ir a comprar. ¿Quieres esperarle dentro? No creo que tarden más de diez minutos.

- N-No, si yo… - la sola idea de quedarse a solas con él la aterraba. Tenía que poner cualquier excusa para escaparse. Así podría ir a buscar a Tai y hablar con él.

- ¿Si? Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces muy nerviosa. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

La niña no podía creer la poca vergüenza que tenía ese individuo. Claro que había pasado algo. Habían secuestrado a casi todos sus amigos y no sabía si estaban vivos o no. Y ahí lo tenía delante de sus narices, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que debía mantener su fachada, pues seguramente Kenji no supiera que lo vio entregarle a Lilithmon el cuerpo inconsciente de Koushiro. Pero le parecía muy fuerte. Sentía ganas de gritarle: "¡claro que pasa! ¡nos has traicionado! ¡eres un sirviente de Lilithmon"!. No podía, claro estaba. Pues no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ocurrir si lo hacía.

- S-Si no te importa, lo esperaré dentro – accedió a pasar y pasó por su lado, sin quitarle ojo de encima.

- Faltaría más.

Ambos fueron al salón. Sora tomó asiento en uno de los sofás mientras que Kenji se acostaba en el otro. Al parecer lo había interrumpido leyendo una novela. No pudo leer muy bien el título, pero juraba que hablaba sobre algo entre "hermanos". Iba a empezar a leer cuando dejó el libro en la mesa y se reincorporó.

- Perdona mis modales. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No. No hace falta.

- De acuerdo, como quieras.

Volvió a acostarse como antes, acomodando la cabeza en el cojín, y siguió con su lectura. Para Sora, cada segundo que pasaba se le convertía en horas. Sus manos estaban sudadas, y no por culpa de los guantes que llevaba. Su corazón parecía que le fuera a salir disparado del pecho de lo nerviosa que estaba y no podía parar de mover el pie, como si fuera un tic. Tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kenji, que estaba muy inmerso en su lectura. Deseaba que Tai llegará cuanto antes.

En el supermercado, la familia Kamiya estaba ya casi listos para pagar en caja. Les faltaba coger algo de agua. Tai apenas había hablado en todo ese rato. Solo había accedido a acompañarlas porque necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire. Le preocupaba mucho lo que había pasado en su "posesión temporal como Miko" y lo que Hikari había dicho. No sabía si lo había soñado o no, pero la foto parecía una prueba más que suficiente para comprobar que no.

Por otro lado, el tema del digimon que había en la foto de Hikari, un digimon al que nunca había visto, era lo que más preocupado le tenía. No lograba recordar nada. Aunque claro, si olvidó lo de Agumon en Hikarioka, no le extrañaría nada olvidar algo así. Ni siquiera se acordaba de esa promesa a su hermana. Y, en cambio, Hikari se acordaba de todo, y eso que apenas tenía tres años.

Quería preguntarle a su hermano, pero no se atrevía. Ni tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle a su hermana por si mencionaba lo de la promesa. No se iba a engañar, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al estar cerca de ella. Solo el recordar como la vio desnuda en el baño ayer, o en su sueño, le excitaba. Estaba loco por ella. Y no era por amor fraternal. Ocupaba sus pensamientos nocturnos, sus momentos de intimidad, toda su mente. Entonces, se acordó de Sora. Todavía no le había dado una respuesta a su "declaración".

Se dio un golpecito en la frente por su torpeza. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Encima, ¿qué le iba a decir? Le pidió una semana para aclarar sus ideas, y solo había llegado a la conclusión de que su hermana estaba enamorado de él. Y de su otro hermano. Y que a él no le importaba, sino que le gustaba. Entonces, ¿qué hacía? ¿Le daba calabazas por su hermana? Era un niño, pero tenía edad suficiente para saber que el incesto no está bien visto, y no era como para compartirlo con mucha gente.

Lo mejor era darle esquinazo un par de días más. Tenía que preparar una buena excusa. Y de paso, terminar de averiguar eso de la promesa y ese digimon.

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos, y ninguno de los dos había hablado en aquel salón. Kenji parecía muy inmerso en su lectura, mientras que Sora intentaba no entrar en pánico. Miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando, para asegurarse que allí no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Entonces, Kenji rompió el silencio.

- Sora-chan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Supongo… ¿dime?

- ¿Tú qué piensas… de la relación entre hermanos?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Esta novela que estoy leyendo habla de dos hermanos enamorados. Pero saben que su relación es imposible, pues los hermanos no pueden casarse. Además, sus padres se oponen, al igual que sus amigos. Encima, el amor de la infancia de la hermana intenta conquistarla. El hermano mayor hace todo lo posible para poder estar con su hermana pequeña.

- Pues… no sé… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- Tu emblema era el afecto, ¿no? Creo que no hay nadie más acertada para preguntárselo.

- Bueno… no soy muy experta en el amor, la verdad… pero, no creo que hubiera problema si dos personas se quieren, ¿no? Siempre y cuando no se hiciera daño a los que se opongan – eso último lo dijo como un mensaje subliminal. Y si esperaba que Kenji reaccionará sorprendido, se llevo una desilusión. Porque continuo escuchándola igual de impasible.

- Ya veo… pero, ¿no te habías declarado a mi hermano? Ya tienes más experiencia que un solterón como yo que no liga ni a tiros – rió.

Sora enrojeció cual Keptchup de Hamburger Ring.

- ¡¿C-Cómo te has enterado de eso?!

- Tai me pidió consejo, sobre lo que tenía que hacer y eso… le pilló por sorpresa.

No se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad se lo había contado a su hermano mayor? Increíble. ¿Y qué consejo tenía que pedirle? ¿Tan poco claro lo tenía? ¿Se había lanzado para nada? Increíble lo que había escuchado.

- Que envidia me da… ojalá yo escuchará de la chica que amo una declaración… o un simple te quiero, pero sincero.

- ¿Eh…?

- Nah, cosas mías. No me hagas caso. En cuanto a lo otro…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta de la calle se abrió y el resto de los hermanos Kamiya llegaron. Hikari y su madre fueron a la cocina para dejar las bolsas y Tai iba para su habitación, cuando su vista se cruzó con la de Sora.

Por un momento, la niña se había olvidado de cual era la razón por la que estaba allí. Su cara aún estaba roja por lo que Kenji le había dicho, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada instintivamente, por vergüenza.

- Ah, ya estáis aquí. Tai, Sora-chan quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Si…? Es que yo…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Sora se levantó del sofá, caminó hacía él, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hacía la calle. Nadie de los que se quedaron en la casa hicieron comentario alguno.

- ¡O-Oye, espera…! ¡Sora! ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

Menuda fuerza que podía tener esa chica cuando quería. Había llevado a rastras a Tai hasta el parque de frente de su casa. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, por lo que muchas madres apresuraban a sus hijos para que terminaran de jugar y así volver a sus casas. Ya habían anunciado que esa mañana iba a llover.

- Sora… oye… esto… yo… - finalmente le había soltado y ahora estaba un poco apenado. Porque su idea era esquivarla hasta que pudiera ocurrírsele una buena excusa para rechazar su declaración.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a tu hermano que me declaré?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de pedirle consejo?! ¡¿Tan poco claro lo tenías?!

- Sora… no es eso. Solo quería un consejo de mi hermano mayor. No te pongas así.

- Si necesitas un consejo es que no lo tienes nada claro. ¡Si de verdad no quieres estar conmigo ni que sea tu novia, dímelo! ¡No tienes que ser tan cobarde de ir preguntando a la gente su opinión ni buscar su consejo! ¡Así qué dime: ¿cuál es tu respuesta?!

Por un momento, guardó silencio, mirándola. Sus ojos estaban furiosos y sus músculos muy tensos. Sora no era una chica fea, y a Tai le gustaba como compañera de equipo de fútbol y amiga. Pero no podía ir mucho más lejos. Ya tenía a otra persona ocupando un hueco muy grande en su corazón.

- Lo siento… pero no puedo salir contigo, Sora. Ya tengo a otra persona.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – Tartamudeó la chica, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Estoy enamorado de otra chica. Bueno, al menos eso creo… todavía no lo tengo nada claro. Me gustas, pero solo como amiga – le dio la espalda – No puedo verte de otra forma… lo siento.

- T-Tai…

- Supuestamente esa chica también me quiere a mí, pero todavía no lo tengo claro. Tengo que comprobarlo, y una vez lo haga… sabré lo que yo siento por ella. Pero, esa chica no eres tú.

La niña dio un par de pasos hacía atrás. Pensaba que su mejor amigo de la infancia, su amor, le correspondería a sus sentimientos. Y se había llevado un chasco tremendo. Era su primera declaración, y su primer fracaso. El corazón le dolía, el pecho lo sentía destrozado y estaba realmente triste.

A su alrededor, empezó a chispear, unas gotas que pronto se convirtieron en centenares y luego en miles… hasta llegar a perderse la cuenta de cuantas gotas empezaban a bañar aquel lugar, como si lo quisieran limpiar.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos a cubierto. Vamos a mi casa, allí podremos… - Sora lo agarró de la mano, impidiéndole irse. Tai se giró para mirarla. No sabía si era por la lluvia, o porque estaba llorando, pero por sus mejillas parecía que cayera un rio.

- No puedes ir…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Oye, mira… sobre lo que he dicho…

- No puedes volver a tu casa… Tai, por favor… no…

- Oye… ¿estás…?

- ¡No puedes volver a casa Tai! ¡Tu hermano te matará! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue un gritó que rápidamente quedó ahogado por el estruendo del agua que descendía del cielo. Sin embargo, Tai lo pudo oír claramente lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- ¡Tú hermano nos ha traicionado! ¡Está con Lilithmon!


	27. Recordando aquella promesa

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**RECORDANDO AQUELLA PROMESA**

La lluvia bañaba el cuerpo de ambos sin parar. Pero a ninguno de los dos niños parecía importarle. Pasaba gente a su alrededor a toda pastilla, con intención de conseguir un refujio, cubriéndose con periódicos o las chaquetas. Sora y Tai no se movían para nada. El chico aún estaba parado por lo que su mejor amiga le acababa de decir.

- Sora… ¿qué has dicho?

Guardó silencio. Sabía que su amigo le había escuchado perfectamente.

- Por favor… repítelo de nuevo. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Es la verdad… tu hermano… nos ha estado engañando desde el principio. ¡Es uno de los esbirros de Lilithmon!

- ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Se puede saber de donde te lo sacas?

- Lo vi… ¡vi cómo le entregaba a Koushiro! ¡Y estoy segura de que la razón por la que no sepamos nada de nuestros compañeros también es obra suya! ¡Seguro que están en manos de Lilithmon gracias a él!

- No digas tonterías.

- ¡Tai, te he dicho que lo vi! ¡Ayer, subió a la azotea con Koushiro en brazos y se lo entregó! ¡Y hay más; quiere darte algo! ¡Una cosa que hará que te olvides de Hikari!

- Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, Sora. Mi hermano nunca haría nada que nos lastimará. Fue con nosotros al mundo digimon y Lilithmon le atacó. ¿O le has olvidado? También intentó matarlo.

- ¡Seguro que estaban actuando! ¡Tai, yo les vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Tu hermano nos ha estado engañado todo este tiempo! ¡Se quiere deshacer también de ti!

- ¿Esto es por qué te he rechazado? ¿Es eso?

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¡Ahora eres tú quién dice tonterías! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Tai! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

- Para empezar, ¿qué dices que mi hermano le entregó ayer a Koushiro? Si esta mañana le he visto y hemos estado hablando. Se va a un campamento de informática una semana o así.

- ¿E-Eh…? – En ese momento la chica sí que no supo que decir. ¿Qué había visto a Koushiro, decía? Eso era imposible - ¡Tai, no te estoy mintiendo!

- En cuanto a lo de que mi hermano quiere que me olvide de Hikari… puede ser un maldito lolicon… y un poco sombrío cuando quiere, pero jamás nos haría daño. Ni a mí ni nada que dañara a nuestra hermana.

- ¡Tai! ¡¿De verdad no me crees?! ¡Soy yo, Tai! – Agarró su mano y la acercó a su pecho - ¡Mírame! ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

- ¡Suéltame! – Tai apartó la mano bruscamente, lo que asustó a la niña.

Dio unos pasos hacía atrás, dolida y espantada por el comportamiento de su amigo. Y porque al parecer, no creía nada de lo que le decía.

- Jamás imagine que fueras así, Sora. Te lo he dicho, mi hermano puede ser muchas cosas, pero… pero… ¡el jamás nos traicionaría! ¡Daría la vida por nosotros si fuera preciso! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo qué me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Quieres explicarme por qué he visto a Koushiro está mañana?! ¡¿Eh?!

- T-Tai… tú… no…

- Márchate – le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar de regreso a su casa.

La niña calló de rodillas, hundida. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que las gotas de lluvia. Toda su ropa estaba empapada, incluida la ropa interior, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Su mejor amigo, y primer amor frustrado, la había tachado de mentirosa. Eso le había dolido mucho más que el tema de que decidiera no salir con ella.

La lluvia dejó de tocar su cuerpo cuando un paraguas se situó sobre ella. De pie, tras ella, se encontraba Kenji, mirándola con compasión. O más que compasión, parecía que era culpa.

- Lo has… sniff… lo has oído todo, ¿no? Hic… Tai… confía en ti.

- Siento mucho todo lo que te ha dicho mi hermano, Sora-chan – se disculpó, de corazón, y añadió – No te lo mereces, y menos cuando tienes razón.

- Ya me da igual… hic… ya… me da igual… yo no…

- Antes de que todo esto acabe, me ocuparé de que se disculpe apropiadamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo…?

- Llevarte junto a tus amigos. Tranquila, están con vida.

- A mí me la puedes quitar ahora mismo… ya todo me da igual… todo…

No podía más que sentir cierta compasión por la niña. Era triste, pero así era el ser humano. Cuando su creencia o pensamientos chocaban con los de otras personas, se desataban luchas o guerras. A escala mundial, eso pasa a la historia, se dejan escritos y leyendas narrando lo épico que fue todo. En la amistad era lo mismo. No, en realidad era peor.

La amistad se construye sus principios sobre la confianza. En el momento que dicha confianza es dañada, esa amistad se rompe. Y acababa de comprobarlo. Su hermano confiaba más en él que en su mejor amiga, y eso que todo lo que ha visto ha sido una ilusión preparada para que confiase en él. En cambio, su amiga le ha dicho la verdad. Ha sido valiente y le ha confiado un terrible secreto. Y él no ha confiado en ella.

- Vámonos.

Un aura oscura los envolvió y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Nada más llegar a casa, Tai se quitó toda la ropa mojada y se metió en el baño. No tenía frío, pero aún así, sentía que lo necesitaba. Le costaba aún creer todas las tonterías que su "mejor" amiga había dicho.

¿Su hermano? ¿Un traidor? Venga ya. Cuando Lilithmon atacó a su hermana pequeña, se interpuso en el ataque a su lado. Y esa digimon ni se inmutó ni redujo la potencia del golpe. Ni tampoco vio que Kenji titubeara. Como le dijo, moriría antes que hacer algo que dañase a Hikari, o a su hermano pequeño… y que fuera un traidor era lo que más daño les haría.

La puerta del baño se abrió y entró su hermano. Por supuesto desnuda, lo que alteró a Tai, metiéndose en el agua como reacción.

- ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, Hikari?!

- Es que me iba a bañar con Kenji, pero ha salido a acompañar a Sora-san a casa. Así que, me baño contigo. No te importa, ¿no?

- P-Pues… no, pero…

- Genial, entonces – fue todo lo que dijo una sonriente niña.

Hikari se lavó con jabón todo el cuerpo. Para lavarse los pies, la niña tenía la curiosa manía de hacerlo de pie, no sentada sobre el taburete. Así que, al agacharse, Tai tuvo en su punto de mira el sexo de su hermana, rodeado de pompas de jabón. Ello provocó que una pequeña parte de su cuerpo empezara a crecer, poniéndose cada vez más dura y recta.

Con sumo cuidado, Tai fue acercando su mano y a masajearla. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que estaba por estar haciéndose eso estando entre las mismas cuatro paredes que su hermana. Pero no podía controlarse. Comenzó a moverse u mano, lentamente. Se acomodó en la bañera recostándose, pues así estaba más cómodo.

Toqueteo la punta de su miembro, lo que le hizo lanzar un gemido de placer. No pareció que su hermana se percatará de ello. Empezó a moverse su mano cada vez más rápido. Su concentración en la masturbación era extrema. Ya no miraba a su hermana, ahora se la imaginaba con los ojos cerrados, en diversas posturas, recorriendo y tocando sus pechos desnudos con sus manos, sus nalgas, su sexo…

- Ya entro, ¿eh?

Hikari se metió en la bañera de golpe, lo que sobresaltó a Tai que tiró más de la cuenta de la piel de su miembro y se hizo bastante daño. Tuvo que ponerse la mano delante de la boca para no gritar por el dolor, pues había jalado la piel demasiado fuerte. Para rematar la faena, su hermana se iba a sentar apoyada sobre sus piernas, por lo que se daría cuenta de su erección. A toda pastilla, Tai puso las manos sobre su miembro, intentando rebajarlo. Sin mucho éxito, obviamente.

Las nalgas de su hermana entraron en contacto con sus manos, por lo que fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad y sintió como su miembro hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse aún más. Tai presionó más hacía abajo, intentando hacer una silla para su hermana con sus manos. Pero con cada movimiento del culito de su hermana, la excitación de Tai era mayor.

- Gracias por la silla, pero no hacía falta hermano.

- No… si no es nada, ja, ja, ja… es que el suelo de la bañera está muy frio – acababa de decir una tontería como una casa.

- Si te molesto tan cerca, me doy la vuelta.

- No si… ¡¿eeeeeeeeeh?! – Al levantarse para ponerse al otro lado, Hikari le puso su trasero de nuevo en la cara.

El agua recorría sus pequeñas y abultadas nalgas. Unas pocas gotas lograran introducirse por los orificios traseros, mientras que otros simplemente se deslizaban entre ellos. La niña se dio media vuelta y se sentó al otro lado de la bañera.

- Ah… ¿eh? Hermano, ¿te pasa algo? Tu cara esta totalmente roja.

- N-No… es que… hace mucho calor… ja, ja, ja…

Pasaron los minutos y Tai se fue calmado, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se relajaba. Aunque, de vez en cuando, al pensar que su hermana estaba desnuda a su lado, volvía a excitarse, así que evitaba mirarla directamente o pensar en ello. Era gracioso, pues con la de veces que se había bañado con ella, y ahora le provocaba esa reacción.

- Si que tarda Kenji – dijo de pronto la niña.

- Oye… ¿has dicho que ha ido a acompañar a Sora?

- Si… es que cuando os habéis ido, os ha vigilado desde el balcón. Como llovía tanto, iba a llevaros un paraguas. Entonces ha visto que tú te ibas y me ha dicho que acompañaría a Sora a su casa.

Eso si que era raro. Porque Tai no se había cruzado con su hermano. ¿Igual bajó por las escaleras mientras él subía por el ascensor? Su hermano le gustaba hacer ejercicio y pocas veces usaba el ascensor, así que no lo veía tan raro. Volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho Sora de su hermano. Enseguida lanzó la "palabra" traidor a una papelera mental. Todo eso no eran más que tonterías creadas por el "rechazo" que su amiga acababa de recibir por parte su parte.

- Jo… estamos los tres juntos de nuevo… pero casi nunca hacemos nada.

- Sobre eso, Hikari… oye… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace cinco años en Hikarioka, verdad?

- Si, lo de Agumon y ese pájaro gigante, ¿verdad?

- Si… pero, dime una cosa, ¿ocurrió algo más? Quiero decir, antes de mudarnos a Odaiba.

- Claro, ¿es qué no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Recordar el qué?

- Vamos… no me digas que lo has olvidado, ¿verdad, hermanito? – Esas dos últimas palabras para Tai sonaron de un modo diferente. De pronto, vio una imagen de su hermana más pequeña, de cuando tenía tres años, pronunciándolas exactamente de la misma forma.

- Yo… argh… - le empezó a doler la cabeza. De pronto, algo había despertado en sus recuerdos, pero no acababa de saber el que.

- ¿Hermanito…? – De nuevo, sintió que la veía de niña, y esta vez la sensación se intensificó tanto que fue cobrando vida propia en una secuencia parecida a la de una película.

Es entonces, cuando como si de una bombilla se tratará, algo se encendió y comenzó a mostrarle un recuerdo que había dejado apartado años atrás, por el paso del tiempo. Algo que prometió, algo que juró junto a su hermano. Algo que afectaba a su hermana y que jamás permitiría que ocurriría. Esas escenas, pasaban ahora frente a él como si las estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Sora caminaba al lado de Kenji sin mediar palabra. Tras ellos, un digimon al que no conocía, caminaba como de vigilante. En primer lugar, le había llevado a una habitación llena de jaulas. Luego, le hizo recorrer todo un pasillo oscuro hasta detenerse en una puerta, donde le indicó que ahí estaban sus amigos. Pero, antes debía enseñarle algo. Así que siguieron el pasillo hasta donde estaban ahora, otra gran puerta.

El digimon que los seguía dio un par de golpes en el suelo con lo que parecía una lanza y la enorme puerta se abrió. Tras dicha puerta, lo que había era un laboratorio. Eso no le llamó mucho la atención, pues ya había visto el de Genai, así como otras cosas increíbles en el mundo digimon.

Siguieron caminando hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Era una especie de vaina que contenía algo que flotaba en un líquido rosado. Una flor estaba posado sobre su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, y el cuerpo parecía estar conectado por unos pequeños cables a dicha vaina. Al ver la cara de la persona que había dentro, miro a Kenji y luego de nuevo ese cuerpo que flotaba como un pepinillo en vinagre. Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Sora abrió la boca en señal de exclamación.

- Si esto te impresiona, tendrías que haberlo visto hace unas semanas. Faltaba un brazo.

- P-Pero si eres… ¿C-Cómo…?

- Al igual que vosotros, yo también fui enviado al mundo digimon, solo que a este mundo. Al poco tiempo de llegar, creo que a las dos semanas, caí por un precipicio y quedé gravemente herido. Algo me atravesó el pecho y en la caída perdí el brazo, aún no sé como. Para salvarme, Lilithmon me metió en esta vaina. Pero estaba interesada en mi, así que sacó mi consciencia con sus poderes de oscuridad. Aquí donde me ves, no soy más que una ilusión de este cuerpo vacío. Durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente logré regresar al mundo humano, le he servido como su consejero y estratega, en agradecimiento por salvarme.

- Por eso nos has traicionado… ¿por agradecimiento?

- No, mis motivos son otros – se apoyo sobre una mesa – No creo que lo sepas, pero… hace cinco años, mi hermano y yo le hicimos una promesa a nuestra hermana, frente a cierto digimon.

- ¿Una promesa…?

- "Da igual quien sea el enemigo. Da igual que peligros haya. Da igual lo que seas. Nuestros corazones son solo tuyos, y así será hasta que acabe nuestra vida. Siempre estaremos a tu lado y te amaremos". Poco después del incidente "terrorista" de Hikarioka, un digimon vino a ver a mi hermana, diciendo que ella era el ser "especial" que estaba buscando. Tai y yo, no entendíamos a que se refería. Solo entendimos que tenía que llevársela para protegerla, porque si no, sería objetivo de muchos digimon malignos en el futuro. Así que, nos negamos a dejarla marchar. Plantamos cara al digimon y le hicimos ese juramento a mi hermana. No por amor fraternal, sino por un amor incondicional.

- ¿Amor… incondicional? Insinúas que tú estás… de Hikari… no… ¡eso es…!

- ¿Asqueroso? ¿Repugnante? Antes no me dijiste algo como eso, Sora-chan. Pero si, estoy enamorado de ella. Desde el momento en el que nació, como si mi destino fuera estar a su lado. Hice ese juramento, sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaba. Y no soy el único.

- ¿Quieres decir qué… Tai…?

- ¿Crees que te ha dado calabazas por qué si? Mi hermano lo ha ido olvidando con el tiempo, cosa que por otra parte me venía bien… pero finalmente se ha dado cuenta que, a quien realmente ama es a Hikari.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es cierto que Tai la quiere mucho, pero…!

- Si solo quieres mucho a tu hermana… no rechazas la confesión de amor de una chica por ella. No la sitúas en tus prioridades máximos todo el tiempo. Y, lo que es más importante… no te masturbas mirando una foto de ella.

- N-No… eso…

- Tai era muy niño, pero no tonto cuando dijo a Hikari que la amaba, al igual que yo. La razón por la que lo olvidó lo ignoro, igual por el incidente en el que Hikari estuvo a punto de morir empezó a mirarla como "una hermanita" en lugar de "como una chica". En mi caso, no ha sido así nunca. Hikari es mi hermana, pero en ella veo siempre a una chica más. Tai por fin se ha dado cuenta también. Aunque aún le cuesta expresárselo a Hikari.

- No puede ser… ¿por eso…? Entonces, ¿por eso quieres deshacerte de él?

- No voy a deshacerme de mi hermano. Aunque no creas que no lo he pensado. Pero, no. Le haré tomar una pastilla que le borrará todos los sentimientos que tiene por nuestra hermana. Y la verá solo por lo que es, no por algo más.

- ¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres?!

- Gracias a esa pastilla Tai no morirá. ¿No crees que es una mejor solución? Bueno, basta ya de charla. Dark Nightmon, llévala a su celda, por favor.

- No te saldrás con la tuya, Kenji… Tai acabará descubriéndote – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el digimon tirará de ella para llevársela.

Inmune a sus palabras, tomó asiento en una mesa y comenzó a teclear sobre el ordenador, buscando datos del "proyecto luz". A esas horas no había nadie en el laboratorio, así que podía indagar todo lo que quisiera. Al entrar un poco en profundidad de los archivos, le saltó la alarma de "Archivo Bloqueado".

Hizo crujir los dedos de sus manos. Llegó la hora de hackear un poco el sistema.

Hikari no podía hacer ningún movimiento. O más bien no se atrevía. De pronto, su hermano se había lanzado sobre ella y le había besado directamente en sus labios.

Por supuesto, no era su primer beso, pues sabía que Kenji le daba muchos cuando estaba "dormida". Pero no se lo esperaba. No sabía que le había pasado a su hermano.

De pronto había palidecido, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera. Poco a poco, fue recuperando el color y de golpe se lanzó hacía sus labios. La niña no rechazó el beso, porque le hacía extremadamente feliz. Eso solo podía significar una cosa; que su hermano mediano no había olvidado tampoco su promesa. Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla hasta hundirse en el agua que llenaba la bañera.

Feliz, acarició las mejillas de su hermano y disfrutó del contacto de sus labios. Pues hacía mucho, que deseaba poder probarlo también al igual que ya había podido hacer con los de su hermano mayor.


	28. Se descubre la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD**

Kenji entró en la sala de las celdas donde se encontraban los niños elegidos secuestrados, cargando un ordenador portátil en su mano derecha. La mayoría dormía por la una droga que les habían hecho tomar al llegar. No tardarían en despertarse. Se acercó a la celda en la que se encontraba Koushiro, que junto con Sora era el único que estaba despierto.

- Vengo a devolvértelo – le pasó el ordenador por un hueco de la verja que servía para pasar la comida a los prisioneros – Han bloqueado toda posibilidad de que os podáis contactar con Genai.

- Ya me lo imaginaba que lo haríais en cuanto me lo quitaste al llegar aquí.

- No te preocupes, por lo demás está todo bien.

Koushiro tomó su ordenador y lo encendió. Arrancó sin ningún problema y en el menú de inicio no parecía faltarle nada. Ahora era un ordenador normal y corriente, porque no tenía forma alguna de contactar con Genai ni con Tai.

Kenji se iba a ir, cuando miró de reojo en la celda donde se encontraba Sora. La niña estaba sentada, apoyando su espalda a la pared, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Parecía como si estuviera llorando.

- ¿Aún estás así? ¿Tanto te afectó lo que te dijo mi hermano?

- Déjame en paz… todo es por tu culpa… eres un maldito traidor… ¡un traidor! – Le gritó, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Si me odias, no voy reprochártelo. Es normal. Pero, ya te dije que me ocuparía de que mi hermano te pidiera perdón.

- ¿Acaso vas a traerlo aquí?

- No lo creo, no es mi intención que a él le pase nada. Lo siento mucho por vosotros, pero, Lilithmon tiene otros planes.

- Tai pronto descubrirá que te traes entre manos… ¡y nos sacará de aquí!

- Lo dudo… hoy o mañana le daré la pastilla que le hará olvidarse por completo de lo que siente por Hikari – esas últimas palabras captaron la atención de Koushiro, que dejó de teclear en el portátil para escuchar la conversación – Y no me costará mucho conseguir que se olvidé de que alguna vez exististeis.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?! ¡¿Cómo puedes intentar jugar con los sentimientos de tus hermanos?! ¡¿Es qué no te importan?!

- Si no me importaran, estarían aquí encerrados con vosotros. He hecho todo lo posible para salvarlos. En cuanto Lilithmon le extraiga la luz a Hikari, por fin estará a mi lado. Podremos vivir en el mundo digimon o humano, como ella prefiera. Pero ya nadie querrá hacerle daño.

- ¿Y qué harás si Hikari no quiere estar contigo? ¿Y si prefiere estar con Tai?

- Eso es algo que dudo que ocurra.

Dicho eso, Kenji se marchó de allí. Por un momento Sora creyó percibir un poco de temor en esas palabras. Como si le preocupase de que su hermana pequeña pudiera preferir a Tai antes que a él. ¿Tan loco por ella estaba?

- Sora, ¿de qué estabáis hablando? ¿Qué es eso que le va a dar a Tai?

Sora comenzó a explicar a Koushiro lo que sabía. A fin de cuentas, tenían tiempo de sobra hasta encontrar una manera de escapar de allí.

Para cuando Kenji regresó al mundo de los humanos, era ya casi la hora de la cena. Su hermano, no sabía porque, no se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Su madre dijo que se encontraba mal y se fue a dormir. No le dio mayor importancia y cenó tranquilamente. Aún tenía que trazar un plan para hacerle tragar la pastilla, así como una forma de llevarse a su hermana durante un día entero sin que nadie sospechase nada para que Lilithmon le extrajera toda la luz que contenía en su interior.

Tras acabar de cenar, como no era su turno de fregar los platos, se fue directo a su habitación. Acostado en la cama, pensaba en un plan para llevar a cabo su tarea. Podía usar la pastilla o no, era su elección. Una parte de él no quería hacerlo, pues Tai no tenía bien claro sus sentimientos hacía Hikari. En cambio, la otra parte tenía miedo de que se la arrebatase. La promesa era estar los tres juntos, para siempre. Amarse, quererse, respetarse… pero, no quería compartir a su hermana con nadie. La amaba demasiado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su hermana, que al entrar cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- Ey, ¿pasa algo?

- Es que… ¿te puedo contar una cosa, hermanito?

- Claro – se levantó para sentarse en la cama y le indicó a su hermana que podía hacer lo mismo a su lado - ¿Qué pasa?

- B-Bueno… es sobre Tai… - se ruborizó al mencionar su nombre – Es que… antes me he bañado con él.

- Ajá, ¿y qué pasa con eso? No es nada raro.

- Es que… bueno… él me ha… ¡me ha besado! – Dijo al fin, sonriendo alegre de haberlo podido soltar. En cambio, para Kenji no fueron unas palabras agradables de escuchar.

- ¿Te ha… besado?

- Si… me ha hecho muy feliz. Al principio me ha sorprendido pero… los labios de Tai eran tan suaves y cálidos. Dime, ¿crees que recordará la promesa que hicimos? La de… ¡kyah!

Kenji la tiró sobre la cama de golpe, situándose sobre ella sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¿H-Hermanito…? ¿Q-Qué te pasa…? ¿No…?

Sin decir nada, la besa con frenesí. Al contrario del beso que había recibido por parte de Tai, este no se centró solo en sus labios. La lengua de Kenji penetró en su boca como una serpiente en una madriguera, buscando a su presa. La niña no tenía nada de experiencia, pero dejó que su lengua se moviera sola, uniéndose a la de su hermano mayor. Ambas bailaron en el interior de su boca, pero, como la de Kenji era tan grande, sentía que se ahogaba. Por mucho que le gustase, no podía respirar bien.

Kenji pareció darse cuenta de eso y se apartó. Al fin pudo tomar una bocanada de aire. Respiraba agitada y sentía mucho calor. El beso de su hermano había sido demasiado apasionado.

- Hikari… ya no puedo más… no puedo contenerme más… yo… - las manos de su hermana se posaron en sus mejillas.

Eran pequeñas, suaves y cálidas. Lo miraba con una sonrisa y con las mejillas levemente encendidas por el subidón de temperatura que había experimentado su cuerpo.

- Hermanito… yo también te quiero. Mucho. Cada beso que me dabas por las noches, me hacía muy feliz.

- ¿Estabas despierta…?

- Algunas veces… otras me despertabas con tus besos… Y eso me gustaba, mucho. Me alegra tanto… que tanto tú como Tai… os acordéis…

- Hikari yo… dime… ¿a quién quieres más: a mí o a Tai?

- Pero, ¿qué dices, hermanito?

- Por favor… necesito saberlo… ¿a quién de los dos quieres más? ¿Quién quieres que esté a tu lado?

- Vaya pregunta… os amo a los dos por igual. Quiero estar con los dos juntos, para siempre. Como prometimos de pequeños, ¿no te acuerdas? Juré que os amaría a los dos por igual.

- Si… me acuerdo…

- Por eso… me alegro tanto de que los dos me mostréis por fin vuestros sentimientos abiertamente. Creía que…

Hikari no pudo hablar más porque, de pronto, su mente se quedó en blanco y perdió el conocimiento.

Su hermano se puso en pie y se quedó mirándola un momento. Acarició su cabello, sus mejillas, sus labios… antes de besarla, sin que su hermana se diera cuenta le había dado una píldora del sueño. Lo hizo sin pensárselo mucho. El haber oído que su hermano la había besado lo asustó, pensando que podía arrebatársela.

Ahora, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que llevársela a Lilithmon, aprovechando que de noche, para que le quitará la luz y así poder hacerla finalmente suya. La cogió en brazos y se preparó para marchar al mundo digimon.

Mientras tanto, Tai estaba tirado en la cama, sujetando en su mano derecha un trozo de papel plegado. Era una carta dirigida a él. En su interior hablaba de una oferta que le hacían para estudiar en un Instituto de Tokyo, cuyo equipo de fútbol estaba muy interesado en él. Por lo que le daban una beca que le permitía ahorrarse el dinero de los estudios, e incluso le pagaban los gastos en un dormitorio para estudiantes.

Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente ahora, sino más bien lo que había ocurrido en el baño con su hermana. Cuando las imágenes aparecieron en su mente, mostrándole recuerdos de su niñez como si de una película se tratase, no pudo sentir el impulso de besarla. No se arrepentía, porque al fin se había aclarado con lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabía como podía mirarla a la cara.

No parecía que su hermana lo rechazase, pero tampoco parecía aceptarlo por completo. No paraba de darle vueltas una y otra vez al asunto. Seguramente esa noche su hermana durmiera con Kenji. Por norma general le preocuparía por lo que pudiera hacerle, pero ahora, ya le daba igual. Porque él no era mucho mejor.

Luego estaba el tema de la oferta del club de fútbol. No era un mal equipo, y encima permitía que sus padres se ahorrasen sus estudios. Si aceptaba, tendría que irse al terminar el curso para vivir a Tokyo y empezar a entrenar con el equipo para el torneo nacional. Ello implicaría abandonar a su hermana y todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo veía bien en cierto sentido. Su hermano mayor la cuidaría, porque parecía quererla tanto o más que él. Y, al contrario que él, siempre ha tenido muy claro sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Una luz blanca iluminó de pronto la habitación. Tai se reincorporó alarmado. Era el monitor del ordenador que se había encendido. Su padre se había comprado un ordenador nuevo, así que les había regalado a sus hijos el viejo. Aunque en realidad apenas lo utilizaban.

Tai se levantó para apagarlo cuando de pronto la pantalla blanca cambió a una pantalla llena de números que se movían de un lado a otro. Tai ya había visto eso una vez. Cinco años atrás, cuando un digi-huevo llegó al mundo humano a través del ordenador de su padre. La pantalla cambió de nuevo y algo salió disparado de ella. Ese algo le golpeó en la cara y lo tiró al suelo.

- Auch que daño… ¿eh?

Tai distinguió lo que parecía ser una cola puntiaguda de color naranja. No podía asegurarlo mucho porque el monitor había vuelto a apagarse.

- ¿Agumon…?

- ¡Ah, Taichi! – Se lanzó para abrazarlo, feliz de ver a su amigo.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí…? ¿Cómo…?

- ¡Ah, no es tiempo para esto! ¡Rápido, tenemos que salvar a Hikari-san!

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Es Kenji-san, nos ha traicionado!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué me hablas? No empieces tú también como Sora…

- ¡Es verdad, Taichi! ¡Hace un rato han venido unos digimon del mundo oscuro y se han llevado a Biyomon y Tentomon! ¡Kenji-san estaba con ellos!

- Pero… eso es imposible, Agumon. ¿Cómo iba a ir mi hermano al mundo oscuro? Además, ¿cómo que Hikari está en peligro? Si está con él en su habitación. Mira, te lo mostraré.

Tai se levantó y salió de la habitación acompañado del digimon, que parecía muy apurado. No entendía a que se debían esas tonterías sobre su hermano. Parecía que Sora se lo hubiera contado adrede. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, listo para decir un "¿lo ves?" a su compañero digimon al encontrarse a su hermano jugando con su hermana. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente.

Una Hikari dormida colgaba de uno de los brazos de su hermano mayor, que estaba frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, a través del cual se veía un paisaje oscuro y sin color. Era el mundo digimon oscuro.

- ¿K-Kenji…?


	29. No me sigas

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**NO ME SIGAS**

Los ojos de Tai se clavaron en su hermano, quien no hacía ningún movimiento. Cargaba con el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña, que al parecer estaba dormida. No podía creérselo. Lo había pillado con las manos en la masa y su hermano no parecía para nada preocupado. Todo lo contrario, le devolvía una mirada indiferente y despreocupada, como si no le importase que Tai lo hubiera pillado.

- K-Kenji… ¿qué estás hac…?

- ¡Baby Fl…! – Antes de que Tai pudiera decir algo más Agumon se preparó para atacar a Kenji sin contemplaciones, pero no pudo terminar de preparar la bola de fuego porque una sombra apareció de la nada y lo golpeó, lanzándolo contra la pared.

- ¡Agumon! – Gritó Tai al vez a su compañero digimon salir despedido por los aires.

Al mirar de nuevo a su hermano, Tai se percató de una figura que no había visto antes: era un digimon enano, que parecía una bola, y parecía ir vestido como un ninja. En la espalda cargaba con una katana.

- Si Agumon hubiera disparado la Baby Flame podría haber provocado un incendio – dijo su hermano - ¿No hubo bastante con destruir la casa de Hikarigaoka?

- Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿Eres un traidor?

- Nunca dije que estuviera de vuestra parte – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Así que no os he traicionado.

- ¿Y a dónde llevas a…? No… ¿vas a entregársela a Lilithmon?

- No voy a entregársela. Solo le extraerá la luz que tiene en su interior. Después de eso, no necesitará a Hikari y la dejará en paz.

- ¿En serio te crees una sola palabra de lo que dice esa digimon? Creía que tú…

- ¿Era más inteligente? Tai… llevo con Lilithmon más tiempo de lo que puedas imaginar. Sé que puedo fiarme de su palabra.

- ¿Qué…?

- Kenji-sama es la mano derecha de Lilithmon-sama en el mundo digimon oscuro. Es su lugarteniente personal – le explicó el digimon pequeño que había junto a su hermano.

- No… eso es… Sora dijo que… eso quiere decir… ¡¿dónde están mis amigos?!

- Te lo dijo Sora-chan, ¿no? No es tan difícil de adivinar.

- ¿En el mundo digimon oscuro…?

- Bingo – sonrió su hermano, cambiando su expresión de indiferencia desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

- Tú… no me lo puedo creer…

- Toma – Kenji le lanzó algo a su hermano que atrapó al vuelo.

Era algo parecido a las pastillas que Tai se tomaba cuando estaba enfermo. Miró a su hermano sin entender nada.

- Voy a darte la oportunidad de vivir, hermanito. Tus amigos no van a tener tanta suerte, pero he conseguido que Lilithmon os deje en paz a ti y a nuestra hermana. Si te tomas esa pastilla, perderás todos los sentimientos que tienes hacía Hikari. Les pedí que hicieran algunas modificaciones, de modo que tampoco te acordarás del resto de los niños elegidos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te crees que me voy a tragar esto?! – La tiró a un lado - ¡Deja a Hikari y devuélveme a mis amigos!

- Te estoy dando una oportunidad Tai… hazme caso.

- ¡¿Una oportunidad?! ¡Jamás dejaré de lado a mis amigos! ¡Ni tampoco voy a permitir que te lleves a Hikari!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Venir a por mí? – Kenji le dejó el cuidado de su hermana pequeña al digimon ninja que había a su lado – Adelante, ven entonces.

Tai se lanzó sobre él e intentó darle un puñetazo, Kenji lo esquivó sin ningún problema. Su hermano empezó entonces a intentar golpearlo una y otra vez sin lograr nada, pues los esquivaba todos con suma facilidad. Cansado de perder el tiempo, bloqueó uno de los puñetazos y derribó a su hermano de una forma elegante pero salvaje, estampándolo contra el suelo. Para evitar que se moviera, le pisoteó el pecho, impidiéndole al mismo tiempo que respirará bien.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Así pensabas vencerme, hermanito?

- U-Ugh…

- Te lo repetiré una vez más: tómate esa pastilla y olvida todo esto. No quiero tener que matarte. Pero… si vienes tras nosotros… no me dejarás otra elección. Así que piénsatelo dos veces. A no ser que vengas con intenciones de matarme a mí o de morir tú, no me sigas.

Kenji quitó el pie de encima del pecho de su hermano, permitiéndole volver a respirar, y se dirigió al ordenador. Tomó el cuerpo dormido de su hermana y junto con su compañero digimon se adentró en el mundo digimon oscuro a través del monitor.

- ¡Kenji…! – Gritó su hermano pequeño mientras los veía a los tres desaparecer y perdió el conocimiento.


	30. Vendrá

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**VENDRÁ**

Lilithmon no cabía en su alegría cuando vio entrar a Kenji cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana. Se arrodilló ante su señora y se lo ofreció.

La digimon se acercó rápidamente hacía el regalo que su fiel siervo le hacía. Intentó tocarla, pero le daba miedo que se desvaneciera y todo eso no fuera más que un maldito sueño. Ya le había ocurrido otras veces.

- Me has servido bien.

- Ha sido un placer, mi señora.

- Llévala a una habitación. Cuando esté terminada la máquina le extraeremos la luz.

- Cumpliréis vuestra palabra, ¿verdad?

- Tranquilo. No va a sufrir ni un solo rasguño. Cada uno de sus cabellos estará intacto. Te lo prometo, es más… - dijo sugerenetmente, situándose a su lado y acariciándole la barbilla - ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, Kenji-kun?

- Nunca, mi señora – respondió, sumiso.

- Cierto, nunca te he mentido. Ahora descansa, debes estar agotado tras haber tenido que interpretar toda esa farsa. Pero, no te preocupes; una vez le extraiga la luz, acabaré con los niños elegidos y podrás volver al mundo real. Con todos salvo con tu hermano, por supuesto.

- Si…

Kenji se levantó y se llevó a su hermana. Lilithmon se lamió los labios, ansiosa. Finalmente, el poder con el que llevaba tantos años soñando estaba al alcance de sus manos, y nadie iba a poder arrebatárselo. Solo serían unas cuantas horas, y ya nadie podría detenerla en el mundo oscuro.

Tai estaba sentando en un sofá de la sala de estar de la casa de Genai. Poco después de que su hermano se había marchado al mundo digital oscuro, llevándose a Hikari consigo, había ido directamente al mundo digital para hablar con Genai.

El anciano le había contado con todo detalle como Kenji había aparecido para llevarse a los digimon de los niños elegidos, exceptuando a Tailmon y Agumon. Parecía ser que tampoco se había llevado a Mikemon.

- Aún no me lo creo… que sea un traidor no…

- Toma – el anciano le ofreció un té para beber, pero Tai lo rechazó.

Agumon estaba descansando en otra habitación. El golpe que había recibido del digimon que acompañaba a Kenji no había sido mortal, pero si muy fuerte. Y eso que parecía ser que el digimon se había contenido, porque si no lo habría podido haber matado con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tai? – Le preguntó el anciano, tomando asiento en una silla de la habitación – Que atacarás tú solo el castillo de Lilithmon sería una locura.

- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Además, ¿dónde están Tailmon y Mikemon?

- No lo sé… poco después de que Kenji se llevará a los digimon, desaparecieron. Mucho me temo que habrán ido solas al castillo de Lilithmon.

- Entonces yo también debería ir.

- Espera, Tai.

- ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Me has dicho que si le extraen la luz a Hikari puede resultar muy peligroso, ¿no es así?!

- Si… no estoy muy seguro porque esto es algo que no habría pasado pero… realmente creo que pueda ser peligroso. Sin embargo, aunque no creo que deberías ir, lo que te estoy pidiendo es un poco de tiempo para que te preparares para ir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mmmm… el castillo de Lilithmon es muy peligroso y estará plagado de guardias así que… a ver… - fue al teclado que tenía en la pared. Tecleó una serie de códigos que Tai no entendía, y apareció un mapa – Mira, este es el plano de los canales subterráneos del palacio de Lilithmon.

- ¿En serio? ¿De dónde los has sacado?

- Cuando me contasteis a quien os enfrentabais, me puse a investigar y encontré unos viejos planos. No creo que la disposición del mismo haya cambiado mucho… pero mira, esto es lo que nos interesa – aumentó una zona que parecía un largo pasillo - ¿Recuerdas cuando entrastéis en la pirámide de Nanomon y había pasillos secretos escondidos tras la pared?

- Si… - Tai no podría olvidarlo, entre otras cosas porque en aquella ocasión Sora había estado en peligro por su culpa. Había sido muy descuidado y se había tomado la infiltración de la pirámide como un juego, cuando lo que se jugaban eran sus vidas.

- Si quieres entrar sin que te vean, hay un pasadizo a través de una serie de conductos. Tendrías que entrar por allí. El problema es que el camino es muy recto, y según este mapa hay una sala de "tropas". Por lo que seguramente acabes encontrándote a algún enemigo si no tienes cuidado.

- Pero no dispongo de tiempo para estar siendo sigiloso, Genai… no sé cuanto puede tardar Lilithmon es quitarle la luz a mi hermana.

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Ya te he dicho que el mapa es antiguo, y seguramente las salas hayan cambiado. Nunca se sabe. Y si tienes que pelear, mejor que sea cuando estés a mita de camino que desde el principio, ¿no crees? Si evitáis a Lilithmon mejor.

- Ya…

- Además, piensa que Agumon no puede hacer frente a un ejército. Lo primero que deberías hacer es rescatar a tus amigos y sus digimon. Entre todos podréis hacer frente a las tropas de Lilithmon.

- Si… supongo que no tengo elección.

- Al menos deja descansar por una hora más a Agumon y os llevaré hasta una de las puertas que conectan ambos mundos. Es la más cercana al castillo. Te imprimiré también el plano. Es en línea recta el camino que tienes que seguir, pero, por si las moscas.

- No tengo tan mal sentido de la orientación, ¿sabes?

Kenji trasteaba en el ordenador del laboratorio a gran velocidad. Aún no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y los niveles de seguridad eran mayores de lo que creía. Encima, tenía que estar todo el rato comprobado que no dejará ni una sola huella, para que Lilithmon no se diera cuenta.

Ya había dado con un archivo que revelaba los planos de la máquina que Lilithmon pretendía usar para extraer la luz de su hermana. Era una auténtica monstruosidad. Al parecer, la máquina no solo funcionaba como extractora, sino también como una "traspasadora". Seguramente Litlihmon pretendía traspasar la fuerza de la luz de su hermana a su propio cuerpo. Aunque lo veía una locura. A fin de cuentas, un digimon de oscuridad era muy vulnerable a la luz.

Pero eso ahora no le interesaba. Tenía que dar con lo que buscaba. Había dejado a su hermana durmiendo en su cuarto, y en muy pocas horas Lilithmon solicitaría que se la llevará. Si no lo encontraba antes…

- Kenji-sama… - escuchó la voz de Skull ninjamon a su espalda.

- ¿Si?

- Tal y como me ha ordenado, todos los soldados y tropas se han marchado de los pasillos inferiores. No ha sido muy difícil convencerles.

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me ha pedido que haga eso?

- Si mi hermano viene, entrará por los pasillos inferiores, seguramente a través de los conductos que llevan a las salas secretas.

- ¿De verdad piensa que su hermano vendrá? Lo veo una locura.

- Vendrá… lo conozco mejor que nadie. Es un cabezota. No abandonaría a sus amigos a la muerte, ni mucho menos a nuestra hermana.

- Pero si en el mundo real no se atrevió a hacer nada contra usted.

- Si viene, supongo que ya será dispuesto a matarme… siento curiosidad, si lo hará.

- Yo no lo permitiré, Kenji-sama – aseguró el digimon oscuro, con una enorme seguridad en esas palabras.

- Skull ninjamon…

- Vos, y no Lilithmon, sois mi señor, Kenji-sama.

Kenji sonrió. Recordaba cuando tras llevar un tiempo a las órdenes de Lilithmon encontró a Skull Ninjamon herido. Lo llevó al palacio y le curó las heridas. Al principio el digimon se mostró desconfiado, pero al poco tiempo, comenzó a tomar bastante confianza con Kenji, e incluso le juró lealtad eterna.

En el palacio había muchos digimon a los que Kenji daba órdenes, pero todos le obedecían simplemente por miedo. Skull Ninjamon no era así. Todo lo contrario, era un digimon que le había jurado lealtad por respeto y agradecimiento. No le tenía miedo, al contrario, le obedecía porque lo apreciaba como su señor. Con el tiempo, Kenji comenzó a ver en ese pequeño digimon un amigo con el que poder contar. Ahora era su mano derecha en las sombras.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado. Pero, si quieres puedes marcharte también. Esto muy pronto se convertirá en un campo de batalla. No quiero que te pasé nada.

- De eso nada. Me quedaré a su lado hasta que todo acabe, sea cual sea el resultado.

Kenji iba a decirle que no hacía falta, cuando en el ordenador comenzó a oírse un pitido. Tecleó un código y apareció un mapa del castillo. Las cámaras de seguridad no habían captado nada, pero no era eso lo que sonaba, sino un localizador de movimiento que había mandado a Skull Ninjamon colocar en la entrada a la que se podía acceder desde los conductos.

- ¿No te lo dije? Ya está aquí.


	31. La muerte de Tai

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**LA MUERTE DE TAI**

Tai entró por los conductos que Genai le había indicado en el mapa, y siguiendo el camino que había en el trozo de papel que llevaba en sus manos llegó a un pequeño cuarto, atravesando una entrada secreta que estaba camuflada con lo que llamaban "datos incompletos", pero que asemejaban la forma de la pared.

La habitación estaba vacía. Parecía un antiguo cuarto de soldados pero ahora no era más que una habitación sombría, un reflejo pasado de lo que una vez llegó a ser. Sin pararse mucho a mirar, corrió todo recto para atravesar de nuevo la pared y colarse en el siguiente pasadizo. Según el mapa eso lo llevaría hacía una enorme salsa que antiguamente era un comedor.

Acompañado de su inseparable compañero digimon, Tai no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de rescatar a su hermana y amigos. Si conseguía sacarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, podrían trazar un plan para enfrentarse a Lilithmon. Pero claro, también tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano mayor. Y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor, y la sola idea de tener que vérselas cara a cara con él le hacía dudar. Sin embargo, si Hikari fuera a estar en peligro y él se entrometiese…

- ¡Taichi, para! – Agumon se lanzó sobre su compañero humano, justo a tiempo para impedir que unas sierras que salieron de las paredes los destrozarán.

- Ugh… gracias, Agumon.

- ¿Estás bien, Taichi?

- Si… es solo que… no… no es nada. Venga, sigamos.

No necesitaba que su compañero dijera nada para saber lo que le pasaba. Agumon sabía perfectamente que estaba preocupado de encontrarse con su hermano. Si eso llegará a pasar, sabe muy bien que Tai jamás se atrevería a dañarlo. Así que, había decidido que lo haría en su lugar. Y como si pudiera leerles la mente, se detuvieron de golpe, porque había dos figuras a pocos metros de ellos.

Uno era un pequeño digimon en forma de bola y vestido de ninja, mientras que el otro era una versión un poco más adulta de Tai, pero con el pelo más corto.

- ¿K-Kenji…? ¿Q-Qué…? – Tai no esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto, y mucho menos en esos pasadizos secretos.

- Ya sabíamos que vendríais por aquí, ¿u os pensáis que habéis podido colaros por qué si? Kenji-sama ordenó vaciar esa habitación para que ningún digimon os encontrará. Sabe lo de este pasadizo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y para qué has vaciado la habitación?

- Te lo voy a decir una última vez, Tai: vete. Si das un paso más, no voy a poder evitar enfrentarme a ti.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡He venido a llevarme a mi hermana y mis amigos!

- ¿Y te vas a enfrentarte a mí? ¿Estás seguro de que podrás? – La frialdad con la que lo decía hacía temblar a Tai. Al contrario que él, no parecía dudar. Kenji parecía tener muy claro que si se enfrentaban, iba a matarlo.

- S-Si hace falta…

- Si no lo tienes claro, date la vuelta. Tómate la píldora que te di y olvida todos tus sentimientos por Hikari. No obligues a atravesarte el corazón.

- U-Ugh… no puedo hacer eso… ¡no puedo abandonarles sin más! ¡Son mis amigos! ¡¿Y por qué confías en Lilithmon?! ¡Si tanto quisieras a Hikari, no estarías haciendo esto!

- Tai…

Agumon vio como Kenji daba un paso y tomándolo como una amenaza no dudó en digievolucionar en WarGreymon. Ninjamon se colocó en posición de defensa ante tal acto, pero Kenji lo detuvo.

- Ninjamon, es un digimon de nivel hipercampeón. Te destrozará. Mantente al margen.

- ¡P-Pero…!

- No te preocupes…

A regañadientes, el digimon se apartó, dejando a su señor el camino libre. Tai se puso delante de WarGreymon, intentando detenerlos.

- ¡Espera! ¡No le ataques!

- Taichi, tenemos que hacerlo. Ese chico no es el hermano que tú recuerdas. Si no pasamos por la fuerza, no podremos rescatar a nuestros amigos.

- ¡E-Espera…!

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaargh! – Con ese grito de guerra WarGreymon se lanzó hacía Kenji, por primera vez dejando de lado una petición de su compañero humano y protegido.

Sin embargo, WarGreymon lo hacía por él. Tenía que proteger a Tai de quien quisiera hacerle daño, aunque fuese su hermano. Si no supiera todo lo que ese chico había hecho, se detendría de inmediato. Pero ha visto como secuestró a sus amigos digimon, sin titubear en ningún momento. Se había atrevido a secuestrar a su hermana delante de su propio hermano, a sus amigos… y lo peor es que había dañado a Tai.

Acabaría pronto con él. De un zarpazo lo derrotaría y seguirían adelante. Parece que el factor sorpresa ya no estaba de su lado, así que si hacían ruido y activaban la alarma de las tropas de Lilithmon era algo que no podía evitarse. Con las afiladas garras de sus antebrazos rasgó el cielo y atravesó a Kenji ante los atónitos ojos de su hermano pequeño. Mientras lo rasgaba, WarGreymon pidió perdón a su buen amigo, pero había que hacerlo. Y no iba a dejar que su compañero se ensuciase las manos. Kamiya Kenji había muerto.

O eso pensaba, porque seguía de pie frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado. WarGreymon no lo entendía, lo había atravesado de lado a lado con sus garras, estaba seguro.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Es así como pensabas acabar conmigo? A veces me cuesta creer que fueseis capaces de derrotar a Apocallymon con ese poder.

WarGreymon volvió a atacarle, esta vez con una ráfaga de ataques seguidos uno detrás de otro. Nada funcionaba. Kenji permanecía de pie, como si lo que pasará por su lado fuera una suave brisa. No lo comprendía, rasgaba su cuerpo pero era como cortar el aire, no había efecto alguno.

- Basta ya de perder el tiempo…. – del cuerpo de Kenji apareció un aura oscura que envolvió al digimon y lo levantó en el aire.

Por más que intentaba resistirse era inútil, no conseguía que su cuerpo le obedeciera.

- ¡WarGreymon!

- Largo… - como si de una bala de cañón se tratase, WarGreymon salió disparado pasillo adentro, perdiéndose en segundos en la oscuridad.

Tai cayó de rodillas, sin poder creérselo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Por más golpes que le había dado WarGreymon, ninguno le había hecho daño al cuerpo de su hermano. Y algo así nunca había pasado. Ni Metal Seadramon ni Machindramon pudieron defenderse del ataque de WarGreymon y sus Matadramons.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a Ninjamon a su espalda, atándole las manos.

- Tu digimon debe haber acabado destrozado por la velocidad, de modo que, no tiene sentido que sigamos por aquí. ¿Te dije lo que pasaría si venías no?

- Ugh…

- Antes de deshacerme de ti hay algo que quiero que hagas. Así que andando.

Sora seguía sentada en su celda con la cara hundida entre sus piernas. El ánimo de sus amigos no es que fuera mucho mejor que el suyo. En las últimas horas el ambiente en el castillo se había vuelto muy silencioso, pero a nadie le importaba. De vez en cuando Yamato tocaba su armónica para tranquilizarlos, mientras que Koushiro era el único que se entretenía en su portátil, intentando contactar con Genai.

La puerta de la salida de la sala se abrió. Ninjamon entró y se dirigió a la celda de Sora.

- Ven conmigo. Kenji-sama quiere verte.

- Pues dile que yo no…

- Créeme, chiquilla. Esto te interesará verlo.

No tenía ganas de protestar ni de quejarse, así que Sora se puso en pie. Dejó que el digimon le atase las manos y se marchó tras él, dejando a sus compañeros atrás. La guio por una serie de pasillos, pero la niña no hacía caso a como eran ni las puertas que habían. Caminaba con la cabeza agachada, desanimada.

Finalmente parecía que llegaron a su destino. Era una sala enorme, en la que había una especie de trono ocupado por Lilithmon, decorado con alas de murciélago y con cabezas de esqueletos como adorno del metal que estaba hecho. A varias decenas de metros del trozo había un abismo, cuyo fondo era inalcanzable para la vista de ningún digimon o humano. Sora no lo sabía, pero a ese abismo se le conocía como el devora almas, un abismo del cual era imposible salir una vez habías caído y que no tenía fondo.

Nada de eso le llamaba la atención. Al entrar en la sala, alzó la vista solo por casualidad, y sus ojos se clavaron en un niño de cabello castaño abarotado que se encontraba al lado de Kenji. Se trataba de Tai, y estaba totalmente atado, incapaz de moverse.

- ¿T-Tai…?

Ninjamon tiró de la cuerda que ataba las manos de Sora y la obligó a caminar con él, hasta llegar al lado del niño.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?

- Te dije que se disculparía ante ti, ¿no? – Fue Kenji quien le respondió. Os dejaré cinco minutos a solas, pero no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

Kenji y Ninjamon se apartaron varios metros, dejándoles intimidad a los niños. Sora no sabía que decir, y Tai parecía estar sumamente decaído. Así que, tras un par de minutos de silencio, fue ella la que comenzó.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tai?

- Vine a salvaros, pero… Kenji me estaba esperando y por eso… Agumon…

- Lo siento…

- Sora yo… en serio… lo siento no pensé que Kenji… jamás creí que… yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada… lo entiendo. Si de pronto me dijeran que un hermano al que aprecio está haciendo algo malo, no me lo creería.

- Lo siento de verdad… siento no haberte creído y… no haberte podido corresponder. No quería decir lo que te dije.

- Tai… no importa… yo… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Ninjamon tiró de la cuerda que maniataba sus manos, obligándola a alejarse de Tai - ¡E-Espera… Tai…!

Sora solo podía ver como le alejaban de su amigo. Por más que intentaba resistirse le era imposible, la fuerza de Ninjamon era mucho mayor. Y a eso había que añadirle que en los días que llevaban allí estaba muy débil, porque no había querido comer nada.

Kenji se acercó a su hermano y Ninjamon le lanzó algo que Kenji agarró al vuelo sin ningún problema. Era la navaja de la que se había deshecho en el mundo real, y que Ninjamon había recuperado por orden de su señor.

- Kenji-kuna, ¿estás listo?

- Si, mi señora… - sacó la hoja de la navaja - . Estoy listo.

- Hazlo.

Tai miraba sin titubear a su hermano mayor mientras este alzaba la navaja. Era gracioso, llegado a ese punto, no le guardaba ningún rencor. Las razones que lo movían a hacer todo esto no las sabía, pero que Hikari estaría a salvo mientras él estuviera ahí lo reconfortaba, así que estaba tranquilo. Lo sentía por sus amigos, pero ya no podía hacer más.

Les había fallado, dejó morir a Agumon y no pudo rescatar a su hermana. Aun así, no se arrepentía de nada.

- Adiós, Tai.

Ante los ojos de Sora, Lilithmon y Ninjamon como testigos, Kenji apuñaló a Tai, atravesándole el corazón. Los ojos de este se abrieron como platos y tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás, con la navaja clavada en el pecho, Tai cayó al abismo de las almas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! – Fue el grito desgarrador de Sora al ver como el cuerpo de Tai se precipitaba en el vacío.


	32. El mensaje

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**EL EXTRAÑO MENSAJE**

Sora aún no podía creer lo que había visto: Tai había sido apuñalado por su hermano mayor a sangre fría, sin dudarlo un solo momento, y su cuerpo se había precipitado al vacío del precipicio. Kenji, su asesino, estaba allí parado, sin mover un solo músculo, pero no porque tuviera remordimientos por lo que acababa de hacer, no, porque le dirigía una mirada despreocupaba a la niña, como si no le importase lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu hermano?! ¡Respóndeme!

- Ya le avisé de lo que pasaría si se le ocurría aparecer por aquí… y es lo que he hecho.

- ¡¿Es qué no tienes ningún remordimiento?! ¡Has matado a tu hermano a sangre fría! ¡A tu propia sangre! ¡¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo humano!

Lilithmon observaba la escena muy divertida, riéndose por lo bajo, cosa de lo que Sora se percató porque no estaba muy lejos del trono. La digimon no pudo evitar finalmente soltar una fuerte carcajada.

- Niña, pierdes el tiempo. Ese chico es un asesino nato, matar a su hermano no es nada para él.

- ¿Qué…?

- Durante el tiempo que ha estado a mis órdenes ha matado a un incontable número de digimon, solo para mantenerse con vida. Es más, mis súbditos le temen más a él que a mí porque a la mínima muestra de falta de respeto los castigaba severamente o los condenaba a pena de muerte. Créeme cuando te digo que los Dark Masters a su lado eran unos santos.

Sora miró a Kenji que no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro. Se mantenía ahí, impasible como si nada le afectase, ni las lágrimas de Sora ni las palabras de su señora. Sora nunca había visto nada así, ni siquiera en los Dark Masters o algunos otros digimon a los que se había enfrentado.

- ¿Q-Qué eres tú…?

- Lleváosla de vuelta a su celda, por favor.

Dos digimon aparecieron entre las sombras y tiraron de Sora para devolverla a su celda. La niña miró una vez más al foso por el que cayó Tai, derramando lágrimas de saber que ya nunca más volvería a verlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Sora, Kenji se dirigió hacía la otra, dándole la espalda a su dueña.

- Eres terrible, Kenji-kun, haciendo llorar a una chica.

- A mi eso me importa bien poco. Si me disculpa, mi señora, desearía retirarme.

- Claro… los preparativos estarán listos en unas horas. Tras eso, eliminaremos a los niños elegidos y nuestro pacto quedará por concluido.

- Eso espero – dijo Kenji marchándose y dejando a su señora sola.

Cuando Sora regresó llorando a su celda, sus amigos se preguntaron que era lo que había sucedido o que le habían hecho. Lo que no esperaba ninguno de ellos es que la respuesta de la niña a sus lágrimas fuera la muerte de Tai a manos de su hermano mayor.

- ¿D-De verdad ha hecho algo así…? – Joe tembló solo de pensar en la escena de como apuñalaban a su amigo.

- Ese tipo es un monstruo… ¡mierda! – Yamato golpeó las rejas con su puño lleno de ira por haber estado ahí encerrado sin poder hacer nada.

- Es horrible… - Mimi se estremeció pensando en que los próximos serían ellos.

Los niños se vinieron abajo. Su única posibilidad de escapar era que Tai los salvará, y ahora estaba muerto. Koushiro también estaba bastante deprimido por la noticia, a fin de cuentas Tai era su mejor amigo, pero un mensaje en la pantalla de su portátil se abrió de pronto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Era un mensaje codificado, no entendía nada en un principio, pero se le abrió de pronto otro archivo. Ese archivo contenía instrucciones para decodificar el mensaje y así poder leer lo que ponía. Sin perder un solo segundo, Koushiro se puso manos a la obra para averiguar que decía el mensaje.

Kenji estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando a su hermana dormida. Parecía un angelito. Había ido a comprobar que todo fuera bien y que no le hubieran hecho nada para el experimento aún. Todos sabían que iba a estar presente y que no permitiría que nadie se le acercase un solo metro a su hermana pequeña

- Pronto se acabará todo Hikari… - miró su reloj, no faltaba más que una hora y media para que comenzará el experimento, y entonces ya se podría llevar de allí a Hikari.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero Kenji no le hizo caso. Sin embargo, el que llamaba insistió, ante lo que, tras soltar un bufido, Kenji no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y abrir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Kenji-sama, vamos a empezar con el experimento en media hora.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se ha adelantado? Nadie me ha informado de eso.

- Si, lo sentimos, pero la máquina ya está lista y Lilithmon-sama ha insistido en hacerlo cuanto antes. Hemos venido para preparar a la niña.

- Está bien… adelante… - Kenji se apartó para que los digimon pudieran llevarse a su hermana. No esperaba que el experimento fuera a adelantarse, y menos tanto tiempo – Pero mucho ojo con que le pase algo – dijo amenazante, ante lo que los digimon temblaron de miedo.

- P-Por supuesto, Kenji-sama. Tendremos cuidado.

Entre los dos digimon cargaron con la niña y se la llevaron hacía la sala de la máquina, seguidos de cerca por Kenji.

Koushiro tardó menos de lo que pensaba en descodificar el mensaje. Las instrucciones ayudaron bastante, pero en realidad la codificación era bastante simple. Cuando pulsó la última tecla, el montón de símbolos extraños se unió en una sola secuencia de siete dígitos. Al dar clic en ellos, se oyó un "clanc" y de pronto todas las verjas donde se encontraban los niños se abrieron.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado…? – Quiso saber Mimi.

- Koushiro, ¿has sido tú, verdad? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Le preguntó Yamato que había visto como el niño trabajaba en su ordenador.

- No lo sé, me llegó un mensaje codificado y al descodificarlo se abrieron las puertas. Al parecer se abrían con este código que había en el mensaje.

- ¿Un mensaje? ¿De Genai? – Preguntó Joe, con esperanzas de que eso significará que tendrían alguna posibilidad de salir vivos de esa.

- No… no me sale el remitente. Es más, no me sala nada. Es como si de pronto alguien hubiera entrado en mi ordenador y me hubiera mandado el archivo desde una terminal remota.

- Bueno, eso ahora debe darnos igual. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten – metió prisa Mimi que quería marcharse de allí.

La única que aún no había salido de su celda había sido Sora, que continuaba sentada en una esquina, con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas, ajena a todo lo que decían sus amigos. De hecho, ni se había dado cuenta que las puertas se habían abierto.

Ahora tenían una oportunidad, y aunque fuera sin su amigo, tenían que marcharse de allí y salvar a Hikari antes de que Lilithmon le hiciera lo que tuviera planeado.


End file.
